Black and White
by Freestyle 763
Summary: Released in the forest, I survived. I just wanted to be left alone. Not involved in any of these disputes. This doesn't work out for me. Life is complicated. When you live in the forests with Danger Beasts life tends to be black and white. Simple. Now, everything is blurred in gray. Complicated. Poll is up on my profile, so vote, vote, vote, vote, vote and vote again!
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is a little new for me. I've watched this anime a few times now, and figured why not give a story a shot? What's the harm in that? So, yeah advice and all that is good and cool. Reviews are pretty sweet and favorite and follow are pretty sweet too, so do that if you want. Anyways. Thanks for reading and giving it a shot. I could continue, maybe not, depends really.

* * *

The sun blazes high in the sky with a sweltering heat. It bathes everything it can, spreading itself through the thick canopy and beaming onto the ground.

I hack and slice away at Danger Beasts. I jump just out of their reach, using branches as launching pads and shove my sword straight through their craniums.

All is well.

Or, as well as it can get for me.

I haul the bodies to a little river. I cut away, making the huge pieces smaller. I'd cook all of this later. I set my katanas down, I'd have to clean these otherwise they'd rust.

I wipe the sweat from my brow, pushing my hair back. It was a spiky and huge mess, but I don't care.

I jump back into a tree, flourishing without reprieve.

I have no home. Not anymore. I just wander around in the forst, never staying in one place too long, never straying outside of these thick forests. The forests were always looming with danger, but like with everything else in my life I adjusted.

My home village was destroyed, I was one of the few survivors. My only remaining things were my clothes, and my two swords. I'm not sure where the other survivors went, if they were even still alive.

The Empire made their mark once again...But, they were getting sloppy.

They spared me, shoving me along with more people my age and throwing us into this forest. We were all so young. Many died, so young, and some made it to the other side.

I flash my eyes to my side, spotting a family of rabbits. I'm perched in one of my many trees. They had been here for a long time now, and looked quite comfortable. It didn't really surprise me, considering I killed all those big ass things in the area, I didn't even know what to fuck to call them. They were just large, mean, and dangerous.

They made good dinners though.

The rabbits bound off, moving very fast, like they always do when they detect danger. I scan my surroundings, able to see the entire lush floor beneath me and everything in between-I was quite high, but from this point very few things could get to me. If they did, I would kill them, the things were big but lacked any intelligence, but it was the caution that mattered. I was never arrogant. I had learn to be quick on my feet and scale trees like a cat since I was facing constant danger.

I spot no predators. There's no ruffling of nearby bushes. There aren't any other animals herding together to drink from the nearby river. Without prey there will be no predator. It was one of the simplest things.

There were people coming.

I jump from my perch, swinging from one branch to another before landing on a much larger branch. There's leaves covering it completely, giant, easily bigger than me in length. It's just the perfect cover. The cover that I need. Few people came in these woods-they were either highly skilled, from the Empire, from Revolutionary Army. Or, from Night Raid.

I peer at them as they come into view, I don't care to look too intently. There is one with yellowish hair, a woman clearly, another woman with black hair and a strange outfit, and a boy probably in his teens with pretty long brown hair.

Fucking Night Raid.

 _What the fuck are they doing here?_ I wonder. I had killed a few people in recent months, but they were from the Empire and Revolutionary Army. And, as far as I knew I wasn't all that well known or anything along those lines, just came from a little village, nothing too special. Night Raid was just an assassination force, that's how I looked at it anyways, even if they were fighting the fight against the Empire. _It's not so strange that they're here, probably on one of their patrols like always. They wouldn't wallow over either faction taking a loss._ I convince myself that must be it.

Seconds turn into minutes and those minutes turn into hours.

They stay where they are, I strain to hear, but I can only catch bits and pieces. The chick with the yellow hair looks to be complaining, she is quite animate in the way she speaks. The boy looks like he's struggling with something, and the chick with the strange outfit just stands there looking around. Her eyes don't leer near my direction, but it still unsettles me. She was more observant than the other two.

I shift. The leaves still shield me, I'm in the shade. No sun is near me. They can't see my shadow. I don't even have my swords with me, all I have is a knife.

Damn it all.

"We can't stay overnight." It was the boy. He seemed to be almost pleading with the yellow haired chick. That's right, keep on moving and don't stay here. Night time is when the monsters came out.

"We don't have any other choice, besides what are you scared of?" The yellow haired chick makes her point. Clearly they really don't need to worry. _They do have Teigu..._ My mind does a complete flip. I heard about the rare things, who hadn't? They were strange, granted power, almost like the synced up with the person. Only the strongest could wield them, and one just couldn't use it.

Well, this just complicated things. I could handle a few idiots, but this was Night Raid and more importantly all three had some sort of Teigu. That yellow haired woman's is probably a biological, screw all the technicality it's a body one. The other two were likely weapon based, that dark haired woman's was a sword-and judging from its design it was definitely a katana.

She'd split someone in two like a turnip.

I don't have a Teigu. Even with my swords I wouldn't be able to kill them.

Go away. Go away.

"Guys."

I freeze in my place.

"We're not alone."

Son of a bitch. How had this woman manage to find me out, she miles well have considering I can't move from my current spot. If I moved I'd only alert them, and then they'd be on my ass faster than I can say pancake. There were no animals to cover my tracks with, if I flinched the brush, I could use a squirrel scurrying above to cover my ass.

I had a knife on me, and I'd go down swinging, but I already knew how this was going to end in the long run. I was going to be killed. These were all trained assassins. I could swing from trees and hang from them without much issue, I killed the monsters that roamed these woods, even the biggest-like that fucking centipede, and I survived out here for...It's been a very long time in any case. I hit puberty out here.

"Why doesn't the bastard just show his face?" The tone was already instant for me. It was the yellow haired girl.

"Should we keep moving?" This little brat was really going to be the death of me. I could tell by his voice that he was a terribly caring and naive person, he more than likely wanted to leave now to spare me the trouble of having to deal with the three of them. This world was fucked up, and you learned at a very young age. These three all suffered at one point, or still were. "They could be somewhere else."

"There's been that rumor that someone's been killing people from the Empire and the Revolution Army. They've set out several times in this same direction to find whoever is doing it and every single time nobody returns. They only find their bodies hanging from the trees and branches. They cover their tracks very well, too."

I can't help but smirk. Seems like I had reputation in civilization as it were-the big city. Where the battle for supremacy was taking place They were both evil and two sides of the same coin, the Empire was like a plague and the Revolution was no different. Anyone that didn't hold their ideal they targeted as well, as if they needed an excuse. The Empire just targeted everything they possibly could.

That was how I seen it, any way.

Payback was a motherfucker and I made sure to break a lot of bones before I ended their miserable lives.

But, of course I live in these hellish woods. The prospect of me surviving in this hell as too far beyond comprehension. People sought to get to the other side, but I remained. Surviving and thriving.

Now Night Raid was on my case or were about to be. It seems that my reputation was becoming too well known. Too notorious.

What would they want with me, though?

I only had very few choices now. The first and most obvious being that I can fight, as futile as it was, and go down swinging. The second and most obvious thing was to run, but than they'd be pursuing me and it'd turn into a fight. The third and final solution was to remain still as I am now, but I had been here for a few hours now...Nature calls, and though the sensation hadn't hit me it was bound to eventually. The only problem with this solution besides using the can was this trio wasn't going to move.

"Should I go and find whoever it is?"

I go for my knife. My fingers clench around it as my heart pounds in my chest. It was never a question or flight or fight, there was only one option for me. There had always been only one option. That was to fight. To survive. To thrive. Well, shit if that's the way it was going to be, if this woman was going to start tearing this place down bit by bit to weed me out, I'd at least sneak in one stab or two before the onslaught began. Before that damn katana tore through me like I didn't even exist. Before that yellow haired chick sunk those canines into my neck.

Damn, I wish I had my two swords.

I'd rather take on three of those giant centipedes than these three...Sounded crazy.

"Wait..." The dark haired said, her tone was steady. Her eyes kept on searching, this was getting to the point of no return. I thought so anyways, her eyes were too damn observant. "Whoever it is, is very close."

"Well, either way we have to bring this person back with us, alive." I don't feel any relief hearing that, it's coming from blondie on top of it. Shit. "Let's hope he doesn't give us a hard time like everyone else who ran into him."

The dark haired girl eyes suddenly flicked near my location.

Those eerie red orbs.

I don't breathe.

I steady myself. It was a good ten foot drop or more from where I am. I could land right and absorb the shock, if not I could always grab onto one of the many branches and stop my fall. I was never afraid of dying-I looked death in the face daily and nightly, but I've never crossed someone that wielded a Teigu, I never crossed paths with Night Raid. They were their own enigma. In fact I tried to steer my way clear of them at all costs. You could only avoid something for so long as the saying goes, then you have to bite the bullet.

"I don't understand why anyone would live in this place..." It's the boy, he's speaking very softly. If I listened carefully, and sort of focused on my ears I could pick it up. "People are more keen on getting to the other side, I mean...This where the Empire..."

The dark haired girl's eyes shadow with something, I just take note of it.

Yeah, the Empire and their twisted shit.

That fucking exam.

So, they were after me.

Well, I guess there was no sense in prolonging this any further.

I bite that bullet.

Wind rushes all around me, my hair is shoved up as it blows harshly in the increasing breeze that surrounds me. I feel free for a moment. I'm hyper focused as I begin to suck in my breath and prepare to absorb the shock of my landing. I can see the teen's face, his green eyes are slightly wide and he takes a staggering step back, clearly he's shocked to see me and know that I was so close. Or it could be my appearance, I hadn't had a haircut in ages.

The yellow haired chick just shoots this smirk at me that makes me tense.

The dark haired girl...She just stares at me with those red eyes. I swear she looks familiar, sort of. But, I have seen a lot of faces in this forest, the Empire's twisted schemes...

I shake away the memories and fury that quickly accompanies it.

She looks at me, as if trying to read me-as if she already did.

"Is that the person we're looking for?" Red eyes asked...She becomes cold almost, and I feel like she's zoned in on me.

"I guess so, I mean his hair matches the description." Blondie seconds

Shit.

I exhale briefly. My entire body trembles for a moment, I roll up onto my feet, knife in one hand already swiping out, I don't pause when I realize neither of them are upon me, and my other hand half clenched. Good, I didn't hurt myself this time around on the landing. It was always such a pain in the ass when I was running from one of those monsters or about to launch myself at them with a sword in hand, only to injure myself and in the process slay the beast.

There's only silence. I don't move, I don't blink, I don't even flinch. There's only a few meters between me and them-if I was quick enough I could kill all three in just a few short movements, but they weren't the typical bandits or Empire or Revolution morons. I had my dignity though, and I'd face death with that dignity. It was a shame, I lived for so long in the wild, in a place where nobody wanted to be, nothing could kill me or stop me, but I would be facing my death at the hands of humans. There had to be some twisted irony to this.

There always was.

"Get him."

The yellow haired girls tenses, like she's ready to pounce on me. Yes, her Teigu was definitely a body one, I didn't know which one it was, but it definitely had to do with the body. There was no way someone could have such a feline smile naturally. I wait, balls of my feet pressing into the wet ground beneath me acting as my spring, maybe if I anticipate her movements I'll be able to nick her.

She _moves._

I hardly register the fact she moved. My instincts kick in and I'm already leaping away to the side, a shower of bark splatters out in front of me as I see her hand claw through the tree as if it were just paper.

I look at her, and narrow my eyes. Had she connected, she would have ripped me in two!

This was fucking ridiculous.

"Leone, wait!"

I can't really say I blame her. I was very dangerous, I'd sooner kill me too than try to convince me of something.

I was very stubborn.

"Get back here!"

"Fuck that!"

I'm on the move, my feet slam into the ground before I take flight a scale a tree. On and on I climb and jump. I can hear the destruction and whistles behind me-there's a constant streak of yellow, I avoid her savage swipes just narrowly. The boy keeps on screaming, he's running after her-I don't care to look back. He was terribly naive, but he also has a Teigu. Everything blends in, but I feel the frantic pounding of my heart, it's the only thing I can focus on.

I need to get to my swords. I was trained in hand to hand, and kenjutsu. I was good at both, but there was no way I was going to out fist this girl. It was taking all I had just to stay a step ahead of her.

"Shit!" I curse, eyes narrowing as the dark haired woman just...Phases in front of me. I hadn't taken note if she moved or not.

I use the momentum from my next step to leap up and snag a branch several feet above and swing myself onto the next continuing my run. But, the same thing happens, she keeps on cutting me off. Then she starts leaping like I do. I snarl and pick up my pace, my eyes are narrowed as far as they can go. It's all just a blur to me, I'm guided by experience and instinct, my body and arms flex and tense before releasing the tension.

What did Night Raid want with me? It didn't make all that much sense to me.

I was just another face. I lived in this place. Nobody would care to remember who I am, and, there was no one remaining who really knew who I was. Maybe they were just getting bored or desperate if they were trying to capture someone like me. What did they intend to do? Seek out retribution and justice? Torture me until I confess to why and who I killed, I wouldn't even lie about that. Or would they just leave me here in a pile of flesh and mush. Were they going to ask me to join them?

I wasn't keen on getting involved in any of the conflict going on, it was why I remained in this forest. While so many died and some got to the other side, only to be twisted. There was always danger lurking in this place, but it wasn't like out there. Here, the Empire wasn't around, the Revolution wasn't around, it was free of all of that. My life was simple.

I finally get my swords. They were hanging in a different tree of course.

Blondie strikes at me.

"Aghh!" I grunt, lessening my fall but hitting my shoulder hard against the ground. It's not too bad, the fall I mean. I've suffered worse. But, I have my swords. I waste no time in drawing my katana, clasping it with one hand as tight as I could. I shove my other sword into my side and take a two hand grip. That's better. Blondie looks at me as if considering that I'm really doing this.

She's the one that ripped through a tree. I was very strong myself-you have to be climbing trees and swinging from them, it was a necessity to survive, but she just really put me to shame.

Telling her to back off would be useless.

Damn right I'm actually doing this.

I clench my teeth shifting into a stance. I was trained in two sword styles, and one of them was Mugai. If I could read into her movements. No, that was impossible. If I put everything I had into the attack, regardless, I'm sure I'd be able to land a hit. She'd kill me, of course, but I'd return the favor. Teigu be damned I'm taking someone down with me.

"EIII!" The scream erupts from me, surging through my chest in a powerful vibration. The motion comes naturally to me, I had always been good with the sword, and it was something that allowed me to become stronger...So, I could be an adult faster. I can see the ground blur under me, and I explode forward aiming a deft stab for the side of her neck. She'd get me in the chest, but I'd take her down, at the very least slice her jugular.

Next thing I know I hit the ground chest first. My breathe hitches and I fight to regain it. My sword clatters noisily, I reach for my knife but my arm doesn't cooperate. I manage to grab it, but it lounges forward, I feel no pain or fear as darkness consumes my vision. I can only manage a mild thrash and quiet grunt as any and all energy just leaves me.

It was the black haired girl.

She didn't even use her Teigu.

She hit very hard.

Damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

Four of them are just under me.

I was caught unprepared, to say the very least.

"Son of a bitch." I grunt in sheer annoyance.

Centipedes.

Did they ever give it a rest?

I was thankful for living in trees just for this reason, as uncomfortable and dangerous it could be-falling out was never fun, and was a sure fire way to get the heartbeat going. But, It kept me away from monsters like this. That roamed the ground below incessantly.

My heart is reaching a steady thud in my chest. My arms are hot, and the sensation of lactic acid engorging itself becomes more and more prominent as I grip even harder. My legs need a breather, my quads are screaming, my calves feel like they're about to burst open. It's taking all I have to remain where I am. I'm a few hundred feet above them, they may be big, but they're not that damn big.

Nasty little critters.

I could cut one down, straight vertical and then get covered in its blood and guts. That would mean the other three would be after me, as much as I'd enjoy slaying these damn things it wasn't worth it.

They remain where they are. Beady eyes flick up at me, large mandibles dripping with venom as they scrunch up. If these things could possibly drool, I'm sure they'd be drooling at this moment. They start to clean their long antennas, their legs all moving in a sickly synchronicity. I feel myself shiver, it's not out of fear, but out of disgust. Give me a giant fish any day, give me one of those long canine dog bear things, I'd even hack and swipe my way through the insidious plants, but these centipedes...

They really needed to move around or start killing each other, like they did on the daily basis.

I couldn't eat them for starters. I could eat the fish. I could eat the dog bear thing. I could eat the strange dragons. The plants toxic liquid made good for saturating my blades in it. If I couldn't kill the beasts right away, that powerful acid would eat through them like it was nobody's business. These centipedes were just nasty though. I couldn't eat them and their entire body was saturated with venom.

I also don't eat bugs.

I swing from my branch, twisting in mid air and snag another branch and kick up to land in the thick canopy. Thunder. All I can hear are their movements, lightning fast, concise, and swift. They slam into trees as they race for me, legs tearing into bark and leaving gouges in the trunks, but they can't reach me. I remain out of their reach. They're enraged, their poisonous mandibles make this disgusting wet clicking sound. Lathering up that venom.

One tears into another with such force and ferocity it rips part of its body in two while spearing its way off to the side. I'm not very surprised, it was only a matter of time before this happened. They all wanted me as a meal, and they'd fight to the death like any animal over food. Their fight sends tremors through the ground and up the tree, all the way through the branches. My ankles shake and tremble, but I remain standing and firm. I feel it clearly even though they have to be in the next section near the river.

The two remaining are poised for me, unlike the other two. They don't fight, one doesn't just slam into the other and rip a hefty chunk, and they don't go spearing off into the trees twisting around each other in madness. I grab my sword and draw it out from its saya with a swift flick. I let the steel gleam and bask in its rightful glory as the sun bounces from it. One centipede twitches, the light reflected leering into its eyes.

I swing from my perch, letting momentum and the speed of my fall amplify my speed, I twist my hip, and bring my blade down right across its head. The familiar strain is there, these things were very massive, but I power through and split it neatly down the middle for a few feet. Instincts take over. I'm bounding higher into the trees, I can hear hissing and scratching. Time to end this.

I take no pause and slam my foot hard against the next oncoming branch, I feel the familiar freedom of momentarily flight. I inhale sharply, sucking up my legs and gaining height. The centipede takes a lunge at me. Just as I expected, mindless monster, it only wants to eat me. It doesn't care that it can't reach, it's only thinking with instinct and its stomach. Guts cover me, again, but I don't even flinch. I just focus on shoving my blade as deep as I can through its skull, pinning it to a thick branch.

It kicks and thrashes, but its movements wane and only some green liquid drains from the wound I inflicted.

Good riddance.

Brush moves and I freeze. Imperial fools.

I make short work of them, getting a kick out of the way they scream to each other while I snatch them off of their feet one by one. I cut off a few heads for good measure, but really I just snap their necks twisting as hard and fast as I can. That crunch is satisfying, and some I manage a whole five hundred and forty degrees. I won't hang these up like I usually do. Let the beasts eat them. They were about to be all over these centipedes anyways in about a half hour.

I make to jump, squatting myself and contracting my powerful leg muscles and ankles. No sense in staying around here. Those other two were still hard at work tearing each other apart, and these two would be food for all the scavengers. It'd be smorgasbord, predators would start arriving by the dozens, and it'd turn into a frenzy. I doubt any of them would even eat their fill in the long run of things. They'd just kill each other without getting a single morsel.

So I bound on. Tree to tree. Branch to branch.I swing and jump, hyper alert to all of my surroundings. The wind billows in my hair and blows it back. This was freedom. My life was anything but easy out here, and though my childhood was nothing short of a mess before being turned into a hell... I survived. Things were simple out here. Survive. Live. Thrive. Be faster and stronger than the next, always stay one step ahead, and never drop my guard, even sleeping. In the capital...In civilization it was nothing short of a mess, people were oppressed and slaughtered, the rich ruled, and nobody had the nerve or guts to stand up against the tyranny that the Empire sought to drench everything in.

It was nothing short of a cesspool of corruption among other things.

I'll stay in this forest until the day I die or I get killed. Things were simple here.

I'm broke from my train of thought. I feel the familiar sensation of vertigo, my stomach keeps on dipping and dropping. I couldn't control my fall. I end up hitting the ground hard, back first. To say I can't breathe would be so light on the matter, I had no oxygen left, couldn't get any, and my lungs were not in the mood to even cooperate.

Then I see it.

A centipede...Easily three times larger than the others I've seen towers above me, almost through the canopy above, completely over the treeline.

This was just ridiculous!

Nothing was this damn big in this forest. This centipede could eat all four of those centipedes that had been after me and they'd be nothing but appetizers. Hardly snacks.

I'm at a loss for words. Not that I can talk even if I wanted to. My lungs are burning furiously, pumping themselves-trying to pump themselves with oxygen. My hair is matted and wet, I'm not near a river, so that means I've cracked my head open. Concussion.

It leers before flicking its body like the others do, almost vanishing from my sight.

I have the nerve to swing my sword.

* * *

My eyes and body bolt, a harsh breath rushes out of me and I can feel sweat pouring down the sides of my face that must have gathered when I was out while I gasp. I know it was just a dream, but that felt so real. I had killed two centipedes, and I've found myself in that situation more than once, but never...Had I seen a beast that damn big.

That was the queen of all centipedes!

My body is tense and ready, I start to thrash and fight. My muscles strain and heave against what's binding them, against what's binding me. Whatever it is clatters and clangs noisily. I can move my arms, but not my legs, well I can hardly move my legs save for just a few inches and that wasn't much. Instinct took over once again, I was trapped!

I had never been trapped before. No one ever caught me and put me in a cage. Nobody ever got the chance to bind me.

I fight even more furiously and before I know it I'm grunting on the edge of screaming and growling like an animal.

I'm brought to a screeching halt as a pain just pulsates from the back of my neck. It travels all the way down my spine and back up spreading itself over me. Despite my best attempts trying to ignore it and push it to the back of my mind. I couldn't.

Fuck, this shit hurt.

 _That's right...That girl with the red eyes, and those other two._ It takes me a very long time, but eventually I calm down enough, and my mind is calm enough that I can remember and piece it together. It should have been obvious to me from the beginning, but I was out cold, I had a nightmare. On top of that I programmed myself to wake up and just be ready to attack or grab my swords-if there was even a brush or twig snapping I'd be up and moving. _Guess that means they've hauled me off as well, great._

Where were my swords?

Stupid question, they had them. Couldn't risk me taking a chunk out of one of them.

Why would they be afraid of me swinging around my swords, though? They had Teigu, they could turn me to ash or pieces with just a simple thought.

This wasn't really adding up.

What did Night Raid want with me? I thought maybe my meeting with them had been sheer coincidence. I never came across them before. The Empire and Revolution, well those were almost daily occurrences and I had no love loss for either faction.

The Empire plunged me into hell, and the Revolution just wanted to create their own hell and in the process overthrow the Empire. Both could kick rocks and jump off the nearest cliff for all I cared.

Night Raid was allied with the Revolution...I think, I wasn't too keen if they were or not. I mean, they were fighting the Empire while the Revolution was behind the scenes. But, Night Raid was a band of assassins. They were their own enigma, I would like to think so, anyways. They weren't pawns of the Revolution.

Their only business with me would be to kill me, straight up. I'm sure I pissed off a lot of people in the capital, leaving Empire and Revolution fools hanging by trees from their guts would bring the worst out in people, and one of those morons would have contacted Night Raid to get my head as some sort of prize. By all means for as many of the evil and arrogant men I killed without remorse, I was to be punished, naturally. But, no one would go into those woods and stay long, not for days and weeks on end, and that was my one saving grace.

I thrived where many trembled and shit their pants.

Now I was out of my element.

Maybe they would hand me over to the Revolution as some sort of placating move, or hand over me over to the Empire...I'd die before I went near another one of those bloodthirsty vermin. The fact I wasn't dead-it would have been so easy just to kill me and leave me in those woods to rot away, meant that they wanted me for something. They had their uses for me. I was just another face, a face long forgotten, believed to have died in those forests. Nobody would ever consider looking for me, they didn't even consider I was alive.

Why did Night Raid want me?

I sigh. Damn these stupid chains and shackles. Damn this cloth wrapped over my eyes. It reminded me too much of running through the night, my feet pounding against the ground and branches as I evaded beast after beast just narrowly while I hack and slash away at them. Their blood simply coats me like another layer of skin. My heart was on the verge of exploding at times, or so it felt, the way it'd pound even after I was long in the clear.

I couldn't do anything though, even if I broke out of these chains and shackles and managed to uncover my eyes. I was daring and really had no sort of restraint when it came to anything, especially battle, but I was far from stupid. The forests taught you early on stupidity is the first marker that leads to death. One of them would be down here and my head would be hitting the ceiling the next second. Would it be blondie? She'd probably just tear me apart with her bare hands. Or would it be red eyes? Her katana would make short work of me. That boy, I'm not sure if he'd deliver the killing blow, but his Teigu had to be powerful as well, and would wipe me clean.

I wasn't able to check if he had one, but it was safe to assume in that situation. One Teigu wielder was bad enough, two was just asking for trouble, three...You don't have that many chickens. He did have quite the sword, wasn't like the katana or wakizashi I owned, but it was a fine blade. A good bit wider, too.

I can't help but ponder again what they want with me...It all just seems to be a huge waste of time as far as I can tell. As far as I'm concerned. If it was justice and retribution they wanted, they could have got that by killing me when I was out like a light. They didn't save me from that forest from the bottom of their hearts, if that were the case so many wouldn't have died in that very forest, I know that much for certain.

I can't hear anything going on around me. It's perpetual silence just like the forced darkness I'm suffering. But, I could tell there was no lights anywhere in the room, there small illuminations would be clearly visible even through this cloth and I'd be able to feel to heat on my skin. There's no odors-nothing awful, and I was used to a lot of awful odors. Some of the beasts and their mountain sized turds...

I grimace at the mere memory of seeing one of those piles of shit.

I had to be in some empty room that wasn't used often. It was completely silent, and for all I knew dark.

My stomach growls. It hurts so bad. I didn't even manage to get a bite in before I had to get my ass in motion and try to get away from those three. I mean, I did have a giant fish but that hardly counted for anything when I had to constantly be on the move. Whether that was running, jumping, or swinging around like a mad man. _Fuck..._ I curse mentally. It feels like my stomach just pushed in on itself, and it growls even louder this time, sending hunger pains through me. I had never felt hungry, really. I had an endless supply of food in the forest, it was only a matter of killing it and then cooking it.

I tense as I hear a door. It's loud and it creaks at a sickly slow pace. Build the suspense why don't you? Should put some oil in that door too for good measure. Whoever it is must be coming in-as far as I knew nobody had come in here, and when they left I very well wasn't awake. The door shuts, and it just goes completely silent. I can hear the person's steps or the fluttering of their movements, just a barely audible inhale and exhale, the natural rising of the chest. Whoever this is, stops...They have to be right in my face or just a few feet away, they just felt very close...It was just a feeling.

"Are you hungry?" It's a woman, clearly, but I can't make out the voice. My head is still fizzy. I couldn't make it out even if I wanted to.

I'm really out of my element...

My stomach growls again.

I don't make a response. I wasn't going to run the risk of eating their food and then dying of poisoning. That was the worst possible way to die in my eyes. Poison was slow and gruesome, I'd sweat to death, have the cramps, have the shakes, I'd be a fucking mess. Then I'd vomit, until I had nothing left inside and then I'd start vomiting blood and dry heaving. And, there was the risk of shitting my pants. At least getting slashed or eaten by one of those beasts would be a quick and nearly painless death.

But, my stomach growls once more and betrays me. I can smell meat, I'm tempted to just chomp down. I can feel drool starting to form in my mouth.

Damn it.

"It isn't poisoned." I can't sense any deceit in her tone, but she could wearing a mask and playing the part. Assassins could kill in a million different ways, had a million different faces. "Open." She practically commands me, and when I don't follow through, she grabs my mouth and puts a piece of meat in, allowing me some dignity to actually close and chew it on my own. I'm not three, thank you very much. I finish chewing and swallow the meat-it's delicious! I try not to be happy, it could still be poisoned for all I know.

The meat was really good, though!

A few minutes pass.

We both stay silent in that length of time.

My stomach makes itself known. I swear the sound shakes off the walls.

I feel like I hit a branch stomach first.

Hunger pains had to be the worst.

"Here."

I give a small nod. Who was I even trying to kid? I am frigging starving! I hadn't had the chance to eat an actual breakfast, and I'm not sure how long I was out far. I was hungry enough for three years. I eat the pieces of meat she hands me, it's not enough to fill me up like I'd like, but it should be enough to keel me over and stop my stomach from going on its rampage. I can't see the look on her face, and I'm thankful that I have this thing covering my eyes. The last thing I wanted to see was pity or remorse directed towards me from anyone. Kiss my ass.

"How long have I been out?" I ask after finishing my last piece. It could have been a week, a month, two months even. Judging from my current state and my need to jump into a river, I'd say I was out for more than three days, easily. How hard had that girl hit me? It didn't feel that hard, but I was running on instincts and adrenaline in that moment, everything would feel less than what it really was. I wouldn't even know if I broke a bone until the high wore off.

"Almost a week, five days."

Well, not too long at least. I would judge from my facial hair growing, but growing up in the forest trimming any sort of hair is the last thing that was on my mind. So, it made that method a moot point, completely. Five days was enough time to do more than ample damage to me, more than enough time to put me through the worse torture, it was more than enough time to wake me and kill me. "What do you want with me?" I'm not entirely sure I should ask, after all ignorance is bliss as the saying goes.

"Join us."

"Join...Night Raid?" I struggle not to laugh. I must have been going insane or just beyond delirious at this point. Maybe one of the beasts swallowed me and I was just going through a horrible experience. I admit I was very skilled, I was trained after all, and I had been the top of my dojo before the Empire laid waste to everything in my village, but Night Raid wanting me to join-at least this woman wanting me to join was just beyond surreal. I was nothing but a wild buffoon who lived in the forests like a mad man. Who would want someone like me? "Sorry if I don't seem all that convinced, but you'll have to forgive me." I wasn't around people for the last several years, and naturally I was just wary. Humans were messy, at least those beasts kept things simple. "What would Night Raid want with me? Why recruit me?"

I could see taking the fight to the Empire. That little brat being openly and glaringly manipulated by that fat oaf. The whole damn thing should just be burned to the ground. People were oppressed and even worse on the daily basis...It would be wrong of me to not take the fight to the Empire. And I did take the fight to them, killing off even their elites and soldiers that came into my forest, but...I wasn't doing it as openly as Night Raid, and nobody knew how I looked since I left no one alive. I was another forgotten face.

Besides, so long as a Monarchy system was in place, people would always be oppressed. That's what I think at least.

"You have quite the reputation. You're actually wanted. There have been over five hundred Empire casualties due just to your hand, and many of those consist of their elites. There have also been about half of those casualties to the Revolution. It is clear you are skilled and strong, you would have to be living in that forest." I'm not quite sure if it's remorse or sadness, but something changes in her tone and I struggle to place it. She could be one of those kids that was sent off into the forest, it was a possibility. She could be a survivor, just like me.

I wouldn't be very surprised.

"I'm getting the feeling I don't have much of a say in any of this." I lower my head, letting my chin touch my chest. This was finally starting to hit me, like it should have from the beginning when I woke up.

If I was in the capital than that meant I was frigging miles from my home, perhaps even hundreds or thousands of fucking miles. There was no way I could navigate through this place and get back home-I have never been to the capital. I heard more than enough stories about it, but I never set foot it in for myself, until now, and that wasn't exactly my choice. Yes, I was skilled, but I used my skills to survive, it wasn't to further one faction over another-that would mean picking sides, and I wanted nothing to do with it. It was also the only I have left of my old home save for my clothes, which had been ripped and torn to adjust to my growing and muscular body.

Good thing hakama were so baggy.

Puberty was a strange time for me...

"You'll be pardoned for all that you have done." She sounds so cool and collected, I wonder if she was standing behind the door this entire time and waiting for me to wake up. Already knew of my spaz attack when I awoken from my dream that turned sour. She probably did, it'd be dangerous to underestimate any of these people, I've never underestimated anything or anyone before, and I wouldn't start now. She could have been waiting on that other side of the door, listening with all intent. "Not that I really hold the Empire kills against you, or really care at all, to be honest. But, as for the Revolution..." I just hold my breath, waiting for her to continue.

She didn't.

"So, it's either me join up with you and your band, or I get arrested or some shit like that?" I can't help but feel furious. Nobody loved the Empire, and if they did, they were one of those crazy fanatics or those too weak to stand up for themselves and their family. I'm sure nobody was wallowing that I killed that many Empire fools, maybe I had been light when I said a few, but it had been over time, and in any case nobody cared that they were dead. If anything, they were cheering and getting blitzed. It was clear this girl was backing me into a corner, so I had no other choice, but perhaps I backed them into a corner as well. "That's fucking blackmail."

Childish on my part, considering just who I'm dealing with, but it didn't change the fact it was still blackmail. If people were going to hold what I did against me, seek revenge and retribution...I had no problem with that, but twisting it to suit their own needs...Well, that just made me angry. I had no problem facing up to what I've done, but I wouldn't be manipulated. I wouldn't be cornered.

It also shined light on the fact Night Raid was a part of the Revolution, or was whenever they decided to be.

They worked together, closely, in any case.

Damn, this shit was getting all blurry.

"You already know you can't return to that forest." I try not to grimace or growl at the words, but she's right. There's also something lingering in her tone that I can't quite place. "Not a chance."

I couldn't return to the forest even if I wanted to, even if I managed to kill everyone here by some freak chance, I'd still be lost in this place, and unable to get home. I've slipped away from death many times, just by the thread of an inch, killed giant centipedes among other things, but it was going to be humans that cornered me like this. Oh, the irony. "As of now you're in the capital, within our headquarters. Leaving now would be impossible."

"That's bullshit!" I snap. I didn't want to be here in the capital, where all the dirtiest shit was going on. I could face the facts, there was a lot of dirty shit going on, but I had no intention of sticking my nose into it. As long as I could climb my trees and eat my fill, I really couldn't care less. After all, none of those fools went into the forest.

"It doesn't change the situation."

"Where are my swords?"

"My superior has them."

"She must have my knife, too. I take it."

"Yes."

"How convenient." I mutter. I had figured I was in their home turf, right in their element, and outside of my own. Concrete and buildings replacing trees and dirt. But, I didn't bother to think I was smack dab in their headquarters, maybe somewhere close by, but to actually be in their headquarters...I slowly raise my head, I can't see, but I direct my focus to where the voice was coming from. Either I was bait of some sort, or they really wanted me. Both choices unnerved me. Couldn't I just go back in my trees and hang around? Kill some monsters and eat them? "What do you people want with me?" I never thought myself to be all that patient, honestly, but I could feel the pulse of anger starting make me bristle.

"Join us." There's a pause. "We'd really like to have you on our side."

"What's the catch?" I raise my brow. There was always a catch. The world was give and take, more take than anything. They just wouldn't want me on the team without me giving something to them. Nobody did anything from the bottom of their heart.

There's a long pause.

"There is no catch." The girl tells me finally in that same collected and blunt tone, as if I should really know better than to ask her. "But, you won't be leaving."

I crack my neck, hissing before my rage just takes me over. I didn't like being told what to do, blame it on living alone for so long and living my own way.

"You're not leaving me with much of a choice." I grouse. I don't need my ego stroked to be honest. It was a little flattering one of Night Raid's own had such confidence with and in me, but stroking my ego wasn't going to get me to agree by any means. Night Raid wanted me to join, which meant they were desperate or I just had to be the most special person on the planet, either way, it didn't really paint a pretty picture of me. If I didn't join I don't know what would happen to me, but if I did join...I'd be able to strike down those Empire bastards and lead the fight. I could make a difference, perhaps, I could make something of myself. It was tempting, but I was never arrogant to start with.

"So, who am I supposed to talk to finish this, you?" I question, not bothering to hide just how annoyed I am with this turn of events. How could they take me from my home? My element? Then just shove me in here, in the fucking capital of all places, and then tell me I can't leave? That I can't go back home. My temper starts to flare again, and it takes all I have to remain silent. Normally, I could just rage out and kill beasts, but I couldn't do that now. "I'm still not buying this shit. Night Raid wouldn't want shit to do with me other than kill me on the spot..." I had no family, no friends, nothing really. I was nothing short of a shadow or ghost, but somehow they found me.

"No, but I will take you to her. Understand I have to bind you." Well, of course you have to little lady. You don't know me from a hole in the ground, and I had taken an aggressive stance against you, well I did. This was most likely her leader she was taking me to, there couldn't be any chances that I'd just reach out and try to snap her neck. I was tempted, being cornered wasn't fun, but I had to be smart. I haven't socialized in ages, unless rabbits, chipmunks, and other little furry rascals count. I'm pretty sure they didn't...Hopefully, I could tough this out. "I also have to keep the cloth on your eyes. Withhold your judgement until this is finished."

"Yes, of course." I muse out loud. I couldn't know the layout of their headquarters if I wasn't going to even join them, it'd put them at risk, no matter how slight. I also couldn't know just who this person was, I already knew three people-well knew how they looked, and that was three people too many for their particular taste. I was treading on thin ice most likely, everything was hanging on my answer, and I hated the pressure pushing down on my shoulders. I preferred the wind blowing my hair back, my hands grasping for branches and vines, not this shit. Not being stuck in a room shackled and chain like a beast.

"If you make the slightest hostile move..."

Her tone brings me back, but it's the unflinching resolve in it that really catches my attention. I knew it all too well, for I was resolved myself.

If I even had an inclination to cause harm, whoever this was, they were going kill me. They would. Not. Hesitate. At. All.

There's the warning I was anticipating. If I make the wrong move or a perceived wrong move, this girl and the rest of her partners were going to all over me before I could take a breath. I was going to their leader, so I figured there'd be this little scene. "I got it, this shit is only going to in one direction." I grunt, slackening my tense body to show I was willing to cooperate. She slowly loosens my shackles and chains, only to put on another much smaller pair of the two things. I try my hardest not to growl from being restrained, this was a new feeling to me, and I didn't like it.

I hated it. My mobility was severely limited.

The girl walks beside me as she guides my steps. I feel fresh air-new air hit me and I take a deep breath. I was out of my confinement, I could feel eyes on me, and hear quiet mutterings. Someone, a girl, makes a comment about how bad I stink and the way my hair looks. Then she says something about fleas. Kiss my ass, stupid broad! I didn't have soap and shampoo, but I did bathe regularly. Of course, it was in the rivers, but it was better than nothing. At least I got clean and sweat and grim off my body. I didn't have such luxuries like soap and shampoo in the forest, deodorant either for that matter, of course. I didn't even have a fucking bed, really.

I'd just nestle myself in the crook of a tree.

Son of a bitch. I swear, I'm a hair close to snarling and aiming a kick right for that girl's head. I could deal with blondie, she was a little off her rocker but she wasn't making these wise ass insults all she did was chase after me like a lunatic destroying trees in the process, and red eyes didn't even make such insults. That teenage boy, I'm not even sure about him, but from what I gathered he wouldn't be making any insults, let alone conversation.

Guess I'm the crazy sideshow.

The wild man.

I sigh raggedly...So much for living a simple life...


	3. Chapter 3

That little brat. I can't hear her anymore, but I am trying my damn hardest to just block her out-as if she isn't even there. Unfortunately, it is very tough and she doesn't know when to shut her mouth, on and on she goes. I'm a giant. My hair this. My hair that. Muscles this. Muscles that. If you spent all of your time running around and climbing trees you'd be muscular too.

It's not like I am three hundred pounds of solid muscle...That is just a little ridiculous, in my opinion, and that wouldn't do me a damn bit of good in that forest. I wouldn't have my speed, mobility, or flexibility. I'd be a hunk of meat.

Prey.

I should just be thankful I can't hear her snarky little insults, anymore.

I guess.

I'm happy that I can at least walk of my own volition. That I'm not being hauled off like I'd haul off with a beast's leg or chunk of it. That would have sucked, and I more than likely would have lost whatever tolerance and patience I have, and I would be attacking everything I can possibly get to. Being shackled and chained was bad enough-I was pretty damn tall and my strides were usually long, but now they were short. I was used to having my arms free and able to move them, but now they were in front of me.

I could snap out of these restraints, but I press down the impulse.

I won't move for equal ground, yet.

It'd just a second before I get my arms chopped off at the shoulder joint, they're in the perfect spot and everything. My arms remain fully extended, and while the underside isn't completely exposed, they were close together. This is a bad spot to be in, to say the very least. In a sword fight, I couldn't counter, I couldn't block, I couldn't even pull my blade up because if I did that the person would just swipe down and take that CLEAR opening that I just gave them.

My only choice would be using the Ryubi no Ken. A dragon attacks with his tail when its head is attacked and attacks with its head when its tail is attacked. When they would raise their sword in an offensive stance, I'd lower the sword in a defensive stance keeping the tip of my blade pointed towards their knee, and turn my body in relation to my foe's. When they attack, I quickly raise my blade to break their own blade or deflect the slash and used the downward momentum to land a swift downward stroke while they remained unprotected.

Tough move to get the hang of.

It's just perfect for this type of situation, though. Counter, strike, counter and strike. Letting the foe strike first and using their own attack against them. Made just for someone who wants to attack and attack.

I contemplate this all in silence, of course.

Talking about kenjutsu techniques out loud and to myself...I'm sure that'd be hostile as well as crazy.

Of course, the girl that gave me the meat is right by my side. She's as silent as I am, but whenever we get to steps-they'd have to be steps, she grabs my wrist and helps guide me up. I could manage on my own, but I was uncomfortable and she was more than willing to do it, guess it'd be a pretty bad idea to question her or make a comment on it. And, it'd be embarrassing if I busted my ass up the stairs because I'm hobbling around like a penguin.

Her presence oddly calms me, but keeps me on edge just the same. She won't hesitate to strike me, so I'm careful to remain as passive-if I could be passive, as possible. I didn't even speak my mind when that broad had the audacity to say I have fleas. And, I was tempted to shove my foot so far up her ass... The others, including blondie were very loud, and well I just wasn't used to it. I heard roars among other things, even in the dead of night, that would startle me from my light slumber, but I didn't have to deal with screeching or anything of that sort.

Was I surrounded by a bunch of teenage brats? Only a teenage girl would screech like that and continue onward like it was nobody's business.

I really can't believe I am in the capital. More over, I don't want to believe it. It is literally the last place I ever wanted to be. Everyone is miserable, they were either just barely getting by or fearing for their lives. Why anyone would even live in this place, I have to really question their sanity. But, I guess...People just wanted to survive, and they didn't care what they had to do, or where they had to stay. Of course, living outside of the capital was rough, even gathering food was more than a chore, but at least one didn't have to live like they do here.

Night Raid must be very damn foolhardy if they really set up base in the capital at this very moment. They weren't an army, and while they had Teigu, it was nothing short of crazy making a move at this point in time. Chip off a few here and there, but not going right after the hornet's nest. I really just can't believe it, what were they thinking? Perhaps they were going to me hand over to the Revolution or the Empire, I really can't say I'd be surprised at this point. If Night Raid was in the capital, than everything else imaginable was fair game.

And, this world isn't fucked up enough as it is...

It has to get worse...

Of course.

Of course...

I really don't want to entertain this train of thought.

I barely come out of my train thought as the girl grabs a hold of my arm, must be my signal to stop. Her hand feels so small-are small on my muscly forearms, I wasn't overly huge, again-nowhere close to three hundred pounds of solid muscle. I do have dense muscle and barely any fat on me. I'm ripped and shredded to the bone. How in the world would I have any fat the way I lived before?

We must be where we have to be, because there's a long moment of silence. I don't want to ruin it, and I'm sure the girl doesn't want to break it, just because. So, we wait for what seems like hours, to me, but it's actually just a few minutes.

"Come in."

"Yes, boss."

So formal.

It's a woman's voice, clearly. Was I going to be the only guy here besides that brown haired brat? This was going to very strange if that was the case, I've never been around women before for starters, and that brat didn't look none the wiser when it came to the opposite sex. And, I didn't want a woman telling me what to do-don't get the wrong idea, I had nothing against women, couldn't understand them for my life, but I had nothing against them. I just didn't like being told what to do, whether it was coming from a man's mouth or a woman's mouth.

I live by my own rules.

"We've had a hard time finding you." There's a pause. "It's like you're a ghost."

I just nod, but I hold back my scoff. I could definitely get out of the country.

I'm not sure what else to do, and scoffing could be considered hostile. I bet.

I'm guided to a chair, I think, and sit down. I'm hardly comfortable and being restrained like this was really starting to grate on my nerves. Being backed in a corner like this was a whole new experience for me. I always had the opportunity to escape when it came to those monsters, they were stupid as shit, there was always a way out, always a way to kill them. I didn't have that opportunity now.

"Akame, you can remove the blindfold."

"Okay."

There's no pause. I groan, almost in pain from seeing so much light all at once. Couldn't you give me a head's up, a five second warning so I could brace against it. My senses were all heightened and sensitive, more than the average person, I had no choice, I had to get around as fast as possible. "Fucking shit." I let the curse fly right out of me without a second thought, I can't press my hands to my eyes, which just made this worse. It takes several long minutes, but very slowly my eyes start to adjust and the pain subsides to a dull pulse.

The last thing I need is this coupled with that strain on the back of my neck.

I blink them open as I raise my head to look at whoever was in front of me, and had been with me this whole entire time. _She's got some hooters._ I take note of the fleshy mounds, and it's kind of hard not to. The black shirt she's wearing just really accentuates them, and then there's the lacing going up to her neck, exposing the top most part. I shake my head, and divert my focus. She had blue eyes, well only one was visible, the other was under a patch-maybe she lost it in a battle, count your blessings, honey.

Her hair was short and a bit spiky in a shade between, white, gray, and silver. I don't know what color it is...

It really matched her sharp blue...Purplish eyes.

She didn't look that much older than me...Perhaps she was twenty five, twenty six, or something around that spectrum. She was about three or four years my senior, considering I'm twenty two. So, we're both from the same generation just about, just a few years older and younger than each other. I take note of her...Bionic...Mechanical arm of some sort, I'm not sure how I didn't notice that before-those hooters, most likely. The shirt didn't do any favors in hiding those flesh mounds from view.

Well, at least she is still alive, many people would have been killed outright or would take their own life. Losing a limb was terrible. Clearly she was strong both physically and mentally.

I glance to my side, and crane my head up to look at...It's red eyes.

She's giving me the same look as before, so collected and cold, I really have to wonder if this is how she really is.

Unlike her boss, she isn't nearly as developed, not to say she exactly wasn't, but it was clear who was older between the two of them going off bodies alone. Red eyes was still filling out and growing, she had quite the body, but boss was already filled out and a woman. Red eyes must be a teenager. I try not to sigh, she is skilled, clearly knocking me unconscious, but I really don't want to be around brats.

I don't want to be around people.

I guess I could tolerate red eyes, but that's only because she fed me, I was starving when I came around.

She could hit hard, too...

And, she keeps on staring at me.

"Where the fuck am I?" I voice my question and don't even try to hide my frustration with this whole ordeal.

"At our HQ."

"In the capital?" I struggle not to snort.

"No, but close enough." Red eyes and boss share a look, and red eyes merely nods the slightest bit. Very well played, got me a bit emotional beforehand, made things easier for them. Just better me up, why don't you? She looks away from red eyes. Her focus pinned solely on me now and I can see the gears in that little brain of her's starting to turn. "Akame. Bring Tatsumi and Leone here, I want a full debriefing."

Red eyes-Akame leaves to go get Blondie-Leone and Brat-Tatsumi.

There's only silence, but I don't tear my gaze away from this woman before me. I wasn't going to falter, and I sure as hell wasn't going to break. We'd be staring at each other for seven hours if that had to be the case, the moment I falter it as going to show weakness on my part, and someone like this woman...She'd pounce on that faster than I can take a wiz.

"Isamu Toshizo." Out of reflex, and perhaps fear, I slam my fist against the table. Well, fists. It's not very hard, or pointed, but it gets my point across. My heart is racing, it wants to leap out of my chest and flop like a wet fish on this table, I can't stop its steadying pulse, and I feel my muscles tense up, ready for a fight. How did this woman know my name? My surname? Everyone who could remotely know me was rotting away in the ground, free of this sham of a world, while I was stuck here.

Not everyone had a surname.

It had been so long since someone said my name...

It feels alien.

Sounds alien.

Threatening even.

This woman knows my name...

I clench my fists even tighter.

"You were born in the far southeast, to one of the indigenous tribes that once lived on the remote islands, far outside of the Empire's reach. But, you made your way to the far north and found your home in Sengoku village, there's no identification of your real parents, and your foster parents are dead. You received a Menkyo Kaiden in the Tennen Rishin-Ryū and received a Menkyo in the Mugai-Ryū. You are also trained in Champuru Martial Arts, a hybrid martial arts style. You rose to the top of your dojo, even becoming a head instructor at a young age."

For the first time...In so long...I can't even breathe, let alone make a sound.

It takes awhile, but I find my voice.

This bitch...

"How in the fuck do you know that..." I quietly seethe. My heart skips three beats and I can feel something hot boiling within me. It is a strange feeling, I can't place it, and I don't want to entertain it. But, it doesn't go away. It remains, stubborn and persistent just like me. Kenjutsu was one of my few escapes. I could get stronger. I could rely on myself.

Champuru Martial Arts was a free style, it was about using anything in your arsenal, anything at your disposal, any tactic to finish the fight. Pinch. Bite. Trip. Snap a neck or spin on my shoulders and kick people's legs out from under them before I dived on them and split them from hip to collarbone. It's also where I got my agility, flexibility, and explosiveness from. The style was wild and erratic, the movements were elusive, there was a lot of spinning, a lot of jumping. It was just wild and free.

A free style completely.

Free style.

Not a hybrid martial arts.

But, the fact this woman knows this...

Knows about my _real parents._ It is really putting me on edge.

Nobody knows that...Not even I know!

I mean, I did have the idea...

I wasn't stupid or blind, my skin was pretty dark, a brown. It was more than just tan. My so called parents were a bit tan, but still light, compared to me. My hair was different than theirs, being much thicker for starters, and I was a good several inches taller than them. I could just be freakishly tall, of course, but I also didn't share any of their physical traits. They still raised me and took care of me, though, they may have not given birth to me, but they were the only parents I had known.

I sigh, hoping it relieves me of these feelings, but they linger afterwards. This woman, literally has me in a corner now.

Fuck.

"How the fuck you know all of this?!" I'm ready to rage out. Good thing these shackles and chains are keeping me restrained.

"We gather intel on our targets. We are very thorough, I assure you. Finding even a little information on you was hard, to say the least. It's like you never even existed." She eyes me, I sense sternness in that gaze. She's trying to figure out why it was like that, why it was like I never even existed, it doesn't make any sense. Why would it make sense? Everyone, regardless of their stature in society has a name, a background, an identity, something to pinpoint them with. I didn't have any of that. For all I know the Empire could have scrapped everything there was to do with me and the rest of those that were with me, that didn't make it. "Usually, people come to us with a target. But, this time it was we who made the move."

Her explanation had a lot of holes, and the biggest had to be just how she got my name for starters.

Intel my ass.

"So you targeted me..."

Basically."

I growl softly. "Motherfucker."

"Tell me, just how long were you living in Gifnora Forest?"

I move my neck to the side taking a steady and deep breath. It cracks a few times. I really don't feel inclined to answer that question or stick around here any longer. "The fuck should I tell you for?" Now somebody just up and cares, it is like a frigging miracle. What about all the others that died, that never made it to the other side? The other villages being destroyed? That have been destroyed? It was far too late for all of this now. This curiosity. This bullshit.

The Empire could have been wiped away a long time ago, but people were comfy under their reign, and more importantly too consumed with fear.

They didn't even have the resolve to fight.

They didn't have the resolve to live.

Therefore. They didn't have the resolve to die.

"Judging from the way you speak so roughly and lack of social skills, not to mention how socially awkward you are. I'd say you went through puberty in there." I swear she makes a tsk sound, clearly she isn't fond of my social skills or language. Probably the second one. Well, I have no type of social skills and cuss a lot. "Over ten years sound about right?"

I snort before groaning, but don't confirm her answer. I don't even care to look into her one eye that's not flinching away from me. This bitch was really making me angry, I was on edge already, and this whole thing wasn't making it any better. She was staring at me...I don't like being stared at. The fuck are you staring at? How fucking dare you make light of it-everyone knew about the brutal exam.

Mocking their deaths...

This woman...

Being socially awkward would mean I was awkward when speaking to people, and the truth is I don't socialize at all.

"May we come in?"

My impulse to kill this cheeky woman fades just a bit.

Best be on my best behavior.

"Yes."

I don't have much time to collect my thoughts as Akame returns with Tatsumi and Leone in tow with her. Tatsumi glances at me, but looks away the moment he does, whether it's the clear anger on my face, my appearance, or just how he is as a person, I don't really care. He moves to a chair and sits down, quiet. Leone just walks around with the biggest smile, what the fuck was she wearing? Did you not hear of this thing called modesty? Wear more than a little thick black cloth. I look at her hooters, I can't really help it, they look bigger than the boss lady's and she's a bit older than Akame. Probably twenty one?

Leone takes a seat, and kicks her feet up onto the table like she owns the place.

Boss looks at her, but thinks better of saying something about it. Perhaps, this is a common occurrence?

Akame just takes a seat, eyeing me intently for a long moment before turning her eyes away.

I look at her for a moment. Maybe she expected me to actually let the lid off my anger? Or, she just enjoyed staring at me?

I have no clue.

There's a full debriefing. I don't pay any attention to it. It's about me and what they did before, I know what happened. I was being chased. This is a waste of time.

"Can I just go back to Gifnora forest?" I was told no before, but really I didn't want to accept that answer. I wasn't going to accept it, nor I am not going to accept it.

Teigus and that robot arm be fucking damned.

Fuck that.

"Why would you want to go back there?" Tatsumi asks me, as if the idea is just that far out of this world. I really try to keep a lid on my anger, how could he even understand? He probably wasn't shoved into that forest-he seen the corruption and suffered, clearly, but he didn't suffer nearly as much as I. He was also young and terribly naive. "How many have died in there? You really don't mean that, do you?"

"I already told you before I brought you up here. That isn't an option." Akame looks me dead in the eye before I can even muster up a retort. I don't want to say she's being forceful, but it's clear I wasn't going to be going back to my little cozy forest and she was going to ensure it never happened.

Damn it.

"You said I was in the capital too, but that was a lie." I give her a dry and shake my head.

"Yes, it was, but necessary." Her brows furrow as she levels that same look with me. "I'm not lying now, though. That isn't an option."

"Now, that you are here, you can't leave. We won't allow you to." The boss tells me, and I can see by just her one eye and posture that she isn't going to argue about it with me.

Well, that's just too damn bad!

I am more stubborn than a mule!

"That's fucking bullshit!" I howl, vexed beyond my own comprehension that it's maddening. I don't like this. I am being dictated. I am cornered. I am out of my element. "You can't just keep me here. You chased me around the forest, knocked me out, and then you haul me back here. Then you think you start deciding things for me and trying to lay them out, fuck that!" I feel my chest heave as my voices starts to rise towards the end. They all look at me, the boy like I now had eight eyes and twenty six arms.

This lady may be your boss, but she's not mine.

I've had enough!

"Right now, you only have two options."

"Just fucking kill me and get this shit over with." I growl. "You may have Teigu, but you're all still human."

She eye smiles at me. It really ticks me off. "We won't take your life. But, as I said before now that you're here we can't allow you to leave. Now, you have two options. The first is join us. The second, you can work in our factory."

"What if I try to snap your neck?" I question.

I'm not sure if it's just my anger, or something else, but I growl like a savage beast. I could understand things weren't going to go in my favor. When did they ever? But, they were cornering me more and more. They had me shackled and chained. They weren't going to let me go home. This boss woman, knew way too damn fucking much about me. Now, they have the nerve to say either I join or I work in a fucking factory? What the fuck was a factory anyways, those big places that bellowed smoke? I wasn't a fucking slave, I wasn't going to do their laundry and all that shit. Kiss. My. Ass.

"You're a wild one, aren't ya?" Leone asks, that stupid smile plastered on her face. "Just chill out there, wild man! We aren't going to kill you. We want you on the team!"

"I keep on hearing that, but I am not buying into it."

"I'm certain Akame already told you the offer."

Leave me alone. Just leave me alone to my own thoughts, boss lady.

"I'm not buying that shit." I all but snarl at boss lady. "Who are you trying to fool?"

"No one." Damn it Akame...

"Leone, what's your opinion of him?" The boss ignores me, I feel my anger flare up until it makes steam come out of my ears. How dare she just ignore me!

"He's pretty damn quick and very strong, his reflexes are also very sharp. If Akame hadn't cut him off when she did I think I would have to use Lionelle to finally pin him down. At least knock him down. I enjoy a good chase, but the way he moves I haven't seen a human move through trees like that, ever. He was like a monkey."

The response is concise and right to the point. Of course, I'm out of the loop despite sitting right here in the middle of it. This woman had attacked me, ripped trees apart with her bare fucking hands, and seemed to enjoy chasing me. That's fine I could leap and bound around like a monkey, as long as I stayed a step ahead of her she wouldn't have caught me. I must have looked crazy or amazing moving the way I did without any effort, just like a wild man.

I had to get around and fast in that forest.

"Hello..."

"Akame, what's your opinion? Does he have potential?"

"Stop ignoring me." I sigh in clear aggravation.

Akame looks at me, then looks to the boss. Her eyes cloud in that same way they did before. Whenever the forest is mentioned. "He's survived in that forest as long as he has, that says enough. Forgive me if I'm not of more help."

Ah, this girl _is_ a survivor. She would have to be with that answer.

Was she twisted by the Empire after reaching the other side? Did she lose a sibling or siblings before reaching the other side? Were the separated after reaching the other side together?

You could only rely on one person in that forest. I could only rely on myself at least, nobody else is or was going to do shit for me.

I could tell this girl had a sibling...Her eyes.

She had someone to rely on in that forest. Someone to protect.

I don't have a sibling...

I only protect myself. I can only rely on myself.

Separating Akame from her sibling/s...It was so cruel...They should have just killed them both.

"Well then." Boss looks at me, apparently she takes amusement and extreme notice in me now, as another smile graces her face. I would like to rip off her lips, I can't help but feel she's taunting me. I don't like being poked, I got poked too many times in the forest and those beasts suffered the consequences every single time. Was she testing me? I have some bad news for you lady, I don't know the meaning of restraint. Better stop before you catch your stride.

"The offer is on the table. You will be pardoned for all those that you've killed. All of your crimes. From both the Empire and Revolutionary Army." She eye smiles. It ticks me off just the same. "I would think you'd be eager to fight the Empire, considering you've taken out more than five hundred of their own. Many of them being elites." She levels a look with me. It's hard and pointed.

"And, I'm getting paid if I do this?"

"Yes."

I snort. Money never really interested me, in all honesty. It was worthless as worthless as the mountains of shit in the forest, the only thing that mattered in there was your mojo and prowess. Being faster, stronger, quicker, just that much more intense and ready to kill-having the unflinching resolve to kill. That's the only thing that mattered.

I'm not very sure if they are desperate, or if I really was the most special person in this world. Because, it was like I literally never existed. Just like boss lady said. That had to be my a few of my saving graces and now these graces well all but gone.

What a fucking mess...How did I get involved in this?

I really don't want to do this, I want to go home. Go to my trees and hang around, practice my kenjutsu on some beasts, clean my swords the best I could, anything but this. I could...Respect what they were doing-they had the resolve. The guts. The fucking balls to go against the Empire, something nobody honestly did, ever. It didn't last too long.

I killed, yes, but it wasn't my...Profession. My job. When there were strangers in my home, I killed them, or the beasts killed them. It was just that simple.

Trespassers killed on sight.

"Don't you want to make a difference? Don't you want to bring the Empire down, bring down the bad guys?" It's Tatsumi speaking. I listen, barely. I'm too vexed to even succumb to his naive nonsense. What a brat. The bad guys? Kid, everyone was bad, the bad guys and good guys still killed, killed each other, killed people that had nothing to do with the petty squabble in the first place. They still want to oppress. Still want to rule.

Just as I figured, he's terribly naive. He must have thought Night Raid was this group of people that were like saints, trying to destroy the Empire, but they were assassins. Trained. Coldblooded. Killers. And, they had Teigu to top if all off.

Just fucking splendid if you ask me.

But, on and on he goes, trying to convince me. "Don't you want revenge on the Empire for sending you into that forest? Don't you want revenge for all those who died so young alongside of you in that place, no child should have had to endure what all of you did. Don't you want revenge all of those who continue to die, even now. Bt the Empire's hand. Don't you want to stop the oppression? Don't you want to make a difference? The Empire is evil. We will take them out, even if it's one by one, eventually we'll destroy the entire Empire. Until there's nothing left."

It is all good and dandy kid, but people are still going to die. Of course, they were resolved to die, to the very end, they'd carry out their duties. But, they have loved ones, people who care about them. They will want revenge, and the killing will continue. The cycle would still go on. The Empire is done away with, and something even worse could take its place...All of the sacrifices, all of those people that fight for their beliefs on both sides, betting their lives...They'd all be besmirched. The people that died, that had nothing to do with it, they would all be besmirched.

Nothing would change.

But, he's so foolish. I feel so foolish because a part of me is listening...

He is shouting...

Those people I seen die, eaten alive right by my side...I tried to protect them, lead them to safety, but I couldn't be everywhere at once. I was fast and strong, but I'm only one person. The people who were being oppressed daily, who had no choice. Who couldn't fend for themselves. The executions taking place in the capital square like its all for sport...For my village, my people...My dojo. My friends...My comrades...Mugen. Sakamoto. Noguchi. Heisuke and Okita. Hajime and Harada. Nagakura and Shimada. Yamanami. My sensei Kondo. big brother, Hijikata, and Osen...We went down with a fight. The whole village was trained. But, we went down nonetheless. There was no stopping the machine known as the Empire.

I'm the only survivor. My sword styles were solely mine now, every practitioner was done away with. Snuffed out...

It was only right I take revenge.

If I didn't take revenge I'd shame my dojo. Shame the Tennen-Rishin and Mugai. Shame my sensei.

Revenge.

They come flooding even though I put my walls up, to stop the onslaught. It was painful, having to see this all playing through in my mind. Things I've forgotten, forced myself to forget, shoving it all to the back of my mind and suppressing it even further. Using my battles with the beasts as an escape, but they never truly faded. No matter how hard I tried to make them...They were my friends...Comrades...The only people I opened myself up to.

We'd always be together, running together. We'd take our land back and rid the world of these barbarians! The barbaric Empire!

Those who elevated themselves above everyone else in society. Who see people as nothing more than livestock.

We'd erase it from history itself!

I lower my head, clenching my fists. I struggle to fight against these strange emotions. We were all so foolhardy...Even in the end, despite how many raided our village, how many of those fools that we killed...More just kept on coming. Like a machine. There was no stopping the Empire. If only that clan in the far north hadn't been wiped out...We were going to unite...It could have all went the same way, it probably would have, but we'd stand a better chance...

I sigh.

Even if it's one by one...Eventually, we'll destroy the Empire. Until there's nothing left. Tatsumi, you are a foolish boy. Such a mindset could lead to death and disaster...

But, this little brat...

His motive was revenge.

Which is good and all. I was getting my revenge daily before they decided to haul me back here.

But, revenge isn't what I lived for. It's not what I live for.

"You've proven you are skilled and strong. We could really use your strength." He continues. His green eyes are bright, and his tone is peaked with sincerity. I can feel the conviction in his words, this brat truly believed every word he was saying. He'd go to his grave with the same mindset. "We need your strength." His green eyes glow brighter, he's becoming fanatical as he gets out of his chair and clenches his fist. Eye to eye, e stare at each other, I don't back down, and he refuses to look away from me. "Please, join us! Fight with us!"

"You guys aren't really giving me much of a choice in the matter, again." At this point I'm not very surprised. They're being a bit highhanded in my opinion. First I'm chased by crazy blondie, then I'm knocked out by red eyes, and then I'm hauled back here by all three of them-I would assume. I don't get why I'm so important all of the sudden, besides killing those Imperial fools, which I could hardly even consider that a crime. And, these people wouldn't even hold it against me or think of it as a crime.

Still, it wasn't stopping them from blackmailing me into this shit.

My anger is about to come unhinged.

"That's not true. You have two choices."

Akame is such a smart ass. I know it's not on purpose, because she has that same blank look on her face that she usually does. But, still...She is a smart ass. I was given two choices, but they both fucking sucked ass! I want to go back home, that was my first and only choice honestly, but I wasn't getting my way, and I haven't since I squared off against red eyes, blondie, and brat back in the forest. It was either fight with them or slave away. Fuck that, I was a fighter, a killer. I spent my entire life fighting and killing, I had no intention of stopping now.

But, I wanted to go home.

Fuck!

"So..." I look at the four all staring at me. Damn it, stop staring at me! This group-Night Raid it was a bit different than I was expecting. These people... "I join Night Raid and take the fight to the Empire with you guys?" I raise my eyebrow. If I could, I'd cross my arms over my chest. "We rip the Empire apart?

"Sounds like a pretty sweet deal, right?" Blondie asks me with that same stupid smile. Did she ever turn off the crazy? "You also get to eat your fill, and I stay stocked on sake, not the cheap or generic stuff either. So you don't need to worry about that."

I wince. Damn it, that's right!

I had weed plants. And, that five hundred pound collection of berries fermenting. Shit! How could I forget to grab that?! How did I forget to finish it all the previous night?! I did need something to do being all alone in that forest, getting drunk and high was the best thing. Munchies. Good think I kept some seeds on me. Back to the subject at hand. "And, we snap that little brat's neck? And, that fat fucker's neck?" I'd love to see the fear consuming them, the crunching that'd echo loudly as I twist their heads a whole one thousand and eighty degrees before popping off and smacking the ceiling. Blood would then shower over me and I'd relish in it. My record was about seven hundred and twenty degrees, or about seven hundred and fifty.

I'd surpass that nearly two times. Skip right over nine hundred degrees.

I hate both of those fuckers.

Boss lady narrows her eye.

I take note of it.

If boss lady is going to let the little brat live...

I'll cut off his head myself.

"Damn right!" Blondie practically cheers.

"Swift death to evil." Red eyes seconds. I'm a little surprised. Her tone is sharp as are her eyes. This girl was dangerous. But, it seems we find a common ground, in these words. She lived by this, or something very damn close to it. I can tell, especially now. I've killed many evil men.

Immediately slay evil.

Her hand grips that top part of her saya. Strong grip. I don't fret over her display of whatever it is. If she was going to attack me she would have done so already.

"I'm still not sold." It's clear they are a bit idealistic, and these feelings...I've seen them in people before, they make foolish mistakes, and they die a horrible death. All that idealism is dangerous, it twists people, shackles and chains them , and most importantly it is some sort of a justification for their actions-whether they're good or atrocious. The people, who live in fear, they'd be happy if someone took over and was more lenient. They'd adjust. But, that was just it, they were so fucking dependent.

So inept.

I never wanted to rule and never wanted anyone ruling me. I never want to rule. To rule is to oppress and subjugate. That is just a load of bullshit in my eyes.

The strong oppress the weak, and the weak have no choice but to remain weak and under their thumb. Rebellions are quelled with blood. Seeing people getting torn down, their intestines flying for ten feet and gushing blood the whole way, it'd bring the piss and shit right out of you. Many would go crazy just from seeing it, and literally lose their minds. Go fucking nuts.

People need to fend for themselves...Night Raid couldn't be everywhere at once. The Revolution remained behind the scenes. I couldn't be everywhere at once. It is the cruel reality of this world. If you are weak you are constantly preyed upon, beaten into submission. When you're strong, people think twice about trying to mess with you. If they mess with you, you just kill them, simple.

It was a natural law.

Nature's law.

The law of forest. The strong live and the weak die. Every single day and night, it's me against those beasts, always fighting for superiority, always fighting for food. We all live, we all thrive, we all fight to survive. Fight our hardest, there's no holding back. I waver I die, I hesitate I die.

Stay one step ahead.

Simple.

But... Applying this to real life...To humans who all have feelings and wants and desires. Who all have their quirks and personalities...Some who can't and wouldn't even kill on the spot, unlike those beasts...It's lunacy.

But, not everyone was a person...Not everyone was human. I've seen that first hand.

They may look human, but they are the farthest thing from it.

"Give me my swords." I demand, breaking my silence. I couldn't care less if this wasn't the answer they wanted. I want my fucking swords. They could jump off a cliff at this moment.

Now.

"Give me, my fucking swords. Now." I bite out, glaring at boss lady. The other three weren't all that important, and this woman had my swords. Nobody touched my swords. There was a very strict rule in my village that one's swords needed to remain on them at all times, and nobody was allowed to touch those swords at any time. The fact this woman had them-somebody else handing them over to her...I was struggling to keep a lid on my rage.

"Make your decision." Boss tells me.

Akame just gives me a hard look, daring me to say something stupid.

I have no intention to disappoint her.

"Give. Me. My. Swords." I emphasis each word and every syllable in those words. "Now!"

Tatsumi flinches from my tone. He must think I wasn't even listening to him while he was going on his rant. I was for a moment, just not really. I could respect the fact he had some balls, but I wasn't going to give into that naive ideology he was following without missing a step. I want my fucking swords. If I don't get them within the next ten seconds, I really am going to let my lid off and throw it a million miles.

"Will you make your choice after we give them back to you?" Tatsumi eyes me intently. I'm pretty sure he is a swordsman. I'm not sure if he came from a clan of them like I did, but he was definitely a swordsman. So, he can understand why I want them, and why I am getting so vexed. Akame, she should understand, but it seems to me she's more inclined of playing into boss lady's bullshit than giving me my swords.

"I'll consider it."

This is a great answer, because boss lady just nods. "We'll have to keep you as you are."

It's about time I move to even ground.

I flex my muscles, and jolt, surging strength in my wrists and ankles _pushing_ outwards in unison. Explode! The little chains and shackles disintegrate as if they were never even in place. I killed beasts, these little things would never truly contain me.

I remain in my place, not making a single move. I was damn tired of having those damn things on me. It was sickening. "I should be on even ground with you, if I'm going to be making this decision." I say this instead of what I really want to say, give them a good piece of mind and then break this table.

"Fair enough." Boss lady shrugs at me, but that smile remains in place. She gives me my swords, and I have to really try to snatch them right out of her hands. This was ridiculous. I should chop off her fucking hands, touching my swords. I slide them under my very worn obi, where I usually kept them if they weren't hanging in a tree.

If I'm not mistaken-I heard a lot of things from people living in the forest, and hearing confessions-confessions I had no interest in. The Revolutionary Army was composed of three parts. The Revolutionary Army itself was somewhere far in the south, gaining strength and numbers, cowards if you ask me. They were just hiding. There was Sabitini Snow, but they had been wiped a very long time ago.

And, there was Night Raid who were basically shouldering everything, and doing what the Revolutionary Army couldn't. Remaining in the shadows.

I wouldn't be really surprised if there was some sub faction of Night Raid now...

Then there was the Western Armies, that were constantly at war with the Empire, and then Path of Peace. I wouldn't be surprised if the Revolution joined up with them either, if they haven't already.

I mean, why not?

Everything was just on the fucking table at this point.

Next Night Raid is going to give me my own Teigu.

Or, I am going to have my own Teigu. Somehow, discover or find one of the Teigu that are said to be lost.

Why not, again?

But, I really didn't have much of a choice at this point. I couldn't leave. Akame would hunt me down and drag me back, I just got the feeling.

And, it was a hell of a lot better than being found by those Imperial slime, I suppose. The only thing I'd do to them is send their heads flying.

They were going to give me a clean slate, so to speak, all my crimes against them-Night Raid-though it may be indirectly, Night Raid was a part of the Revolutionary Army, I guess...Anyways, it will all be pardoned. So, basically I have to join them. I do have honor, after all. I was raised and trained better than that. But, honor doesn't mean shit in the forest.

I'm cornered like this by humans. Not a Super Class Danger Beast. Not a Mega Class Danger Beast. Not that dog thing. Not the centipede, Not that crazy snarling ape. Not the monster fish. Not the other crazy shit in that forest. But, instead, it's humans.

"You should understand better than anyone what it is we're doing, what we are fighting for." Boss lady nags me.

Freedom.

I don't really think I have a choice at this point. I want to see the Empire burn, always have. They need to be done away with.

But, someone could rise from the ashes...It could get worse.

But, the Empire still needs to be done away with.

"Don't give me another fucking motivational speech." I grouse, crossing my arms across my chest and look away from boss lady. I am not going to come out and just say yes, this was just going to have to simple do. If they couldn't get the hint-I don't think I'm all that subtle, then that is on them.

"Akame."

"Yes?"

Boss stares at me, again.

"Welcome to Night Raid. Prepare for a life that is like no other. I would have Akame or Lenone give you a tour, but I think you've had more than enough for one day. We're going to have to ease him in. Give him a tour tomorrow. I want you to keep watch over him, you'll also be training him. If he gives you a hard time, kill him."

Akame has a weird look on her face. "Okay."

I merely grunt.

"Wooo!" Leone whoops. If I don't know any better party preparations were now in place, or the party already started and she is front and center. She really doesn't turn the crazy off. "Good to have you on the team. I can't wait until we do a mission together!" She clenches her fists and slams it into her hand, cracking her knuckles with a vicious grin. Oh yeah, this woman is definitely a feline.

"I'm a little bummed out I won't be able to see Mine and him interact today, I think it'd be very entertaining."

"I don't really think that's a good idea, Leone." Tatsumi says, looking at her as if she lost her mind.

Guess this Mine chick is pretty bad too, temper wise.

"Fantastic, I feel so welcome." I can't help it, I make the remark. Because, honestly this whole thing is just stupid. I am not happy about this, not one bit!

"Come with me." Akame gives me another pointed look. I am sick and tired of being told what to do, it just grates on my nerves. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Akame is only following her orders, no need to be vexed with her.

"Where are you taking me now?" I ask, giving her a pointed look of my own.

"To get you cleaned up. You need to shave, right?" Akame gestures for me to follow. What a strange outfit she wears. "A bath and change of clothes are both in order."

I sigh. Akame is very convincing.

I rub my stomach.

It growls.

Here we go again.

"Maybe, we can get something to eat, too." Akame says, rubbing her own stomach. I swear I can I hear it grumbling and growling. Sounds like an earthquake is going on in her gut. She clenches her hand against it, lowering her head as if she's sulking.

Hunger pains suck.

Well, at least I'm not the only one this happens to. Eating Danger Beasts daily ended up giving me a very voracious appetite. I can eat a lot in one sitting, and eat a lot throughout the day. There were those rare times when we'd all share food, Danger Beasts and I.

"Well, I guess lead the way."

Fantastic.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a part of Night Raid.

Yay!

The normalcy of this whole thing is just a bit off putting. Isn't there supposed to be the whole red carpet type deal? Some sort of party where we all celebrate? I'm just walking in silence with Akame, while I don't mind her company in the least bit, I still try to wrap my head around this. I am now part of an assassination squad.

This all feels so mundane.

So normal.

I guess I really am the most special person on this planet. Night Raid even went through the trouble of targeting and retrieving me. I'm not so sure as to why they did what they did, and asking any questions is only going to get me to a dead end, I think. Their answer would all be the same. We want you on the team and we want your strength. I'm not in the mood for another rant by brat, and I don't want a motivational speech from boss lady.

I rake my hand through my hair, closing my eyes while I keep my pace even with Akame.

Fine mess I got myself into this time.

Great!

Akame leads me to her room, first. I guess this is where I will be staying for the time being. I notice we don't pass the people we did on my way to the boss lady's room-guess she really meant it, when she said they'd have to ease me in.

It is probably for the best. If this Mine girl has a bad temper, I think I may just snap. She's probably the one that said I have fleas, temper wise, it fit her right down to the T.

Akame's room is very quaint and spacious, but I don't care to look around too much since we're going to be moving once again. She allows me to set my swords off to the side, opposite from her own. I'm thankful she allows me this. The knife, I picked that up a long while back in the forest off some Imperial fool I killed, so it didn't have that much sentimental value to me. My swords are my childhood. My family. My village.

Sounds weird, but it's true.

Next place we go is the bathroom.

I must say they really outdid themselves. It's a fairly modern looking bathroom, nothing like the outhouses we used back in the village. There's a bath, it's pretty damn big width and length wise. Everything is close to spotless, I can't spot a single blemish. There was also running water apparently, something that was only in the capital for the most part. For those in the less known villages, daily life could be hand to mouth most of the time. They didn't have any luxuries.

The toilet must be in a different room, or they really use outhouses like I had been accustomed to.

In the forest I'd just squat and stand, go wherever I want.

It was pretty funny when it'd land on an Imperial fool.

I put my focus back on the present.

Shaver.

Shaving cream.

Simple, right?

I seen sensei and the other older people in the village use both of them. The teenagers did too, but it was more the fact they were showing off. They barely had any facial hair, peach fuzz at best, like the girls cared about their barely little stubble. The older people had to shave daily. I always thought it was a bit weird growing up, and like my child-self I thought it will never happen to me as I got older. Naturally, it did, and since it started I haven't cut it...

Well, seeing it for myself for the first time, it's a little ridiculous. There's snarls and knots all inside of it-like it's dreading itself together still as we speak. My hair, hair on my head, I don't mind its length or how it looks all that much, it's very long, passed my shoulders and a spiky mess, but this beard and mustache really get in the way. Not to mention my mustache would often times brush against my nostrils.

So pesky.

They both also make me look like I am ten or twenty years older.

It really needs to go.

So, this is how I look now.

Wild.

Old.

Akame just makes herself comfortable, and remains standing, of course. Her gaze, now, really isn't like the boss's who was really just trying to gauge and read me, but I'm not sure how to feel about Akame standing here. Is she going to stand here too, when I take a bath? I wasn't around people, women, for a very long time-but I know more than enough that a man and woman aren't supposed to see each other or do anything along those lines naked unless they're married. At least, that's how things were in my village-if someone wasn't married they weren't doing anything like that. They didn't even kiss.

Akame clearly isn't budging...

This girl is like a mountain.

I sigh. Better get this over with. The shaving cream is white, not so surprising, but it feels very weird as I cover my entire palm in it. Maybe I just used too much? I wonder if my skin is going to feel sticky after this is completely gone along with the hair. It probably will feel sticky after judging from its appearance, and I don't like feeling sticky.

I press my palm to the right side of my face first and spread it across until every inch of it is covered. I'm not very neat in how I spread the white cream, but it covers every inch of hair on my face, even getting on parts of my ears and nose. Great. I'm tempted to say I'm looking a little ridiculous, but this is better than trying to cut all of this with a steak knife.

I look to Akame. Am I even doing this right?

"Yeah?"

"Yep." Akame does a little hum and nods.

I get the feeling she doesn't really know, care, or just said yep to say it. She didn't shave, at least not like a man does, so she wouldn't really know...

Or maybe I am doing this right?

"Are...You really going to stand here the whole time?"

"Yep."

I let out a sigh. This is going to be an experience.

The shaving razor isn't one of those fancy seven bladed razors that they have in the capital. It is the basic one blade razor. Thick and wide with a long grip handle. It's the same exact one people had used in my village. We weren't exactly poor, but anything that was practical we definitely kept and bought. None of us would use a seven bladed razor for the simple fact it was too expensive, and one blade could do the same thing seven blades could.

Wow, this feels weird. The hair just glides off as I sweep the razor over my face slowly, like it's nothing. Even the toughest knots offer little resistance to the sharp blade. I'm careful not to apply too much force, don't want to cut an artery. I shiver as I finish getting the last of the hair near my ears. Air is very cold, or so it seems at this very moment. I'm a bit fascinated, my skin is so smooth to the touch, no gruff hair or anything...No sweat. No knots. It's just skin. What a strange sensation. It feels like my face is actually breathing.

I touch my exposed skin again, right on my windpipe and trail my finger up to my chin.

Smooth.

 _Wow._

I look myself over in a little mirror-I look ten years younger, easily, without all of the facial hair covering my face. This is an improvement and dramatic change from before. I adjusted to the pain in the ass known as facial hair, but it has always been and will be a bit annoying for my taste. It tickles my nostrils for starters, and often times that lead to me sneezing-not the best thing when I was trying to hide from that snarling ape or going after those huge fish that'd stay at the very bottom of the river.

If I blinked they'd scurry away. A sneeze miles well be a Super Class Danger Beast stomping around.

I turn to Akame. Her eyes widen the slightest bit. Must be surprised with how different I look?

If I am, that means she is.

So, an improvement?

"Okay, you can leave while I take a bath." I say to her. I very well can't just be nude in front of her without a care in the world. I grew up in that forest, but my parents were very strict with certain things. They made sure to drill it into my thick and stubborn head that I-men aren't supposed to show themselves to Akame-women all willy nilly while I was still very young.

"Sorry."

I stiffen a bit. I have no problem walking around naked, I used to in the forest all the time, but that's because nobody was never in there. I didn't run around naked in my village, after about the age of seven or so, by then I had enough sense and home training-somewhat not to just run around nude. Surely, she isn't going to stand here, while I'm nude, and watch me take a bath. I look at her. Those red eyes are set in their own little way, her expression is neutral I guess, and she remains in the same place she's been this entire time.

Okay, a little weird.

She's staring at me...

"I am watching over you, this is part of it."

"You can't stand outside of the door?"

"No."

"Why not?" I'm dumb enough to ask, thank you.

"You may try to escape, and I've already told you. Going back to that forest isn't an option."

I'm not quite sure how to react, maybe I just shouldn't. So, I rip off my tattered and very old clothes tossing them off to the side. They are useless at this point. I can say without any doubt, this is the first time a woman has seen me naked, that I can remember, other than my mom, and it's not in the same way the adults used to talk about whenever they were getting drunk. This was probably the complete opposite because they sort of squished each other. I swear, I hear her gasp or clear her throat, she makes some sort of sound. It's not very loud, but I have sensitive hearing.

I get in the tub swiftly. No need to have my junk hanging out any longer than I have to.

Soap smells weird but good, I guess. It smells like fruits and flowers, I find it a little off putting. I don't want to smell like a flower. Shampoo is also a little strange. It's covering my hair in a giant sudsy mane and soaks all the way into my scalp and then saturates that. I rub it in, as Akame tells me to when I remain stationary for too long, still adjusting to this. I think I do it for about five minutes while I scrub the rest of my body with soap and rinse. The bath is pretty long and big, so I can spread my legs out and not be stiff.

It isn't like the rivers and streams, but at least the water is hot. Sometimes those streams could be very cold.

Really gets the heart going.

I repeat the process, over and over, I really start to lose track of how many times as I just focus on the sensations that come with the motions and cleaners.

I jump, causing a mild splash to hit the floor. It makes a loud splatting-like sound. Akame's dainty fingers tracing across my back. It takes all I have not to shiver from the touch, it's not exactly...Arousing so to speak, but the sensation is strange. Warmth radiates from where she touches me, and I find myself wanting the warmth all over me. What a strange sensation. I haven't been touched by a human, in a very long time.

Something wet touches my back and flows in a rhythm. It's going up and down, side to side, round and round. I dare a glance, and here Akame is on both of her knees scrubbing my back.

"What are you doing?"

Akame gives me a blank look. "I'm going to wash your back."

"I told you already..."

"You can't reach it, and your hair is getting in the way."

There is no arguing with Akame...

I'm stubborn, however.

This is a little different than bathing in the rivers. I got clean bathing in the rivers, but soap and shampoo are like sandpaper for lack of a better term. It wasn't course like it, but it got all dirt off in a way that just water couldn't. However, they also smelled very weird-like fruits. My first and natural instinct, I am not liking the way I will smell. I suck it up and release a soft sigh, this is what being clean really is I suppose.

Akame is also scrubbing my back...Getting close to my tailbone.

As soon as she finishes I snatch the towel laid off to the side and wrap it around my waist.

Now, usually I will just let myself air dry, but that isn't an option anymore considering where I am now, and I'm not about to put back on my dirty and old clothes. Before, I wore them out of sheer necessity and nothing more, I need something to cover myself with, that sun was beating every single day. But, this girl did say something about new clothes. Hopefully they weren't all stupid and weird like what those people in the capital wear.

"Here."

I stare at Akame as she hands me a simple t shirt and pair of loose fitting pants. I'd really like a pair of hakama and haori, to be honest, it's what I am used to and had grown up wearing. but this is good for now. After all, if Akame is wearing an outfit like the one she is now, Lionel wearing whatever she wears, and boss lady with those laces, certainly they have some hakama and haori laying around somewhere.

"Come on." Akame beckons me to follow after her.

I do.

This place is pretty nice, I guess. It's not like my old home, but it still feels a little cozy, for some reason. The walls are pretty bland, though, white, but the whole layout is pretty complex. I never even stopped to think there could be half as much rooms and stairs as I've seen. I'd probably get lost, so it's a good thing I didn't do something so fucking stupid-like going on the attack and then trying to escape. It would have been extremely stupid on my part.

Well, I guess there is no sense in being angry about it-I am now a part of Night Raid, so, woo! Go team!

"There's a futon in the closet." Akame tells me as she opens the door, to what I can assume is her room. It's pretty neat, nothing is out of place. Her sword is off to one side of the room, and mine are where she said they will be, in the other corner off to the left. There's a shelf with a lot of little models, a lot of model ships. It oddly reminds me of Heisuke. He always enjoyed building these. It'd be hell if anyone touched, let alone broke one of his models.

I just shake my head and head for the closet. I open it, easily lifting the futon from the top and setting it down on the floor. I really need to suppress these memories again, otherwise they were going to become a distraction. I can't help but feel rage any time they assault me. I get my swords next, and make myself comfortable on my futon. It's a million times softer than a tree.

Akame is a very soft spoken person, or she is socially awkward, because she goes to her bed and slowly unsheathes her katana.

Well, at least I'm not the only one who isn't good with people-boss lady made it a priority to point that out, among other things.

A silence embraces us both. I can't say if it's awkward or not, but I still nestle myself in it. Silence is one of the few things I had in the forest. I busy myself, looking my swords over critically. I really should cut off boss's hands. In my village there was a strict rule that one had to carry their swords with them at all times, and nobody was allowed to touch another person's sword or swords. The sword is everything, it is the person. That was the common thought.

I suppose, it is only natural they take them away, I was about to cut down blondie.

I massage the back of my neck. "You're the one that knocked me out, right?"

Akame stops looking over her sword and shifts her eyes on me. "Yes."

"How many times did you hit me?" I question. I was willing to think it was one time, at first, but the way I was in pain for a very long time, and still am...It was clear she did hit me more than once.

"Twice."

I crack my neck. No wonder this is taking awhile to work out.

"The second time I hit you as hard as I could." Akame puts some materials to clean swords with by my side, just when she continues on with her answer. She says it so nonchalant that I stare at her.

Oh yeah, thanks for hitting me as hard as you could!

"Cleaning Murasame is a very meticulous thing to do. If the blade touches my flesh, I'll die because of the poison." She starts to explain in the same tone as usual. I just stare at her before nodding in understanding. Murasame...That is a cursed blade or something, once the wielder connects with flesh, it is as good as done. It is also one of the Teigu. Cleaning a sword is a meticulous process just in general, with blades that aren't drenched in poison, I even took my sweet time cleaning my swords properly back when I had the materials to do so. Then, I'd just swipe it in some water in the forest once that place became my home.

Akame probably sits here for hours.

So, she doesn't want things to get too awkward, I guess...Or, she's giving me these materials so I can actually clean my swords. Either way, I oblige her happily. It has been a long time since I could properly cleaned my swords. I take my first katana out of its sheath. I'm not sure how much time passes, but I don't really care, I'm so absorbed in what I'm doing nothing else really matters. I don't even feel hungry. Akame remains silent the entire time, focused on her cleaning sword just as I am, I can't even hear her breathing, even her breathing is controlled. She is very meticulous.

I sheath my Katana very slow.

I begin the meticulous process of cleaning my second Katana.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be giving you a tour of our HQ, you'll be meeting everyone, formally." I startle a little hearing her voice, way good time to just break the silence. I steer my hand away from the sharp edge of my sword. It is official, Akame is socially awkward, or she had the worst timing, ever. If I hadn't been so quick to react, I'm certain half of my thumb will be hanging off.

"Shit!" I snap and shoot her a look. I like having all ten fingers and toes, damn it!

She isn't effected with my annoyance, and gives me another dry look, but looks a little apologetic. "Leone will be accompanying us after breakfast. I know you grew up in Gifnora Forest, and it changes you, but try to be civil. Keep a lid on your rage." Her gaze becomes pointed, clearly she is very serious, something I shouldn't, and I don't take lightly at all.

I am going to have my differences with these people. This was clear since I seen them in the forest. But, despite my differences I will have to get along with them the best I can, and work with them towards the same goal. It seems simple enough. I do have a horrible temper, when it does come unhinged, I guess I need to make sure I don't rage out against them. I'm not going to unleash my rage on them anyways, the time for that is long gone, if I wanted to carry out the intention of doing that or not.

"I know, I know. We're all on the same team, and we watch each other's backs. Make sure no one gets killed. Save each other's asses when the other is in a bind. Talk sense into a comrade when they're about to do something stupid. I'm not going to turn into a rage monster and stabs you guys from behind or try to run away and go back to my home. We all have our differences but fight towards the same goal." I shake my head despite myself, I tire of sighing so much.

Boss already gave me a lecture before, and brat ranted for a good twenty or so minutes trying to convince me while giving a motivational speech. I don't want to hear it from red eyes next. Her looks were more than enough.

I agreed to join Night Raid, and this will have to be enough, period. I'm not sure what exactly they're expecting. I suppose I'll cast away their doubts over time, show them my skills. Cut my targets to pieces.

She nods softly at me. I'm happy this placates Akame, because let me tell you her critical stares can be a bit unnerving. I'm not scared of her, but I don't need her giving me the evil eye. She reached the other side of the forest, she was different, just like me.

Seems I hit the nail on the head, though, or something like that. Akame's seen a lot of death, many of her friends are probably dead, did die, it was the cruel reality of this world. So, I guess my answer would placate her in the long run of things. I honestly felt like a sap when I said that, and I really can't believe I did say it. It was like naive dribble. But, I meant every word.

"I know you'll just hunt me down and drag me back here before I could even get back to the Gifnora forest, anyways." I grunt in annoyance. "You've made your piece with that one."

"Yes."

Precisely why I said what I did before. I'm not going to turn into a rage monster since I'm stuck here. This is the last thing I need to do at the moment, it is only going to hinder me in the end. I...I will have to adjust to this, it's going to be a long process, but I should be able to adjust, after all I did adjust and thrive in Gifnora forest, and I don't have much of a choice. There were my comrades now, whether I like it or not. I cabn still train, I'm certain they have a yard or something where they all spar and train-I would have sparring partners instead of Danger Beasts-fighting those things was a death battle from beginning to end. No holding back.

"I'm going to bed." I mutter, sheathing my second katana swiftly and set it aside with the first. It feels good to thoroughly clean my swords, no matter how many times I swipe and splash it into water, it couldn't compare to actually cleaning it with the right materials. I adjust on the futon for several long minutes until I'm flat on my back, relatively comfortable, and staring at the ceiling. I'm always going to be a little pissed off knowing I can't go back home. Akame is a firm roadblock...

"Before you go to sleep."

I massage my forehead with my palm. "Yes?"

"We're about ten kilometers from the capital."

"Okay?"

"We can be called at anytime, so always be ready."

"Sure thing. I'll kill people just fine."

"I'm also in charge of cooking the meals here."

"I got it..."

"Goodnight, Isamu."

* * *

I didn't get any type of sleep last night, really. What memories were resurfacing plagued my dreams. The village in chaos. The fires. The battle. My racing heart, my slamming feet, cut and worn from the dangerous terrain, the stench of blood and burning flesh wafting through the air making me retch until I dry heave. The smooth but course texture of blood as it splatters on me from gaped necks. I cut and cut and continue to cut. I have to protect my village. I have to protect my family. The fires continued to rage, people were screaming, wailing in agony, it shakes me to my very core. Women. Children. Men. Infants. Their screams drive me mad. I scream.

Cut. Cut. Cut.

I start to drown in blood.

I wake up with wide eyes and my mane of hair splayed in every which direction. I press my hand against my forehead and sigh. This happens over and over again. Every time it's the same reaction, the same pulse of fear and readiness. The screams linger, echoing in my mind. I wake up expecting my sword to be in clasped in my calloused hands, my callouses ripped and torn from my relentless attacks, the layer of blood that began to splash against me as I left people in pieces. I cut and cut, the blood continues to coat me.

I have dreams of Gifnora forest in the midst of all of this, and somehow it all mixes together into one giant shit storm.

Danger Beasts stampede towards use.

Come and get me Danger Beasts!

Children scream and start running.

I lunge right for the beasts before they can draw first blood. I won't allow them the pleasure. I draw my sword, already skewing through three Danger Beasts before they can even think to chomp down on me. I retract it back, slicing another across the mouth and splitting it right down the middle horizontally. I dive through the spray of blood.

Blood showers over me.

I taste it.

I cut and cut, I slash Danger Beasts in half from the jaw to the tail, from face to foot, from neck to spine, each and every single time is more gruesome and precise than the last, more graceful and powerful than the last. But, everyone around me is still getting eaten. Their screams echo.

I can't save them all.

I can't even save one.

I'll fucking try!

I unleash my rage in a furious scream. It shakes my chest and makes my voice crack. All I can see is red. My body is moving all on its own.

By the time I settle down and can doze off without bolting awake ten minutes later because of my stupid dreams, it's already close to morning.

Sleep never came easy for me.

"Isamu."

I grunt and turn over. The sun is way too bright. Akame's voice is way too loud.

"Isamu, it's time to wake up."

I groan in annoyance. Sleep is pulling me back underneath, filling me with whimsical bliss, soothing me of the nagging and the fussing. I turn over in resistance, but the fussing only increases. I can hardly feel her hands on me. Of course, it is her voice that stirs me from my slumber despite my best attempts to shut her out. Ugh, I hate being woken up for any reasons. Usually it is because some beasts that wandered into my domain or were seeing me as prey, what else is new when it comes to them? It is never because a woman is shaking me.

"Ugh!" I grunt. The floor is pretty hard, and I hit it pretty hard, but I cushion the fall with my hands. I'm not all that hurt, just more surprised and a bit annoyed. Akame just threw me out of the fucking futon. "What's the big idea?" I glare at her, and in return she gives me that same little blank look she always does.

"You're under my care."

"I guess..." I scratch the back of my head lazily, turning away from her to the window. My luck sucks, but this is getting to be a bit much.

"I am in charge of cooking, I told you this last night. So, you will be helping me prepare breakfast and all the other meals here. You can't be late."

I come to close to objecting, but I think better of following through with it. Akame has her eyes set in that little way she does whenever she is serious. I have two choices. It's either help her cook, and get my lazy ass off of the floor, or it's going to be her dragging me to wherever they make food. She's lead me around enough, yesterday was more than enough leading of me for two lifetimes.

"Isamu." Akame stands over me, eyebrows lightly furrowed.

"Okay, I'm coming." I concede and spring up to my feet, getting a good stretch in the process. She's dressed in the same outfit as yesterday-I thought it was one of those special days, maybe she just wanted to relax, but this was her usual attire. What she wore on the daily basis. Okay...Weird. Well, I can't really complain about cooking, at least I'm around the food, and maybe I can sample some of it while I'm cooking. I don't care if Akame gives me that look or tells boss lady, it's more than worth it. They still owe me after all.

She leads me downstairs, all the way to the bottom floor of this place-I think.

"What are we making for breakfast, anyways?" I ask once we're where we are supposed to be.

"We're going to make fried chicken, eggs, bacon, and some fish." Akame tells me, already rummaging through the fridge, then moving to the numerous cabinets encompassing the room.

"For breakfast?"

"Yep."

"Sounds tasty." I admit. I never got the chance to have fried chicken, but I did have bacon. Bacon is basically pork belly, and there were a lot of monster pigs in that forest-a lot of bacon. Eggs, I never really had eggs except back in my village, eggs were a major part of the daily diet. "What can I do to help?" I admit I'm more eager than I was expecting myself to be, but food is involved now so I'm ready to jump right into it.

"Put some oil in that pan and start the burner."

"Got it."

I do as I'm told. The oil doesn't taste good, by the way.

"Anything else?"

Akame stops cutting the fat from the chicken. "Start the eggs and bacon. Scramble the eggs."

I nod and grab three. Crushing them would be the easiest way to get this started, the yoke would flow out without any issue, but there could be shells in the yoke. My hands would also be a mess. Akame wouldn't be very happy. Slipping this impulse to the back of mind, I just crack them open by giving them a few gentle knocks against the counter top. The yoke spills out like water and quickly spreads around the pan until it fills it up completely. I grab the spatula next to me and swish against the egg until it breaks up into smaller pieces, and continue doing it.

The food is starting to pile up. Again, we both stay silent as we go about our tasks. I finish the eggs and bacon, she continues flipping the chicken in the oil until its a golden brown, and I cut off a fish head starting the process of cutting the rest of it into sections. I put the fish head in a huge boiling pot that Akame started, and she shoves the other one in along with mine, shutting the pot tightly.

"Here."

I turn around. Akame tears me off a piece of one of the finished strips of chicken. "This is really good." I think I'm close to smiling, I rarely smile, but I usually do when I am enjoying myself, like I am now. They say the best way to bond with a person or people is with food and alcohol. I'm not sure about the second, I've seen a lot of angry drunks, but food, it was definitely powerful enough to create bonds.

She snatches some of the eggs and bacon.

"Mmmm." Her red eyes light up. "Fantastic!"

I snatch a little bit of the eggs.

"Could use some salt."

"A little bit. Add some pepper, too."

We continue cooking and munching away.

Akame is pretty cool.

Strange, her presence comforts...Me. I guess. I'm not feeling as skittish as I do around boss lady.

After eating our fill, we take all the food we've cooked to the other side of the room. I perform a balancing act with the food while Akame makes sure everything remains balanced.

To my clear and glaring surprise, everyone is in the room, looking tired and hungry. This doesn't stop them from bolting up once we enter, and two sets of eyes instantly dart onto me, taking no sort of notice of the food. I notice the two people. The first is a girl, she looks short, with long pink hair kept up in pig tails. It goes all the way down her back and almost reaches her ankles, I wonder how long it'd be if she let it down completely. Her attires is well, pretty normal. Compared to Akame and Leone at least. A pink dress with black leggings and pink shoes, her eyes are a brighter shade of pink than her hair.

She's a teenager.

The second is a guy. He has a messy mop of green hair that goes down to his shoulders-not that I can really talk considering how my hair is. One of his green eyes are covered by a long wedged bang. His outfit appears to be the most normal. A plain dark t shirt with a hoodie finished with fur around the hood part, blue jeans, and a pair of brown shoes. There is also a pair of reg goggles on his head. It is clear he was born in the capital or near it, these are the same type of clothes those people wear, and he didn't look as...Rugged as people did that were raised outside of the capital.

He's a teenager.

I am surrounded by a bunch of brats.

I start setting food down.

It all feels a little short, in my opinion. With me on the team that makes...

Six people.

Yes, a whole six people are going to bring down the Empire.

Take the fight to the Empire.

Rage against the machine.

I suppress a snort. This is beyond a naive train of thought, it is an absurd train of thought.

Go team!

Perhaps there were more people in the group, but were killed in the line of duty.

I don't make a comment on it.

It happens.

Once all the food is set down, I take a seat next to Akame near the far end of the table.

"Everyone, this is Isamu." Boss lady says a bit casually.

"You clean up pretty nice. I almost didn't recognize you with all of that facial hair gone." Leone comments, leaning one arm on the table and looking me over carefully. Her yellow eyes dart up and down, as if she is drinking in my image and savoring it.

She really doesn't turn off the crazy.

"Where's the guy you brought back yesterday?" Pink hair questions, a bit haughty. I think her and I are going to have the most differences. I don't deal with attitudes or snotty people.

"This is him, Mine." Leone says with that stupid smile.

Her eyes widen completely for a few seconds.

I just stare at her. I'm tempted to ask in a not so pleasant way what she's staring at, but I hold my tongue.

Akame looks at me.

"You're lying! He looks nothing like him!"

"Could've fooled me too." Leone laughs, all in good nature. "Take a closer look."

"Why did you guys bring back someone like this?" She questions a bit louder, having taken notice that I really am the same person. No shit I am. Anger pulses down my spine, I struggle to keep it reined in. "It's clear he's not a professional like the rest of us are. Not with eyes like that!" She shoots me a glare and smirk. I'm not fazed, but her snarky remark really pisses me off. Professional my ass, I have probably killed more people than she has, easily. Boss lady put it around over seven hundred and fifty, and many of them were elites. Killing people just isn't my job. I didn't get paid for it.

I'll be paid for it now.

I wasn't before.

"He's one of us now." Leone continues, cheerfully.

"Where were your raised? In the wild?" Midget adds accusing questions to the glare and smirk.

"Gifnora forest." I grumble.

She does a double take, then gets quiet-not by much.

For being so short, this girl really has a mouth on her.

"This is Mine." Leone sweeps her arm to the midget. "Don't be insulted, she treats everyone this way."

I snort.

"Hmph!" Mine turns away from me.

I scowl and pointedly look away. Yes, we are going to have the most differences. We have only been speaking to each other for less than two minutes, and I already have had enough of her mouth. Who died and made her queen all of a sudden? She didn't even have a body like Akame, so this midget must be thirteen? Fourteen?

"And, this is Lubbock." Leone tells me. I think she's trying to diffuse the situation between midget and I. I glance at her, watching her jab her thumb in goggle's direction. "He's our resident pervert and book nerd."

"That's not true!" He protests. "I just have a healthy appetite and appreciation! There's nothing wrong with that."

"Maybe I should break your arm then, as payback for that one time when I was giving Tatsumi a tour." Leone threatens with a grin. "I'd have thought two fingers was enough."

"No! No!" Lubbock pleads, I don't know if it's halfhearted, but I wouldn't put is passed Leone to break some bones if he was snooping on her. She seems like the type that would just bite it off or tear it off with her bare hands. "There's no way I'm going lose to him!"

He points at me, rambling about how tall and muscular I am. My hair for some reason.

I'm tempted to break his finger.

I'm not really...Massive. I'm more lean and muscular. I think so at least.

I scratch at the back of my ear lethargically. Strange people.

Tatsumi just sighs. I think he seen this guy in action.

"Anyways, other than that he's a cool guy and he's pretty laid back." Leone continues, assuring me that I shouldn't have any problems with this guy. I'm not going to hold my breath.

She chomps into her food not even a second later, and grins.

"You've outdone yourself this time, Akame."

"It does taste spicier." Tatsumi nods in agreement.

"Thank you, but Isamu helped me." Akame takes the compliment with composure, as I'd expect at this point out of her, but is graceful enough to give me my due, I guess. I did help her, especially with the fish-she was determined to work on the chicken alone, so she can chow down on two pieces at a time. That's fine though, I know how to cook fish perfectly.

And, she did share.

Akame is pretty cool.

"Didn't think you could cook." Leone comments.

"I learned growing up, it was mandatory. And, I had to get creative living in Gifnora forest. I did have to eat raw meat, sometimes." I shrug. Eating is going to be my only escape from their nonsense, I don't feel inclined to be sociable right now. Besides, raw meat did taste pretty good after I adjusted to it, but I only did this with beasts that weren't saturated with venom or anything along those lines. They'd eat the killer plants, and those toxins would run through their systems. "Trial, error, and necessity, I guess..."

It was hand to mouth at times.

Mine snorts.

We lapse into silence and just eat. Gifnora Forest can be a touchy subject, I guess, everyone knew about the exam that took place some years back. I'm thankful for the silence, because I'm not sure how much longer I can really talk. This group is full a bunch of weirdos. Lubbock-goggles, I'm not sure what to make of him. He thinks we're in a competition-he said there's no way he'd lose to me. I'm not sure what this competition is, but I'm leaning towards not caring altogether. If it has to down with ogling women or anything of that sort, he's already won.

Akame stays silent as she munches away.

Tatsumi doesn't seem to mind the attention he's getting from Leone. Though it seems he'd rather not be under the spotlight the way he keeps fidgeting with those her swarming him. I have to wonder if he's a virgin or even got a kiss-I may be a virgin, but I have a reason as to why I am-and I did kiss a girl before, I doubt this kid was fighting for life day and night for well over a decade in Gifnora Forest of all places. Being chased by centipedes, snarling apes, monster pigs, and the other crazy shit really smacked the libido right out of me.

I'm pretty sure it'd smack the libido out of anyone.

Looks like this brat was a lady's man, but is too naive, stupid, ignorant, or all three to even notice.

Stupid ass...

But, they all seem lively, the way they joke and laugh with each other, the way they smile. It's like they don't have a care in the world. Is this supposed to be a joke or something? An act? Surely, they aren't consumed with such naivete?

Akame sighs contently and pats her belly. She's been breaking me out of my train of thought since I've first laid my eyes on her in the forest. "That was amazing, thank you for your help, Isamu."

I just nod finishing the rest of my food in a few seconds.

Eggs could have used a bit more salt.

"Now, it's time to give you a full tour of the place." Leone tells me. She is rather chipper. I guess, it would be nice to get a look around. Adjust to my new surroundings, I am always aware of my surroundings. We aren't in the capital, and for this I'm more than thankful. I don't have much of a choice as Akame gestures for me to follow the two of them-and I listen.

Some of the rooms are pretty fancy. The floors look like they're granite, judging from the way they're tiled. Leone tells me about every room in great detail, who goes in them, what they're for, how she drinks in some of them. Some rooms are very decorated and decked out, there's designs engraved on some of the architecture, and there's a lot of rooms in general. I try and memorize everything the best I can, the routes we take, the rooms that follow and lead to each destination. It is a bit hard, I admit, but I think I'm getting everything down packed.

It's just so many rooms...

I inhale the crisp air as we step outside.

There's a few clouds above skirting about at their leisure, but otherwise the sky is a clear blue, and the sun is beating down without any mercy.

The wind pitches, blowing through my hair and forcing it back. The back of my neck is exposed.

Always refreshing.

I love nature.

Finally, we are outside. What I was honestly waiting for while they were giving me a tour on the inside. If we are surrounded by a forest I'd have to scout around and get a good feel for everything. I'll also need to check if there's any mountains around-those always make great vantage points. I automatically adjust to the sun's heat-it's hot, but nowhere near as hot as Gifnora forest. I bathe in it for a few quiet moments, keeping my pace with Leone, who was staying a few strides ahead of me, and Akame who somehow remains at my side.

They go on to show me the hot spring which is just a few meters from what appears to be a temple.

"A temple?" I ask, pointing to the building several meters in front of us. It at least reminds me of the temples back in my village. The design is very old world and it has blue tiles as opposed to my village's green tiles. It is a bit on the small side to be a temple, now that I get a good look at it. Perhaps it could be a resting place while they caught their breath or snack while they're training. They don't strike me as the religious types.

As we get closer I can see the more subtle things. The wooden screen windows, the sliding doors at the very front. It reminds me of home, in a way. I can just remember running in and out of the rooms with all the shoji doors being opened with Okita and Heisuke when were just growing up. Every house had shuji doors and old style floor mats. It was great for us children who enjoyed getting in trouble and playing pranks when we weren't training, but bad for the adults who'd have a hard time catching us.

Also we weren't supposed to keep every single door open.

I guess bringing down those two was a bad idea...In hindsight.

I look around at the treeline keenly, letting the memories play themselves out before I suppress them. They are definitely at the bottom of a valley, or something of that sort. The ground is totally flat and we're surrounded by trees in every possible direction. I spot birds fluttering about, little rodents and furry critters skittering through the plexus, I can even spot a few rabbits grazing before hopping off. They all head in opposite directions, but towards the same destination in the long run. The surrounding forest.

 _Something overlooks this..._ I muse to myself, flickering my eyes as rapidly as I can. I am good with natural geography of my area, I learned very fast in the forest where certain natural landmarks were and what places I should avoid at certain times. There were always visible signs. Destroyed trees. Huge tracks. Fallen and bloodied bodies too ripped apart to even be recognizable. Human and Danger Beasts. Those centipedes are ferocious.

I take note of the precipitous cliff wall in the far distance towards the southeast. It goes on for miles around, covering everything within my sight. It stretches clear above this forest. There's more land above.

We're down here.

We are the bottom of a valley, or something like that.

This could be a problem...

I'll keep an eye on it in any case.

"This is where we all train." I shake my head, my inner world dissipating as I come back to reality thanks to Leone. I glance at her with a plain expression, silently bidding her to continue on with her explanation. "And, the person working up a sweat over there is Tatsumi. You may not recognize him because he's using Incursio." It isn't the sight that catches my attention as much as the small waves of force that form and disperse as he practices with his crazy looking spear.

Tatsumi is in his own little world. His form is very good, he has talent, he's received training at a young age, and there's no hesitation in the way he moves. Every movement, every step is full of power, but I can see he's holding back. His movements are powerful and fast. Very agile. The intensity is there, but not as it should be. The strokes are precise, but they lack that crisp edge. The killing edge. He...Lacks the resolve to kill.

I don't doubt he can or has killed, but the unflinching resolve to kill isn't there.

When push comes to shove, this kid would bulldoze the person down. In that moment he wouldn't hesitate to kill. But, until that time came...He can't kill on the spot.

He is sitting on the fence.

"His spear looks a little weird." I comment aloud, pointing to the weapon being swung around. It's not the strangest variation of a spear I have seen, but it hardly even looks like a spear. The only reason I know it's a spear is because of the long handle, and just because of this. The blade itself is strange, there's two curved red attachments at the very helm of it connected by two little steel extensions at the tip, and there's no longer blade protruding from between them adding to the length and reach of the weapon. It all comes together as one to form a tip. There's also a circular gem of sorts between the top of the handle and the blades themselves.

I'd say it's a bit impractical, if it wasn't for the fact this kid is covered in a light gray armor.

Must be his Teigu. Incursio.

"It's Neuntone." Leone chirps, setting her hand on her bicep firmly, and gives me a light wink. "It's Incursio's long ranged weapon, it's not your average spear."

I nod, watching Tatsumi continue through his kata or warm up. Well, this explained a lot. It is a part of his Teigu, so despite its appearance it would cut through anything like butter. I still think it is a little weird, its whole design and all, but it is suited best in this brat's hands. Aside from it being a part of his Teigu, he seemed to almost be a natural with it. I heard Night Raid all wield Teigus, but now I'm seeing it is indeed a fact. Guess some rumors aren't blown out of proportion. "So, all of you have Teigu?"

"Yes." Akame answers kindly, turning to gaze at me. "Mine is Murasame as I've told you last night. Tatsumi's is Incursio. Leone's is Lionelle. Lubbock's is Cross Tail. Mine's is Pumpkin." Well, talk about being armed right down to the teeth and nails, these guys are well beyond stocked and loaded. If someone is dumb enough to launch a direct attack, it is going to be their end, straight up. The people wielding Teigu were human, and can be killed, it's very much possible to kill them, but Teigu users were special. One had to be special in order to wield them.

But, they are still human and can be killed, just have to have the skill and cunning to follow through.

"And, what about boss lady?" I don't have the book on all known Teigu, but I'm pretty damn sure there isn't a mechanical arm Teigu out there, that's been discovered anyways. Some of these things are supposed to be lost with time or utterly destroyed. There is just a dozen or so known Teigu out there-all of them are in possession of the Empire, Revolutionary Army, and Night Raid. The first two don't come as a surprise to me.

"That's just her mechanical arm. She used to use Pumpkin before Mine, though." Leone tells me, chipper.

"Mmmm." I nod and hum in response. I was figuring as much. That thing looked a bit too fragile to be a Teigu. Teigu could be destroyed, but I'm certain it took a lot of effort out of the person trying to destroy it. That mechanical arm could be yanked off and ripped to shreds, in all honesty. It may be a tad bit difficult, but it is definitely manageable. Didn't make boss any less dangerous though. Those eyes of her's were cool and calculating, speaking years of experiences, she's been in many battles and has lived through those battles, she must have been a high ranking commander of some sort. Maybe?

She can store her life force in that arm, possibly. It isn't far fetched considering the Empire created the Teigu out of the most fearsome and terrible Danger Beasts.

"So, a poisonous katana. Close to indestructible armor. A body morphing Teigu, what I can assume is a powerful gun, because if t's really pumpkin that's just stupid, and strings that can cut through anything?" I cross my arms and look at the two women next to me. It is a fearsome combination, to say the least, that katana alone is more than enough to get the point across in my eyes, but having a body morphing Teigu, this really just tipped the scales completely. I can't recall ever hearing about such a thing, perhaps it's one of the lost Teigu? It would have to be one of the lost Teigu, the Empire would kill to have such a thing in their possession.

"Yep, you catch on pretty quick." Leone smacks my shoulder with a grin. "Finish giving him the tour, will you Akame?"

"Okay."

I watch blondie crack her knuckles and turn her sights onto Tatsumi who just finished his kata. His chest rises and falls, not too rapid or hastily. He has good breath control, but it could be a bit tighter. I guess these two are about to spar each other judging from how they're setting their jaws and eyeing each other. I'm not able to see how their spar turns out because Akame leads me away.

"That about ends the tour."

"And, your base is in between a mountain." I state a bit befuddled with its location and actual placement. It's literally right in between a mountain, just nestled ther perfectly. It's shaped like a dome a little bit, and I can see the windows even from where I'm walking. If I seen the outside first, there's no way I would be able to know or guess just how spacious the whole interior is-it was dangerous to judge a book by its cover. Their HQ has so many ins and outs, it would have been ignorance on my part.

"Easy to get in, easy to get out." Akame gives me a blank look as she explains it in a few words. It would be a pain if they have to struggle to get in and out, after all they could be attacked at anytime and needed the fastest way out. They could be chased at anytime and needed the fastest way in.

"True." I nod with new appreciation for the whole set up. Boss Lady is quite shrewd. "So, where are you going to take me now?" As I expect, she only gestures for me to follow her. Against my better will I listen to her. The thrashing of the spar fades away from us and is replaced with silence with only an occasional rustle of the green canopy above us. I smile and take a slow breath. It is sort of like home. The canopy isn't as high or thick, but it's still vast in its own right. I pick up the scent of freshwater nearby, must be a lot of rivers and lakes around here.

Is Koga Tuna plentiful here like in the forest? Back there I had a near endless supply of the rare tuna fish. They could be a little hard to catch, until you get the hang of it, than it was as easy as jumping tree to tree.

We come out of our path, going all the way to the end of the rock platform before it dips off into water.

My eyes widen like saucers as I drink in the waterfall just several feet away from me. There's a nice little river going, constantly being refueled and cleansed with the rushing water above that crashes thunderously, kicking up clouds of mist in the process. There's a few trees growing around it, and in it, on the levels of rocks a few inches away from the copious amounts of water. Just close enough to nurture themselves steadily. There was a waterfall in my former home, at least ten times more massive than this one, but I feel a little more at ease as I watch the water plummet and ripple. A cycle that never ends or truly begins.

"We're going to get lunch for the day." Akame informs me, gripping the bottom of her shirt. "Our prey will be the Koga Tuna."

"Mmm." I nod a bit quickly, turning to acknowledge her, but I turn away quickly noticing that she's wearing a swimsuit. My home training is telling me to look away, but a part of me doesn't really care. It's not like she's naked or I'm peeping on her.

"What's the matter?" She puts a hand on her hip, same blank expression on her face.

Akame doesn't care either.

"Nothing." I say a bit dryly, quickly slipping off my shirt and pushing my pants down and kicking them off to the side. The breeze feels really good today, it's a bit cooler than usual, but this is probably because of where I am. That forest had humidity on top of humidity and then there was the rain that would roll through regularly depending on the season.

"Isamu, why aren't you wearing the boxers I gave you?"

"They were uncomfortable." I turn to Akame with my own blank expression. We didn't have regular underwear or boxers in my village, it was more of this cloth thing, and I was never really fond of it. So, I didn't wear any underwear-when I was living in the wild I really didn't need them all that much. Besides, I always swim naked, if I'm wearing all those clothes it'd just slow me down, and I couldn't afford that when it was eat plentiful for three days or stay hungry for three days.

"I swim naked." I add, glancing at her again before running towards the edge and diving into the water without a care in the world.

I guess we both shocked each other this time around.

Either way we're going to have a feast.

I hear the surface give way above and Akame is quickly by my side. Her red eyes scan the bottom just like mine do. Koga Tuna are very elusive and very rare, because of that. They aren't stupid like the other fish, they remain vigilant at all times, and since they roll in packs when one is spooked the rest follow suit and disperse. They were awfully fast, and once they get that head start it was hopeless. We both right ourselves and gently kick out legs as we remain just above the bottom.

We finally completely still ourselves as a large group of the rare tuna make their way towards us. The little scaly things turn from side to side, their large eyes flicking as much as they can, relying on the movement of their body to pick up anything. They're a good twelve feet away from us, so we don't have to worry about them possibly getting spooked just from being around us. They move so slow, but I remain still and completely focused. Closer and closer they come, remaining wary the entire time. Akame is like a statue, the only thing I can see that's moving is her hair.

We both strike in unison.

I go right.

Akame goes left.

The pack of fish are caught unaware and try to disperse away from us, but I'm putting put the brakes on that right away and snatch at least five sending them rocketing up to the surface. One I missed goes crashing into another and I toss them up with ease once more. Akame goes on her own attack, she's like a little blur of bubbles and limbs, a tornado of fish swirls around her, her kicks are very powerful, the fish are scared and confused, they only think of escape, and slam into each other. It gives both of us the opening to grab them by their tail fins and throw them up to the surface.

I push my arms up and to the side, propelling myself through the water and break through the surface sucking in a deep breath. "Woo!" I shake my head furiously, oxygen really is a great thing. My hair is drenched and sticking to my back like a second skin while the bangs are clinging to my face. The sun beats down on me, but the water keeps me cool. I rake the hair back, returning my vision back to normal and look to my side spotting Akame going through a similar process as me, though she doesn't do it half as wild or obnoxious as I do, I'll admit. "How many did you catch?"

"About two dozen." Akame replies, a small smile gracing her face. "What about you?"

I press my hands to the dirt and right myself, my triceps flex as they support my body weight. I immediately move towards my pants and slip them on, uncaring of how wet I am, and how wet they get with each passing second. "Around the same, little more, little less."

"We're going to have a feast!"

I think Akame just cheered.

"Maybe we can eat some now?" I ask, hoping I'm not looking as hopeful as I'm feeling. We have roughly over four dozen fish, eating a few of them really wouldn't take away from the meal, and if we do end up eating all of them, we can always go back and get some more. I know how to hunt, obviously living in Gifnora forest as long as I was. Koga Tuna were tricky little bastards, but they never get the best of me. Akame is a master herself.

"Lunch isn't for a few more hours." Akame nods, looking to the sky, then to our collection of fish. She zones her eyes in on me. I think we're having a silent conversation-or we're just staring at each other.

Our stomachs grumble.

"We can always catch more." Akame reasons.

* * *

We prepare lunch. Leone and boss lady are already present in the kitchen when we return, seated at the table with expectant faces. Brat, goggles, and midget are not present however. I'm not sure what is it they're doing. Last I seen Leone was sparring with Tatsumi. Oh well, the others can be on a mission, Akame did tell me I can be on call at anytime so always be ready. I'm always ready.

"So, you caught over two dozen in the end?" Leone asks me as we start to eat without the others.

"Pretty much." I nod, grabbing one of my fish heads and start tearing it apart.

Akame grabs the bigger fish head of the two.

Very sly of you, Akame.

"Hah! That's a lot better than Tatsumi, he only caught two fish his first time. I don't think he's improved at all, either." Leone gets a laugh out of her own statement, this woman really is crazy. Considering Tatsumi was in fact raised in a village, that wasn't razed to the ground, he wouldn't have had to pick up hunting techniques or anything of the sort like I had to. We had to hunt in my village to survive, and I had to hunt to simply live for more than a decade in that forest. I have experience, years of it.

He seems to be the type of person that can't stay still-Koga Tuna would disperse if you flinch your finger.

You need a lot of patience and a lot of concentration to catch them.

"He lived in Gifnora Forest, Koga Tuna are very plentiful in the large streams." Akame says, not taking her eyes off of her fish head. She hasn't even taken a bite out of it, which surprises me. We ate some of the share we caught, but it isn't anywhere near enough to fill her up. Maybe she's having flashbacks? Or she just enjoys staring at the fish head. I'm good at reading people, but I never tried to read people just to do it, and Akame is pretty unreadable.

"Hey, Isamu!"

I turn towards the voice. Tatsumi stands ahead of midget and goggles.

"Oh, hey." I give a small greeting. I notice he isn't wearing his armor, but the short sword is at his side-must be his Teigu. Goggles has on this pair of gloves with special tips, I can see the light glint of his thin wires or whatever he uses. Midget has this...Big ass gun, I'm not even sure what to call it, but that thing will do some damage. "You guys going on a mission?"

"You just clean up here and do what Akame tells you to do." Midget tells me with that little smirk while resting her gun on her shoulder. She's a cocky little shit. "You don't even have a Teigu."

"I don't need one." I grumble, keeping a lid on my rage. This little girl isn't going to pull bullshit rank over me. Overconfidence leads to death-if all Teigu users are this arrogant I am going to have no problem sending their heads flying or dismantling them. "Stupid fucking brat."

"The hell you just call me?!" Mine screeches. Her voice pierces into my ears.

I just scoff. This little bitch...

I can't stand cocky people.

"Anyways...We might be gone for a few days." Tatsumi says, scratching the back of his head as she shoots Mine a look. She pointedly ignores him. I have to wonder if there's something going on between these two, it's a bit clear there has to be something between them-I'm not completely naive and know about the birds and the bees. Perhaps they haven't confessed to each other yet, or haven't even sorted through their feelings...Yes, it is nice to be so young and dumb. I never got that chance, in the end. I had to grow up fast.

I just nod.

"Tatsumi, are you going to give your sis a goodbye kiss?" Leone coos.

I swear, Tatsumi turns beet red. "Can I just say goodbye?"

Leone smiles with that feline smile of her's. "Of course, my little Tatsumi."

Mine hmphs.

This is getting weird...

So, Leone has something for Tatsumi too? I'm a bit surprised, I thought she would go after someone rougher and not so soft. Someone that can outpace her in every sense. Not a brat like Tatsumi.

Through some means, Leone just shoves the rest of her food in her mouth and swallows it. "Thanks for the chow, you two!"

Akame smiles and nods.

I just nod, choosing to stay silent.

Boss lady just leans back in her chair, taking a drag from her cigarette.

Before I can even look back at them the group is gone.

That's fast.

"Assassination?" I look between the three women before me.

"You catch on quick." I think boss lady quips. I just press my lips together in a scowl and shovel the rest of my meal into my mouth. I don't like being patronized. "Yes, it's an assassination." They could have just been going out to survey the area or something, but from what Akame has told me thus far, they don't really have much people trespassing...But, that still don't mean they can be lax. People wait for that chance of inaction, that pause when one is complacent or not entirely sure of the situation, and when it comes down to it, this it is weakness.

They can strike when all of these people-including Akame are least expecting it.

Well, I'll keep an eye out for it, in any case.

"What? You want to go out and do the deed?" Leone asks, I sense there's a challenge in her voice. As if I'm not going to succeed.

"If people from the Empire need to be killed, and no one else is here to do it..." I shrug lazily before lethargically scratching the back of my ear. At times, they must get several of these missions in the span of one day. It is, after all, a big business. The Empire certainly hasn't made any friends, in fact they've only made and continue to make enemies. "I don't see why I and red eyes or you can't just go out and do it. It's not like your an army and have infinite numbers. You work in the shadows."

Boss lady looks at me long and hard.

Shrewd woman.

"Be careful, we might hold you to that." Leone warns me.

I grunt. "I'm not worried. That's why you all went through the trouble of looking for any information on me, looking for me, finding me, and then hauling me back here." If there is someone out there with a Teigu-if I cross paths with one, then it happens, I'll cross that bridge when it comes time to cross it, but I wasn't scared in the least. Teigu were just tools, and if the person wielding them is too damn stupid and arrogant, I'd make my move and kill them. "I must have a real talent for killing, after all."

"Your track record speaks enough." Akame gives me a look.

What?

"Well, I'm going to have to disappoint you." Boss tells me with a critical gaze. I'm not sure if she's wary now-she don't really look like she is wary of me, but nonetheless she just keeps on staring at me for several long moments. I'm not going fidget and shake, I'm not going to go back from what I said, again I'm not sure what it is they are expecting. This is a painful and bloody job, I am well aware of the risks. "That is the only task we had at the moment, but since you're so eager, the next one that comes in you'll be handling."

Yay.

Akame looks at me with that critical gaze of her's. She remains silent.

So, she doesn't have any objections.

If she does, she sure isn't voicing them.

"That is why I am here after all, team player and all that shit." I grouse and shake my head. Never mind the fact that the only reason I am here is because they hunted me down and hauled me back like a carcass, but no sense in me being so sour about it at this point or to even bring it up. "All for one and one for all..."

I shake my head.

Akame stares at me.

Boss lady smiles.

"Night Raid may just be a better fit for you than you think." Boss lady says with that confident smile of her's. Her one eye is set, but there isn't any sternness. I wonder if she really believes she can or had read me, seen through me completely. I sincerely doubt she has, my walls are always in place, and my instincts are extremely sharp from living in the wild so long. I never drop my guard.

I'm going to decide NOT to comment.

I already sounded like a half wit with that one for all all for one BS, and what I said before that.

You just go on ahead and keep smiling boss lady.

"One more thing." Boss lady starts rummaging behind her desk, and pulls out a very old and worn book. "This is a book containing information on all of the known Teigu, read it, memorize it inside and out."

I take the book.

This is really happening.

Maybe I could discover weaknesses to exploit.

"Isamu, it's time for us to catch dinner." I'm shaken from my inner world, once again.

Yes, I best not keep Akame waiting.

"We'll take the book to my room, first."

I nod.

I have a book on all of the known Teigu.

This will prove to be interesting.

Yes, better not keep Akame waiting...


	5. Chapter 5

Night rolls its way over and Akame is sound asleep. I can tell by her near silent breathing that is down to an absolute bare minimum that sleep has long since embraced her in bliss. I stare at her still form, which is a couple of feet above me on her rather large bed with one of her pillows clenched tightly in her arms. Her skin is rather fair, going nicely with her black hair that is almost the same exact color as the sky tonight, and her expression is that of a child's-something of serenity and peace. There's not a single blemish or anything of the sort on her face.

She's at peace.

So, I'm having another sleepless night.

Clearly.

I stare at the moon. It's waxing and almost to its halfway point. In several days it will be full, beaming proud and bright in all of its glory.

I have almost the same nightmares as the night before, but there's placid dreams in the mix...So to speak. They don't cause fear to pulse my heart and anticipation coat me in a cold sweat forcing me to bolt awake, ready for a fight. It makes me...Happy. It's of my old home life.

Growing up and learning the traditions of Sengoku village. My childhood, basically. Going to the Dojo-the Shieikan for my first training session, enrolling soon after and meeting sensei for the first time. The days and months that followed, that just seem to have whirled by-in hindsight. There was the repeated joy in meeting Okita and his older sister, Mitsu, for the first time a few years later when they came to Sengoku village, and everyone else that soon became my friends before and after I met him. My comrades.

Osen with her long black hair and bright brown eyes, without a care in the world, tipping over food by accident whenever she'd get excited. Hitting us whenever we'd get way too out of hand. She was always very kind, though a bit temperamental and didn't really put up with anything she didn't want to put up with. To further her point she was very skilled with the sword, but excelled in staffing or bojutsu, I believe the technical term is for the art of the staff.I just call it staffing, though.

Meeting the girl that was supposed to be my wife when I came of age. There were only flashes and brief moments, her image would pass, but the feelings I felt in that moment always linger. Even after I've bolted awake and stay awake for ten minutes. Now, to be fair. Most people wouldn't even think about getting married until they're in their twenties at least, but in my village arranged marriages were a very common and normal thing. Many couples had been together since they were still learning to read and write. While others had been together as long as since the beginning during their infancy.

To be clear. Osen was my childhood friend. My wife hailed from the far north from one of the clans.

After my wife went missing...Well, the girl that was supposed to be my wife went, basically, after her entire village was wiped out. I was to marry Osen. And, actually did marry her and spent a few years together as husband and wife, though we were too young to even think of doing anything like that.

The memories play themselves over and over.

It isn't bad at all.

It actually makes me happy. I hate to admit it.

But, it is still painful...Because they're not here anymore. They're all dead.

I try not to dwell on these things, and every time I think of them...Dream of them. Knowing they're all dead, and can never come back...

It always floods me with pain.

It makes me so...Angry...

I...Hate...The...Empire.

So, I'm having another sleepless night.

I've managed to learn several new things, though.

So, I guess it's a plus.

I read a lot growing up. Sensei was always an avid reader and he passed that down onto me, with his collection of books. I did read them all, eventually. But, no four year old really wants to sit down and read, I had a lot of energy, and if it wasn't burned off...Well, bad things could happen in the long run of things. But, as I got older I actually sat down and read the books. And, Yamanami always had two books in hand whenever I'd see him, and he'd always discuss them in depth. he was a very studious and kind man. Gentle.

I shake my head. I just let the memory and feeling that accompanies it dissipate.

It's the only thing I can do, because getting mad about isn't going to do me any good. If I was in the forest I could hunt down some Danger Beasts and kick a tree, but here...I have to keep a lid on my rage, as Akame gracefully put it.

So I focus on the book.

This little Teigu book is very neat. The things looks practically ancient, the pages are worn, and the ends have little cracks along the very edge. There's diagrams and layouts of every single known Teigu-their history and a theory on how they were made. Or the story. Same thing. What they do, their strengths, their weaknesses, being an offensive based Teigu, Defensive based Teigu, or all around-offensive and defensive. It is all laid out right here in front of me, in detail, with neat drawings and diagrams.

I shake my head at the irony of this.

This book is like a treasure trove.

It is a treasure trove.

I dive into it, head first.

Okay...

Teigu.

Imperial Arms.

They are mysterious and powerful relics. They are rare, and only the strongest of warriors can wield them. Some have the appearance of equipment and weapons, while others seem to be living creatures.

The Teigu were created on the instruction of the first emperor. Naturally, he feared the Empire that he spent so long building would come crumbling down eventually. Power thirsty bastard.

In order to prevent this he gathered many materials and many scientists throughout the world to make strong weapons and defenses. The Teigu are the result of all of their trials and efforts. There were forty eight Teigu in all, but about half of them were lost in the civil war five hundred years ago.

Many of the Teigu were created from the remains of Danger Beasts that had unique powers, imbuing the equipment with special abilities. Many weapon and armor type Teigu were forged from a rate metal called Orichalcum-my swords were forged from the rare metal, actually. It never dulled or rusted.

Teigu are not just limited to one ability, some are known to have secret powers that have yet to be discovered, and some, of course, have powers that are lost to history.

Teigu are amazing, and by all means defy logic, but they can't resurrect the dead. Even if someone is still strong enough to use a Teigu, that Teigu can still reject them, and a user's first impression of it affects their compatibility. Of course in order to wield one, the person has to be compatible with it, of course.

Biological Teigu are capable of regenerating after serious damage, but are of course not indestructible. If one manages to destroy the core, the Teigu itself is destroyed, or rendered useless. Of course, it makes sense. So, they can regenerate lost limbs, easily enough, and even more than half of their bodies. As long as the core remained they could regenerate from even be pulverized into pieces, bisected, etc.

Remarkable, to say the least.

I may be being a little light, honestly.

Several Teigu have a hidden ability. A secret move. Trump card. Ace in the hole. Crusher. I'll just call it a last resort if everything else fails. All Teigus have these, but certain users can develop such abilities by themselves. This is uncanny, and I think only a couple of people would manage to pull this off. To master something requires time and patience as well as diligence, but to create something new...That requires something uncanny, insightful...Instinctive.

Usually moves like this are the most powerful-a last resort. I mean, it's not like the Teigu couldn't get any stronger than what they are, so they just have to have a trump card of sorts to pull things back into whoever's favor when they're in a pinch.

Convenient.

If two Teigu users engage in battle, both exuding killing intent, one of them is certain to die. If multiple users are involved, there is a high chance only one of them will survive.

This would explain why some Teigu were lost or destroyed.

More than one person fought, and in the end nobody walked away alive and their Teigus were...

Well, this is the million dollar question but they're more than likely lost or destroyed. According to this book, at least.

But, it is the same with any fight. In my opinion Before the sword, in combat, we are all equal, he or she who has the stronger will to live will walk away victorious and alive. That's as simple as it gets. If someone is a mere thief, trying to kill someone who has a family to protect, a child or children to feed, this person will kill the thief without any issue. Swiftly.

Maybe, my old village had a different philosophy when it comes to these things. We didn't draw our swords so easily-of course you always had your few idiots that have no type of sense at all, but for the most part we didn't draw our swords. The reason being that once it is drawn, there's no turning back. Whether it's your friend, parent, sibling, lover, or mild acquaintance...You have to kill them. Someone needed to die, or it'd have to go into stalemate with no decisive winner.

The first emperor really meant business, in any case. My reminiscing aside.

Some sort of magic was used to build them.

Go figure. It is always magic of some sort.

Has to be.

Cursed, as people would say in my village.

So there's twenty seven _known_ Teigu...out of the forty eight Teigu.

About twenty seven. Give or take. Maybe less.

I guess it makes sense considering there was the civil war like five hundred years ago and that's when half or something were destroyed and lost. The book is careful to note this point.

Out of these twenty seven a few really stand out to me.

Of course I read everything that I can, about each and every single one, but naturally a few really catch my attention.

The first is Akame's One Cut Killer: Murasame. The technical name, I guess. It's an extra long katana, like I figured when I first noted the length of her saya. So, it is a poisonous blade that can kill anyone-anything with one cut. Once the sword pierces the skin it injects a lethal poison, killing whoever or whatever was unfortunate enough to get pierced in the first place within a few seconds. So, maybe the blade itself isn't exactly cursed-as people like to say. It's also why Akame gave me a heads up before when she started to clean her sword.

Maybe she didn't want things to get too awkward...

Anyways, the blade only works on organic beings that have a heart. So flesh and bone. So, it makes it null against armor and biological-type Teigu. I suppose it makes sense, a biological Teigu really wouldn't have a heart-even if it does have a body, and the sword can't kill what it can't pierce. So, as long as one wasn't pierced by the blade, they were in the clear. It also won't work against Yatsufusa's corpse dolls.

The only way to combat this would be to kill Akame, which would mean being on par or stronger than her.

She's a tough little cookie.

Not an easy feat, to say the least.

There's also no trump card, as far as I can see...Maybe there's a special requirement? Perhaps one had to abandon their humanity-it is a demonic blade, after all.

Which brings me to the second.

March of The Dead: Yatsufusa.

The name alone is just...Well, enough said.

For me at least.

This one is really interesting for me, and just bizarre. It is a long katana-I don't think it's as long as Murasame, but it's damn long in any case. It can..Reanimate and control corpses, it is truly a wicked blade-dark.

In my village we'd call something like this possessed or demonic-controlling corpses.

Anyways.

Whoever wields this blade is able to control up to eight 'puppets' for lack of a better term. I have a problem calling them puppets, but it's the term for them, even in this book. So, the person will have to be abnormally strong, and...Dark...Twisted to begin with, before wielding the blade-once they wield the blade it is a matter of defeating anything or anyone. Again, they were still human, and if they didn't have skill or aren't strong, of course they can be killed.

But, they can summon eight centipedes-if they wish to. They can summon three Super Class Danger Beasts, and still have some in reserve.

A wicked and fearsome sword, befitting of the person who is wielding it.

What really worries me is the person wielding this blade can manipulate the skills and abilities the reanimated corpses had in life.

Of course, I don't think anyone can do it to such an extent that would be truly problematic...Maybe in the past, there was a freak of nature with an army of corpses trying to wipe out everything in his or her path, but as of now...No one is this...Exceptional.

Yet.

However...The puppets are known to retain their habits, desires, and traces of personality they had in life. And, their condition remains the same-they can't learn new things or improve their capabilities beyond what they achieved before becoming a puppet. These are two weaknesses, one can exploit, that I can-will exploit should it come time when I cross that bridge.

I bet if I cut the puppets in half or to pieces, they won't be doing much of anything.

Of course, the more puppets they use, the weaker they get. It's only natural there is a drawback-balance. For all of this fearsome and dark power, it has to be taxing on the body.

Roman Artillery: Pumpkin. It is a gun-type Teigu-as I have deduced from observation alone. It has a case with different parts in it, which can be detached and attached to modify Pumpkin itself. It is able to gather spirit energy-thoughts, emotions, feelings, basically, and fire it in a concentrated shockwave. One neat thing about this one is that its power and range increase in direction proportion to the level of danger the wielder is in. It is capable of rapid-fire burst shots of spirit energy and has a detachable, high tech scope-for sniping obviously. It has multiple parts that can modify its power. There's quite a few.

Its trump card is even better. It blasts a beam so powerful and overwhelming that it can act as a giant blade and cut anything that comes into its path. This power is unleashed according to how passionate, powerful, extreme, etc the emotions of its wielder are. So, the more furious, angst, happy the person is...In essence they could wipe out entire armies. However, doing this can overheat Pumpkin and make it unusable, but if you just keep up on maintenance-like cleaning a sword, I'm sure one could do this many times in one day.

There is no inherit weakness with this Teigu other than the fact it uses burst shots, and even then they are not actual bullets, but energy bullets. The tighter a pinch the wielder is in the more powerful this Teigu becomes, so the only way to combat the person wielding this is to come head on and send their head flying for ten thousand yards or try to overwhelm them, somehow. It is pretty straight forward, the weakness is almost blatant, but it's just too risky to even gut after.

So, there is more gun-type Teigu...Maybe there's a Teigu out there capable of using bombs of some sort.

I shake my head. Good thing I have a vast imagination.

Infinite Uses: Cross Tail

This is the one that goggles uses.

It is a Teigu that can be used for offensive and defensive purposes. It is in the form of a pair of red gloves and metallic finger tips with the wire threads running through them. There is a rather massive spool where the majority of the thread is held, and placed at the back of the waist. So, my first observation-those gloves did look a little too strange to just be something for that guy to wear, was in fact, correct.

Its threads were created from the body hair of Super Class dragon-like Danger Beast that lived in the Eastern region's mountains, high among the clouds. I'll say within the clouds, considering how damn tall the mountains in the east could really get. Furthermore, this string isn't just some weak shit-it's the hair of this beast, which can only mean it's almost indestructible or is in fact indestructible. Super Class Danger Beasts were more than powerful, to begin with, but a dragon-like Super Class...That is really shattering the scales.

I assume there's less powerful threads. One would use this mountain splitting wire unless they absolutely have to. When these are used, I don't doubt the person on the receiving end is left in little pieces...Their body wouldn't offer any sort of resistance with these wires.

This weapon best suits someone with creativity. Obviously. The wires can pretty much do anything. Want a shield, just create one. Want an ax or forty spears, well simply create them. It really is just a matter of having a huge imagination and being creative. The wires themselves can be inserted into a person's body after they pierce through the flesh-internal organs can be ripped to shreds. It really eliminated the factor of the wielder of this Teigu being outclassed, physically, and energy wise. No matter how powerful one becomes, the internal organs were still fragile, in a sense.

It also provides another pro. One can create a barrier and feel eve the faintest vibration. One can set up an entire trap, lure their foe into it, pretend to waver, and all the while they're just drawing that person in. Then they pounce on the chance, and thousands of wires come in from every direction and slice everything, if the person has endurance than they'll just simply go into the body and attack the organs.

A very fearsome ability, there were only a few ways to deal with such a foe...

Teigu are really something else...They deserve their mythical and otherworldly status.

Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation.

It is a very long, and stupid name in my opinion. I mean, who really came up with these names? The first emperor must have been creative or those in his circle. Morons! Anyways, this really catches my attention. It's in the form of a cosmetic case, box thing with all of the little accessories that comes along with that stuff-I can only imagine the color, probably pink or purple. Clearly its made for women. I couldn't see a man, or even someone like Akame using something like this. Talk about girly and feminine, even Mine wouldn't use this.

They are able to take the appearance of whatever living creature they so desire even animals. Cats, dogs, hamsters, rabbits, birds, fish and can even mimic their abilities like flight and swimming. Out of all the Teigu this could be the most dangerous one. It isn't combat oriented, but what it allows its wielder to do more than makes up for that. They can take anything down, from the inside, and the people will never even realize it. Even when they're dead, they will have died never knowing they were being played for months-even years.

There's...Really no weakness with this one. Of course, you catch the person before they do their little shape shifting thing, and then kill them so they can't do it anymore. If the person is careless-not so mindful of how the people they're mimicking really act and their mannerisms, those very subtle things, one could then go on the attack. But, for the person to have those sort of sharp instincts they would have to be raised in the wild, where every little thing can be life or death. Whoever used this Teigu was a careful, keen, but perhaps cynical person. In any case they aren't careless and don't take risks.

Dealing with them, personally would be hard enough just for this reason. They'd be elusive, they wouldn't dwell in the shadows-they are the shadows.

This is a good one, it's an elemental-type Teigu. And, it kind of makes me think and ponder, but onto that in a minute.

Demon Armor: Incursio. It is an armor-type Teigu in the form of a short sword with a chain link tassel (in it's sealed form)-so that's why Tatsumi always has that on his person. When it's released the person is enveloped in armor. It was created from the flesh of the Danger Beast, Tyrant. It's power was so great, that its flesh is still alive within, so it's no surprise it's called Demon Dragon Armor, basically.

This armor seems to possess and aptitude for adaption and evolution. It continues to evolve from the numerous battles the person faces-so person to person to person, etc faces. It had a nearly indestructible armor. I'm sure it can be pierces with another Teigu, or if one goes after a weak point in the armor and gives it everything they have. Either way, this alone is alarming. The armor, itself, is alive so to speak...That Danger Beast had unfathomable life force.

Of course it enhances the wielder's physical capabilities, speed, strength, agility, etc.

Very well rounded.

I guess it only makes sense it is Tatsumi's.

Hopefully...He just don't force it to evolve too much, where he isn't ready for it...

Or the armor tries to take control him.

It is alive, after all.

Shit happens.

As the saying goes.

Demon god Manifestation: Demon's extract. It is an elemental-type Teigu, giving the user the ability to manipulate ice. It seems it was created using the life blood of a Super Class Danger Beast that lived in the Northern parts of the Empire. It is a Teigu, or was, that was/is sealed off from all other Teigu due to the danger it poses to the user.

All who drank it basically lost their minds-went fucking nuts. Balls to the wall. Their psyches were destroyed as well. So, yes, they went fucking nuts. The Teigu can't be removed once it appears as a tattoo on the person's body. Its physical form is a chalice of blood. The amount the user drinks determines the user's level of power...So if they chug the whole thing-watch out world, whoever that is...They may well be the most fearsome of them all. They could easily drop an asteroid-size ball of ice-balls of ice, and this is just...

Ridiculous.

There is a dangerous side effect, of course, that comes along with this power. There will always be a drawback with gaining great power. If the user doesn't possess a strong will-the dark voices they start to hear-will drive them mad. So they lose their minds, and what...They only take a little ginger sip? A gulping sip? Why not chug the whole thing?

I'd chug the whole thing.

The more I drink, the stronger I become.

So, in essence...Whoever has a strong will-enough to control this...To block out or completely dissipate the voices in their head. They could freeze entire lakes, parts of the oceans, they could even make it rain down ice spikes and kill hundreds of thousands, easily...Or freeze them alive...They're just limited by their imagination. They could construct something more massive than a mountain-like a dragon.

Again, just limited by imagination.

There's really no weakness with this Teigu, in my opinion. It goes into the body-it isn't a weapon like the wide majority, and isn't in the form a case like the shape-shifting one. I can't cut off the wielder's arm-if a person uses Murasame or Pumpkin, I can always goes for their arms and wrists and cut them off, so they can't use the weapon at all. But, since this goes inside of the body, and really gives the person near omnipotent control over ice...I can only smash into them head on and battle to the death.

There is no other way.

Thunder god's Rage: Adramelech.

Contrary to it's name-it has nothing to do with thunder, but is in fact lightning. It is an elemental-type of course, as the name implies. It is in the form of two gauntlets with two piston-like attachments that generate electricity, and I will say they are pretty damn big. Must weigh a good eighty pounds each, perhaps. The person is able to use lightning in both offense and defense. So, it isn't very far out to say one could possibly shoot orbs or spheres, beams and massive rays, hell one may even be able to produce thunderstorms.

It makes me wonder if at one point...Or even now. Is there a fire elemental-type, with the ability to make the flames so intense it's like an inferno, or a wood elemental-type or would that just be earth, chalk it up to land? One would be able to generate life, in essence, and create entire forests-new continents-new countries. A wind elemental-type capable of producing tornadoes-hurricanes. It'd be on another level...A different realm of power completely. A battle like that, it'd tear the world apart-the very land itself would be torn with rifts.

Was or is there a Teigu that allows one to control all of the elements. Wind, water, fire, earth, and lightning? What if there was one that involved lava and another with crystals...

I have an open mind, and a vast imagination-so none of this really throws me for a loop. The Teigu defy logic, after all.

If there is ice, then that means at some point there was every element. It only makes sense. Maybe I'd get lucky and discover one of these lost Teigu, I'd like earth and wood, just the land in general. Since it does remind me of my home after all, the Jukai-Gifnora Forest, my life force would sky rocket, along with my strength, agility, speed, senses, and everything else I'm pretty sure. Maybe I'd have close to endless endurance and stamina.

Maybe I'd be able to absorb sunlight.

Thunder would be a weird one, but It'd definitely be something else.

Maybe it'd produce shock waves of some sort...

Damn...

Fire would be pretty sweet too, maybe I'd be able to punch and kick fireballs, be able to burn people with a single touch, exhale streams and storms of fire. I can even become a human flamethrower and have fire come out of my very pores.

Wind I can create tornadoes, so large it'd engulf everything...

Of course that would kill me, especially the fire coming out of my pores.

Tornado engulfing everything is self explanatory.

Maybe It'd also be possible for me to heal with fire, in a strange sense...

Why not?

There's a Teigu that can open portals and in essence transfer people over thousands if not millions of miles. There's another Teigu that's a little dog, but it can transform into a huge hulking monster with like four rows of teeth.

Anything is possible.

There is nothing on Leone's...

So she must have one of the lost twenty.

There is another one...Which is basically a giant robot that towers even over the Empire. It's probably the most dangerous of them all, but doesn't really interest me since the Empire has it and has been passed down for generations. Fuck those fuckers, and that fat fuck Onest, Honest-I just call him fat pig. Not knocking the fact it can produce shock waves.

That's damn crazy.

But, there's one thing that seems to ring true. And, that is only one Teigu can be used by a person, never more...It requires a lot of physical and mental energy. But, I've never limited myself, or allowed myself to be limited, I was taught to be free. Someone could, can use more than one Teigu. It is possible. If one can create and open dimensions, someone can wield two of them.

Someone in the past, must have wielded more than three, easily.

There were always those gifted and exceptional, and others just freaks of nature. Forces of nature.

I bet I can wield all 48 at the same time.

Or maybe just three or seven...

No Teigu can resurrect the dead, though.

So...All in all, the only way to deal with someone who wields a Teigu is to send their head flying, basically. The only other option is to try and fail to run away.

I have to admit, if I can have any Teigu it'd be earth-wood, an elemental-type, more than anything. A weapon Teigu would be nice. Something like Akame's katana, but maybe even a few inches longer would be bad ass, of course, but I already have two swords. They will never dull or break. A weapon Teigu had one weakness, and that is a glaring weakness-if you remove limbs, the arms in particular one wouldn't be able to use their Teigu anymore. An elemental-type Teigu would completely sync with me, at least I think so...Maybe I won't even have markings or anything of that sort on me. It'd be a total bond...So to speak. It'd just be...Me, I guess?

"Isamu, you're awake." Akame doesn't so much startle me, more like she makes me aware. I can get into my own little world when I'm focused on something-or working very hard. Reading it is a bit easy for me to get lost, after a while. I have the decency to peek out the corner of my eye, and turn my head about half way to my right. Okay, she's wearing her usual attire with the tie. She looks at the book in my hand, which I keep open on the page I'm currently on-it's actually Cross Tail.

"Reading." I say simply, pointing at the book boss lady gave me.

"Ah." Akame nods with that little blank look on her face.

"I have a question."

"I'll do my best to answer." Akame says, putting all of her attention onto me.

"Can a person use more than one Teigu?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not possible."

I make a face. "It has to be."

Akame makes a face at me. "If someone tried they'd just..." She shrugs, unsure what to say to describe what would indeed happen. Nothing good, in any case. "They'd be destroyed, since a single Teigu takes a considerable amount of mental and physical strength in order to be controlled...But, I don't think it's not a possibility."

It's a far point. Teigu are taxing on the wielder, can be. Sure, the person so be in sync with it, but to get to that point. It takes a lot of willpower and resolve, something not everyone has. There are a couple biological Teigu, actual living beings so to speak, so I'm not sure if they'd be taxing on the user. If they consume the wielder's life force or something along those lines, than it will be taxing in comparison to Murasame or Pumpkin.

"I'll do it." I say as I peer at Akame. I always enjoyed doing what many considered impossible, what just simply can't be done. It is such a thrill to prove them wrong, and just going through with the whole thing. The progression-the journey of completing it.

Akame gives me an odd look.

Is she smiling?

"Are we making breakfast?" I ask scratching the back of my ear. I hope things don't get awkward again. It's better that I ask, though, this time around. I don't want her depositing me on the floor in a heap like yesterday, but I am awake now unlike the first time around. I suppose she was nudging me before she decided to dump me on the floor, I must have not been very cooperative.

Or Akame wasn't patient.

Both.

"We have to do something before that."

"What?"

Akame stares at me and I stare at her. We're all but silent, and blinking really doesn't make a sound. I ponder on what this can be. Akame is on point whenever it comes time to cook or just with food in general, if she is holding off for whatever reason it must be important. Boss lady did tell me she is going to give me the next mission, but I've yet to see that happen, considering she'd more than likely tell me herself. So, it's not a mission, I take it. We could be about to spar, but I'm almost certain Akame would have told me we're going to spar. So, not a spar, either.

What can make Akame hold off on making breakfast?

"Am I in trouble?" I give her a dry look.

"Why would you be in trouble?" Akame returns my dry look. "You haven't done anything."

"I don't know, it's just safer to ask, and this whole silence thing really adds the dramatic effect." I shrug and close the book, setting it off to the side near my futon. I'd definitely be reading it later. Granted, the silence is on both of our parts, in my case it was curiosity driving my silence for the most part. What could make Akame hold off on eating?

I don't know what to say about Akame and her reason for silence...Maybe she thinks I already know the answer? In any case it's getting awkward between us, so I had to break the silence with my not so elegant question.

"We're getting you new clothes." Akame says. I think there's a faint smile on her face, but I don't stare at her face long enough. "You also need to shave again."

"I just shaved yesterday, though." I grouse at her. I really don't think I need to shave daily, and more importantly it is a waste of time for me to do that. I can understand clothes-I mean I don't mind these jogging pants and this baggy t shirt, but I will like to wear something that is closer to home. Closer to what I wore before. I also have been wearing these pants since yesterday and they did get rather wet. It'd be nice to have a change of clothes, an actual uniform since I'd be able to carry my swords around.

"You need to do it everyday, Isamu." Akame states. I try not to scowl, but I think a small one starts to grace my face. I really don't want to put that shaving cream all over my face again-I'm sure there is a proper way of putting it on one's face, but I don't know the proper way...Some of it got into my ears even, and well it isn't very comfortable having foam in my ears. "You will shave and then we'll start breakfast. Afterwards we will get you a new uniform." She states them right after the next, tone not demanding or patronizing, it just simply is. Like I shouldn't argue against her and this is just how things are. How things are going to be.

"I don't want to shave." I'm very, very stubborn. And, I don't even have hair on my face at the moment, so why do I have to do it again...

"Isamu." Akame furrows her brows, setting one hand on her hip.

She means business.

"If I say no you're just going to dump me on the floor and drag me off?" I glance at her. I think this question is pretty much rhetorical, since Akame will do just that without any type of ceremony.

"You're going to be watching me while I shave?"

"Yep."

"And, while I take a bath?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"You're going to scrub my back too?"

"Mhm." Akame nods.

It's like I'm the dumb one for even asking.

Well, here we go again.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

I sigh and rise to my full height, stretching my arms high over my head and getting a few good cracks working out the kinks in my body. I lower them and scratch at the back of my head. Well, Akame is blunt at least. I can give her this much. She is just straightforward and doesn't bother to beat around the bush, I can appreciate this quality in people, because I am the same way. "Is that all we're doing?"

Akame shook her head. "We'll be sparring later on in the afternoon. After lunch."

Of course. After lunch.

Can't fight on an empty stomach, right?

I had the feeling I would be sparring today. "Get a good reading on my skills and strength since you didn't get the chance too before." At least not in the way she wanted it. It was more of me evading and trying to get distance, in order to attack, and get my swords so I can attack. I'm not dead weight at all, and I don't think Akame considers me as such, but I'm getting this off my chest in any case. It isn't so unusual boss lady wants to see my skills, and Akame can only be curious herself. I don't think a great deal of people can contend with her, let alone survive one of her strikes, blade piercing skin aside. "Is boss lady going to be there too?"

"Yes, of course."

So, Leone-that crazy blondie is going to be there too.

Fantastic.

* * *

So, I shave and take a bath. Akame, of course stands a few feet away from me, watching my every single movement, she doesn't blink at all, and I admit this is a little creepy. I'm sure she is blinking, but I'm not paying too much attention considering I have to be careful with the shaving blade. I really don't mind her presence, but when she stares at me like this...For minutes on end. I just feel weird. Nobody can really stare that long just naturally can they? We all have to blink eventually, after about thirty seconds.

I'm not sure how well I can hide my awkwardness at her staring at me like she does. I don't think I'm hiding it very well, considering how intent her gaze is. Either she doesn't care that I feel so awkward-look so awkward, or she really doesn't know that I'm feeling this way. Usually, people were easy to read-when it comes to their intentions and mannerisms, but I really don't know if she doesn't care or if she doesn't know.

I follow her to the kitchen. We both opt to remain silent. This HQ is very, very quiet when everyone is out like this and only a few people stay behind. I bathe in the serene silence, simply glancing left and right at the rooms I pass, and then turn my focus onto the ceiling every few seconds when the wooden doors become a bit too boring to observe. I'm sure the inside of the rooms are pretty fancy, well some of them, and I'm sure a few have beds inside of them for whenever blondie passes out from drinking herself silly.

The kitchen is on the very last floor, I'm almost certain at this point. There's no more stairs for me to go down, and there is only one door to open on this floor.

Akame pulls her hair back into a ponytail as we trot into the kitchen before moving over near the stove and putting on the apron. She does all of this like it's second nature. Like it's just another day, and this is what she is born to do. She sets down an array of fruit on the counter giving me another look that isn't quite blank, and I snatch an apple. "So, what's on the menu today?" I take a bite of my apple, looking at Akame with interest.

Akame takes a grape. "Fish. Fruit. Eggs. Hashbrowns." Three grapes later, and I get my answer.

"I'll start the fish and cut the potatoes." I say. Before she can even tell me otherwise I grab the huge pot we used yesterday to cook the fish heads and set it on the burner. We ate a lot of fish in my village, and it was a staple part of the main diet. So, I know how to make fish in a million different ways, and cut them in a million different ways so it only makes sense I start the fish. I chop off the heads first and toss them into the pot-which Akame was gracious enough to season before hand, and continues to as the water starts to boil.

I guess it isn't so bad living here now. It's not like my old home. I sleep on a futon, and it's a hell of a lot softer than those branches. When it rains I have shelter-no matter how thick those canopies were, when it starts to downpour, there is no stopping everything on the green floor and the towering canopies being drenched in that rainwater. Unfortunately, I was included in this equation, and unlike those Danger Beasts I don't have fur or anything of the sort...Sometimes I was drenched literally to the bone. I also get to eat my fill, and while I can't hunt giant Danger Beasts like in the forest...I can hunt the rare Koga Tuna.

So, I guess it all works out. Though Mine's high pitched and grating voice really gets on my nerves, there is always a trade off. With positives there is always negatives, there has to be that balance. It's also a plus they're not going to kill me, and they wish to destroy the Empire. There is no way in hell I'd ever join, let alone fight for the piece of shit known as the Empire.

"Isamu, can you take over the eggs?"

"You just want to snack on the fish."

"I'm leaving some for Boss and Leone." Apparently, Akame doesn't find my answer as funny as I do.

"So, you're in charge of cooking all the meals?" I ask while I adjust and move towards the eggs while Akame moves towards the huge pot and still half chopped fish. I swish the eggs around in the pan while cracking more, letting the yoke gush out into the pan and fill out. I repeat the process and add salt and pepper. Hashbrowns are pretty easy and I just check to make sure they're a golden brown and add some salt.

She snatches some of the eggs and hashbrowns. "Mmmm!"

Her eyes light up like stars.

"Good?" I ask, though from her reaction it must be great.

She nods quickly.

I suppress a smile, or laugh. Akame just seems...Different. Spontaneous. She has her little quirks. "So, you're in charge of cooking so you can snack on everything?"

"Of course not." Akame doesn't meet my gaze as she says this and the way she answers isn't the least bit convincing. Akame is a terrible liar, though she did get me the first time around with their HQ being in the capital, but I was high on emotion, adrenaline, and the intent to kill. And, as she tells me this, she plops grapes in her mouth, just munching away without a care in the world. "I just love to help."

Oh no, of course not.

You're not in charge of cooking just so you can snack.

You just love to help.

I'm totally convinced.

Akame loves to eat.

"Smells great!" Leone, of course has to break me from my inner world once again. She enters the room with Boss lady. Both of them look a little tired, but seeing the mountain of food me and Akame have accumulated they quickly brighten up and sit down at the table. To my clear surprise, Leone doesn't kick her feet up on the table like she normally does with the other tables in this place. Maybe she has some manners after all. "Come on! Are you two almost done? I'm starving over here!"

Okay, maybe she doesn't have any matters.

Akame smiles softly, but I take a deep breath to rein in my annoyance. Now, I'm not a forceful person-I don't think so at least. But, very few things can really piss me off and make me want to assert my control such as being rushed to do something. Anything for that matter. Especially cooking. Cooking is a process and needs to be done diligently-now I wouldn't put it passed Leone to eat raw meat, I bet she would, but that is something that is done out of pure necessity. To survive and thrive. I'm not at all surprised Akame takes Leone's whining with composure and a gentle smile on her face-she is used to this. I am not, so therefore I take another breath as we reach the table and start setting all of the food down.

There's only silence embracing us. Well, other than the sounds of us chewing, and Leone's case scarfing down food like an animal. I just ignore the crazy blonde the best I can and the slop of food swirling around her...If one of her scraps hit me or lands on my food, I swear I am going to wring her neck. No scraps of food hit me, and I can eat in relative peace, though I glance around at the three women keeping me company. In the forest, I'd always have to be alert, because once there was a fresh kill it was like a homing beacon for all to smell. All the scavengers and predators would make their way to the smell of blood, and it was twenty times worse at night...When the Super and Mega Class Danger Beasts would start prowling around.

So, it's in my instinct to just glance around as I eat. However, this seems to confuse Leone who gives me inquisitive looks every time my focus veers in her direction, it confuses or puts boss lady on edge as she locks eyes with me for a few seconds, and Akame...Well, I don't think she cares one way or another, she is just happy to eat. This girl really does love food-her sibling/s must have the same love for food.

"Isamu, you're fidgeting." Boss lady tells me after several more silent minutes of eating. I shove the rest of my eggs into my mouth and give her a blank look. Seeing as I'm not going to respond, yet, she decides to take the reins and veer this conversation to whatever her intentions are. Clearly me fidgeting doesn't rub boss the right way.

"I can't help it." I mutter, looking at my now empty plate. If I didn't stay on guard in the forest I'd be the next meal. Every waking second was spent either running and hunting. There was nothing else on my agenda other than fighting-but that goes hand in hand with hunting, considering like any other animal, I will fight for my kill and food in general. Maybe this as amplified in the forest, because I didn't like people with their hands or noses in my food back in my village. Living alongside those damn centipedes among other things would definitely amplify everything.

"We're not going to kill you." Leone tells me with a reassuring...What I think is a reassuring smile.

"You don't live in Gifnora forest anymore." I think there's sympathy in Akame's voice, and it really makes me mad. I don't need or want it. It's like pity in a way.

Akame nudges me with her foot.

I guess her nudging means I should relax?

Probably...

"So, did you read the book I gave you?" Boss lady asks, trying to be nonchalant.

"I did, actually." I nod, feeling more enthused than I'd care to admit.

"Oh?" Boss lady looks a little smug.

Her little victory.

The subject change isn't at all subtle, but seeing as I'm not going to stop fidgeting all that much, it is a welcomed change of topic. "Read it front to back a few dozen times since I couldn't sleep. It's very interesting, to say the least." The book is a great read, a real page turner. Between the detailed pictures and diagrams to all the little subtle information about each Teigu, it is really something entirely. A treasure trove, like I said before. That book really is a treasure trove. "How did you get your hands on something like that?" People kill and are willing to kill for much, much less. I've seen it first hand. I don't doubt an entire war happened or will happen just over this book.

"From the Revolutionary Army, of course."

Didn't see this one coming.

Oh, I sure didn't.

So, those good for nothing cowards are good for something after all. They can go blue in the face, screaming about revolution and change, changing this deprived Empire, overturning it completely, but at the end of the day they are in the very far south-far outside of the Empire's reach like little cockroaches gathering their strength and numbers...While Night Raid was just six or so miles away from the capital. Night Raid is right in the middle of everything. The higher ups of the revolution I can deal with when the time comes-because I'm not so naive to think I'll be walking free with my Teigu/s when this whole thing is over with.

They'd be the first fucks to turn on me...Turn on Night Raid.

"I see." I shrug with disinterest. "Which reminds me...Lionelle wasn't in the book."

"Oh, my Teigu." Leone waves her hand in a carefree manner. I get the feeling she's excited to share the whole story. How she got it and what it does. "I bought it off the black market a long time ago, nobody was able to sync up with but me. As for what it does, I basically turn into a beast or part lion. I get paws, cat-like ears, the whole nine yards with enhanced senses and even regeneration." She gives me a foxy wink. "Not too shabby, eh?"

"So...It's one of the lost twenty or so Teigu?" I ask very carefully while avoiding that feline gaze.

"Yup!"

I blink a few times. I could have sworn I seen little triangular ears on her head that resembled a cat's when I first seen her.

So, a body morphing Teigu, basically.

So, I wasn't just imagining those ears.

That's a relief.

"In any case..." Boss trails off as she cuts in and I just stare at her, silently bidding her to continue on with what she has to say. "I'm going to need to see your skills first hand. I know you've killed many of the Empire's elites among those commanders and generals as well as strong warriors from the Revolutionary Army, but I will like to see you in action, personally." She levels a hard look with me, that is basically saying I'm not to argue about it, can't argue about it, or am not supposed to argue about it.

I don't really like this fact, but I don't have the energy to argue back and forth. Besides, it'd be good to show off my skills-and people surviving the display rather than being left in pieces.

"You'll be facing Akame."

Akame nods while stuffing her face.

I just nod.

Should be a great sparring match.

"You also need some new clothes." Leone adds with a feline grin. She eyes me up and down, I note there's appreciation and amazement shining in her eyes as she lets her eyes practically streamline my physique. It's like she's drinking me and then savoring me. This woman really doesn't know how or when to turn off the crazy...If I didn't know any better, with the way she is eyeing me, I would say she's very attracted to me and wants to roll around in the hay. "Well, that's really up to you...But, I don't mind what you're wearing now." She starts to wag her eyebrows.

The t shirt is a bit tight around my chest, neck, shoulders, and arms.

But, it's baggy enough.

"You're shameless." I sigh at her antics. I don't know if she's being serious or just kidding around, but if she's serious...That means she has her eyes on me in that sort of way, and I could have sworn she only had those eyes for Tatsumi, even if she was give or take six or even years older than him. Blondie is right around the same age as me. I have to wonder if she really wants to roll around in the hay with me or is just up to her...Folly.

Leone just grins that feline grin and winks at me. In no way, shape, or form does she even try to deny she's shameless.

What have I gotten myself into?

"Thank you for all of your help, Isamu." Akame tells me with that soft smile. "The food was very filling."

"Sure thing." I give a small shrug and scratch at my ear lazily. We both did the work, but it seems Akame genuinely appreciates my willingness to help. Good thing I don't burn the food or meat.

"Now, let's go and get you some new clothes." Akame gestures for me to follow her after we've finished doing the dishes and cleaning everything else up.

"Can I come with?" Leone practically bounces like a rabbit towards Akame and I. Party plans are in place and we're going to have a party in a closet, filled with clothes I presume.

I think I'll be stuck in the middle of an avalanche. An avalanche of clothes.

"No." I grouse. Last thing I need is her getting a look at my junk. If Akame made that sound, I can only imagine what this crazy ass blonde will do. Akame is more reserved than Leone it seems, so her little gasp wasn't exactly uncalled for or surprising-I don't brag, but I'm well endowed. "You're shameless." I add with some annoyance in my tone.

Akame has the decency to not try and grab my junk, but I can't say the same for Leone.

"Oh, well, I don't see what me being shameless has to do with anything." Leone waves her hand for a moment. She's not even denying it. "Can I go with them, Boss?"

"Of course Leone, I think I'll be coming with too." Boss lady says with a smile on her face. Clearly, she knows this is getting under my skin, but has no intention to put an end to it before it even begins...Tell me this woman isn't curious...

"I'm curious." Boss lady continues.

Boss lady must have had a few lovers and admirers in her life. Her hair as probably longer than what it is now, and when it was...She was smoking hot and had men dropping on their hands and knees to marry her or even have a drink with her. Personally, I will never go on my hands and knees over or for a woman, I have way too much dignity and respect to ever do such a thing.

Maybe she just wants to see...

I am not a piece of meat for observation.

I press my lips until they are a thin line and then I furrow my brows. This is ridiculous. I have nothing to hide or be ashamed of, but there's no way I am going to strip down in front of three women at the same time. I'm sure a lot of guys wouldn't hesitate to throw off their clothes like a bunch of rabid animals and then proceed to swing their little peters around, but that isn't me. I'm not going to strip or swing my junk around. The only woman that should see my junk is my wife, and considering she's dead...These three shouldn't be seeing it, at all. Akame already did, partly so...I guess it's okay, but these other two.

I sigh under my breath. "Let's just go."

Akame smiles at me. I get the feeling this whole thing must be amusing or fun for her. "Okay, follow me."

* * *

So, yeah...Three women watching me change, and boss and Leone making comments aside. Despite me being behind something that is supposed be a curtain of sorts, I know they could see my reflection, so it wasn't as bad. Not like Akame watching my take a bath I swear they were making comments while Akame just did her best to give me a small measure of modesty.

There is a huge closet filled to the top and bottom with clothes. A plethora of clothes. Getting a new outfit or uniform, I'm just going to call it clothes was a trialing affair. I already had my mind made up with what I want, but after seeing the collection that they have I was a bit mystified, admittedly. I don't think I've ever seen so much clothes before in my life. There were sweaters, t shirts, jeans, those loose fitting pants-jogging pants I think, haoris, kimonos, dresses, yukatas, and so on and so forth. Just too many to name. I gathered all of that and so much more from just my first glances. I even seen what makes up Akame's strange outfit, even the red gauntlets. And, also Mine's outfit.

These guys are fully stocked and loaded on just about everything, it seems.

I pull on the collar of my dark blue haori and smooth out the wrinkles in my black kimono as we reach the spot where everyone trains with that temple-like building just behind us. It really reminds me of the temples back at home. Boss lady and blondie take a seat a good distance away from Akame and I, which is a good thing-this could get intense and cutthroat, quick, but their eyes are ever steady, and Leone looks like she's ready to jump up and down again.

Wearing a light blue haori, which just about everyone in my village wore would be a bad move on my part, considering we were infamous for standing against the empire and not bending our backs one bit. We cut down hundreds if not thousands of those barbarians. The light blue would be an immediate identification to who I am and where I was raised. Not that I'm not proud of where I come from, but I'm still smart.

I picked out a pair of gray hakama and cut them just a bit below the knee. Normally, hakama are just worn as they are, and cutting them is like an ultimate offence for some, but it is what I am most comfortable in. There is also the fact maintaining hakama or anything of the sort is a trying task, if one let them sit out for any amount of time the whole thing could be tarnished and paying to fix them is hefty. Cutting them short really didn't solve this problem, but it shortened the length of the hakama themselves-less creases and wrinkles.

I didn't pick out any shoes or socks...Even though they did have the zori and tabi I am accustomed to...There's nothing quite like feeling the grass between my toes.

"You really are a wild one, won't even wear shoes." Leone comments. There's nothing snarky or condescending about it, if anything she just seems amazed, yet again.

"They'll just weigh me down." I say, looking towards boss lady and letting my eyes settle on Leone before I set my focus back onto Akame. I try not to let her outfit get to me, and I really don't mind it, though it is a bit strange. But, how is someone supposed to move around in that thing? Wouldn't her skirt fly up? I best not look if it does, that'd just be wrong.

"Fair enough." Akame looks at me long and hard. I just look at her, watching her as she walks into the temple-like building. She comes out just a second later with two bokken. I've seen bokkens just like these, of course, they were in my old dojo, but we normally used much thicker and heavier bokken that were more round, instead of sword-like. They weighed about six to ten pounds, so a good bit heavier than the thinner and more accustomed bokken that everyone trained with.

Akame tosses me one of the Bokken and I catch it by its hilt.

"Don't hold back..." Akame tells me. Her gaze is much more focused than before, but there's something deadly serious in her voice. If she really is a survivor, and was released into that forest then that means she understands. I have no need to hold back.

I stare her down. At a glance, there's no opening in Akame's posture. Her stance is very strong, and her resolve is founded. But, there's not a trace of emotion in her gaze-top class swordsman and warriors in general hide their emotions in battle, they seal away their hatred, that malice killing intent. Suppress it so to speak. If their foe couldn't read into that it made it harder to predict the next move. Now, granted this is a spar, and not a life or death battle this doesn't have to be necessary, but it's almost second nature for me.

Upon closer observation Akame's guard is even tighter.

She's incredibly strong.

She remains standing where she is.

I take a breath and close my eyes. I seal everything away. My intent. My thoughts. My rage. My fury. I don't become mindless, but there's only one thing standing before me. One person. My eyes dart open, and I'm hyper focused and ready for what is going to be a very intense spar. I can already feel it, the energy is like magnetic between us, pulsating fervently awaiting us to collide or make a move.

We stay like this for about five minutes.

I shift my left shoulder back.

Will she take my bait?

Akame darts forward.

She takes the bait.

She's just a brief flash.

I shift away and swing for her side.

She moves away, and jumps towards me-I catch the movement, and swings hard from her right.

My wrist firms itself as I deflect the concise stroke and return of my own. I clasp the hilt with both hands, swinging my hips down to add velocity to my downward slash.

Akame blocks it. The collision sends us both skidding back.

We dart for each other once more.

Our respective bokkens crack against each other, just part of rhythm I'm moving to. My feet blur and I meet her head on, the clashes are brief and intense. Neither of us get too fancy, we dodge, we block, we aim for the narrowest of openings our moves provide.

We do this over and over. My wrists shake from the impact, but they remain strong. Akame blocks most of my attacks and I dodge most of her's. Everything just blurs into movement for me and noise.

Akame is incredibly fast. Speed wise, of course. But, she is also very fast with her footwork and body movements. Some of her movements, I say, aren't human in the slightest.

We go back and forth. I've been up against giant Danger Beasts.

Fought against them daily.

Akame is incredibly strong. Perhaps the strongest in all of Night Raid.

But, she's no Danger Beast. She's not a towering centipede.

She's proving this now as we continue to go back and forth. Faster and faster. Harder and stronger. We don't slow down in the slightest if anything we only increase our respective tempos, trying to push each other to make a mistake, this may just be a spar, but we are both intense people. Akame isn't holding back. I'm not holding back.

I can see it. Behind her mask. The seal of emotions.

I see tears in her eyes.

Her true self.

And, I know she can see my true self.

We hold nothing back.

Our spirit surpasses our flesh.

I grunt, the harsh impact of our collision sending me skidding along the ground. I press my toes down and in, driving my instep through the ground and bring myself to an abrupt halt.

Akame does something crazy.

She's spinning towards me. Like one of those spinning top toys I had growing up that you fling at the ground with a string and they balance themselves and start to spin.

Crazy shit right here.

I have a few choices, but I do the most obvious and perhaps stupid one.

I collide with her.

She spins again.

Even faster!

Oh shit!

I'm all over the place.

Akame is all over the place.

She takes a swipe at my head.

I duck and swipe for her head.

She spins away.

I give chase.

"Rrrgghhh..." I can hear my breath leave me in a grunt as I collide with her once more. The dull throb in my shin lets me know that I've made contact with the Bokken, and all at once I shoot forward aiming my Akame's side. Her arms are in full extension along with her sword, the opening is a very narrow margin, most wouldn't be able to make contact or have the guts to go in for the attack, but I can make contact.

Okay.

Akame jumps above me, spins and turns herself upside down.

Our collision is much worse than our other collisions. I'm sent rocketing back, barely stopping myself. I wipe at the sweat on my brow, taking a deep breath as my lungs burn.

Akame is breathing a bit heavily herself-I can't see sweat on her, but it's hot as shit out here, definitely about one hundred degrees, easily. Sweat on both of us wouldn't be all that surprising given the conditions.

I get my breathing back to even, holding my breath in just a few seconds longer. The burning only persists and grows, but as I exhale I feel my body slacken. My stance remains strong, but the engorging lactic acid isn't even half as bad as it had been before. If this were a real battle, I don't doubt it would have been over about ten minutes ago-we've been going back and forth for a good while now. Akame is the type to land that killing blow, immediately. Once her eyes were set-in this sort of way, there was no escaping.

For some no combating.

I press my fingers against the hilt ensuring that they steady and strong and shift slightly, keeping the tip of my sword pointed towards Akame's knee.

Akame takes a two handed grip and shifts her footing with nothing short of elegance.

I lunge.

Akame takes a step before leaping.

"That's enough." Boss lady says.

I slide to a stop despite myself. I don't know why I'm stopping, but I'm careful to ensure Akame isn't following through with her attack. Even if these Bokken were just made of wood, it is very hard wood, and if one isn't careful they can be killed if they're struck hard enough and in the right place. I'm not too worried about this, I'm more worried about getting clipped across my head or catching a nasty bruise of my side. Akame is in the spot where she was before we started sparring, her chest rises and falls, she's not heaving, but the heart rate is definitely going.

I wipe at the sweat that is starting to drip down my brow, having long since run its course down my forehead. I groan as I swipe my forearm across it a few times, giving my sweat-soaked arm a half glance.

I could really go for a dip in that lake right about now.

"Dueling Akame to a stalemate." Leone simpers with an appreciative whistle while walking up to the both of us. There's excitement in her body language, of course, but there's also realization in her eyes. Did she really think I was going to be done away with in one blow-nothing against Akame, but I can definitely hold my own, and it's just a very intense sparring match. Not a life or death battle, I'm sure things would be very different if it was. "I really wasn't expecting to see that out of you. Akame here is one tough cookie. But, hey, you can kick some serious ass!"

"Yes, I agree with you Leone..." Boss lady levels another hard look with me. I don't doubt that Akame is the strongest member of this group now, or at the very least at the top of the rankings. Judging by the look these two are giving me, at least. She has potential and every bit of that potential has been honed and harnessed to a crucial point. No doubt she's under went some hellish and strict training in the past by someone who knew exactly what they were doing when they were training her, and anyone that was unfortunate enough to be with her. She's killed many in the past, and will continue to kill, her resolve to kill is unflinching just as her will to live is unwavering. "I wasn't expecting to see something like what I just did either. But, this is a pleasant surprise in any case." _It will definitely work in our favor._

Boss gives me another look, I try to look away, but it's even more critical than the last one. So, I have a hard time turning my gaze away at first. I don't think there's any hostility there in her eyes, but there's something...Pressing in that set gaze of her's. It's like she's found a golden egg or a ten leaf clover and has literally struck gold and is swimming in pools of gold. Well, maybe she isn't quite like that, because I'm certain she'd just strip down to nothing and jump into that pool of gold without hesitation while screaming her head off.

People do weird things when they've struck riches.

"Spar with me next!" Leone exclaims while slamming one of her fists into her hand. She hasn't used her Teigu yet, which isn't all that surprising considering I don't have one, but this woman would sooner throw caution to the wind than even take a minute to consider everything else other than what her focus is set on. She really is a crazy blonde. "Don't go easy on me either, big boy."

I scowl for a moment. Is that nickname supposed to be suggestive?

"Maybe next time, Leone." Boss says crossing her arms under her breasts, while Leone groans like a scolded child and starts to sulk. I pay boss lady's breasts no mind, even if it is hard on my part. They're just there, and they're damn big too. "You're going to be with Akame for the rest of the day." She continues on smoothly, voice completely calm, but I can feel relief in her tone somewhere. Relief or something close to happiness, I think. Her tone isn't completely calm, in any case.

I just nod. "Okay."

I really have no problems being with Akame.

"The others will be back in two or so more days, maybe tomorrow." Boss continues on. I listen intently, staring at her for a few long moments. I really don't want to deal with Mine for a million more years, but if she isn't going to be back for at least two more days, I can savor what silence and serenity I have here before she goes and turns all of that over on its head.

"I'm ready go if you need me." I shrug at the hard look she's giving me.

"Great, that's just what I wanted to hear."

I just nod at boss lady. Sounds like I may be off and running tomorrow on the hunt for some Empire scum.

I don't have time to retort as Akame gives me another one of her little blank looks while taking the Bokken from my grasp and setting it back in the building. She's back in front of me before I even know it. "It's time to hunt for dinner, Isamu."

"Isn't that a few hours away?"

"We'll have two dinners plus another lunch."

"Sounds fine to me." Leone grins.

"I'm okay with that, too." Boss just nods with a small smile.

Three against one. There's no way I'm going to win against three women at the same time, especially these three women in particular, so I just rake a hand through my hair and nod to Akame to lead the way. I don't want her dragging me off.

"Be sure to catch a lot of fish again and don't fail like Tatsumi did!" Leone exclaims from behind. I shake my head. This woman is something else, completely.

"Don't need to worry about that." I mutter as I make my exit. Koga Tuna won't escape me for long, and if a few manage to disperse away I'd have Akame right there to snatch them up, and vice versa. We'd be having a feast, in any case of events. Maybe we'd even be able to catch one of those bigger fish, though I don't think they were near the waterfall, but they could still be around.

Halfway through our walk Akame starts to munch on a few rice balls. She hands me one and I gently take it from her hand and take a hefty bite out of it. "Where were you hiding this?"

"I always have extra provisions and snacks on my person." Akame gives me a blank look.

Yes, of course. I'm the stupid one for asking, like I knew she has a little food transporter somewhere on her person that allows her to carry pounds of food easily.

"Can I have another one?"

Akame turns to me with her mouth literally stuffed, arms extended with two.

"Thanks." I take the rice balls watching as she shoves another three into her mouth and start the trying task of chewing it all. It's surprisingly easy for her, and she swallows it in just a few seconds.

Well, I know one thing for sure. Akame loves food. And, also not to be late when it comes to hunt or cook the meals.

Akame doesn't tolerate tardiness.

So, yeah, just wonderful. My wonderful new home, with wonderful new people with all of their wonderful quirks. For better or worse, I guess these people are my comrades now.

Hopefully nothing goes wrong and shit doesn't hit the super sized fan.


	6. Chapter 6

About two or three more days pass. Which now makes it a little more over a week, now, that I've been with Night Raid. About a week and some odd days since these...These morons hauled me away from my comfortable tree in the Jukai. About a week since my life has been turned over on its head. completely. A week and some odd days since I was thrust straight into something complicated, and in my opinion just downright trivial at best. The Empire has been standing for well over one thousand years. Why now, of all times, are these people plotting and scheming.

Because the Empire is weakening, clearly, and everyone can see it. I can see it, and I spent most of my life in Gifnora.

One thing. It would always be one thing. It will always be one thing. It will always come down to one thing. Power. The power to rule. The power to make people kneel. The power to take away someone's livelihood, to tarnish them and treat them as nothing as cattle. The power to hold people's lives within their very own hands. The power to create change, to revolutionize. And, with that power to revolutionize comes the power to change and switch things as one sees fit. It all comes down to power in the end, it always had and always will come down to power. It is why power corrupts even the most pure and kind people, all of that power goes right to their head.

They believe themselves to be more than human.

They think of themselves as gods.

Despite being flesh and blood. Mortals.

When this happens...This line of thought and exceeding arrogance. They become hubris.

Once this happens all bets are off.

I'm not naive by any stretch-heroes do exist. They're not glamorous by any means. They're not even all that powerful, either, a wide majority of the time. But, they are kind and genuine people. There's will always be that old doctor that takes care of the girls around the neighborhood-that have no damn dignity or self respect. A family that always offers food and shelter for someone less fortunate. Amidst the sorrow and darkness there is always a light that shines-no matter how small or slight, the light is always there.

Every cloud has a silver lining.

These heroes don't wield Teigu.

They have nothing to do with politics.

They're just every day people, trying to survive. Trying to live just another day in this rotten and strife filled world.

But, it is because people like this, the every day person has no interests in politics that they become victims in the grand scheme of things. That they become Prey. They need to learn to be independent and strong, to refuse kneeling before any man, to stand on their own foundations. The strong will always rule over the weak. The weak will always want to be ruled, they will always be dependent, like sheep they will need to be guided, because they can't depend on themselves. The weak have no choice but to be dependent on the strong, there is always a choice to be made, but not many have the will and spirit strong enough to overcome such hopelessness. They will choose to remain weak, going on with the saying that they were dealt this hand.

They will continue to go on with their miserable lives worried only of themselves. They think of nothing of their family, pride and dignity-they kneel before these hubris fools, groveling and begging. For food. For forgiveness. To not lose their home. In the end the only thing they concern themselves with is surviving, and to this end they will sacrifice anything and anyone just to live a bit longer. They will submit and conform, allow themselves to be shackled and chain, and then put into a cage.

I never have and will not sacrifice anyone or anything.

I refuse to be trampled over, to submit, to be weak...

To be put in a cage...

To be ruled...

I'm having eventful days, as well as uneventful days. I kind of settle into my new home, I don't feel as skittish as I did prior, it's still a bit strange and new for me, but I am adjusting slowly but surely. I wake up with Akame's encouragement and proceed to drag myself into the bathroom and slop that stupid white shaving cream all over my face, I don't see why I must do this every single day considering I don't have any hair and it'd takes at least five days give or take for it grow to anything noticeable, I think, but nonetheless I shave.

Akame smiles.

I just scratch the back of my ear.

She stands there watching my every move as I shave, as I wash myself up, as I take a bath. I blink, she sees it. I blush, which I don't, she sees it. I squat down a take a crap she sees it. I'm not sure if I should feel awkward or odd whenever she has her eyes set so intently onto me, I have her complete and undivided attention, and I must say it is enjoyable-some part of me enjoys it, but just the same another part of me just squirms the slightest bit. She washes my back, as always, making sure to push my hair up so it slaps onto my eyes, literally.

I hate to admit it, but she does wash my back rather good. It can always be a pain trying to get right down the middle. And, feeling her warm hands moving across my my wet back, pressing before relaxing and moving in a slow rhythm, it gives me the strangest sensation, and I can't just shake this off no matter how hard I try So, I remain silent and grapple with this sensation and the feelings it leaks into me.

I'm thankful Akame remains silent while I contemplate this for myself, but she seems content just making sure I don't run away.

Funny.

Even if I want to...Gifnora is a good distance away from here.

Besides, I already joined, I'm stuck with Akame, blondie, brat, midget, goggles, and boss lady whether I like it or not.

They're my comrades.

So, the past few days have been eventful, to say the least. I have the joy of sparring hand to hand with Akame, boss lady insisted, and while I never underestimate anyone, I didn't think Akame would be as strong as she was. Women, normally worked on 'soft' or 'internal styles. These focused on redirecting attacks, using the flow of energy and aggression against their foes, as well as the energy and vitality brimming through the body. Instead of smashing fist to fist, they'd just trap the strike and roll their wrist, completely clasping the wrist and then slam a palm into the sternum. Minimum effort, maximum force. Getting hit with that palm with knock all the air right of someone. A woman trained in the Martial Arts was truly beautiful and terrifying.

With that said Akame is terrifying. Her blows have a lot of clout behind them, more than I anticipated, and while she was trained in a 'softer' and 'internal' approach she had no problem taking the 'harder' and 'external' approach which involved fighting brute force with brute force. Counter as you block and dodge, strike every chance you get. Slamming fist against fist and shin against shin. Using every ounce of will and strength.

We went at it for a good two hours with neither of us landing that decisive blow that'd we go for like a shark goes after blood to finish the spar.

We may be sparring, but neither of us are holding back.

We're both intense people.

She punches and I kick.

I punch and she bends herself back, evading my strikes by the barest of inches.

I spin faster and on my shoulders, transitioning onto my head before slamming my hands onto the ground and heave myself up, using the momentum to accelerate every inch of my ascension. I aim kicks at her ankles and knees, keeping her hard pressed, and start aiming more kicks for her head and torso, but these she nimbly evades, going into her own flurry of flexibility and gymnastics.

We go back and forth. My approach wild and erratic, guided by my wit and experience, honed with my instincts. Akame's approach nothing short of being swift and graceful, her movements wild and brimming with power. She twists her back and bends it at these odd angles, when my strike would have connected-should have, they skew right passed her, she bends back and touches the ground with one or both hands, I sail over, she arches forward, legs coming off of the ground as I sweep low and kick off with both my legs holding my entire rotating torso with just my arms.

She jumps and spins. Twirls and bends. Corkscrews and spirals. Akame is lethal with a sword. Her movements weren't human, and she moves with swiftness that really can't and shouldn't be underestimated. Wide sweeping blows of a katana are her best friend, she can change her footwork and trajectory on a dime, always leaving that gap of space between herself and her foe to deliver that cutting blow.

But, she is maddening with her hand to hand combat. There was so much power, so much ferocity, so much intensity in all of her movements. Whether she stepped forward or started going into a dizzying series of kicks-every single ounce of her will and focus, every ounce of strength went into every movement. From beginning to end. I wouldn't put it passed Akame to be able to fight a whole army with just her bare hands, and I mean a literal army. She's going from 'soft' to 'hard'. Her preferred method of striking is with her palm, but she has no issue batting her fists and shins, her elbows, and knees against my own matching force with force.

I take a deep breath, whistling gently as I slide back away from her. Her arm shakes for a second from our head on collision and she begins to shift her stance, crouching a bit low and putting about eight percent of her weight onto her leading leg.

Akame's reflexes are extremely sharp, not only can she block and dodge, but she can counter as well in quick and rapid succession. Her muscle control is top tier, she doesn't expend too much or too little energy, her muscles never flexing too much, her movements themselves are fluid and concise blending into one another. Even her flips that just astound and rolling herself into a ball-how can she do it so easily; and that lightning fast footwork just blends together. She has a good deal of strength behind each of her individual blows and blocks. She really could take on an army if she really wants to, some of her blocks alone could break bone, not mentioning her strikes.

So, after neither of us land a decisive blow or choose to give up, boss lady cuts it short.

I hear no praise, criticism, surprise, or anything of that sort.

The only thing I hear is Leone's wild scream and those glorious golden eyes of hers locked solely onto me.

Here come the crazy!

She punches and I punch.

I punch and she dashes back, evading my strikes by the barest of inches only to dart right back at me.

I spin faster dropping low and sweeping onto my shoulders, transitioning onto my elbow before slamming my hands onto the ground and heave myself up, using the momentum to accelerate every inch of my ascension and propel myself into the air. I aim kicks at her ankles and knees, keeping her hard pressed, and start aiming kicks for her head and torso, but she doesn't nimbly evade these like Akame did. She's goes into her own flurry, utter and total madness; spinning and striking meeting me blow for blow.

We go back and forth. My approach wild and erratic, guided by my wit and experience, honed with my instincts. Leone's approach nothing short of being swift and savage, her movements wild and bursting with power, her instincts guide her. She dashes in and out and side to side at these odd angles, when my strike would have connected-should have, they skew right passed her, she bends back and touches the ground with one or both hands, I sail over, she arches forward, legs coming off of the ground as I sweep low and kick off with both my legs holding my entire rotating torso with just my arms.

I lean forward and kick out balancing on my one hand.

I can't even begin to describe her fighting style. In a lot of ways, it's identical to mine though with less spinning and acrobatics. It is wild, sporadic, chaotic, and the strikes just seem to come from every possible direction. She is just insane with her hand to hand combat. There is so much power, so much ferocity, so much intensity in all of her movements that I can feel the force of them before the strikes is even launched.

Whether she stepped forward or started going into a dizzying series of kicks-every single ounce of her will and focus, every ounce of strength went into every movement. From beginning to end. I wouldn't put it passed Leone to be able to fight a whole army with just her bare hands, and I mean a literal army. She has no issue batting her fists and shins, her elbows, and knees against my own matching force with force, she didn't even bother to use her palms like Akame did. Leone is just a force of nature, a force just in general.

We go back and forth, flying across the ground like two wild animals looking to pounce on the other. I'm not as hard pressed against her as I had been in the forest, but I'm still hyper focused and alert to my absolute maximum. If I drop my guard for a second one of those fists are going to smash right into my face, and it will not be pleasant. Blondie's fists left imprints in the ground like my own did.

She kicks and she punches. She knees. She elbows. She even tries headbutting me, something I avoid each and every single time. Headbutts can be horribly devastating, and I never took Leone as the type to resort to something so brutal. She may punch and kick like a banshee, but I wasn't expecting headbutting. She laughs without reservations, it is a joyous sound that punches into me, and I feel myself smiling a bit. The love of battle is in her eyes, the love a challenging opponent, the love of being pushed to the absolute limit and surpassing that limit...It's shining gloriously.

There is less technical skill on Leone's part in comparison to Akame. Akame was so graceful and precise, every little movement led to her next attack, her next block, or her next counter. It was systematic. Leone's fighting style is something born from chaos, power, and ferocity. Like a lioness on the hunt she doesn't stop chasing me nor does she let up on her attacks, if it's possible, and it completely is, her attacks become even more fierce. Her heart is as fierce as a lioness's and her attacks are even fiercer pressing me to make last minute adjustments to avoid being swiped. She lunges and dashes, springs and jumps, it is a maddening flurry of movement that would drive anyone else insane or dizzy.

Pain pulses in my forearm and I bite down on my bottom lip to keep my grunt in check. I finally stop myself from sliding, just a few feet from Leone and take a deep breath feeling the familiar burn of sweat making its way down my back and torso, long passed my forehead and neck. Leone, for her part is sweating, her hands pressed against the top of her knees as she leans her weight against them taking heavy breaths and unable to stop smiling-she has yet to use her Teigu, that would give her those furry paws and those furry ears but I assume she doesn't so we remain on equal ground so to speak.

I take a deep breath, grunting gently I slide back away from her. Blondie's arm shakes for a few seconds from our head on collisions.

She smirks at me, and she's already in my face.

Leone's reflexes are very, very, very sharp, not only can she block and dodge, but she can counter as well in quick and rapid succession with enough force to make my drive my insteps into the compact earth below. Her muscle control is top tier, she doesn't expend too much or too little energy, her muscles never flexing too much, her movements themselves are wild but concise blending into one another before blurring into confusion. Even her flips and that lightning fast footwork just blurred into a chaotic brew of sorts. She has a great deal of strength behind each of her individual blows and blocks.

I'll even say she has more raw strength than Akame.

Leone could take on an army if she really wants to, some of her blocks alone could break bone-rip the arm clean the fuck off, and that's not mentioning her strikes that would blow holes through people and indent faces, literally...

We end up grappling each other, until I slam her down on the ground and pin her down by her wrists. Our faces are practically touching, but we don't pay that any mind at all. It's just her and I.

Needless to say boss lady made a comment effectively ending our match. I let go of her wrists, stand up and walk a few feet away.

Leone, surprisingly doesn't make a witty retort.

I guess I asked for that one.

We were very close, after all.

We were sparring though, it was nothing like that. We weren't going to start rolling around.

We did, but it's not like we were rolling in the hay!

It is uneventful for me, because I fall into the same schedule, and I won't complain about it. I wake up, Akame is already up and dressed for the most part, I wash up and then shave, Akame watches me as always, and then we head downstairs to start breakfast. After breakfast we clean and wash everything then go outside to spar, it was either Akame's or Leone's insistence, when this was finally done I'd head to her room after washing up, and Akame would be waiting there for me. Akame and I spend a great deal of time together, usually in silence, cleaning our swords, or her cleaning her sword and me reading the Teigu book both doing our own thing.

I don't find it too weird since we're both occupied, and the fact we're both rather awkward when it comes to these sorts of things.

Normally, there is the whole bonding thing and we both start spilling tears and cling onto each other for support, but we do no such thing.

We just sort of enjoy the other's company. Enjoy each other's presence.

I roam around the HQ becoming more familiar with the layout, boss makes a few little smart comments and I can only snort at her as she flashes that toothy smile and eye smile. I think boss may be a little crazy herself! Leone is more than happy to accompany me as I give myself a tour with Akame at my side. Leone proceeded to taking the tour over and jabber away about each room, which one she usually passed out in after a night of hard drinking and which ones had a secret stash of Akame's much to he displeasure. I can only sigh at the last past, Leone, Akame and their antics. Ones loves food and the others love mischief. Unlike before, when I halfheartedly listened to her, I listened to her with my utmost attention. I definitely need to know where every room is, what every room is, and just the general layout of going to and fro.

I will say I enjoy Leone's presence, though she is a bit annoying, at first. She's not as quiet as Akame of course, that would be in due part to the fact unlike Akame and I-Leone is the furthest thing from socially awkward and just awkward in general. Leone is like a bundle of cheer and joy, she doesn't stop grinning at me or smacking me on the shoulders, doesn't stop grinning in general, I have a hard time keeping the giddiness that just suddenly erupts inside of me going to my stomach down and the half smile that wants to break out on my face at bay.

Leone is infectious to the point she has Akame smiling softly, and I know Akame's gut is twisting with the same giddiness as mine. It has to be. Leone just seems to have this effect on people, and I've always been more sensitive.

Another half sleepless night passes, and morning comes hard and fast. Way too damn fast for my taste, but I'm already up and partly dressed-just wearing some jogging pants and keeping my torso bare so the sun could keep embracing me. The book boss lady gave me is firmly in my hands, open, and my eyes are skimming through it with so much vigor that even I am having a hard time comprehending it. Normally, I'd get so entranced with something on kenjutsu styles, or swords, or just anything that had to do with fighting. Every style was different, whether it's hard or soft, sword based or fist based, every style differed some the other in unique ways.

The breathing-the way one would exhale the kiai before they attacked, their breathing patterns, how hard they breathed in and out, and the way they moved their bodies. It was all so different than the next one, some styles emphasize heavy footwork and quite frankly rely on it, other styles place a heavy emphasis on certain strikes and strokes. Like there is the vertical fist and cross, fully extended strikes meant to keep the foe out of one's reach-just close enough to land their strikes and evade the strikes coming at them.

Granted, Teigus aren't styles of the Martial Arts, but each one had its own strengths and weaknesses, it's own mojo so to speak. Cross Tails can't do what Murasame does and Gaea Foundation can't do what Pumpkin does. Just like in some Martial Arts styles, one couldn't do what the other one does...The foundations of the style, it's basics, it's philosophy, and the way each practitioner lives all differ from each other. Some Martial Arts styles-the person who head of that style, the strongest, to be exact could be crazy about becoming the strongest, others could be more about keeping the peace and being nearly pacifists, others could be tyrannical and just seek to lay waste and takes lives.

It is the same for the Teigus. Their foundations are all different, unique to themselves. More importantly their foundations, I say, are based upon the person who is their wielder. Because, Teigus themselves are just mystic weapons that can surpass one's imagination, if one doesn't take the necessary measures. Just like a sword is just a weapon and the wielder is their foundation. The Teigu itself calls to the person, a person just can't go and try using a Teigu, unless of course they are stupid asses-hats off to them. But, back to my point, the person is the foundation for their Teigu.

Which makes sense considering they have to be compatible with the person in order to wield them. If the person didn't have that foundation-the foundation required to wield the Teigu, then it just simply wasn't going to work no matter how hard they try. It all makes too much sense, and firms the fact that anyone that wields a Teigu is special. They are more than just the average person, in their own little ways, and they lay the foundation to wield their Teigu years before they even see it, perhaps without even realizing it. Because the average person doesn't have that willpower, doesn't have that drive, doesn't have that extra push that Teigu wielders have, and doesn't have those burning desires, feelings, and aspirations that are forged into that foundation.

I don't believe in destiny...But, depending on the life a person lives, and everything they go through can or can't make them compatible with any Teigu or lay that foundation.

Amazing...

It makes sense only the strongest of warriors can wield them.

Goggles obviously must have a quirk for manga. He owns a bookstore after all, and manga was everywhere, even in my village. Manga showed that unreal artistic aspect of people. But, he also must have been pretty good at everything he ever tried-Cross Tail is perhaps the most versatile of all the Teigu, and it implies, to me at least, that at point goggles was a jack of all trades. But, because Cross Tails isn't a blunt force type of Teigu it means goggles wasn't the stout and brazen type that goes into a fight with a sword and shield.

Akame using Murasame...It's clear to me she doesn't take joy in fighting or killing, considering this Teigu is basically instant death. It also tells me she's accustomed to fighting against numerous people at one time-easily up to fifty. One cut. One kill. But, she can't use its trump card, I don't think so anyways-such a thing comes at a severe cost, and she'd have to give something up she will _never ever get back;_ it is something that she doesn't want to give up, more importantly she refuses to give it up.

That wicked sword, that starts with y is...It's terrible and putrid. It doesn't take the soul or spirit, nothing of that sort, it never could, but it animates the dead. Which is terrible, it goes against everything that is reality. The dead are buried, they are not to be tampered with or dug out. There are things that are sacred. I think, whoever uses this has some serious issues-like borderline murderous psychopath with serious attachment and closure issues. They sort of just dig themselves deeper and deeper into their pit of despair and from this pit they draw power. Just as one could easily summon eight Super Class Danger Beasts, they could summon their friends and family with the same ease...Which means they'd cut down their friends and family without hesitation, under a pretense that they'll remain together forever.

"Reading the book again?" I turn to Akame's soft voice. Her red eyes are half lidded and observing me closely, both of her arms are at her sides properly until she raised one to rub at her eye. She doesn't look very disheveled, her hair is very neat and in its usual style save for a few stray strands that just refused to bend to her whims. her outfit is without any sort of wrinkles or scrunches, but it's clear she's still fighting off the haze of sleep that blissfully took her under.

"Yeah." I nod, rubbing my hand against my eye. I look Akame over, and not to much of my surprise she is wearing the same outfit as always. I still find it a little odd, because women just don't wear outfits like this to wear them, that I know of.

"Do you like it?" Akame tilts her head as she lets the question float through the air.

Truth be told I am used to seeing woman wearing kimonos, and things of that sort. They weren't showing much, if any of their skin so to speak. The only thing visible to the eye was their faces, hands, and the nape of the neck. Modesty was a huge thing in my village, and it was ten times worse for the women. They'd probably faint if they seen Akame. She wore s type of mini dress, or something along those lines, maybe her skirt was part of it, maybe not. I can see her curves, her long and glorious legs, her generous breasts...I mean, the outfit fit her like a glove, so...

"Yeah, I guess. It fits you like a glove." I reply after a few minutes of considerable deep thought, not directly meeting her gaze. Questions like this could be traps, men really didn't care about clothes all that much, but women just lived for those sorts of things. Clothes. Accessories. Make up. I don't think Akame really cares about any of that, but maybe she values my opinion or view? "Is it practical, though?"

"I like it, I was moving fine while we were sparring." Akame puts a hand on her hip, but looks very much satisfied with herself for some reason.

 _Yeah, and do you know what happens when you do your flips?_

"Well, let's be on our way, Isamu."

* * *

Akame and I hunt Koga Tuna.

We also catch us a few giant fish.

This time we catch about three dozen Koga Tuna each, and after eating about half of those right there and then, we come back with roughly five dozen each.

I look at my company as I eat silently, enjoying the fried chicken and fish Akame and I went all out on. It is beyond delicious, and I'm not saying this just because I made it and I am hungry. Akame is content to eat in silence. It doesn't surprise me in the least bit. Leone spends the majority of her time stuffing her face, thankfully she doesn't attempt to talk with her mouth full, because that would have been nothing short of disgusting.

Boss doesn't really pick at her food, but she isn't diving into it with the same vigor as I and the other two. I take no offence to this, because one of us are going to eat the remainder of her food if she doesn't pick up her pace. More importantly, I take no offence to this in the slightest because I can see that small glimmer in her one visible eye-she's thinking thoroughly about someone or something, and the outside world-the food, Leone, Akame, and I do not exist. More over, she isn't smoking a fucking cigarette-I hate those damn things.

So I just eat and glance at boss every few minutes waiting for her to speak a word or give a reaction other than a straight face or halfhearted pursing of her lips. I can deduce something if I have something more to work with, and I can read people if I have something more to work with other than these two expressions boss just keeps plastered on her face. Considering she is so silent, I'm going to make a safe guess and say that it's something bad, but not anything that has to do with me.

I don't expect anyone else in Night Raid to have such composure and poise except for Akame, and even Akame doesn't have anything on boss lady...Akame suppresses her emotions-tries to at least. How this short haired woman can stare so long and intently wavering the slightest time truly befuddles me, and it shouldn't since Akame watches me go about my morning routine and offering her assistance whenever she sees fit and not I.

But, I know or at the very least have a rough idea of what Akame could be thinking while she is staring at me. That would be making sure I don't run off. For some reason she is hell bent on me not returning to Gifnora.

but I can't say the same this time around with boss. I have no idea what's going inside of that head of her's.

We all finish. Akame and I taking half of boss's plate each to ourselves. It's clear boss isn't going to finish it, she hasn't touched it now for ten or so minutes. I've never been one to waste food, period, and Akame is always happy to eat.

Boss finally blinks and leans back in her chair.

I just shake my head. I'm not even going to ponder what that could be about.

"What a feast!" Akame cheers contently, resting her hands atop her stomach.

"That really hit the spot!" Leone cheered, leaning back in her chair and sighing contently. I bet in a little while she would be fast asleep. "You guys sure caught a lot of fish, even more than last time. Isamu, I can't believe you stripped down to nothing and just jumped in the water, you weren't wearing any underwear either. You really are wild, no home training at all."

I make no visible reaction except clenching my teeth, and I follow through on my impulse, which is to ram Leone's head through this very table. Akame for all its worth didn't exactly mind me being naked. She didn't make comments or anything like that, she accepts the fact I don't wear boxers or anything of the sort, and we were going after Koga Tuna and not each other. Leone wasn't even there and she's about to really turn on the crazy! "I do have home training, I just swim naked, always have." I make my retort swiftly and with annoyance hanging on every word. I never wore that cloth thing back in my village, and in Gifnora I was running around ass naked most of them without a care.

The Danger Beasts didn't care at all.

I glare lightly at Leone. She just winks and grins.

"Now we can talk about that." Boss says, a smile gracing her face as she cuts right between our banter as it were. She lights a fucking cigarette-things stink.

"Can you put that shit out..." I practically demand.

I just keep my eyes on the cigarette that is still burning. Now, I smoke, but I don't smoke cigarettes. "Can you put that shit out..."

"Can you say please?" Boss eye smiles at me, clearly enjoying this.

"Please..." I grate out.

She crushes it with her mechanical arm, tossing it into the garbage a few feet away.

Great aim boss lady.

"The others will be returning tonight. Isamu, you have a mission. Akame and Leone will accompany you." Boss says, there's a cool confidence about her as she gazes at me. Is she daring me to reject? Or does she expect me to grin ear to ear, more than willing to prove myself out of frivolous pride?

Well, that explains why she was so quiet during lunch, at least.

I scowl visibly at this bit of news. I make no sort of effort to hide just how annoyed this truly makes me. It is nice and quiet save for Leone's antics, which I don't mind too much as long as she doesn't get too crazy. I coming to terms with the fact she never turns off the crazy. Back to the point , my silence is going to be completely shattered by midget, brat, and goggles. I'm not going to deal with midget's attitude or that mouth of her's. And goggles pointing at me like he does just annoys me. Brat is just going to smother most likely, try to welcome me as part of the team.

Me and midget will be butting heads if things don't go accordingly. I don't mind goggles or brat too much, but midget was in a league of her own like Leone. However, I give a small nod at the second bit, letting them know that I did in fact here and understand. The chance of going on a mission and showing off my skills, is something I welcome with open arms. I have no need to show off, flaunt, or prove my skills. But, once these people see my skills-sparring aside, it will cast out any doubts they may have about me.

"A mission?" I raise an eyebrow.

Did I hear that right?

"Indeed."

I did.

"Oh, right Boss." Leone says in that cheerful tone of hers putting a huge sack on the table. It makes a loud sound-like it's jingling or something. Few things can make such a noise, and one of those things is gold or silver coins. Coins in general. There's a sack full of coins just a few inches from me on this table. People will kill each other over this-they'd kill each other over a tenth of this. "This is the payment."

"That's a good fucking chunk." I muse, eyeing the sack intently. Truth be told I've never had a use for money. We had it in my village, but my parents usually took care of anything that had to do with that-I never wanted anything, material wise. I needed clothes, shoes, etc, and there's nothing that can or could be done about that, but I never wanted anything more. As long as I got to go to the Dojo I was more than content.

Seeing so much of it just really surprises me, I guess. How the average person could ever get their hands on this I will never know. If it was a woman that hefted this over, I hate to think of how she ever accumulated so much. Night Raid isn't dealing high class clientele so to speak, not that it bothers me the slightest since the high class would be the pompous nobles. The average person is just trying to survive and live another day. Another week. Keep their house. Anything extra-like this sack of coins comes at a severe cost. And, some things you can never get back after they're lost, no matter how hard you try.

If someone wanted revenge that bad they should just carry out the deed themselves, but the again they're weak and have no resolve.

Have to rely on others.

I shake my head and listen to Leone give the low down.

"Our targets this time are Sumichi, an oil merchant. Tomoyuki, a coin smith. And General Tunoichi. According to our client Sumichi has been paying large bribes to General Scar. Scar fabricates stories and pins the blame on someone else. This is where things get even worse, Tomoyuki has been bribing both of them, Sumichi gives him all the oil he needs and Tunoichi turns a blind eye to all his misdeeds. A village was set to fire per Tunoichi's instruction on the grounds they were counterfeiting gold coins." Leone explains, and for once any mirth or cheer is just vacant from her replaced with cold seriousness and anger.

What dark golden eyes...

Counterfeiting coins was one of the most severe things anyone can possibly think of doing. The Empire had numerous coin smiths within their threshold, and every single little coin made underwent scrutinizing by the higher ups. Therefore, they all knew which coins were right-coins that were used as currency. This was tight lipped and tight lidded. If there was a newer version of a coin out that wasn't known to those high in the Empire, it meant severe trouble and immediate death. It was quite frankly the dumbest thing anyone-including myself could think of doing.

I'm not surprised that someone was doing such a moronic thing, and bribing a general within the Empire to keep his mouth shut. I'm even less surprised an oil merchant had their nose in the middle of it-oil was a valuable thing. So, Sumichi bribes Scar and makes the man do his dirty work, Tomoyuki bribes them both with his counterfeit coins, he gets oil as well as Scar being all these dealings under the table. Meanwhile people are being blamed for their misdeeds, and a village was burned down.

Money will always...ALWAYS be the ultimate motivator.

"Sound like some rotten sons of bitches..." I don't bother to hide my anger or smooth out my tone as I speak. I let it be known I can't stand people like these cocksuckers.

"Have you verified the case?" Boss asks.

Valid question.

"They are guilty." Leone says with an edge in her voice. "The woman who gave me the payment smelled of disease. I think she's sold her body many times in order to get this sum."

I can only shake my head. The woman was so willing to sell herself why not just get a weapon and kill the bastards yourself...

"Very well, Night Raid accepts this case. We don't need garbage like this in the new country. We shall bestow onto them divine punishment." Boss says with a straight laced expression. She doesn't even do her little eye smile and cocky smirk that she tends to do. She is all business, and naturally I am all ears at this point seeing her so concrete. Who would be going after who is the main question? Would I be getting the general-it wouldn't be the first one I killed, there are easily five hundred more that fell long before him to my sword. Or, would I get the slimy duo of coin smith and merchant?

"The merchant, Sumichi, and coin smith, Tomoyuki will be easy. General Tunoichi will be a very formidable opponent. He is an extremely skilled swordsman that even criminals, and those within the Empire fear. He's always surrounded by cronies, and is rarely alone. He is a cautious man, when accepting the bribes he invites Sumichi and Tomoyuki into his room. When he is off duty he is getting shit faced on Main Street." Leone continues on smoothly, sounding so cool and calculating. I almost forget the fact this little blonde has the crazy on all day and all night.

"So, we just find him on Main Street." I shrug absently. It wasn't all that difficult when it really comes down it.

"But, the police are extra strict being in such close vicinity to the palace. It would be dangerous for someone like Akame, who's face is known all around." Boss adds on.

"It's not dangerous for me?" I question, not the least bit offended.

"No, unlike Akame your wanted posters don't provide any picture or even basic information other than your height and hair. I would take a lucky guess and say that's because unlike Akame, you never let anyone you've crossed paths with live to tell about you, even in their dying breaths. You are but a ghost, Isamu, but we managed to find you. You are simply known as the wolf of Gifnora or a monster by the public, a faceless terror feared by all. A wolf. A monster." Boss is quick to point out several points, but the biggest being that I don't have a picture to go with my poster-that is because nobody lived to speak a word of me, I didn't leave them dying and gasping, I just ended their misery with one draw of my blade.

I have no problem with my nickname being the wolf of Gifnora or just wolf, it is fitting after all.

"Of course, we don't view you as a monster or a wolf." Boss adds.

"Bullshit." I can't help but growl. It's not exactly a nerve, but I never was fond of people pitying me or giving me sympathy. I don't need the bullshit. "I am a wolf in human skin, a monster. I don't need your fucking pity, keep it."

Leone looks at me with worry, genuine worry. "Isamu, you don't have to be so hard on yourself."

"We do not..." Akame states firmly practically grimacing hearing the nicknames people have given me, and me simply accepting them. What else could make her react in such a way. "We do not view you as a monster or a wolf."

I feel a little weird, but shake the feeling away. I don't care for the pity, sympathy, and bullshit these three are throwing me.

Though I can agree with some of boss earlier points, I can't help but feel that boss lady is getting to be a little domineering with me. That shit doesn't fly with me, not even for a fucking second. I will not be put on a leash or in a cage. "Well, in that case these two can go after the merchant and coin smith, Akame won't be spotted. I'll take out this rotten general." It is very simple in my eyes, and this is how it will be. The two ladies would take out the merchant and smith, and while they're doing that I'll send this fucker's head flying for the next ten thousand yards. The only problem is that I would be right in the Capital, and quite frankly I hate the place and never wanted to step foot in it. "Simple as that."

"Oh? Are you saying you'll defeat Tunoichi?" Boss lady smiles that little smile and turns her eye up at me. I don't know if she's doubting my skills, questioning them, or just trying to piss me off, but she's about to do a bang job of one of those things.

"Yeah, that's some big talk. You'd better take responsibility for those words, Isamu." Leone adds.

"I've taken on twenty general and commanders at the same time, not including their little cronies, and I wasn't even close to eighteen at that point." I snap. Don't fucking question my abilities and strength. This shit is getting to be very exhausting. Can't we just go and get this mission over with, kill these fucking clowns, and then call it a night or at least dinner? Why is everything such a...these women are something else. "I'm going to take full responsibility, as I always have. Can we get this shit over with already?"

"Very well, in that case...Isamu you will go after the general. Akame and Leone will handle the merchant and coin smith." Boss says affirmatively.

"Remember until you come back and make your report you are not a legitimate assassin." Akame gives me a hard look, what one could very much consider a glare, or death glare as she gets up to leave, more than likely to get ready for our mission. "At this point, rage and fury will only result in death."

However, it only serves to aggravate me even more than what I already am.

I don't want to hear this fucking shit!

"I'm not a legitimate assassin until I make my first report. Fury and rage will only lead to my death? I don't give a fuck about that shit. I'll always survive, no matter where I go. Those clowns can't kill me." I happily respond, don't even care in the slightest if I cut her off or not. I'm not going to have another domineering woman in my ear about some stupid ass fucking shit.

I think she winces, but I couldn't give a fuck about what is about to come out of her mouth. Probably another retort along the same lines. I just want to get this mission over and done with. If she wants to think I'm arrogant then so be it, but I've never had a streak of arrogance-I have pride, but it is not exceeding or excessive.

"I never claimed to be a legitimate assassin or showed the desire to be a legitimate assassin. I've never been arrogant either, that was whipped out of me early on during my training. Let's just get this shit done before I start to lose my fucking patience."

* * *

I hate the Capital.

Everyone is gloomy.

Everyone is depressed.

For all the prestige and wealth, it is swelling with...Negative energy.

However, I guess I can appreciate the architecture. The buildings look like they are made of gold, and there's a series of them that almost form...A ceiling, it's very strange.

Stranger than that Jumping Spider.

The capital is relatively easy to maneuver around. The slums were in a lower part, of course, away from all the snobby, wealthy, and miserable people. This is Main Street so it is extravagant, but I must say it all just seems a bit...It is made to draw a lot of attention, a high degree of arrogance to say the very least. And, here I am in zori, Hakama just below my knees, a blue haori and a black kimono-I look like a street bum, in this part of town, but I couldn't care less. I've always been more than content being in my own skin.

What sets me apart from any other bum is the fact I have two katanas resting on the side of my left hip.

The main part of the Capital, wear that big as castle, dome thing was situated was surrounded by a wall.

"So, this is Main Street. You have the map memorized, right?" I tense a little, torn out of my own little world at Leone's volition. It is becoming a common thing for her to tear me from my thoughts, or it was Akame doing it in her own quirky way. It is another thing I miss, when I was alone, I was alone with my thoughts. I could just think, without someone breaking me out of my stupor.

"Yeah." I nod, focusing up ahead of me, The chatter. The activity. The people. The noise. I don't even try to process it all, it'd only give me a headache. I haven't seen this much people in a very long time, there had to be thousands if not millions-the streets are packed. This is ridiculous. I like to have room when I'm moving, and I couldn't care less if bump into someone's shoulder.

I can't help but notice things get unusually silent, despite their being massive activity just a few yards or so up ahead.

"Isamu, about Akame's past..."

Oh, well of course. I should have guessed there'd be a heart to heart moment, so to speak. Suspenseful silence, really blondie. I thought you were above being so cliche. I'm not sure if I should put any real consideration into listening to this, but Leone has that serious look again. Now that I note it, she's had the same look this entire time, even on our way when Akame took off in a different direction.

"Are you listening?" Leone gives me a hard look.

I rub my temples and count to ten.

"Yes I am, go on with what you're saying." Did all these women have to be so domineering? I'm not completely rude, I do listen to people while they're speaking to me. Even those Imperial fuckers I killed in the forest-whenever they would go on their rants with inside information, I would listen intently and then send their heads flying. This goes double for me when it is a woman speaking, even if it's something mundane. There are two things women hate arrogance, and someone who doesn't listen. That's what I had been taught at least.

"When Akame was a child, the capital bought her sister and her. She and other children with similar circumstances were forced into a program for assassins, and were trained to kill. She survived that cruel experience. She later emerged as an assassin who could fully carry out the capital's orders, however, as Akame continued to fulfill missions, she began to sense and see the darkness of the empire. Her target at that time, our boss, ended up persuading her to defect and join the Revolutionary Army, which truly fought fought for citizens, but by this time most of the comrades she grew up with died."

I make sure not to react, not even give a flinch or grimace as Leone tells me something very personal. I am inclined to just ignore her, because this has to do with Akame, and if anything I'd rather hear it come out of her mouth, since this is something extremely personal. Then again, Akame wouldn't very inclined to even speak about it-to me or anyone else, this is something she'd keep very close to her chest. Only her sister would be allowed such access.

My parents would have died before ever considering to sell me or otherwise, in fact they did die making sure I wasn't in the hands of the barbarians. They along with everyone else gave their lives to make sure that no one was taken away-if that meant they had to die than they were resolved to see it through to the very end.

To sell your own children just to get by, sell your daughters on top of it...This is like a huge no back in my village, daughters were very cherished. What depraved and twisted people were Akame's parents to sell just not her, but her sister as well to something as twisted and evil as the Empire...Of course, it's not any better with a boy, but boys tend to be stronger and have more fortitude, even from a young age, but a child still needs their parents.

It's unforgivable. I will have no sympathy or empathy for someone who ever considers doing something so...

So...

I'd cut them in half, vertically.

However, it really makes my mind work at a furious pace. I too was in that program, though it'd be the very early start of it. I never went to the other side. I wasn't within the Empire like Akame was, either, being twisted and molded into nothing short of a tool. I wasn't sold or anything like that either, my village was destroyed and burned to the ground, and then some time later after slaughtering hundreds if not thousands of Imperial soldiers I was snagged by some dark man who didn't say anything other than the fact I was a man slaying demon and have talent.

Akame made it to the other side, with her sister no less. It's only natural they did make it to the other side, you could only depend one person in situations like that and if it wasn't a blood relative, well, it is yourself. By the time she came of age many of her friends and comrades were already dead, she never had a sense of family other than her sister, but I wouldn't hold it against her. Her comrades and friends became her family. I lost everything before I hit puberty. My family, my friends, my home, my village, my comrades...My wife. The Empire took _everything_ away from me. They destroyed my sanctuary.

And, for a long time my sanity...When that man spoke those words to me, before that I had been in a murderous frenzy-when he struck me hard it brought me back to reality. I had been drenched in blood. I couldn't even remember where it all came from.

While Akame reached the other side with her sister-only desiring to protect her only blood in the world, they were likely ripped apart right after that. It is nothing short of cruel and the two would've been better off being killed at the same time together. It wouldn't be a great surprise if they were enemies at this point in time. I've seen Akame, but I haven't seen her sister, which means either her sister is dead, on a mission-unlikely, or alive and with the Empire.

Both on opposite sides of the political spectrum...I suppose it only makes sense Akame can use Murasame, and I'm willing to bet her sister uses that wicked sword.

This is the true darkness of the Empire. It's how they destroyed my village. By turning us all against each other, and forcing internal conflict to erupt. Some wanted the Empire's help, others wanted them as far the fuck away as possible. Tempers and emotions ran high and then ideals came into play, the end result was all of us divided, and some of my friends I grew up with ended up drawing their swords against me in the name of their ideals and beliefs. They wanted the Empire's help. I wanted the Empire as far the fuck away as possible. We were on opposite the spectrum of each other and that gap was filled with blades.

The years following up to my village being destroyed were nothing short of turbulent.

We were fighting and killing each other. Instead of focusing on the real problem-the Empire...We were too busy being at each other's necks.

It was all so foolish...But, beyond clever on the Empire's part-they couldn't beat us as long as we remained united, and they hastened their plans in tandem with the fact one of the clans in the far north suffered an attack-the clan that was going to unify us when I took the leader's daughter in marriage. Every single little thing had been carefully laid out by the Empire, and when it finally came time to attack...

Though it is very small scale in comparison to my experience and scenario, the very same thing happened with Akame and her sister. The Empire ripped them apart from each other, and now they were on opposite ends, and that gap was closed by their blades. But, even more importantly they both allowed this to come between them, just like what happened in my village with every single person, and now both sisters were at each other's necks.

I couldn't imagine drawing my sword against any of my siblings.

Did Akame's sister have a choice...What if there is some sort of...Something holding her back from leaving the Empire...What if she couldn't, even if she wanted to? It must kill her to be so estranged from Akame.

I have to consider the possibility, because from my experiences with people, and my own family, siblings wouldn't just estrange themselves from each other for any reasons. Political or ideal. There has to be something that's holding one of them, or both of them from reuniting as siblings.

How fucking stupid...

Akame and I aren't cut from the same exact cloth, I don't think so anyways, we do have our similarities, and have been through similar circumstances that have become glaring to me thanks to Leone's little insightful speech of sorts. We were both put into that program, but the Empire had no desire to train about one hundred children...

"Isamu?"

"Tell me something..." I look at blondie intently. If what she is saying, is in fact true than that would mean Akame, her sister, and I were all in the same scenario at the same time, I knew she looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on her. The red eyes were a little mysterious, but I can remember big red eyes looking up at me for some reason, and black eyes right alongside those red eyes. Scared. Determined. Innocent. "Akame and her sister were one of the few survivors to get into the program, where were they set off with the rest of the kids that didn't survive to make it into the program?"

This would be the deciding factor right here. If it's what I think it is, Akame and I could be more similar than I thought.

"in a forest."

I visibly tense, so much so, my muscles flex.

"Do you get what I'm saying?" Leone asks after a silent few seconds. Probably making sure I'm okay and not losing my mind.

I try to shake off this heavy feeling that just swamps over me, but I can't. I had the idea Akame is a survivor, the way she talks and moves, and the way she told me not to hold anything back when we spar. She is full speed ahead from the very beginning to end, and very few people can fight with so much intensity, that intensity was honed and amplified after each and every single fight she emerged from. It got to the point where she really had no viable challengers and she can finish off multiple foes with just one swing. Now, it all makes sense and has pieced itself together perfectly. It also explains why Akame is hell bent on me not returning to Gifnora or hightailing it out of here the first chance I get.

Akame is a survivor.

"I'm too quick to let the lid off of my rage and go wild to be a professional killer." I surmise with a lazy drawl. I do have a bad temper, and when I lose my shit, I really do lose it and there's nothing anyone can do to quell it. It either has to work its way out of me and finish, or I need to be knocked out so I don't rip or cut off somebody's head. Since I'm going after a general from the Empire my hatred could explode right then and there when I see him, but I'd keep a lid on my hate and rage. I'd unleash it once my sword breaks through skin, tendons, muscle, and bone.

I have nothing more to say, and I don't want to hear blondie's stupid ass witty response so I separate myself from her in a show of super speed and start my trek down Main Street, putting the conversation we had as far back in my mind as I can.

Fuck this shit, and fuck the Capital. I already hate it here, and most of the people are just flat out miserable and gloomy. They look absolutely sluggish, the world sucks a fat ass and everyone around them could just go to shit as far as they're concerned. Amidst all of these lights, noises, and parties, everyone is miserable. Nobody forces there morons to live here, they made the choice themselves, and now they want to walk around looking half dead and despairing over the circumstances they put themselves in.

I contemplate in what way I should kill this general. I normally just end things with one draw and send heads flying, I've fought groups of these clowns at once-killing the elite without much trouble. Maybe I should make an exception and not just cut off this fucker's head but cut his torso and body down to pieces. I'm sure Akame and Leone will handle their targets with the utmost care, but I'm not going to be modest with my methods...I'm going to leave a body in pieces and drowning in a pool of blood. And, then maybe, these women will get the fuck off my back.

I finally catch the son of a bitch exiting a pub with a bright blush on his cheeks. He looks just like he does in the sketch. A fat head, an overgrown jaw, a receding hairline, and a scar running from his forehead all the way to his lips-his most defining trait for me other than his shovel chin. He's grinning ear to ear, laughing and chuckling about something or another. He's truly happy. Happy with what he's doing, happy that people who can't defend themselves are being butchered because of his share in corruption. "Liquor always tastes better to me after I've killed someone." He does this little gruff laugh that really makes my blood boil. Killing defenseless people without any type of regard, and then getting shit faced not even two hours later.

The Capital is full of scum, but now I am seeing it.

I'm a few meters from him, and he's coming my way. There are people everywhere, and if I drop him right here and now, somebody is going to see me, and more importantly somebody is going to see me cutting through him like hot butter. It may be better if I get him into a back alley, somewhere dark and secluded, away from all of these people and lights.

"What does a mere commoner want with me?" He inclines his chin at me when I step up to him, even though I'm a good five inches taller than he is. The commoner insult goes right over my head, I'd rather be a mere commoner than a corrupt and bloodthirsty high class that viewed people as livestock and nothing more. I'd rather be a commoner than a barbarian that smells like a cow's ass.

I stare him dead in his eyes, keeping all of my emotions-rage, fury, and hate locked away. I never took joy in killing people, it did feel a little good to deal the Empire blow after blow taking out their elites, but I never relished in it. This may be one time where I relish in the blood and carnage. "Well, speak, lowly commoner! Or are you so poor you don't know how to read, write, or speak properly."

I pointedly turn left and then right.

"Follow me, then."

It's enough to get my point across, apparently. This fucking clown might be so drunk he's seeing fifty of me, but he knows well enough to keep up appearances and not talk about more seedier things within the public's eye. Because, if the people heard or seen him than the Empire's bullshit about fighting for people would be bullshit, once more. The drunk ass nods at me and gruffly starts gesturing for me to follow him. We snake our way through the packed streets and lively alleys until we're shrouded in darkness-far away from the hustle and bustle.

I stare at the back of his head. His back in general as I slow my steps, again keeping all of my thoughts and emotions sealed away. That little trinket looking armor wouldn't offer anything against my blades, I'd cut through it as easy I'm going to cut through his skull. The Imperial soldier's pride and joy, that pathetic armor that made them superior to everyone else, each and every single one whether they were a newbie or an elite treasure it like a baby.

"This is far enough, commoner." Shovel chin says, slowly turning around. "What is it you wanted to discuss."

"A poor and good for nothing commoner like myself wouldn't have anything to discuss with a high class bloodthirsty man such as yourself." I snarl. Power, fury rage, and hate start exuding out of my very pores, consuming me in an inferno that starts my chest and spreads to my finger tips, scorching, but chilling at the same time. I move in a brief flash, I have his moves scouted and I hold nothing back at all. My blade squelches into flesh that second and I'm already pulling back in quick succession, blood streams around me, but I push forward, he just gets his hand on his hilt as I cleave through his skull and power down, splitting the rest of his body and slash violently before me severing flesh in two and splitting bones.

three slashes connect before he can even look me in the eyes and make another hateful remark.

I stare at my blade with a strange sense of pleasure and excitement. I don't smirk or grin, I just bathe in this strange sensation. My blade glitters through the darkness as it splatters a familiar crimson substance all around me. It gets on the walls. On the ground. On my face. On my haori and hakama. I can even feel it splash into my hair. I can taste the metallic, smell the iron's heavy stench, and feel the slow crawl of the crimson that continues to spill out from the headless and severed body. The head is off a few feet to the side with an arm and chunk of the torso close by.

The drunken horror on the man's face plain for all to see, his final moments nothing short of shocking to him-that a mere commoner cut him down before he could even completely draw his sword.

If and when someone comes waltzing through this little dark alley they will be in for a bloody surprise.

Cheers.

"I've come deliver divine punishment. Death to the Empire." I swing my sword to the side towards a brick wall, clearing it of the man's blood, and by effect sending it splattering it into said wall. This whole place is going to be drenched in blood in short of five minutes, cutting a head off would cause a geyser to erupt from the stub, but severing a body as well in addition to that...There miles well be a waterfall of blood.

"You...You're one of _them..._ "

"You fuckers have been getting sloppy and standards have plummeted, terribly. There is one wolf that always breaks away from the pack. A Sengoku Wolf roams free, howling at the moon."

There is no changing that. Once a Sengoku Wolf, always a Sengoku Wolf. I am a wolf in human skin.

I will never change, be anymore, or be any less.

I slowly sheath my sword as the blood starts to rapidly spread more than it had, and turn my focus towards HQ before glancing at the pathetic man now finally dead. People remain alive or conscious for a few seconds or minutes when they lose their head, correct? That's what I've been told at least.

It'd be a shame if I got this clown's blood on me more than I have by just cutting him down to size.

I don't doubt Akame and Leone are already back at HQ, already finished giving their reports to boss lady and the three of them are waiting for me to show up to give mine, and royally aggravate me in the process.

Not even ten minutes later I can hear a scream reverberate through the streets followed by several more. It's a chorus of fear, terror, and shock-it all just melds together beautifully, if not a bit shrill.

I'm long gone. HQ is in my only focus.

Divine punishment has been delivered.

Mission accomplished.


	7. Chapter 7

Ten kilometers, about...Six miles give or take really isn't much for me. It miles well just be a hop and skip, forget the jump. I must have ran at least twice if not four times that back in Gifnora on the daily basis when I was on the hunt-or when I was being hunted. Nine times out of ten it was by those nasty centipedes, those things were as voracious as they were stupid.

This being said it doesn't take me longer than twenty minutes to make it back to HQ.

I don't spot Leone or Akame anywhere close to me, so my assumption was correct that they both already made it back to HQ and have given their reports on the task. I really can't expect anything less out of them, though Leone strikes me as a person that really enjoys to fight-that will draw out a fight if it proves to be entertaining for her, but Akame is the complete opposite. A total professional in every aspect. She wouldn't enjoy a fight or anything else for that matter, she'd just complete her mission and be on her way-gone like the wind.

The forest is calm and still as the night itself. It soothes me and reminds me of my old home. Gifnora was extremely dangerous at night, but the lucid and tranquil silence that fell over it betrayed that danger. When night rolled around, that's when the real monsters came out to play and hunt. I turn my eyes up, taking in the spectacular sight of the moon in all of its glory, high in the sky and bathing everything in its lucid glow. It has company glittering all around it, a multitude of stars as far as my eyes can see, and if I'm seeing right I think I'm looking at Orion's belt at this moment.

I make sure to check if I am being followed, I have no blood trail behind me, but I learned early one can never be too cautious or aware. After ensuring that I am in fact not being followed I travel without reprieve or concern. I leap from tree to tree, swinging from the branches and launching myself several meters ahead with concise lunges. I can't help but laugh just a bit, it shakes my chest and takes weight off of my heart. I've always loved this.

The wind rushing through my hair, my hands and feet compacting with sturdy branches, my stomach dipping as my sight inverts and twists, before the sensation of freedom consumes me once more.

I can't fly, unfortunately. I can jump really fucking high and far and kind of free fall from there, which is sort of like flight, but not really flight. It is a good close second to actually flying in any case, and I will never tire of it. I have endless energy and vitality, I'm brimming to my pores with it. This momentary freedom is just what I need.

Night Raid's HQ-well my HQ, I guess...Whichever. Anyways, I'm a bit surprised with it. Granted, I was given the full tour and explanations courtesy of Akame and Leone, but being able to scrutinize it really opens my eyes so to speak. The building is fucking huge, and looks like a mansion situated with the mountain itself. There's an array of windows on the front of it, and don't seem to be anywhere else. If I hadn't been on the inside, I would think it's much smaller given its appearance, but I'm not so ignorant.

I find myself completely lost as I enter HQ...There's no types of lights on, and I'm thankful because it would have been painful for my eyes to adjust so quickly. I can't remember where the main room is...Where everyone usually met to discuss everything remotely serious. In fact, I'm going to every single room but the main room. I enter storage rooms, rooms where Leone no doubt passed out from drinking herself silly-the numerous sake bottles dotting the floors the only indication that I need. Up, down, up and down, I continue to move room to room, opening every door and looking inside only to find that the trio of women I'm expecting to see are not present.

Boss lady doesn't seem like the type that will be overly dramatic with the fact that I'm late so to speak. As long as I completed this mission, and got back, that was more than satisfactory for her. She may be more than a bit domineering, a trait all these women seem to share, but she isn't completely anal. Nothing had to be exactly how she said or wants it. However, I can't say the same for Leone and Akame. Leone seems to not have any patience and would be totally dramatic, while Akame is probably just thinking that I was killed before I even drew my sword.

I'm not sure which is worse, but I'm going to go with the fact that I am lost!

Fuck!

"Isamu, what are you doing?"

I don't jolt hearing my name come out of her mouth, I merely turn in her direction keeping my expression the same it was thirty seconds age. Minor annoyance. Akame is standing just a few inches away from me, staring at me with all intent and nothing less. I find it a bit satisfying she has all of her attention focused on me, but it also unnerves me just the slightest. She's stared at me long and hard since I've been here, but this stare is something else completely. It's like she's trying to look into or through me.

"I'm lost." I admit.

"The main room is just up ahead." Akame points at the light shining way, way far down this hall. Something I didn't care to take note of at the second considering I was peeking inside of an empty room.

"Come on, you have to give your report. Boss is waiting for you. We've all been waiting for you."

Akame gestures for me to follow after her, and I do so without anything more than a light grunt.

Well, clearly some little girl is just impatient.

Well, I feel like a first class fool. I was just about to come onto the main room, and here Akame is directing me towards it like I'm some infantile brat that can't find his way out of a wet toilet paper roll. Granted I haven't been here very long, and couldn't know the ins and outs like the others do, it's just a small blow to my pride admitting the fact I had been lost, and yet just a few meters away from my destination. I've changed my mind, I don't feel like a first class fool, I feel like a first class moron if there's any difference.

I find myself standing front and center. Leone and Akame are just behind me.

Boss lady is of course at the very front in all of her glory. sitting comfortably on her fancy looking chair, those purple cushions look pretty comfortable.

"Looks like you had a hard time." Boss quips. I think she makes the quip, because clearly this isn't my blood that's all over me. If I was bleeding this bad, it's more likely I would have passed out back in the forest and probably drown in the rivers nearby.

"This isn't my blood." I snort at the insinuation. As if some drunkard, with no resolve to live, with no resolve to die was ever going to even get a scratch on me, let alone cut me down. Shit happens as the saying goes, and a battle can always go in any direction...But, the one with the stronger will survives, the one resolved to not just kill their foe, but to offer their head to their foe and not lose their resolve in that moment of terror will always survive.

If a man has a family and is battling a man that has no family and is after pennies, the man with the family is going to win because his resolution will never falter.

"Ah, yes. It was wrong of me to make the assumption. But, you can't blame me for doing so." Boss lady says while she eye smiles at me, clearly knowing she just took me out of my little world. Did all these women have to break me out of my long stupors!? She takes a long drag of a fucking cigarette, and I do my best not to bat it out of her hands or ask her in a not so kind way to put the putrid thing out. "So, moving forward."

I'm beginning to think this woman enjoys pushing my buttons, but I put my focus onto the present objective.

"I found him on Main Street. He was drunk, I had him lead us to a back alley. He's dead." I cross my arms, fixing all three of these women with a stern look. I am not about to get into a long winded and down right ridiculous report about what I did and how everything went up to the point I cut that drunkard to pieces. I'd keep it short, sweet, and simple. No need to go into further and trivial details that really wouldn't make any bit of difference. "Not a scratch on me either."

Though, I'd be willing to bet there's nothing short of chaos going on right now in the capital. Someone was bound to stumble upon that severed corpse and head eventually.

I'm not cocky, but I had to make the last statement. These women were doubting me, doubting my skills, they were just doubting something and I just couldn't stand it. It at least seems they were doubting something. Now, hopefully they'd get off of my back. Akame was under the impression my rage and fury would lead to me death, when it is just the total opposite-the more I feed into the primal rage and fury the stronger I get. It never blinded me, it only fueled me and continues to when I go down that road.

"I commend you for successfully eliminating the target. Excellent work." Boss lady says with a small smile. I carefully note that there's no mocking or teasing edge to her tone, and though she eye smiles at me, it's not in the same teasing and almost patronizing manner she always does it with. There is something very genuine behind her little gesture this time around, other than trying to aggravate me. I guess she likes my handy work or is just happy that I survived-happy that I didn't take a one way trip back to Gifnora.

You can thank Akame for that one, boss lady. Little Akame would drag me back, and she wouldn't let me get that far. I'm more than willing to bet the moment I followed through on leaving she would be right in my way, hand on her hip, and her eyes set in their own little way.

I just nod a little bit. I don't need my ego stroked, not that I'm really egotistical or arrogant to start with. Even if it isn't boss lady's intentions to stroke my ego, she is doing it speaking in the context that she is. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me I'm going to wash up and then clean my sword." The heavy stench of blood is starting to waft into my nostrils and I can also smell a little bit of body odor mixing in with it, I would also hate to leave the remnants of that pig's blood all over my blade-it'd only soil it.

But, I smell pretty bad in any case, and I need to get this blood off of me.

I turn around to take my leave, but Akame steps right in my path with that little blank look on her face. "What?"

Not too creative on my part...

My eyes widen just a bit.

I'm thrown for a loop, and if I could say it literally I would-but I'm not literally looping myself around. But, I'm sure if there is a way I could loop myself around, I'd be doing it right now, because Akame just took of my haori and kimono and is looking me dead in the eyes. I can feel her breath tickle my neck, and the steady beat of her heart just a few inches from my chest...This is a rather awkward and strange situation-the only woman to see me without a shirt up close like this would be Osen, and that's because we'd be training with everyone else. It's not because she decided to grab my top and throw it off like Akame has just done, well at least not usually.

There was also my first wife to be. Only two women have really seen without a top.

Of course, I have nothing to be ashamed of, but this shit went from weird to beyond weird. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Leone, Boss, restrain him."

I snort audibly.

Akame does the unthinkable and puts her hands on my hakama next. And, here I thought Leone is shameless, Akame has her beat by leaps and bounds if she is about to do what I think she is going to do.

"Isamu, are you wearing boxers?"

I roll my eyes, scratching the back of my head. "No, I've already told you."

"You're flying solo!" Leone shouts, eyes immediately hovering over every part of me.

"Isamu..." Boss practically sinks into her sigh, I think. She even crushes her cigarette. "Why are you not wearing any underwear?"

"I told Akame I don't wear them because they are uncomfortable." I say bluntly, smirking for a second as I get a great idea. I'm sure my parents would belt my ass for doing this if they were still alive, but these women have been getting my left and right, and it's high time I have my revenge. "She's been warned."

"Are you still curious?" I poke at boss lady.

"Isamu!" Boss screams, waving her hand at me. I'm not fire lady. "Don't you even think about it!"

Well, either boss has never seen a man naked or she's never seen a man naked quite like myself. Now, I'm not going to stroke my own ego like a lot of other men would when it comes to this, but I am well endowed. I've never measured myself or anything of the sort, but when my blood rushes south...Well it's like Leone said. It's like I have a third leg. I don't think boss is a virgin, she couldn't be at her age.

Seeing Leone's crazy grin, I don't doubt she's seen her fair share of dicks.

"Here I thought you'd be more curious." I say a bit mockingly, letting a smirk pull on my face. If she is going to be all for restraining me-fat chance of that happening, anyways if she's all for restraining me to let Akame pull my pants down I would think she would have been prepared to get an eyeful. Did Akame not tell them I am not fond of underwear or boxers? I didn't think she'd keep that to herself.

"You're okay." Akame breathes out, audibly I'll add, in what seems to be relief.

Happiness...

I don't know, it's something.

I look at Akame, who cut off my following retorts short as always.

She's smiling at me-actually smiling, and not just her little half smiles. It's a real, full blown smile. Her cheeks have this attractive red tint to them, and her eyes are shimmering with something...Strange. I don't know if it's love, affection, happiness, joy, but I do know it's strange and it's starting to make me feel strange. I can feel my own face heat up in a similar way, my heart does this crazy thing where it beats and sinks with every thud, picking up its pace as it goes into its descent lodging itself in my throat. My stomach starts doing this crazy thing where it tries to push itself in as my heart continues to race, and makes me feel a little numb. I feel tingly. Fuzzy. Strange.

This only happened to me two times before this moment, that I can remember. The first was when I met my wife to be from the far north, she had the most exotic eyes and was very gentle, yet very fierce. We used to spar quite a bit, though she was admittedly more of a hunter. The second time, and technically first time I felt this would be with Osen, when she introduced herself to me. And, then we became sparring partners.

How can this one smile from Akame have such a similar affect on me?

This shit is ridiculous and confusing!

She's...Happy...

"We were just worried you'd throw caution to the wind and cut the general down right then and there." Leone tells me, somehow maintaining a light grin on her face.

"I'm not stupid."

"No, you're wild and free." Leone nods at me.

Not so much to my surprise at this point, Akame halts it.

"I'm going to finish the rest in my room." Akame meets my eyes with a big smile before releasing my hand. "We'll be in private then."

"That wasn't my point." but I'm not going to dispute it. If Akame is going to check my entire body to ensure I'm okay, then she will do just that and there's not another force on this planet that will stop her.

She is like a mountain, but she's so short!

I just hope she isn't that shameless, she'd be outclassing Leone.

"Sounds like your relationship-"

"Shut up." I grate out, glaring at Leone.

"Anyways." Leone chimes in, and once again I am tempted to smack her upside the head. I know exactly where her line of thought is going, and I'm not entirely surprised, since she doesn't have a lick of sense. Leone, you have to turn off the crazy sometime or another, you can't keep it on all day and all night. The world, and I, myself more importantly need a break!

"You have no shame." I can't even muster up the energy to be halfheartedly annoyed with this woman. I turn my eyes onto Akame, but she doesn't seem the least bit bothered.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." Leone gives me a feline grin and winks.

"Says the person who doesn't wear underwear." Boss is quick to retort, crossing her arms over her chest and flashing a winning smile.

Yes, well it's time to put an end to that.

"And, you had been so curious before." I quip at boss, unable to hide my smirk, and I intently watch her blush for a few short moments before she schools her expression and wears that cocky smile she's always showing off. Very well played boss, but you can't fool me, you had been the one insistent that I keep my hakama up. "Oh, and you might want to be less curious in the future."

Boss gives me a look, it's not very stern.

I snicker to myself as I smooth out the wrinkles of my kimono and haori, making sure they fit evenly around my shoulders. That's better.

Score one for me, you're not going to be turning the tables on me boss lady. I am in control of the table and have glued it to the floor, this time it is your loss, and my victory. It would also be quite the predicament if everyone else came back and seen me ass naked, with these three women ogling me. "Moving on from this. I thought the others were supposed to be back here already. Am I supposed to prepare them food? I need to wash up first."

"I am hungry." Akame pats her tummy which begins to growl in agreement, no doubt there must be an earthquake plus a thunderstorm going on inside of Akame's tummy right now. If it's possible her stomach growled as loud and as much as my own when I'm hungry. "We could make something light. Fruit platters with some shrimp and lobster."

"Lubbs does like his shrimp." Leone nods.

"Then it is settled. They'll be back any minute now." Boss says decisively, going for another cigarette. She's looking a bit smug, and I'm almost dreading what is about to come out of that mouth of her's. "While you will remain under Akame. Isamu, tomorrow you will be with Mine. Learn all that you can from her."

I'm a bit dumbfounded at first, but I find my voice within an instant. "You've got to be shitting me..."

"Nope." Boss grins at me.

"Yeah, No. That is literally the very last thing that should happen."

"You need to develop better social skills."

I growl.

"Shes does too for that matter, this will be good for both of you."

Mine is my teammate, comrade in arms...So, I should have at least a semblance of a relationship, friendship...With her. It only makes sense, but it's not like I'm going to marry the stupid little runt.

Before I can retort all I can hear is two people shouting back and forth, and it only gets worse as they get closer.

Well, the others are back, and along with them being back my silence has all but been destroyed.

Akame nudges her foot against mine, smiling.

I don't share the same sentiment.

I am not enjoying this.

That's the one thing I am always going to miss about Gifnora. The silence.

"You should really learn how to aim that thing better! Some genius sniper you are, you almost took off my head and you weren't even fifty yards away! You idiot!" I think it's brat shouting, it has to be...Because, goggles doesn't strike me as the type to raise his voice or ever really lose his cool. It'd take a whole lot for goggles' lid to come unhinged. And, I couldn't see him even trying to argue with midget, Tatsumi is dumb enough to do it, and I sure as hell am if she really gets under my skin.

"It wouldn't have got to that point if you weren't so incompetent and wasted time! You should have killed those three from the start, instead you sat there dancing around and showing off then then last one was about to get your from behind!" Now, this one I know without a doubt is midget, because she will amplify her volume with every single syllable and word that comes out of that big mouth of her's. "I had to come in and save your sorry ass once again! Even though you have a Teigu! You are way too arrogant! And, I am a genius sniper, I'll show you by blasting that fat ass head!"

"Yeah right!" Tatsumi snorts very loud. I get the feeling this kid has a fierce streak or arrogance and pride, like all little brats. Midget is more of a self assurance and confidence from experience, while brat is just sheer arrogant for no given reason. "You wouldn't dare to do that now that we're near the main room, imagine what Boss would say."

"Just watch me!"

Tatsumi makes an odd sound between a yell and yelp.

Yes, my silence is now gone.

I steady my footing as a shock wave erupts just several feet away from my current location. That Pumpkin really packs a punch to say the least, and I don't even think Mine is entirely serious either. I just wonder if it's the attachment that gives her the ability to rapid fire, or the other one which concentrates it all into a beam-probably the second since the shock wave was so powerful. "And, you're going to put me and and that midget together?" I snort, giving boss a very disbelieving look. This is literally the worse thing that can possibly happen-we both have bad tempers, clearly! It will be at least ten times this between her and I.

"Oh yes." Her smile is the only answer I need, but her little coy response really puts the nail in the coffin.

"I'd rather fight ten centipedes, four monster turtles, and four snarling crazy apes all at once in Gifnora than even deal with her for three seconds." I grouse, pulling my lips down into a scowl while I scratch the back of my ear and move to the back of my head after the itch is gone.

"Ahh, it'll be fun." Leone cuts in cheerfully,and starts waving her hand around carelessly before she sets both hands onto her hips. "Make a new friend, I bet you guys will get along just fine."

"Well, it's time we go, Isamu." Akame graciously leads me out before the duo of absurd and inane come crashing through the room, and before I can either smack Leone or give my own retort to her clearly skewed statement.

"Try to get along with Mine, remember you have to at least be civil." Akame tells me once we're in her room.

I frown visibly as I throw myself down on the futon. It's soft and comfy, I hardly even the floor as I hit it squarely. Why do I have to be civil one in this? Clearly I have been living in the wild for more than a decade, so how am I supposed to even be civil? Why did I have to even be with that stupid midget in the first place? Clearly boss can see just how combustible the both of us are-individually speaking, and putting us together. Yeah, literally the last thing that should happen. "I think that's asking for way too much."

"Hey!" I grouse as Akame, somehow gets me up to my feet. She's not weak by any means, but as far as brutish strength goes-I don't really think it's her forte. This isn't any better than being dumped on the floor!

Akame throws me for a loop. I wish I could say it is a literal loop, but I'm not the flexible for starters, and I don't think she could really throw me so I bend so awkwardly. I have no words as she pulls down my hakama in one very swift motion. I make no move to cover myself, because I've already warned her that I am not wearing anything, and she knows I am not wearing any underwear.

She starts hopping back and forth, all around me, taking in every single scar that I have. If I had a bead of sweat, a bead of water running down any single part of me, any blood at all, she was seeing it. If I twitch she would see it.

"Thank goodness."

I can feel my own face heat up in a similar way, my heart does this crazy thing where it beats and sinks with every thud, picking up its pace as it goes into its descent lodging itself in my throat. My stomach starts doing this crazy thing where it tries to push itself in as my heart continues to race, and makes me feel a little numb. I feel tingly. Fuzzy. Strange.

Akame seems to have been worrying herself sick over me, which is totally unnecessary since I can take care of myself just fine. Always have taken care of myself just fine.

But, I really don't need her worrying herself sick over me. I don't need anyone worrying themselves sick over me, and Akame is the last person that should be worrying about me. I haven't had anyone worry about me in well over a decade, if not more, and I'm not going to change that now if I can help it.

If I take her hand I will be accepting the fact she will worry herself sick over me for as long as I remain alive, if I turn away and put my back to her I'd be throwing all of her concern right back into her face, and it'd be nothing short of spitting in her face.

Girls and woman think spit is gross.

I should reciprocate the gesture and feelings.

 _You are strange..._ She clasps her hand with my own, and I clasp making sure it's a firm grasp. We didn't do handshakes in my village, even with our most trusted friends and family, so it is a little strange for me, but I understand the gesture. I'll reciprocate the feelings. There's no way I can spit in her face, I get the feeling I'd break her heart if I turned my back to her. "I told you already, I'm always going to survive. No one from the Empire is going to kill me or can kill me. I've taken on groups of those clowns before I even turned eighteen. You don't need to worry yourself sick over me."

I don't think she was ever concerned with me being killed, well maybe a tad bit. I think she was more concerned about me taking a one way trip back to my home, and in essence abandoning her and the rest of Night Raid. And, again I think I would have broken her heart if I did just that...Damn it, I'm stuck with this woman. I can't believe it hurts me, horribly, to think that if I took my leave Akame's heart would break. I don't want to see tears in those big red eyes, ever. "You don't need to worry about that, I'll always come back in one piece."

I am stuck with you Akame for all eternity, and Night Raid. I hope you're satisfied.

I'm not sure which it is, and don't really care.

"Do you mind telling me why it is you did this?" I ask. I pull myself out of my own stupor and carefully pull my hakama back up, because if I don't Akame and I are going to be staring at each other for a very long time. I'm also going to remain naked, and that just can't happen. Akame doesn't seem to mind at all, but I do.

She's entranced with me smiling with that faint attractive blush, and I'm too...Too something to look away from her. I can't look away.

I never felt this feeling before in Gifnora, even when I killed Imperial soldiers that were women that were even more buxom than boss. I never felt such a...Sensation.

My heart wasn't racing like it is now, or for the same reasons. It was racing because I had just cut down dozens, if not hundreds of Imperial soldiers, the blood, the shouts of agony, their tears, the wind rushing through my hair as my blade glitters and cuts. Adrenaline pumping through my veins hot as the sun's rays themselves. The Danger Beasts would make their presence known, of course, there being blood and corpses-centipedes and snarling apes front and center. They'd mow down trees and I'd have to fight them as well.

These are just some of the reasons my heart would race with such vigor and ferocity, hoping to escape its cage.

And, I was never at a loss standing before them, I am always resolved and bringing my blade down to cleave through them. But, this one time, now, I'm just not sure what to do.

I'm losing my shit!

"I once had a friend that was too proud to report his wounds. They were poisoned and he died. I'm...Happy to see you're unhurt and have come back. First missions have a high morality rate. You've done well. But, truth be told..." Akame's voice is so soft and serene. It just melds into my ears and sends a tingle down my spine. And, just like her voice, her hand though calloused is warm and soft as it nears mine, and for a moment I'm too dumbfounded to do anything. Her tiny hand is moving for my big hand, her fair skin against my dark skin, my brown eyes against her red eyes. She's also a good bit shorter than me, I'll even say by a whole head.

I feel like I should be listening raptly, but I'm a mess of feelings and sensations...Akame is so close to me, way too damn close. I can feel her heart beat against my chest in its rhythm. Feel the gentle rise and fall of her chest as it brushes against me.

Akame seems to have been worrying herself sick over me, which is totally unnecessary since I can take care of myself just fine. Always have taken care of myself just fine.

I don't have a streak of arrogance and pride like her old friend did, nine times out of ten someone had their blades drenched in some sort of poison or venom, and so it's only common sense they'd have their wounds checked over. Of course, someone being prideful wouldn't even invest their time into it. For me it had been venom in the forest, and not poison. Venom, especially from those centipedes could drop anything within ten minutes-even Mega and Super class Danger Beasts.

"I was more worried that you'd go back to Gifnora or just never come back. Your survival was never a question for me, though I was worried about that too, of course." Akame traces circles over the top of my hand as she speaks to me. Voice soft and subdued, just like her finger rhythm. My first instinct is to pull away, because it brings a whole new sensation that mixes with my current ones, and it puts me in an even bigger mess. However, I don't pull away despite it being my first instinct, and allow her to draw on the back of my hand.

"Keep coming back to me, Isamu." Akame continues to draw on the back of my hand, gazing into my eyes with very...Her eyes are shimmering again.

The lightheaded fuzzy feeling is coming back full force.

Here we go, round two.

"I'm stuck with you." I scratch the back of my head halfheartedly. I had a feeling Akame wasn't too concerned about me being killed-the possibility is always there of course, but I thrived in Gifnora longer than a decade. There's no way a complacent, drunken, slob of a general was going to kill me, or any other clown from the empire for that matter.

"Now, come on. I have to wash your back before I get the platters ready."

"I can do it on my own." I didn't think this was going to be a regular thing. Her washing my back, seeing me ass naked for just a few seconds at a time.

"Stop it and hush." Akame grabs me by the arm with both of her hands and leads me away towards the bathroom. She has quite a stern look on her face, nothing like her adoration...Love. Happiness? For lack of a better term before. Did I step on her tail or ruffle her feathers? "Your hair is also a mess, Isamu."

I sigh softly.

* * *

Sleep...It is something so foreign yet common...Common for the majority of the people on earth, but for me it has been foreign for as long as I can remember. I dream more often than not about my childhood, and the dreams have only become more common as I spend my night in and out before I just pass out before the sun comes up. I'm never able to get any sleep afterwards-I know my luck sucks, but this is really getting to be a bit much.

"Isamu."

I groan into my pillows, pulling the blankets over me as I bury my face in the pillows. Did morning have to come so fast?

"Isamu."

I just curl up more and try to hide. "Just let me lay here for another twenty hours."

I am not a morning person, clearly.

"Ugh!" I'm so bleary that floors feels comfortable and I don't even feel myself hitting it. The only reason I even made a sound was because my right side was the first to hit the floor, and naturally knocked some of my breath from my lungs before I could brace for the impact. "What the hell was that?"

"You may be with Mine today, but you are under me. You help me make the meals here, remember?" Akame puts a hand on her hip, staring down at me blankly. "You need to shave too, don't forget."

I bite the inside of my mouth. I don't like this! How dare Akame just dump me out of my futon! I was comfortable! She hasn't done this since I completely tried to ignore her my first morning and shoved both my pillows over my face and ears. Between her and the sunlight I was going to be taken out of my bliss and thrown back into the world. Of course, I don't focus on the fact she has dumped me out of my bed again, or call her on it. "I have to shave again?"

"Everyday Isamu."

"I guess that means you're going to wash my back, too?"

"Mhm."

I groan in annoyance.

Akame narrows her eyes a bit more and takes a step towards me.

Akame's look is more than enough for me to know that I am not going to win this. If I don't get my ass up now, she is going to drag me out of this room. I wash up and shave again, and of course she stands there and watches me the whole time. I swear, every time I slop this shaving cream on my face I feel like a complete fool. I feel like I am in fact doing it the wrong way, but Akame doesn't seem to mind or really care. I think she finds amusement in the whole thing.

Not really to my surprise boss lady and crazy blondie are front and center waiting for Akame and I as we enter. I give the two a blank look that quickly turns into annoyance when they both send infuriating smirks my way. I bet they heard my body slamming against the floor, all by Akame's grace. I pointedly ignore the two of them as I move to my spot on the cooking table and look towards Akame.

"Isamu, you have to get Mine." Boss tells me.

"I am not doing anything until I get food in my stomach. I'm hungry." I try not to snap at her. Try very hard. I can't deal with Mine on a full stomach, I sure as hell won't be able to deal with her on an empty-close to empty stomach. I will also not begin my day without eating something. "What's on the menu?"

I swear I hear boss lady chuckle.

"Beef and turtle tail stew. It sounds good, and I like stew, but I could really go for some fried chicken.

However...

"You took my turtle!?" I glare at her. Note to self, don't keep turtles that I've killed within eye sight of Akame. It wasn't gigantic by any stretch, but it was pretty damn big and would provide a very good lunch. "I was saving that to eat for lunch today!"

"I only took half and the tail." Akame retorts a bit defensively, giving me a hard look.

"What!?"

"At least I didn't take all of it!"

"That's so lame on your part."

No, there is no justifying this! Monster turtles, and even the smaller Danger Beast turtles were very delicious when cooked. There was the added benefit one could cook them within their shells. It was a lot like cracking up an egg, when that shell cracks open all of that meat came spilling out, smoking and wafting with nothing less than a heavenly aroma. The tail had to be the best part of the whole thing for me, it wasn't like the tender flesh under the shell, but it had the most flavor. "You know the tail is the best part!"

"Yes, the tail has the most flavorful meat." Akame nods, not taking her eyes off of me as she cuts potatoes to be put into the stew. "I need you to cube the meat."

I need you to cube the meat. I need you to cube the meat. I'm tempted to punch this counter top, but I refrain because it'd just be a waste of food. I can't believe this little girl would take half of my turtle and the tail, she didn't even bother to ask me! Oh yeah, just help yourself Akame, don't mind me or my grumbling stomach, don't mind me and my grumbling stomach at lunch that will not be digesting turtle tail. The little cubes of meat only serve to increase my ire as I add to the growing pile. I wonder what would happen if I cube Akame's fat head!

She took my fucking turtle!

The stew is just about done before goggles walks into the room, looking exhausted with strands of his green hair sticking up. Brat comes in last, looking even more beat up than goggles.

"Hey, Isamu!"

I choose to ignore brat, because honestly I'm still fuming over the fact Akame took half of my turtle. That means she probably broke part of the shell, well so much for me enjoying that melting meat as I split it open myself.

I note Tatsumi visibly deflates. Guess he was expecting me to be all chummy from the start, yeah that is not going to be happening.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's a little upset because Akame took his turtle." Leone puts brat at ease, I notice. I'm not sure why the brat would be so upset or downtrodden if I ignored him, it's not like we're little eight year old children that need to constantly be coddled and acknowledged-though I am a good few years older than brat, probably by seven at the most.

He's probably only sixteen or eighteen.

"Half!" Akame stresses as she sets the pot a few feet away from the table and fills up the bowls. I can see her swinging the ladle, or whatever that big ass spoon is called around to emphasize her point, but she'd just be making a huge mess if she did that. She's much too mature and mindful. "I took _half_ and the tail."

"You broke the shell. I'm not going be able to cook it the way I usually do." I grouse while I distribute the bowls to everyone at the table. I sigh softly and take a seat, digging into the beef and turtle tail stew. Oh well, Akame just owes me some meat now, and I am going to get what is rightfully mine! I would have gladly shared a little bit of the turtle with her if she asked, but most definitely not the tail because that is my favorite part to eat. But, since she didn't ask me, I don't feel too inclined on sharing.

"There's more turtles in the sea, Isamu."

"Shut up, blondie." I retort sourly, glaring at her with as much annoyance as I can muster. I only receive a feline grin and wink, I don't see Leone as the type to really glare unless she truly hates that person-or whatever it is she sees. She's more of the grab them by the neck and punch them in the face then send a cold glare in their direction.

However, I think my point would have been made clear, but apparently, Leone is more inclined to grin and wink at me when I send her glares than get my point-or she is just ignoring my point.

We eat in relative silence, and I still fume to myself. It's petty, it's just a turtle tail...I can always catch another one, but it doesn't change the fact that was my turtle. I hunted and killed it, it is my nourishment. Damn it, it belongs to me.

"So, you've been staying in Akame's room." Goggles, I think is speaking to me. Because, who else would be in Akame's room with her the majority of the time other than my awkward ass? I already have an idea what he is hinting at. If it was brat I wouldn't be so quick to the point on it being something negative or perverse, but goggles is the resident pervert.

So, there's only one thing on his mind while he is awake basically, and there's only one thing coming out of his mouth. If it's not about boobs and asses it's about someone else trying to get some.

"Yes, I have." I say a bit tersely. Akame and I have done nothing like that, and I doubt we ever will. She is a professional in every aspect, I doubt she even gets those kind of urges or feelings for a ten foot piss ridden pole, let alone an actual person. Man or woman. I have no idea what her preferences are. I doubt she has those sort of feelings and urges in general.

No, if anything I'd bet blondie would try to make a move on me, if I had been staying with her and not Akame, but then again she seems to have something for brat. She'd probably just glance at me and then start picking her nails or something.

So, I guess that'd be out the question too, which only leaves boss lady and she's a bit too coy for my taste, always pushing my buttons...

"It's not like I'm jealous or anything."

I've been thrown for a loop twice now. It's one time too many, and the first time-Akame pulling down my hakama and shamelessly observing every single pore on me was rightfully the first time. I can't say this is rightfully the second time I should be thrown for a loop, but I am because he said it's not like he's jealous or anything...I never said or implied he was, nor did anyone else.

These people are strange...

"I never said you were."

"You know, it's not like she ever invites me. Not that I'd invade her privacy."

Tatsumi sighs audibly.

"What are you going on about?" I rub at my scalp, this is getting to be fucking annoying. I think any woman with a shred of sense and dignity wouldn't let this idiot within three hundred yards of their person. If he was, or is really thinking of taking a peek at Akame or doing anything further, he will be severely disappointed.

She'd use Murasame and cut off his little peter for starters, and before it even got to that point she'd just give him a little blank stare-look at him like the idiot he is.

Also, when and if Akame was changing I am either cleaning my swords, reading the Teigu book, or sleeping. I don't even see her half naked, except when he hunt for food.

"Don't think you can just move in and get all chummy!" He points his finger at me, voice rising a good bit as he makes his point. Well, tries to make his point. I am way too tempted to grab that little finger and just push all the way back and yank to the side.

Now, I have no idea what his point is, considering I haven't gotten chummy with any of them, and for the most part have been frosty. I'm not making moves on Akame, Leone, or boss lady, nor am I getting chummy with them. Maybe we have different perspectives on what chummy actually means and entails. I would think being chummy means I'm rolling around in the hay with these ladies, not glaring at them, scowling at them, or telling them to shut up-Leone.

Also, I didn't move in, I was hauled back here.

"You're a fucking idiot." I say bluntly.

Goggles looks at me like I have ten heads.

"Besides you being an idiot, Lubbs. He's real easy on the eyes." Leone says, and she starts giving me that look again. I watch her eyes focus on my neck, arms, torso, and shoulders. That same look where it's like she's drinking me...Taking off my clothes with her eyes. If she really does go for brat I feel for him, because this blonde is a vixen and a feline on top of that. I doubt he'd get a minute's rest, blondie would just have one thing on her mind and one thing only.

Hopefully he has a lot of vitality and endurance.

This girl really is shameless.

"It's time you go and get Mine, Isamu." Boss cuts through my thoughts, bringing me back to reality before I can even zone out from it. It's getting too common now! I want to be left alone with all of my thoughts, even the crazy ones! I don't want to be cut off from my stupor!

I groan as loud as I can.

"You're full now." Boss doesn't look very impressed with me, but I can see she is eye smiling at me. Oh yes, she's enjoying this as usual. Enjoying pushing my buttons!

I can feel myself struggling to keep a cool head. I am full. I don't want to be around Mine. I don't want to go and get her. But, I have no other reason to stay here now except to do the dishes, and I'm certain Akame will be doing this and saving me the trouble. Really, you shouldn't have gone through the trouble, Akame.

You shouldn't have.

Really. Honestly.

"Well?"

I resist the urge...Press it down to the farthest place in my mind. The urge to punch this table to splinters.

"I'm going..." I grate out through clenched teeth, doing the exact opposite of what I want to do-punch that stupid table to splinters and leave to get the stupid mouthy midget.

* * *

It went as well as I could expect, which was just horrible. I knocked on Mine's door, she peeked her head out and then slammed it right on my face. Now, that was just plain fucking rude, and I made sure to tell her just what rude little midget she was. So, then she starts shooting at me with Pumpkin! Thing has a lot of fire power, but I dodge all the shots of course, it's like child's play. For each one I dodge part of the HQ literally goes up in smoke. Neither of us stop, of course, I keep giving her a piece of mind and she just keeps on shooting.

Well, I guess calling her a midget really hit a nerve.

So, after we finished whatever it was that we were doing Mine took me to laundry room. To no surprise there were piles of clothes, which bemuses me since there's not more than ten people living here, but with training and all of that included I suppose they'd need to change their clothes a few times a day.

I resist the urge to smack her upside the head as she orders me to start folding the clean clothes. I can see Akame's outfit—which isn't combined with a skirt, the skirt is the second piece I guess. Huh, well could have fooled me, thing looked like it was all one if you ask me. I fold and stack them making sure to line the corners up as perfect as I can get them, of course Mine has to say something stupid, and I'm tempted to stuff her mouth with a sock.

Next I prepare the dirty clothes to be washed, stuffing them into the huge washer while Mine folds the load that just came out of the dryer. She has this whole array of…Stuff to clean clothes. It's like in powder form and smells like that shampoo Akame rubs in my hair a bit too hard and then tells me to hush after I grouse about her pulling on my knots.

I am a little in awe, because we didn't have this powder flower smelling stuff in my village—nor did we have washers and dryers. It was just basic soap, a bucker, a line and hang dry. We didn't have anything this fancy or close to it.

So I put in the amounts she tells me to and put the washer on the settings she tells me too, though she makes sure to throw in Akame's red tie with what I have to assume are Tatsumi's boxers. Of course, she says something stupid to me, something about folding the shirt wrong, which I wasn't, so I shove her into the washer with the rest of the load.

Leone and boss lady had come in the laundry room at that point seeing me standing there folding clothes nonchalantly while there was a loud and incessant pounding along with screaming coming from the washer.

Surprise, surprise, there was a little pink swirl in the middle of it all.

"You put her in the washer?" Leone asked me in comedic disbelief breaking out in a fit of laughter before falling on her back and busting her gut.

"I assume this was an accident." Boss had leveled a look with me. It wasn't stern or even reprimanding, but I got the feeling she knew I decided to shove Mine in with the rest of the load of dirty clothes and put that thing in spin cycle.

"She's so small." I shrug. "I'm inept."

Boss just smiles at me.

Needless to say once the midget got out of the washer she was so furious. Leone was still laughing, boss looked amused, and I was just standing there pointedly ignoring midget while she glowers at me. She got Pumpkin and started shooting, again.

I rake a hand through my hair, chuckling softly. Quite an eventful day.

It hardly even started.

Moving forward, we're both in the one place I hate the most. The Capital. We're not on Main Street, thank goodness for that. The buildings are all clustered together and lack the prestige the buildings have on Main Street.

There also isn't any buildings forming some sort of 'ceiling' like on Main Street.

The houses themselves appear to be made of wood and cement, mostly wood though judging from the looks of it. They have multiple stories, and are lined with flowers-though there are some that don't have any flowers.

But, for the most part there's a lot of dead flowers and unfertile soil where these flowers had been planted. If it could even be called soil, it is so dry and cracked.

This place reeks of death and despair.

But, I'm still in this rotten capital around so many miserable people-not as much miserable people as on Main Street, but it's still a lot. They all have their heads down, eyes drooping, and mouths in tight lines as opposed to bright smiles.

They live in poverty, put themselves in the situation, and instead of getting out of this rotten hole they decide to stay. Suffering.

There's a few imperial clowns harassing people-they're on their hands and knees covering their heads. Cowering before these clowns. These clowns are probably fresh off of the line and green-I've cut down many that had similar attitudes. The newbies are always more bloodthirsty and have something to prove, they'd kill and kill, beat and stomp, regardless of the person being innocent or not.

The old veterans were more cautious and reserved, they enjoyed killing just as much, but they learned not to let it control them. To not let themselves go mad with blood thirst.

I can't feel bad for people that do themselves in, and then don't take action to get themselves out. As easy as it is to bow their heads to these clowns, they could pack up their shit and get the hell out of here. They could kill them with one draw of a sword.

Do they admire the Empire at first? Come here and then see it for what it truly is, and just lose all resolve. Lose all hope.

Let themselves be kicked and stomped on.

Stand up!

Stop being weak and fight!

I can't stand it here...Seeing people so submissive always bothers me. It bothers me more when they're submissive, and the people they're submitting to start beating them to a pulp. They should have some pride and dignity. Submitting means forfeiting one's life.

"Hey! Hey! What's taking you so long?!"

I barely suppress my sneer as I walk a bit faster, turning my eyes onto another thing dampening my mood besides this doom and gloom atmosphere. Mine. I can't stand this little midget, and I know she can't stand me. There is no give between us, and while we don't try to take from each other, we are still two combustible elements put together in a compressed place-this little city. Sounds like an all-around bad experiment, and a horrible joke if there ever had to be one. Now, she's got that big mouth wide open again, and I wish I had a towel to shove into it and partially down her throat.

"You're supposed to be following me around as my minion, right?"

"You're fucking crazy." I snarl, barely holding back my rage. It's burning at the base of my neck. No. Hell fucking no. I am not a minion, I am the farthest thing from that. This little midget is not about to pull some bullshit rank over me, fuck that shit. I've killed more people than she has-I was killing people before she was even born. I will not even entertain that bullshit. "I'm supposed to be 'learning' all I can from you. You mouthy little midget."

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't even insinuate that I am your minion then."

"Hurry it up!"

I shrug and follow after her. I don't care as long as I got my point across. I am not second to anyone, I'm not arrogant by any means but I'm not going to bow my head or get on my knees. Mine will not be talking to me however she sees fit, no, I'm not going to let her pull that bullshit just because she's a little spiteful shit. Just the same, I'm not going to put on the airs or walk around with a huge ego, because that's just sheer stupidity in my opinion.

Arrogance will lead to death-underestimating foes is the first and last mistake to make next to overestimating one's own offense. I'll respect Mine, as long as she respects me. It's not too much from either of us.

Mine has a real sense of dignity. She's not very arrogant, though it's clear she does have a streak of arrogance. But, the way she holds herself. She's strong, like a mountain. Like Akame.

And, she just as domineering if not worse than Akame…

Now that I think about all of these women are domineering.

Just my luck.

"They're dealing with recession and the political realities of fear...Only one social segment lives in prosperity, the rest are in slums. This is the reality."

I barely nod. She's hit the nail on the head. When one can't have money they despair, that despair is driven further by the terror perpetuated by the empire. In the end the people only worry about surviving. Nothing and no one else is a priority. One social class, segment, give it a name, will always live in prosperity while the rest live in slums, because there will always be those groups of people who think of themselves as divine or godly, and thus have the right to rule over everyone else.

It's why people rule, ruled, and want to rule in the first place. Hubris.

Whether the Empire falls or the Revolution succeeds won't matter as long as people seek to rule over others.

 _Someone's being choked or strangled..._ I perk my ears as I hear something like a cry. It sounds like someone is straining. They can't get their breath down and it's starting to hurt them. I've only choked the elites, crushing their windpipes with my bare hands. I was making a point. I didn't do it just to do it. Someone is about to be either be dead or in for a serious reality of what fear truly is.

And, I see it. Or who, better yet. Two guys that have to be at least be in their twenties have a girl with light purple-blue-ish? Hair...They're natives of the capital judging from their weird clothes. The girl can't be older than eleven at the most and one of the men have her pinned against the brick wall with both hands wrapped around her neck. I can see his fingers clenching from where I stand, he's enjoying choking the life out of her.

Seeing her struggle in a futile attempt.

The brat struggles and fights. We all want to live in the end. Nobody wants to die. We fight ferociously so we don't die.

And, she fights as much as she can, which isn't much. But, she fights.

"Don't pick on the weak." Mine's tone just drops and her fiery eyes become jaded.

It's a bit alarming.

"Who are you guys?" The fat one demands, I'm surprised he can wear that jacket and cross his arms over his chest at the same time. No doubt he's bee engorging himself like the fucking slob he is, while the rest of the population starves.

I can feel my hand going for the hilt of one of my katanas.

I _hate_ these kinds of people.

"This girl is a refugee. She has to do what we say." The skinnier of the two says, pointing up at the sky in a priggish manner.

" _And_?" Mine narrows her eyes more.

I can't hold back any longer. I can't even see my sword flash, the only thing I can feel...That I know is that I connected with these two punk ass fuckers. I roll my neck until it cracks, feeling some satisfaction as their pants fall down to their ankles and their eyes go wide. No, I'm not going to allow them any dignity.

In the same way they've treated this little girl with such cruelty, they too will experience what she did by their filthy hands.

"Both of you." I can feel and hear my tone drop as I point my blade straight at them, anger is creeping into my tone, it's pitted in the bottom of my gut shaking, and it's taking all I have not to send their heads flying. I won't cover this little girl in blood, let alone blood of trash like these two.

"W-What!?" They practically squeal.

How the tables turn, now they cower before me. These little shits. "Take off all your clothes."

They do as I command keeping their laughable underwear on.

"Take off your underwear too."

"Now!" I snap when they hesitate.

"Isamu!" Mine screams, nearly blowing my ear drum I will not so happily add, before turning her head away. "Damn it! Give me a little warning next time! Ugh, I really didn't need to see that!"

"Drop your clothes and get the fuck out of here before I send your heads flying. You little shits." I lash out, taking quick steps forward. I find myself smirking just a little bit as they jump like the little shits they are, and both outright start pissing themselves as they run away, trying to cover themselves in the process. It leaves a nice little trail of shame and pathetic.

Have fun getting back home, there's people everywhere, and it's daylight to boot.

"Not that I disagree with what you did to those assholes, but next time give me a warning." Mine grouses at me, shooting me a light glare before she turns away and starts walking back towards the main street.

"U-Um, thank you-" The little girl finally finds the courage to speak. Her voice is small, and her big eyes are wide.

"Don't thank me. You need to learn to protect yourself." Mine cuts her off before the girl can get going, and takes her leave.

"Sell these clothes, I'm sure they're worth something." I point at the clothes left behind by the two little shits, and for good measure put the jeans into her arms. "Use that money to buy a sword. Stop choosing to be weak."

After I leave the little girl and make sure she was at least well on her way, Mine and I do...

Well, that's just it. We go to a place where they sell food, of course I get something-well a few things, and Mine gets a few things too. Mostly sweets. Our next stop is some store that sell clothes, somehow I'm stuck watching her put bras to her chest...It gets weirder when she asks what do I think. Oh jeez, I don't know Mine?

Maybe that bra is like a size or two too big, maybe I'd rather not envision you in that particular bra, and why are you asking me in the first place? I don't care about the black and red bra and I don't care about the blue and yellow bra, and lucky guess I don't care about the white bra.

Funny thing is, it is actually pretty hilarious if you ask me. Somehow I'm stuck carrying a stack of stuff she's purchased, which isn't exactly too bad. It's easy, and she's not being mouthy at all. She's actually really happy and smiling ear to ear doing this little hum to herself as she skims over a dress in a display window.

I balance the stack easily enough, which is kind of entertaining I guess, as she starts trying on dress after dress and asking me what I think. I offer more of an opinion I guess, it's not as strange as her asking me what I think of her in a bra. But, I still don't know what to say. It's just a dress?

The stack has jumped in height, and it's even more entertaining to balance. There's a little package between these two bigger ones and it's knocking the whole thing off kilter, but I continue to balance it, and somehow defy all odds and get it into the next store-the last according to Mine without the whole thing toppling over on me. So, she wears a maid outfit once we get settled in, and I can't begin to try and explain why. She's ecstatic and can't stop smiling, though, so I just stay quiet and let her bask in whatever this is.

Maid outfit, really Mine? I thought you wouldn't be so cliché.

I finally get to sit down after what seems to be hours and drop the leaning tower of Mine's packages right next to me. We're at this place with fancy tables and chairs, fancy to me at least. I never had actual chairs or tables back in my village, not tables like this at least. We used cushions for chairs, and the tables were low to floor.

There's people around us enjoying themselves, it is refreshing to see happy people for once and not miserable sacks of flesh.

These finger sandwiches, I think they're called, are really good. I could go for a bigger sandwich, but these things are really good nonetheless. I don't eat the one that has cucumbers inside of it, who makes a sandwich with just a cucumber?

Gross, I need some meat!

This really didn't feel like a mission at all, not really at least, we just walked around and I carried all of her stuff around.

Back on the finger sandwiches, I guess there's a certain way to eat them and I'm not supposed to just shovel them into my mouth.

Oh well.

I shove three more into my mouth, glancing at Mine as she shakes her head at my performance.

What can I say? I'm just that good.

"For spring, pink clothes are best…" Mine recites with a smile. She's holding her cup of tea all properly, I haven't even touched my cup because I need a bigger cup. I have big ass hands, and naturally I have big fingers too by extension. This cup is more like a trinket if anything to me.

"Mhm." I nod halfheartedly, resting part of my chin in one of my hands. It's not like you don't wear pink all day everyday and every night, already. No, not at all.

It's spring already? Guess that'd mean my birthday is coming up or has already passed. Makes me twenty three now, yay.

Twenty three years and counting that I've been living in this rotten world. I should have died more than a decade ago along with everyone else in my village. But, I'm stuck here…

"On our days off we have to stretch our wings." She appears to be very pleased with herself and grins a little bit. I wish I could return the gesture, but I am starting to feel extremely bitter. "All right, mission complete."

I'm too tempted to say we just spent the whole day shopping, but I can't be that ignorant. Mine showed me how not to look too suspicious, how to fit in with the crowd and not give anything away. Or, maybe I am investing too much thought in this and she was just lugging me around to carry her stuff around.

I still think the main purpose was to show me how to blend in and fit the role, so to speak. Even if there were fifty million people searching for me, they could never pick me out of this mass of people. I'd fit in along with them that well. Uncanny and quite clever.

There is also the fact we did the laundry, which would teach me how to be more…Meticulous I guess when it comes to my life in general and be extremely organized. Between all of the cycles, proportions of that powder stuff, and having to use hot or cold water it was really a mix of a million things.

Again, I could be putting way too much thought into this.

"You didn't complain once when I had you carry my stuff."

I snort and shake my head. I would have been the biggest fool ever to walk this planet if I even thought about complaining. Women loved to shop probably more than anything, other than talk, and put on makeup. "What woman doesn't enjoy shopping? What woman doesn't enjoy making a man carry all of her crap?"

"You do make a good point." Mine giggles, I think. I got to balance her packages, which proved to entertain me for most of our trek, so it wasn't exactly like I wanted to rip my hair out and peel of my skin for good measure.. "Now then, carry my stuff back to HQ."

"Keep it up and I'm going to shove you in the washer again."

Mine immediately flushes and glares at me, cheeks puffing up. It's a lot like if I had a little sister and I ruffled her feathers, strangely enough. I did have an older sister, and brothers, but not a younger sister or brother. I had been the youngest, unfortunately.

I will say I shoved her in there on accident, and will continue to, but boss already knows that I more than likely did it on purpose. Leone couldn't care less it was just funny to her. "I knew you did that on purpose!"

"I'm inept."

"Yeah right, hurry it up before I lost my patience!"

Yeah, patient my ass. You have the patience of a piece of chocolate, Mine.

I snort softly, wondering how I'm stuck with such domineering women.

This should be fantastic...


	8. Chapter 8

Two moon cycles pass...So, it's been about two months since I've been hauled back to the HQ of Night Raid-against my will I'm going to add. I've adjusted rather well if I must say so myself since I don't get lost anymore. Mine's 'training' had some merit after all. Maybe I hadn't been putting too much thought into that when I had been pondering it before. I haven't gotten the rooms mixed when coming back from a mission; I can even find my way to the Main Room unlike that one time when Akame had to point down the hall.

I spend most of my time outside and exploring the wilderness that is so abundant around this HQ. It's not like Gifnora by any stretch, there's really no Danger Beasts and there isn't a towering canopy with some little trees growing on top of that. But, it still puts me at ease and I spend my time running and jumping around getting a feel for every square inch of it. The trees, the twigs, the branches that twist at odd angles, the green carpet that spreads out among the towering trees and bustling leaves.

I feel happy being able to do this. I was more than hesitant to join Night Raid, and I outright refused though I didn't say those words exactly when I was doing just that. These fuckers took me from my home and shoved me in a place I wasn't familiar with or had the desire to be in. It was the simple fact my environment was traded for rooms and doors, my spot in branches was replaced by a futon, my very home itself had been turned from wilderness to modern.

Yeah...It's a huge change, but I've allowed this to sink in, and while I can't exactly accept it I will embrace it since I can afford small pleasures like running around without a care in the world in this forest.

So, back on the missions. I get them just about every single day-boss lady usually sticks with pairing me with Akame and Leone for obvious reasons. I cut the sons of bitches to pieces and sever their bodies into segments leaving nothing but a bloodbath behind. The screams of people are too commonplace as they stumble upon my work with a head just a bit away from the chunks of flesh.

I understand why boss pairs me with these two-because I get along with these two the most out of everyone-Akame and I have been through similar things in life and kind of enjoy each other's company, while Leone just has no sense and wormed her way into my good side for lack of a better term. I don't know what her past is, but given that the only thing that happens between her and I is me telling her to shut up I'd say we've been through similar scenarios as well. There's no sense in beginning to guess since it's just theory and she hasn't told me anything of her past.

Mine and I still don't quite click, we're not at each other's necks like before and there's no brewing hostility between us-I also haven't shoved her into the washer and put the thing on spin cycle. But, we are far from a seamless duo. We both do things to annoy each other and get on each other's nerves-with me it's just ignoring her or pretending she doesn't exist. Now, I get that she has this sense of pride and dignity, but that doesn't excuse her trying to speak down on me when she does try doing it, or hassling me over the stupidest shit-like not folding Akame's skirt a certain way.

It is a skirt! Akame doesn't care if it's folded one way or the other, as long as she can wear it-she's more than content.

I try my best to steer clear from brat and goggles, out of everyone they have to get on my nerves the most barring Mine and boss lady. Brat is nothing short of a naive fool, I can see it in his eyes and the way he speaks. An idealist in every sense of the word. I can't get along with idealists because they tend to be sanctimonious, and I can't tolerate that for a second.

I could never get on with people that held such a philosophy because it is 'my way is better and your's is wrong' then they go and make a show out of it, and then of course this sparks wars and conflict between people. So he believes in fighting for the people, while there's someone else out there that couldn't give two shits about the people.

Is he going to argue with them over it, or even worse try to convince this person?

It is impossible to do such a thing and he'd only be going purple in the face if he decided to argue with this person. People are set in their ways and will not budge. It is worse when that person is older and not an impressionable teenager that is so eager to please like brat-if the person is grown that doesn't care about the people then there will be no way to convince them of anything different.

That's just how it is.

I won't say I don't _care_ about the people, but the people need to stand up for themselves and stop relying on people like me, Akame, Leone, the Revolutionary Army, the Empire and anybody else out there to protect them and give them housing. Protect yourselves for once! Stop choosing to be weak and complacent!

Now, I won't take away that he has grit, determination, and his heart is in the right place-he trains every single day whether he gets back late from a mission and only get three hours of sleep. He's out in the training field warming up just a little after sunrise, so I will not even try to downplay that-a lot of people wouldn't even bother and come up with a multitude of excuses.

He has potential too, barring his Teigu which I will admit is impressive. But, that potential hasn't been clung to, ripped out, honed, and focused into a sharp double edged blade-he didn't have a master like Akame or I did that really honed all of that potential. Now, it's clear he's had some formal training, probably some general from the empire, but whoever it was that trained him seriously slacked or just didn't take him serious. He did a lot of unnecessary things and expended a lot of energy in countering and evading-when he should just take a step and do a quick turn, he takes two steps instead and turns another eighty degrees.

It could be his arrogance shining through, but in a life or death battle such tactics would lead to death. That small inch-that centimeter makes all of the difference.

He hassles me to spar and train with him, and I always give him the same answer. I just stare at him and then leave the training grounds silently. Apparently my spars with Akame and Leone garnered his attention, but I have no wish to even toy with him or entertain his plea. The brat is still sitting on the fence and lacks serious resolution when it comes to killing-while Akame and Leone are the complete opposite. They are both resolute and I can feel it every single time I spar with them-which get more and more intense as they happen.

So, I'm a little partial, big deal!

Goggles is just a whole different case all together. He isn't like brat by any stretch and our source of tension comes from the fact he thinks I'm getting 'chummy' with the women of Night Raid-while the source of tension between brat and I is the fact he's naive and I'm nowhere close to it. I really can't believe he joined Night Raid, but anyways back to my point...

Now, I'm not sure what the little goggle wearing twat thinks about all day, but my mind isn't sidetracked with images of women without wearing any tops or panties, it is not consumed with fantasies of Leone doing her little strut and shoving my face into her hooters or ripping off her top and baring everything there is to bare on her torso anyways. I am not a pervert or lecherous by any stretch, and I never put so much of my focus onto women in the first place. If this little runt thinks that I'm going to put the moves on these women than he either needs to grow up or someone needs to knock some sense into him.

Did boss lady even bother to explain the full depth of the whole thing, barring my origins to the stupid brat? Is he under this assumption that I just strolled my big ass over here, exclaim that I want to join Night Raid and just go on with these people? I didn't think she'd be so flippant with her choices, but it could be another thing to push my buttons. See how I deal with the stupid lettuce top pointing his finger in my face, and not twist his finger right out of its socket.

Though, that's a bit far fetched...Boss lady isn't so careless or flippant, it must be this brat just acting out. Did he have a thing for these women? Is it boss lady? Does he think I'm going to scoop her right off of her feet and carry her off into the moonlit horizon? Such a notion was nothing short of absurd and to be honest folly. Akame is too professional to have those sorts of feelings and urges, Leone has a thing for Tatsumi-not sure why, anyways moving forward that'd just leave boss lady and well, she's too coy for my taste.

The notion of me getting all three of them at the same time and running off into the moonlit horizon was just stupid, and I'm willing to bet that's the image he has in his head whenever we have to unfortunately see or speak to each other.

While I have adjusted to my surroundings, I've yet to adjust to these strange people, clearly.

"Isamu."

Akame breaks me out of my thoughts of course.

Damn it!

"I didn't forget, you can't eat your bacon raw. I'm not going to burn it." I grouse, as if I'd really burn the meat or any article of food for that matter. Today breakfast is going to be eggs, bacon, fish, and some curry. Currently I am frying the bacon and eggs, paying careful attention to the eggs as I swish them back and forth while adding more to the mix. I wonder why I have to cook so much considering not everyone really eats a lot-brat is modest, goggles kind of picks at his food, and Mine prefers sweets more than anything, but I already know why and that is because Akame, Leone, and I really scarf down all of our meals.

She looks like she wants to say something, but instead purses her lips and turns away from me.

Well, excuse me!

Akame don't like her bacon to be completely crispy, it'd be just a little burnt then, and all of the fat would likely be cooked away, but I am going to let it cook thoroughly so there's no pink or light red spots on it even if she doesn't prefer my methods of doing so. I'm almost certain she's eaten raw meat at least once in her life-nothing like me, I've forgot how many times I ate my meals raw with the blood still dripping from it and trickling out of my mouth as I chew just enough and swallow it whole.

"Let me take that over, you come work on the curry and fish."

"You just want to treat yourself." I snatch some bacon to make my point and shove it into my mouth.

I'm not going to let her have all of it!

"I'm not going to deny that."

I stare at Akame and she stares right back at me with her little set gaze-how could a person have such red eyes?

"Isamu."

"Yes."

"Curry and fish."

"Sorry, I'm inept."

She doesn't look too amused.

I move over towards the curry and fish after a few seconds of consideration, and start stirring the steaming pot of meat among other things inside. It smells beyond delicious and there's more than a hint of spice to it-hopefully it just isn't too spicy. Curry could be a bit tricky to make and if one doused it in spices not keeping track of the amount it'd be nothing short of setting one's tongue on fire. Not edible unless you're a Danger Beast, but I don't even think they'd enjoy that spice very much and spit it right back out.

It takes us about twenty more minutes but we finish cooking and start setting everything down before everyone just ransacks the whole room and makes maneuvering nothing short of impossible. Mine's leaning tower of crap would be nothing short of a cakewalk in comparison to the scene that could play out in this room. Boss is of course present along with Leone, if anything they were punctual whenever it came to eating-probably because Akame held them to it otherwise she'd just scarf down their portion.

"Smells great!" Leone cheers, resting an elbow on the table while nestling her chin in her palm. "Real easy on the eyes and you can cook great, maybe I'll have to reconsider and-"

"I will shove this spoon down your throat if you speak your nonsense." I growl at Leone, pointing it at her so my point gets across, and the fact I just cut her off. It is way too early to be subjected to her folly, and well yeah that's about the only reason why I'm going to halt her in whatever crazy she's scheming up. I can't even begin to know what's going on inside that head of her's, and I'm grateful for that, but if I was able to decipher just a smidgen it'd really save me the trouble of wondering and anticipating what she'd do or say next.

"Isamu, are you playing hard to get?"

I clench my fist, glowering at Leone.

Akame nudges me with her foot, once again breaking me out of my thoughts which involves me shoving this big ass spoon down her throat or cracking her upside that hard ass head of her's with one of these frying pans. "We went all out since we have that mission later on."

"Mission?" I ask.

"Yes." Akame nods.

That's news to me, but it's not like I go out of my to communicate with these people. I hope it's a mission that is worthwhile-don't get me wrong it does feel good to take out some elites, corrupt merchants, and every other garden variety of scum, but I'd like to hit someone that is more worthwhile. Can we go after that fat fuck's family, even some cousins or a second cousins will do-or go after the emperor's family. They are our real enemies, and while we are getting paid for taking out these clowns, I'd like to cut down some of these noble clowns.

"Yes, you'll be going together. All of you." Boss tells me.

I sigh in annoyance, great, just fucking great. So that means midget, brat, and lettuce top are going to be near me as well. I hope I'm split off with Akame or Leone, I really do hope for this, because I will not be putting up with the stupid trios' bullshit! I don't want to keep an eye on brat because he likes to dance around as midget elegantly put it and be arrogant while fighting, yeah I'm not going to be diving for him and throwing him out of harm's way. If he wants to be a stupid little shit then by all means, he can be a stupid little shit, but not around me.

"Is this another fucking clown?" I don't bother to hide my annoyance.

"Ah, no. Not at all Isamu. Our next targets happen to be related to Onest. There are two cousins in total and a second cousin. I will explain more of this after breakfast of course. Do you have a problem or objection with this?" Boss explains shortly, giving me another one of her eye smiles.

"No, I have no complaints. It's about time we go after people like this."

We don't get much further because the trio of folly enters the room not even a second later all sporting tired and disheveled appearances save for Mine. Tatsumi waves at me, and I just stare at him like he's an idiot returning the gesture halfheartedly. I have no idea why he keeps on doing this, but ignoring him has proven not to work well and even encourages him to continue this.

Goggles shoots me-what I consider to be a mild glare, because I've seen and been under a lot more deadly glares than his little shit-it's nothing but childish prattle.

Mine for what it is worth just ignores me and I do the same, not even sparing a glance in her direction.

"Isamu, want to train after this?"

I turn towards brat, arching my eyebrow. I'm surprised he's even going to ask me this since I flat out reject him every single time he even bothers to ask me or raise the notion. I don't think he is weak, but he is sitting on the fence and lacks resolution-I have no desire to play around.

"I think I'm going to pass."

I ignore his sulking by stuffing my face with food, I can't even deal with his bullshit at the moment. I have to clean my swords when I'm done eating and doing the dishes, then after that I'm going to read the Teigu book, and after that I will be taking a nap or heading out to the waterfall to go fishing. I don't need to do much to get ready for this night's mission besides probably just wash my face and that isn't much. Sparring with little idealistic brats that want to think they're some fighters of justice while they're out murdering just the same, isn't even on my list of things to do.

"Oh, come on." Leone whines. "I like seeing you go wild!"

I ignore her-in fact I don't even look in her direction and keep all of my focus directed at the food on my plate. Leone is like a child, if I even give her a tenth of attention when it comes to things like this she will just take that as an opening and continue on from there. It's nothing short of encouraging her on my part, and well Leone doesn't need any help with that the slightest.

"You're so full of yourself." Goggles decides to jeer at me.

Little punk ass just can't help himself.

I do have pride, but it's not excessive. I am not arrogant by any stretch. I guess it's natural for people to get the wrong idea, especially him considering I've been nothing but frosty for the most part, and normally I could forgive such a thing. However, I can't forgive this little shit for even making that statement, because I have made it clear both through my actions and words that I am not arrogant. That I don't think I'm better than anyone else-that I don't think I'm better than anyone else here. That I do not have a god complex.

I clench my teeth as I catch him sneering at me out the corner of my eye.

"You got something you want to say to me, you little fucking brat? Or are you going to sit there and make faces at me?" I throw out the challenge. Is he going to grow a pair and speak his mind, or is he going to sit here making faces at me?

"I don't know what Najenda-san, Leone, and Akame see in you. They've got all of these high hopes and say you are crucial for Night Raid, but I don't believe that for a second. I believe you'd get around just fine if you weren't with us. You're nothing but frosty and think you're better than everyone else here. Trying to get all chummy with the girls here."

I'm so tempted to clap my hands. He deserves a round of applause. Congratulations brat, now you know what it feels like to be a fucking man and speak your mind. I know it must be a strange feeling since your balls just decided to descend and puberty skipped you up a few years, but now there's going to be consequences for your words. That's part of being a man, standing by your decisions and dealing with the consequences of those decisions.

It's just a shame that once again his mind has to go back to boobs and asses-for a second I thought he was growing up.

I am wrong, clearly. He's still a little brat.

"Okay, listen carefully you stupid little shit. I lived in Gifnora for over a decade-I've fought the Danger Beasts in there every single day and night for survival, so I will _thrive_ anywhere I decide to go. I don't care about what hopes they have for me or how high those hopes are. I'm not here to live up to anyone's expectations. Blondie, brat, and Akame hauled me back here out of Gifnora-you fools put out the hit on me. I'd be just fine living in my home and not being a part of this bullshit. But, I am now, and I accept that. I will carry out my duty, but don't think I'm going to put with bullshit like this. I've seen little fuckers like you get smashed in half by the centipedes in Gifnora fresh out of the Imperial Academy, you stupid little shits are all the same."

He looks at me with clenched teeth, but I can see shock in his eyes as he bites down on his lips. Yes, shut up little boy and sit your ass back down before you end up with my fist shoved right down your throat.

"Isamu..."

I don't even glance at Akame. No, I will not be civil when this little shit is talking about me like he knows me. This little brat-when he was born I already fought hundreds of life and death battles, while he was living the good life being the son of a wealthy merchant or something along those lines; I had been toiling and struggling to just get the harvest so everyone in my family could eat. He had food, water, clothes, and he never had to work for it. It was all handed to him. It's not his fault he was born to a good life and I had to struggle, but his _ignorance_ is infuriating me.

"Mine, aren't you going to say anything?" Lettuce top looks for support.

"Don't get me involved in your mess."

"She wouldn't even be able save your sorry ass if I decided to shove my fist down your throat."

"I'd love to see you try that!"

"Your Teigu isn't going to make a difference when I send your head flying."

"Okay, cool it! Both of you." Boss-Najenda interjects herself before I flip this whole stupid table over on lettuce top and stomp on it for good measure. I'm very close to doing just that and even worse-this is why I can't stand teenagers. They think they have all of the answers, and nothing can touch them. They believe they can do no wrong and are invincible. They believe that they're hot shit and nobody else can touch them.

I've stacked little Imperial fucks around his age while they were trying to capture me in Gifnora or led them right into a snarling ape's den and watched them be pulverized to death by the savage thing.

"You're both going to be on the mission tonight and I need you to be on the same page. We're a team. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Najenda-san."

I snort. Does she got you by the balls too, little boy?

"You're a little bitch, you know that?"

"Isamu!" Boss lady cuts her eyes at me.

"I hear you! Loud and clear."

Well, note to self don't hurt boss's little boy toy or make him feel the least bit offended. I really can't believe there is this complex within this group. Boss lady has to be around the same age as me give or take a few years younger or older, lettuce top can't be older than brat and that'd put him around the age of seventeen. This is nothing shot of ridiculous-this little shit is in love or infatuated with boss-is there a difference between the two honestly? Anyways, back to my point; there's this weird ass shit going on between these two.

I ignore Akame's pointed look. Yeah, she must not be too happy with my performance, but I really can't care less. There's no way I'm going to have a little shit stain like goggles running his mouth, and speaking on things he has no knowledge of. It's always easy to follow after someone like he did, it takes resolution to stand alone and fight for your beliefs. But, that's not what dives goggles-the only thing that drives him to do anything is boss.

"And, about sparring with Tatsumi."

"I'm going to pass-I'll spar with Akame and blondie, but that's it." I spar Mine whenever we butt heads, which is most of the time, and she unloads on me with Pumpkin. She gets to practice her aim, I get to practice my reflexes. I don't want to spar against lettuce top, either. He's even more slim than brat, and it's clear he's not big on training or physical fitness. I've known twelve year old brats that have more muscle than he does on their bodies! Granted, he hasn't endured the same hellish training me and those kids went through in order to attain that muscle-he could put more effort into his step.

"Well, I'd like to see you spar him. I have to see where you're both at in relation to each other."

I clench my chopsticks a little harder, leveling a deadly glare with boss. This woman really enjoys pushing my buttons-it's like she can taste my rage and drinks it steadily like alcohol. I'll do a lot of shit-I will take any missions, I don't care if it's a drunken general I have to kill or some corrupt merchant, or some sadistic family that gets a kick out of torturing people-I'll cut them down just the same and leave them in pools of blood, but I will not spar against brat.

"You really love making me angry..."

She eye smiles at me, resting her elbows on the table while flashing a smile at me. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, but everything I do is for Night Raid, which includes you, Isamu. I can't send you and Tatsumi out together not knowing where you two are skill wise respectively. What if he's caught dead to rights and you're a hundred feet away? I don't know if you can sprint fast enough to close the gap nor do I know if you could clear that gap with a simple jump. And, what if you're surrounded by our targets with no way out? I have to know that Tatsumi will be able to get you out of the situation. This will also help the two of you when you're out on missions together."

Akame nudges me with her foot, but I pay no attention to it since I am too busy grinding my teeth. I can't exactly rebuke what she is saying. Being the leader of Night Raid she does have to account for those scenarios she spoke of and a million more different and obscene scenarios-I wouldn't be cornered by our targets because I would have already cut them down before they'd even catch that stride, but the point still remains. She is accounting for the both of us, and considering that we're both more of the direct fighters it's not exactly unwarranted.

I spare a glance in Tatsumi's direction watching him meet my gaze for a moment before he turns away and stuffs his face with food-there's confidence in those green eyes, but also arrogance. He's been through some battles most definitely, he's even killed a few people-so I will give the credit where it is due. However, he hasn't fought nearly as many battles as me, nor has he killed as much people as me-nowhere close. It makes me wonder why he even joined Night Raid; these guys are ready to give over their head at a seconds' notice, and clearly he isn't.

"Well, Isamu, I see you have no arguments."

I do all I can to suppress the boiling hot anger that sweeps from my stomach and ripples to my very fingertips making me clench them. Even if I have any arguments-which I have a few which revolve around brat being too damn naive and easily dyed any color, I know that they will hold no merit at this point in time. It's really a shame, because I'd much rather spar with Akame or blondie, but I'll just have to deal.

"Are we going to do this the old fashioned way or with bokken."

"Bokken."

"No, I don't."

This brat couldn't keep up with my in a straight up physical fist to fist and shin to shin fight.

"Excellent, we'll head outside to the training area after this. Leone."

"Right Boss." Leone sets three hefty bags onto the table and they jingle in unison. I shouldn't be surprised with the amount respectively, but I can never get used to seeing so much money at one time. "Our targets this time are two of Onest's cousins-Daiki and Daichi, his second cousin-Hiroshi, and the private army they've amassed who are equally guilty of having their hands in it."

"So, what are we dealing with here?" Mine asks, resting her arm on the table.

"Daiki and Daichi are both into human trafficking. Most recently they've been raiding villages while using their private army to kill most of the men until they swear loyalty to them. They sell the survivors off for profit later on. The ones that can't be sold they keep to amuse themselves, hunt, or kill so they can refill their load. Hiroshi presses false charges on these small villages so the Empire turns a blind eye to the destruction that comes upon these villages because of the charges pressed."

"Those bastards." Brat hisses. clenching his fists until his knuckles turn white.

"Sounds like some jackasses that need a bullet put right between their eyes. I can't stand people like them." Mine snarls.

I can feel Akame tense up next to me. No words need to leave her mouth, I can feel the rage brushing from her pores.

I really hope that there's no children present when we arrive to wherever these fucks are all hanging. I will lose my shit and go on a killing spree. I'm not going to end this swiftly-I'm going to crush throats and smash windpipes. I've faced off against hordes of elites, but I've never killed a child. I've never lifted my hand yet alone my sword against a child. These people aren't human by any stretch-anyone that can harm a child is a demon in my opinion. Nobody would willingly hurt a child.

"Their private army is about two hundred strong with three masters from Koukenji." Boss continues, narrowing her eyes as she puffs on her cigarette. "Akame, Isamu, and Mine I want you three to go after Daiki and Daichi. Tatsumi, Leone, and Lubbock I want you three to go after Hiroshi. Take out the private army as well as the Koujenji masters, they are all equally guilty of these crimes and will receive divine punishment. They should be moving tonight to a small village twenty miles from the Capital, we'll cut them off on one of the three routes and finish them."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I agree without hesitation.

It's time we start dealing the empire severe blows, and going after that fat fuck's family and the little brat's is perfect.

* * *

So...I'm standing here, staring off with Tatsumi who is a few feet away from me. We both have bokken, and unfortunately it's not the log-like bokken that I'm accustomed to using. It's the thin bokken. Working and perfecting on sword technique is good and all, but the training I am accustomed to is for warfare and nothing else-it's true combat in its purest form. The thicker bokken forces the person to be more practical in their movements, and is not just meant for hitting what is in front of the wrist, like these thin bokken are.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as Tatsumi flashes a confident smirk. "I'm not going to hold back!"

"Good, I don't want you to hold back."

We're on each other in the blink of an eye. He's yelling and swinging. I'm silent. My body is on fire. I see his strokes coming before they can even be executed, I dodge and block, bracing against the shock waves that travel through the wooden training sword. He's got good strength at least, and his technique isn't all that bad either. He's definitely had formal training, and I can see it clear as day now that we're sparring. If I have to guess he was probably trained by someone from the Empire.

His style isn't like Akame's or Leone's. He doesn't have the sheer speed of Akame nor the sheer ferocity of Leone. He moves a bit too much when it comes time to dodge my attacks, puts a little too much strength into his blocks when he should just expend just enough to skew or halt the attack, and uses a lot of unnecessary acrobatics to distance himself or close the gap. He should just move a few steps if anything or just move a part of his body-expend the least amount of energy as possible.

I strike out and he blocks by the barest of an inch.

I step faster, transitioning forward and point the tip right towards his chest, using the momentum of my to accelerate every possible inch. I aim strikes at his face and knees, arms and sides, keeping him hard pressed, and start aiming more attacks for his side-he has a hard time adjusting to guard attacks coming from the side. He nimbly evades, going into his own flurry of swings and grit.

We go back and forth. My approach powerful and unwavering, guided by my wit and experience, honed with my instincts from facing so many life and death battles. Tatsumi's approach nothing short of being fast and deliberate, his movements pointed and brimming with power. He twists back when the wooden blade comes to close, jumping back when my strike would have connected-it comes just an inch from connecting.

He jumps and spins. Steps and dashes. He is persistent and accurate with a sword. His movements were very powerful, but he moves with a deliberateness that really can't and shouldn't be done since he is telegraphing his next move. narrow stabs and sweeping arcs are his best friend, he can change his footwork, always leaving that gap of space between the two of us.

But, he is well trained. There is so much power and so much intensity in all of his movements. Whether he stepped forward or dashed back-every single ounce of his will, every ounce of strength went into each individual movement. From beginning to end. Maybe with time and more training he'd be able to fight a whole army and I mean a literal army.

There is less technical skill on his part in comparison to Akame. Akame is so graceful and precise, every little movement led to her next attack, her next block, or her next counter. It was nothing of systematic. She is a fighting machine. Tatsumi's fighting style is something born from power and agility. He utilizes quick steps to close or widen the gap between us-which I close with just a step, and he has an emphasis on overhead or sweeping blows.

I take a deep breath, whistling gently as my bokken cracks off of his, sending it up over his head. His arm shakes for a second from our head on collision and he hastily shifts stance, but I slam the wooden blade against his left side before he can even pull back down.

"Ack!"

I watch blankly as he staggers away, clutching the area that I struck.

His reflexes are sharp. His muscle control could be much better, he expends too much energy, his muscles continue to flex as lactic acid engorges them, and his movements themselves are concise. Even his flips are very concise and not done carelessly. He has a good deal of strength behind each of his individual strikes and blocks-nothing that worries me drastically.

However, he lacks that edge. The killing edge.

"Damn it! Come at me like we're fighting for real!" Brat barks, teeth gritting-either from the pain in his side or his pride seemingly taking a blow I don't bother to make a guess.

Come at him like we're fighting for real...Does he realize what he is saying to me? To say that means to forgo these wooden swords and skip right to steel swords-that is as real as it can get.

"Let's forget about these then." I set my wooden bokken down next to me, turning to face him. I can feel the hilt of my sword pull against my callouses. I draw it smoothly, setting my feet a few inches apart and taking a two hand grip staring this boy down.

He draws his short sword, taking a two handed grip and settling into a stance.

"How many people have you...Killed?" I ask.

"Less than a hundred."

"When was the first time you killed someone?"

"Sixteen."

"I see...I've killed over a hundred people when I was just nine years old."

I will kill this boy if he makes a single step towards me. My sword will be flashing like lightning ad glittering with blood. I've already resolved myself to see it through to the end, if he takes my head as a prize then so be it, if I take his so be it, and if we take each other's so be it. I've resolved myself to give over my head to him. I've faced down hordes of elites, Danger Beasts of all types and classes, faced off against both at the same time; this little brat won't even be an obstacle in my path. He won't even be amusement.

I exude my will and resolve, feeling my eyes hyper focus while widening.

I'm ready.

He will just be one of the many corpses that I've stepped over-he won't be the last. I watch him raptly, not even blinking as I watch his green eyes flicker back and forth between my eyes and then widen briefly and remain that way-his arms and wrists shake, and he remains in place. I wait for him to move-just the slightest centimeter. Come on brat, close this gap between you and I with your blade against mine.

He shifts his stance again, but I just remain frozen. _He's...Like an entirely different person from before! My body...It won't move..._

I exhale slowly, breaking my stance and letting my sword rest at my side. "You just wanted to ridicule me, right?"

His green eyes widen like dinner plates.

"You never intended to fight me, I see...If you had moved the least bit...Even take a small step...I would have attacked you. I resolved myself to kill you, but I was also resolved to die."

 _To die!?_

I watch him go through a few emotions-mostly shock before he turns towards the ground finding it interesting.

"Anyone is scared to face a real sword. You need to have the resolve to give your own head over to the opponent, to be able to predict the opponent's actions in the midst of terror...If you lost that resolve, it's all over. Death without victory, victory in name only. The resolution to die dwells in all of our hearts, but once you draw your sword you must fight to the end, no matter what. Even if the opponent is your brother, your lover, or your only friend. When that time comes, those who don't have the resolve to die aren't human...That's what I believe..."

Brat clenches his teeth-it looks like he's struggling to comprehend this. _Death without victory, victory in name only...!?_

It's a shame, this brat has so much potential, but he's still so naive. Even with all of that potential he will still die having such a weak mind. He will be dyed any color, fall for any ploy being so naive. I've had all about I can tolerate of this, but hopefully my words of wisdom will get through his thick head. So I turn my back to him and clench my free hand into a fist, bringing it up to the side of my head as I sheath my sword carefully. "I have lives grasped in this hand, it's not your's, it's not the peasant's, It's not the beggar's, it's not the woman's struggling to feed her child, or that child's, but mine."

"I didn't sense the intent to kill from you, not even the slightest. That is proof...That you don't have any such resolution. It's...Truly disappointing." Maybe I'll go and hunt after Koga Tuna or clean my swords thoroughly, maybe read the Teigu book even more raptly than usual, but I will not be wasting any more time with this. This isn't even a game, it is just a waste of time. "I'll be ready to head out tonight."

* * *

The night settles in smoothly. It's quiet save for the chirping of crickets and the gentle rustle of leaves being ruffled by the cool breeze. I'm in the trees-right in my zone zipping across branches before jumping several feet ahead keeping my pace with Akame's though she remains on the ground. Mine stays a few feet behind Akame maintaining a constant lookout for the both of us so we remain covered. Akame has the front, I have the high ground, and Mine has the rear-so we're perfectly covered.

We split up as a group about ten minutes ago and went in opposite directions, though we are flanking each other. There were three routes to take that'd get us to this village. The first route was the longest which curved all the way around one end and cut sharply in a slant, it was by far the longest of the three routes but it'd lead us right to the village. The second route was more than ambiguous at best-it was a straight path before cutting sharply to the right and looping up and over the village before twisting in towards it. The third and easiest route was to go right though the forest, including the thicker part-but there were Danger Beasts in that part so there was nice red X signifying that part.

Knowing these clowns they'd more than likely take the second route since it'd give them time to rest and eat. Unless they are trained-which I know they are not, they are not going to be able move through the forest with ease this late at night. They'll need to take breaks, send a few of their private army soldiers out to scout the area and make sure that they're on the right path, and then finally get moving once again after they've checked their location. They could save themselves the trouble and take to the trees, but they don't have the balance or guts to do so.

I make this look easy moving through the trees like I am, but it is extremely hard to move so quickly without losing balance. But, for me it's no problem.

The second route also gives them a clear shot of the village once they go through the loopy-de-loop. They'd send out their private army to attack first while keeping the three Koukenji masters close to them-or they'd send one ahead to speed things along. In the meantime they'll only have two masters-which between the three of us will be down to choice cuts, or if Mine gets a shot in they'll be nothing but dust.

As a group we came to the conclusion that this is the most logical and efficient method of attacking them. The private army will be spread out ready to go on the attack, the three clowns are waiting to cash in on the spoils of their lunacy, and they will be more than comfortable knowing that this will be like all the other times. They'll slaughter hundreds, drag off a few dozen to their hell hole, and then make their profit a few hours later.

Goggles should be able to cut a few dozen to pieces without much trouble-brat and blondie would go on a tear, leaving Akame, Mine, and I to take out the head honchos of this whole thing.

There's no way these clowns would take the third route-even with a private army and three Koukenji masters that wouldn't do a thing against Danger Beasts. When one sniffs out a scent it's not long before another does, and then another, and then another, and then soon it becomes a feeding frenzy and people are ripped to pieces while the Danger Beasts fight over their kills and rip each other apart. It's night time on top of it, and this is when the meanest and most voracious of the Danger Beasts come out to hunt.

"Guys."

I delay my lunge, hanging off of a branch with one arm as I watch Akame come to a full stop before turning to look at Mine and I. Seeing as she isn't moving from her current spot it must mean that she's found either the tracks of our targets, or found our targets themselves. I let go of my perch, landing solidly, and letting my hips and legs absorb the impact.

Once I make my way to her side I see what just caught her attention. Several dozen meters ahead of us are at least one hundred men equipped with guns-not a lot of people use guns because they could be pricey, and it was easier to just learn the sword instead of forking out an arm and leg. I can't tell what kind they are, but they have short barrels-so I don't think they're machine guns. That makes things a little easier since they're single fire, instead of spraying out an entire cloud of bullets.

"Mine."

"I'm already on it." She says, pulling out a pink scope sort of thing and setting it over her eye. "I see those three fat asses right now-three master from the Koukenji are flanking them. My guess is that they're taking a rest and scouting the area...The others are in their positions."

We ease up in silence, secluding our presence in the darkness and vegetation. I keep my hilt grasped tightly, sheath moved just a little forward to increase the speed of my draw when it comes time. Our feet don't even make the slightest sound as they press into the wet grass, flattening it for just a second before it flakes back up, nor do our movements cause the smallest rustle on any nearby vegetation. I'm accustomed to stealth-I've stalked many elites in Gifnora this same way. Balls of feet come first before my heel is pressed down, legs remain bent, breaths are slow kept to a minimum, and there's no shaking of the hand.

It takes us about five minutes to reach our spot, but we get there and remain in place just observing these clowns. They're sitting here joking around and drinking-judging from that heavy scent in the air and those bottles they keep smashing off of tree trunks. The capital is truly a twisted place-people relish in killing the innocent, and not even an hour later they're joking and just kicking back. It's not like they didn't just cut off a woman's head despite her pleading for mercy-begging on her hands and knees.

A hand on my shoulder stops me from darting forward and tearing through all of these fools, and not to my surprise it is Akame restraining me. Her gaze is set on me and refuses to waver the slightest. Knowing that I'm about to ignore her and go on a tear, she tightens her grip on my haori until I ease back just a little. That's right, it'd do no good to go on a tear now when everyone wasn't present for me to tear through.

I notice Mine struggles a bit as well...She must hate these types of people just like I do.

"Well, how much further do we have to travel?" One of the fat men asks as fifty men armed with guns return.

"About two more hours if we move without stopping."

"That's perfect, we'll take the children of this village instead of killing them like the last three." The second fat man says, grinning ear to ear once the words leave his mouth. "With our relative as the Minister we can do whatever we want."

I turn to Mine, who hisses softly and clenches her teeth.

"You bastards!"

I am shocked to see Brat flying right towards them and cutting through three without even stopping.

"Damn it!" Leone curses as goggles jumps from his cover and starts flinging his wire all over the place wrapping it around neck's before tightening it.

Heads start flying.

He shifts his wire a million different ways, slicing legs clean off at the knee, slicing people clean through at the hip.

Bodies start falling in pieces.

I dart forward, more than tired of waiting, and I see I'm not the only one who couldn't restrain himself being before such filth. It's nothing short of a frenzy of fear and anger. Bullets are flying digging into tree trunks, Leone is busting heads literally leaving just quarters and tenths beind, Akame is sweeping through everyone before vanishing and going on the attack once more, and brat is cutting through two fools at a time before flipping over another and cutting another vertically down. I can feel the heat of Mine's bullets rocketing passed me before exploding against flesh and sending it flying in charred pieces.

I fly into action cutting through four men before they can even aim their guns at me and fire, cleaving across another's skull before he can get off of the ground. I wince against the gusting wind pelting my face-everything is in high clarity. The blood, the bullets, the bodies being ripped asunder. I jump into the middle of the chaos sweeping through another five people, pulling my blade back and up before they can hit the ground and felling another three, stepping away as the splatter of blood coats the tree that had been behind me.

Mine is close by my side for just a second, firing a scorching beam at one of the Koukenji masters reducing him to less than ash, and just like that she's gone sprinting ahead of me while unloading more rounds. I reach where she is, Leone charging at a horde of shooters like a bulldozer-smashing into them and sending their limbs flying from their bodies. Bones crack and shatter as easily as the tree bark, and the sound is nothing short of horrendous. Blood splatters on my haori as I gouge my sword through one clown's shoulder, driving him into his cronie ripping into the second's torso-saving Leone and goggles from being shot in the back of their heads, and send both of us spearing through a tree; uprooting it in the process.

He doesn't even have the chance to open his mouth before he is crushed under it.

The chaos continues and the screams only grow more and more rampant.

It's nothing short of exhilarating-my heart thunders, my blood is boiling hot, I let out a wild scream feeling the back of my throat burn as hot as my blood. I'm on the attack not even a second after cutting and slashing, bashing and smashing-I bust heads open watching their bodies plummet as the life leaves them like a long gasp, stare as little chunks of flesh platter to the ground before drenching it in crimson. One of the Koukenji masters beam towards me-showering me in a barrage of strikes, I'm hard pressed at first but he's got nothing on Akame or Leon. I dodge the attacks, smashing my forearm into his ribs feeling the bones buckle, and arc forward with a quick pivot sending his arms flying off to the side before I stab clean through his neck-shoving forward; peeling his head back before his flesh splits open.

My blade glitters before my eyes, sprinkling blood on my arms and in my hair-seven more fall before me choking and gasping for oxygen before Leone crushes their skulls, but I don't stop there. I continue to sweep and slash, puling back and bringing my sword down with a two hand grip dismantling my attackers before they could even get within my arm's reach.

Blood spills out from them like geysers and their bodies separate into segments as they fall showing off parts of their spine.

"Fucker!" I snarl, turning around just as one fool is about to fire and slice his gun in two at the barrel. I don't even pause as I grab his head and ram him face first into a tree until his nose is lodged in his skull and part of his forehead is hanging onto tree bark. Another three come at me, guns blazing-I speed towards them, soles slamming against the earth as I sway and glide around their bullets, the things miles well be moving in slow motion since I evade them by feet instead of inches. I flourish in front of them, blade already arcing and lob off two heads, pulling back violently and tear through the first's body vertically.

The third tries to press his attack and stabs forward with a knife, but I already have my blade skewing right into his sternum. He coughs out a mouthful of blood, gagging as I push my blade deeper and deeper, shifting forward while taking a one hand grip and tear clean through him from his left side. He hobbles forward a few steps before collapsing.

As fast it started it came to an end with just a few pained groans or dying whimpers. I'm not fazed by the carnage and bloodshed around me, these people deserved to be cut down-in fact that was too much merciful. Blood paints several trees-many of the trees have been uprooted, their bark chipped and frayed, pieces of flesh with facial hair hanging from them. It reminds me of what I'd leave behind in Gifnora, the only thing missing is tying them up by their intestines.

"Isamu."

I turn towards Akame, not at all shocked to see her covered in blood-we all are for that matter. Even goggles has a lot on his jacket and inside of his hair. "Is that all of them?"

She points to our three targets.

They're whimpering on the ground with wide eyes, one has tears flowing out, while another can just stare in nothing short of horror at the pieces of bodies left behind. Horrified with what just happened before their very eyes-horrified to see their ace in the hole be wiped out by just a few people. Horrified to see that they were now all alone and without anyone to protect them or grant them special privileges. It's nothing short of a small joy for me, to see these fucks in such a condition-how many people must have been in a similar one before them, how many children cried their eyes out knowing they'd be killed not even a second later...

"Isamu, which one do you want?" Leone asks, ears bobbing and paws clenching as she turns towards me with a cold gaze.

I walk towards her, keeping my eyes on all three of them while they grovel on the ground. They all look the same to me-just like that stupid fat fucker Onest.

"P-p-"

I grab him by the throat before he can finish his pathetic plea and clench my hand. I crush down harder when I feel his windpipe crumble bit by bit, part of it bulging out of his neck while the other half gets lodged at the very bottom of his throat. The life leaves him like a long inhale and exhale, he suffers through the entire thing.

"We'll do anything you ask of us! Just please spare us!" One of them crawls to Leone, and she gives the same answer as I except instead of crushing his throat she just smashes her fist right on his left temple, forcing the ground to explode along with the body, only leaving less than a quarter of it behind with a very impressive hole that has blood coating the entire edge of it.

"Please, you'll help me right!?" The last one goes to Tatsumi, who shoves him away while glaring.

"You're a demon! You don't deserve any mercy!" He snarls, slamming his fist right across his jaw-there's a loud crack.

Not a bad hook at all.

"What about you please you have to-"

Mine wastes no time in blasting his head clean off his shoulders along with more than half of his torso-just leaving a smoking corpse behind.

"I hate people like you the most."

"Well, guess that's about it." Goggles shrugs a bit, glancing around at the scenery.

"The mission is complete, it's time to report back to HQ." Akame says soon after, looking at all of us before nodding slightly.

As always, Akame is such a professional. I shouldm't expect anything less.

We're gone with the wind.

I wonder who will stumble across our handy work...

Cheers to whoever that may be.


	9. Chapter 9

I have to say it feels damn good to finally slay someone that was actually worth the trouble. I cut down my targets without prejudice or discrimination, but doing a blow to that stupid fat fucker really gets my blood going. I will like nothing more than to shove my sword right through his twenty foot wide gut and cut him into segments soon after, but the fool never leaves the castle.

So, this is second best.

The night has settled in, despite the chaos that erupted just minutes ago. It's quiet save for the chirping of crickets and the gentle rustle of leaves. There is the occasional twig or two being snapped by a critter. There are no Danger Beasts in this area.

I'm in the trees-right in my zone. Navigating across branches and swinging several feet ahead keeping my pace with Akame's though she remains on the ground. I guess it's only natural she'd take the helm. Mine stays a few feet behind Akame maintaining a constant lookout for the both of us so we remain covered. Leone and brat are covering the rear on both sides, lettuce top has the center, Akame has the front, and I have the high ground, of course.

We're perfectly covered.

We remain as a group, though there is an eerie silence between all of us, no one sees it fit to break that silence. Maybe it's not really eerie, but it is long and awkward in any case, but I won't complain. There are three routes to take that'd get us to HQ. The first route was the longest which curved all the way around one end and cut sharply in a slant, it was by far the longest of the three routes but it'd lead us right to HQ, but it's a long ways.

The second route was more than ambiguous at best-it was a straight path before cutting sharply to the right and looping up and over the village before twisting in towards it.

The third and easiest route was to go right though the forest, including the thicker part-but there were Danger Beasts in that part so there is nice red X signifying that part.

"Guys."

I stop dead in my tracks, leap from my perch and turn to Leone once my feet hit the ground.

"What's up big sis?"

I ignore brat's little nickname for Leone-honestly this can't get any weirder. Lettuce top and boss have a thing, and now brat and Leone have this weird thing. I have been under the thought blondie harbors some affectionate feelings for brat, but here he is calling her big sister, and those dumb blonde grinning at the moniker, and then there's Mein...She spends a lot of time criticizing and yelling at brat.

This shit is weird...

I sigh just waiting for her to divulge further.

"We've got company..."

I make my way to her side I see what just caught her attention. Several dozen meters ahead of us are at least one hundred men equipped with swords and that gray armor. The armor those fuckers in the Empire wear so proudly, who are a part of the ranks, a part of the corruption, meager or major it doesn't make a difference to me. They are all the same. All cut from the same cloth.

Some of them are in their late twenties, others are around brat's age. They are men and women. While age means nothing when it comes to rank, I've learned that the older men and women who are in their late thirties are forties have high ranks, and the younger ones have lower ranks. Maybe it's to make it somewhat a reward, after three decades of mindless slaughter you get to become a second rate general. Or it's so the younger ones continue what the old people start, terrorizing everyone they set their sights on.

In any case, there is no man in their late thirties or forties which means there's some hell of a warrior in their midst, very doubtful, or this is a squad put together under papers to meet up with that slime's kin. It doesn't entirely surprise me that Onest would sacrifice them for his own gain, or maybe his kin would have killed these fools just for the fun of it, and either way the brat of an emperor would never know. Or, just won't care.

It's not a stretch to think Onest had the brat's parents killed just to take the mantle.

"Mein."

"On it." She says, nodding to Akame while pulling out her pink scope and setting it over her eye. "There's eighty of them, strange..."

"How?"

I shake my head at brat's question.

"They usually only have twenty, thirty at the max when they're out like this." Leone supplies.

Perhaps twenty or thirty max is the norm around here, but when these fools went into Gifnora there were thousands...I won't say millions, because that is just a hell of a lot of people.

"Should we kill them?"

Tatsumi asks the most redundant question, but it breaks me from my inner world.

"They're a part of it." Leone says, dead serious.

"No question." I look at brat, for once glad he opened his mouth.

"They aren't our targets." Akame says with a blank, but serious expression. "Boss didn't say anything about this. We should keep moving."

"Akame, seriously?" Leone gives her a questioning look.

"Yep."

"Najenda-san didn't say anything about this..." Lubbs decides to interject himself.

Honestly, does boss have this lettuce top tied up by his nuts that bad?

Fucking pussy whipped.

"So, we improvise. The only reason they'd be coming in this direction is to meet those vermin we just took care of. I doubt they hunt Danger Beasts for sport, especially at this time of night. This is when the real monsters come out to hunt and play. " I say not so pleasantly. It's just a simple fact. Nobody wants to encounter a Danger Beast, yet alone hunt after one during the day, but the sheer horror of encountering just one of the nightly beasts is a mutual, unspoken fear.

The only people I can see hunting Danger Beasts at this time of night is the Partas clan, because they have no fear and specialized in hunting Danger Beasts, but they've been extinct for years now, unfortunately. Then there's me, my friends and I used to go after the ones that'd attack the village, and by all means those Beasts were ridiculous, and I had no choice in Gifnora, and when the monsters of night came out to play, when they went on the hunt and knocked the tree over I had been resting in, I put myself right there in the middle of it all. The nights felt like an eternity.

And, of course someone with a Teigu would be able to hunt them, but it's doubtful even for someone wielding a Teigu it'd risky since some Beasts are just too voracious-like those centipedes.

You have to be a different, special breed in order to hunt after Danger Beasts. It's not something people just do, regardless of how skilled or powerful they are. They're called Danger Beasts for a reason, and it's not just for irony-you fuck around trying to prove you have mettle against them, they will eat you alive and spit you back out. I've seen it one too many times, someone always wanted to prove they're a hard ass.

And, this group of people aren't that breed-I can tell by their eyes. Complacent and full of malice. They just want to prove they're hard asses, and it wouldn't surprise me if these scum were taking turns killing anyone they came across.

Too bad they won't get to report back.

But, they'll be the second report.

We ease up in silence, secluding our presence in the vegetation. I keep my hilt grasped tightly, sheath moved forward to increase the speed of my draw when it comes time. We don't even make the slightest sound as they press into the wet grass, flattening it for just a second before it flakes back up, nor do our breaths rustle any nearby vegetation.

I'm accustomed to stealth-I've stalked many elites in Gifnora this same way. My food in Gifnora this very same way. Toes first before my heels press, my legs bent just enough, my breath kept to a barest minimum, and my hand steady.

It takes us about five minutes to reach our spot, but we get there and remain in place just observing them. They're sitting here joking around and drinking-judging from that heavy scent in the air and those bottles they keep smashing off of tree trunks. The capital is truly a twisted place-people relish in killing the innocent, and not even an hour later they're joking and just kicking back. It's not like they didn't just cut off a woman's head despite her pleading for mercy-begging on her hands and knees.

Well, Night Raid is doing the work of ridding them.

Not the Revolutionary Army like those cowards like to boast, IT IS Night Raid doing the work.

I attack first. There just ten feet away from me, and I can clear ten times that easily. My blade cuts clean through my target's skull, shifting down into the forehead before splitting into an eruption. Three have their wits about them, and attack instead of jumping away. I bat the first attack away, shift, and cut through the second before she can catch her stride, turning in the same movement, I finish off the duo with a sweep.

Noise. Chaos. Destruction. It all combusts.

Lettuce top is running around, whirling his wire a million different ways, a thousand different directions, slicing legs clean off at the knee and ankle, slicing clean through at the hip and abdomen.

Bodies start falling in thin slices.

I dart forward, going onto the next one. It's nothing short of a frenzy of fear and anger. Blades and bodies are flying busting into tree trunks, Leone is smashing people literally leaving just quarters and tenths beind, Akame is just vanishing and leaving pieces behind her, not only felling her and brat is cutting through two fools at a time before flipping over another and cutting another vertically down. I can feel the heat of Mine's bullets rocketing passed me before exploding against flesh and sending it flying in charred pieces.

I fly into action cutting through four men before they can even think of drawing their swords and defending, cleaving across another's skull before he can get off of the ground. I grit my teeth against the gusting wind pelting my face-everything is bright despite it being so dark. The blood, the blades, the bodies being ripped and cut asunder. Truly, war is nothing good, and confrontations are horrible, but seeing this...The way Akame speeds, the way Leone charges, the way lettuce top flings his wire with Mein and Tatsumi weaving with it.

It is something to see.

I jump into the middle of the ensuing chaos-Tatsumi is being backed up by a horde.

And, without even thinking I sweep through one, catching the deadly steel trained for my neck and shift. One after the next their attacks are deflected, the impact is more than manageable, they have good technique and skill, but their style can't possibly contend with mine. They also lack strength. I pay no heed to the two bodies that drop before me missing their heads.

Another five people come charging, screaming, fear and blood lust pouring out of them. There's a loud squelch as I pull back before pressing forward, cutting one man on the wrist bisecting it entirely, and tearing a laceration into a woman's side up before they can hit the ground I kick them across their jaws. The impact is more than enough to send them away.

Mein and Akame are close by my side for just a second, firing a barrage of pelting bullets-though they weren't like the beam, they still have more than enough power to vaporize vermin. The collisions are bright, the bullets themselves flare up as they strike reducing the bodies, and areas struck to pure ash, and just like that she's gone sprinting ahead of me while unloading more rounds, moving towards Lubbs.

Akame remains with me, swiftly sweeping through her foes with ease. She parries and sends one towards me, which I cleave, and I send three clowns stumbling towards her. We repeat this process over and over, until these pups get smart enough and split up apart. But, it's already too late, and the damage is done-Leone charges right at a group-smashing into them and sending their limbs and bodies flying. Bones crack and shatter as easily as the tree bark, and the sound is nothing short of horrendous. It even splinters some nearby bark from its shrillness.

Blood splatters on my haori as I gouge my sword through one clown's shoulder, driving him into his cronie ripping into the second's torso.

My heart is thundering, my blood is boiling hot, my lungs are aching-craving more oxygen than what I can give them at this moment, showing me my folly with the burning through my entire body as my muscles flex and tense.

I find myself faced down with ten of these fools, they're starting to group together and cooperate-not letting their fear get to them. Before we can lose our advantage I'm on the attack cutting and slashing, bashing and smashing-I bust heads open, break bones, force bones to pop out from their skin. They plummet as the life leaves them like a long gasp, their life blood drenching the ground. Some scream in agony clutching their wounds, but I silence them, ending their misery.

A woman beam towards me-showering me in a barrage of strikes, I'm hard pressed at first but she's got nothing on Akame. Akame is so swift and voracious it's is dangerous to give less than my best in a spar, even if it just that, a spar. I dodge the attacks easily enough, shifting down, and bind her in such a way she can't raise her sword without straining herself, or counter my next move. If she has the strength to twist me under, then I'll have to react quick enough, but I don't think she does.

I press forward, implying my thoughts, and ram the edge of my palm into her ribs.

"Isamu! Watch out!"

I shift before lunging twice, when my feet tap the ground after the first, I put on another burst and rocket away from the immediate danger. I avoid collapsing trees-when the damn things hit the ground it is with such force that everything shakes for at least a minute afterward. It settles into its own sequence and rhythm, like it is following the order in which the trees fell. There were a few dozen people unlucky enough to be around the zone, and were crushed by the mighty bole.

I jump away, gritting my teeth as I catch the sight of glinting steel trained for my wrist.

I go on a war path!

My blade glitters, sprinkling blood on my arms and in my hair-seven more fall, followed by another thirty, and then twenty, choking and gasping for oxygen before Leone crushes their skulls, before Mein shoots them between the eyes, before Lubbs does his things, but I don't stop there. I continue to sweep and slash just like Akame, puling back and bringing my sword down with a two hand grip dismantling my attackers before they could even get within my arm's reach.

Blood spills out and their bodies separate into segments as they fall showing off parts of their spine.

"Fucker!"

My jaw aches, but I tear my sword through another anyways, turning around just as the fool who shouted acrs their blade right at me. I don't even pause, there's no hesitation, and I push myself through his guard grab his head, and ram him face first into the closest tree until his nose is lodged in his skull and part of his cheeks and chin flesh are hanging from a sliver of bark.

Another three charge towards me-they're still trying to overwhelm me with frenzied attacks and sheer numbers. I sway and glide around their strokes, their sheer killing intent makes their intentions clear and they miles well be moving in slow motion since I evade them by feet instead of inches. I flourish, the only sign that my blade makes contact is the body falling, before the duo can press whatever they have planned I lob off their heads, pulling back and shifting to the side-cutting through two more that seen it fit to try and get the jump on me.

"Lubbs!"

Leone's shout alerts me, and rather than look at her or even ask, I turn towards lettuce top to see just what the hell is going on. He's got five people around him, another ten surrounding him, five more charging towards him, but amidst all of that there is one that has a clear shout.

Clasping my hilt as tight as I can I shift my stance, taking a deep breath as I tense my legs-allowing my powerful calves and quads to found themselves, as I'm set I bring myself down focusing on the balls of my feet, I'm not quite coiled like a spring, but more like a wolf rearing up for its kill, about to lunge with such power and ferocity the bite to the throat will be instant.

Everything flies by me in a flash. Akame and blondie, brat and midget, the only thing I can see is lettuce top straining to change one of his wire's trajectories, but he can't afford to do that when he has a horde aiming to slice him asunder. Akame I'm sure can close the gap, but she's being charged at herself and just can't afford to drop her guard unless she wants to be run through, she'd be of no help if she is dead or wounded, and she understands this it seems.

My teeth grit once I make contact, and it is ferocious. I pay no attention to lettuce top or the shock on his face, I only focus on my target. The man tried to block the attack, but in turn exposed his left shoulder which I had been aiming for anyways. The eruption of blood is nothing compared to the force that strikes my wrists, traveling all the way up into my arms before jerking right into my shoulders-there's a sickening crunch of bone, and I just brace as part of my head clips the trunk I fly through with my the would be attacker on the end of my sword.

I level off, clasping with both hands and pull down.

Flesh splits from shoulder to waist, and the body drops like a sack of boulders.

As fast it started it came to an end with just a few pained groans or dying whimpers. Blood paints several trees-many of the trees have been uprooted, their bark chipped and frayed, pieces of flesh with facial hair hanging from them. It reminds me of Gifnora, when these fools would trespass, and then try to kill the Danger Beasts because they wanted the fools out of our land, when they'd try to kill me, and the only thing left behind was pieces of bodies, destruction, and Danger Beasts feasting on that flesh.

Some weren't so lucky though and would be devoured by the insidious plants.

I'm not fazed by the carnage surrounding me, I've seen much worse, and more importantly these people deserved to be cut down-in fact this act was too much merciful.

As soon as I get back to HQ I wash up before making my report with the others and take prudence to clean my swords extra good-anyone from his bloodline, no matter how distant is rotten to the core. I never took the time to hear the fools I was going to kill out, never once listened to their pleas or bargains about information. But, I know I never once twisted things to fit into my favor, I've never oppressed another-the corruption is so rampant. The poor steal, because they got everything taken away from the Empire, and are thus put to death by the Empire for stealing.

If the empire isn't done away with, this will continue...

Makes me wonder how less than people-even with Teigu, are really going to make a difference.

We can, but...

The Revolutionary Army relies on Night Raid-without Night Raid there is no revolution.

They're hiding and we're fighting...

There's the Revolutionary Army, yes, but they're somewhere in the far south gathering their strength and numbers. In other words they're hiding because they're cowards and don't have the strength or the means to head a war against the Empire at this moment. Which is just redundant considering they are trying to bring it to the ground. That's how I see it anyways-they're relying on Night Raid, which I am a part of, to deal damage to the Empire before they march themselves in at the critical moment and take all the glory.

They were nothing but foolish idealists, but most of all opportunists. There is nothing wrong with being opportunistic, and if one wants to destroy the Empire they must be.

But, the Revolutionary Army has no pluck in that regard. If they did they'd be taking the fight to the Empire right now, and doing damage, while Night Raid goes after the top dogs that are calling the shots. But, instead they're so weak they need Night Raid to take out clowns just to weaken the Empire over time, it's a battle of attrition more than anything. We wear down the Empire to such an extent, it collapses, and in that final moment they move in to take it. Of course Night Raid would be who created the openings, and everything else in the first place.

Night Raid works in the shadows-we are assassins. Our names will never go down in history, and that's fine. I have no need or want for fame. It's why I ended up agreeing to join this band of people. They weren't doing this for fame or notoriety, they were doing it because the Empire is evil and they wanted to vanquish that evil. It wasn't like the Revolutionary Army-that just wanted to be in the seat of power.

If things do go awry they'd likely turn against us. Night Raid would become outlaws, in a world we paved the way for we'd be rejected and hated. I can't really care less about what people think of me in all honesty-but if I paved the way for these people to live in peace, and then they just reject me and wish to see me dead. Well, drastic measures will be taken.

* * *

"Isamu, you're not eating."

I shake myself away from my thoughts forcibly. Leone's voice bringing me back to the present before I become too consumed in my thoughts. It's very easy for me to get lost in my thoughts. Spending more than a decade alone I had nothing but time for my thoughts, there wasn't anyone to break me out of them-whether they were positive or negative didn't really matter to me, though if they were negative I'd feel a storm of emotions for days afterwards.

This had been becoming a real problem, but it's starting to reach its peak now. All of these women find it fit to yank me out of my train of thought. The worse part is I never anticipated because I'm so lost in those very thoughts, it's going to have to come to an end. Soon.

I start eating my food, looking at Leone and Akame carefully-both of them notorious for stealing food.

It'd be a tragedy if one of them even decided to take a crumb off of my plate, because I will bust someone's head. In Gifnora no beast had a right to complain when they were killed or attacked for trying to take the stronger animal's meal. Even if it was the opposite, both of those beasts are going to fight to the death for that meal, and the process would only repeat itself.

Point being, I'll follow through on my impulse to smash Leone's head through one of the tables in this place-and Akame, I'll just burn her bacon or something.

She hates burnt food.

Pushing those thoughts away for another time, I turn to boss.

This woman never ceases to amaze me, in good ways and bad ways. It's like she's flip on this switch whenever I put a smidgen of my focus on her, she's sitting there with that stupid little coy smile on her face, that eye smile, and I can't forget that nasty ass cigarette. She's ready for another one of our verbal spars it seems, she's almost expecting me to say something stupid, so she can try to point out why it is stupid in the first place.

I consider humoring her, and myself, but I just look at her plainly. "Any missions today?"

Her smile widens. "Ah."

I barely suppress my groan.

"You seem really ready to go, maybe me and you should be partners."

Leone decides to open her mouth, and I am not the least bit surprised that something like that came out of her mouth. In addition to never turning off the crazy, she has a penchant for saying stupid off the wall things. It wasn't the words themselves, but what they truly imply to and what she was insinuating. Honestly, I don't even want to consider what she means by partner, and why she suggested her and I be partners.

I'm not naive by any extent-I've seen the way she looks at me. But. I just blow it off really, because from my observations she has a thing for brat. Now, I really can't care less, but it makes sense why she would like him in the first place. He wasn't staring at her boobs, that isn't the thing that brought them together, and more importantly it's not what formed...Whatever the hell is going on between the two of them.

Leone probably isn't that interested in him-he is a bit young for her, but that doesn't mean she won't be patient until he's a year or two older.

I refuse to be part of some love triangle or square, because that shit will just be ridiculous.

There's already lettuce top and boss-whatever in the hell that is.

With my luck Akame would be involved in my square or triangle-yeah talk about awkward.

Akame, the girl who had no sort of feelings like that.

"Shut up." I grumble at the blonde, glaring daggers at her. I will prevent anything weird from happening, and I find humans and human contact weird, so if this is some sort of advance on her part...Well, something is going to have to give.

"Well, since you asked we have a couple. And, no Onest's nor the Emperor's blood are our targets, this time. The first are a group of three men in the Red Light district, they've been paying off and kidnapping girls from the slums. They dope them up on heavy drugs, make them work, and kill them when they succumb to madness. They kill them just for the fun of it as well. It seems within the last few days there's been a lot of girls missing.

The second is a close associate of General Tunoichi-Daiki. There's little information on this target in particular, but since Tunoichi basically submits to him the man must be powerful, he may even wield a Teigu we have no knowledge about. There have been many abductions, men and women usually between the age of fourteen and twenty are taken, this has been going on for two weeks."

"An unknown Teigu..." Lettuce tops narrows his eyes, already going through scenarios.

Guess he isn't such a fool after all.

"Akame and I will handle Daiki. Lubbs and the other four can handle the first one."

Akame nudges me with her foot, but it's more gentle than her usual reproachful approach.

I guess she's satisfied that I didn't call him lettuce top.

"Hey!" Leone immediately shouts.

"You're acting weirder than usual. I want you as far away from me as possible."

Leone doesn't take too kindly to my remark.

However, I don't care. I haven't been to a place like the Red Light district in a long time, and I really have no desire to go. Things like that never did, and don't appeal to me. More over these three men are just some ruck, that have been abusing what little power they have, but by no means were they of any true significance, not in comparison to Daiki.

Someone like Daiki knows some people in high places within the Empire. The only way a man like Tunoichi would go along with anything another has to say is if there was overwhelming force compelling him to do so. And, basically he had no choice. Daiki could even know Onest, and it wouldn't surprise me considering his relatives went around wiping out villages. In any case, Daiki needs to be eliminated first and foremost, and Akame and I will manage that.

"What if he has a Teigu?" Lettuce top shoots a smirk at me. By no means is it friendly.

"I'm going to send his head flying."

Whether or not Daiki wielded a Teigu is irrelevant. Once I see him I will cut him down, as simple as that. Teigu are merely extensions of the person, and every person has more than one weakness-they always talk too much. But...Considering I am a part of Night Raid and have no Teigu, well it kind of signals me out as the oddball of sorts, or this moniker would actually go to Tatsumi.

"You're awfully confident." Mein shoots at me.

"More like arrogant." Lubbs adds.

It isn't confidence nor arrogance. I just know for a fact I will send this man's head flying. If it is confidence I'd definitely be boasting at this very moment, but I'm keeping things rustic and right to the point. I doubt this Daiki has been in any real conflict for years, considering the standards for the Empire's dogs has gone down, even before I was a teenager the incompetency of the whole damn thing was just glaring.

At this point it is on the brink of collapse.

Even if Daiki has a Teigu he will not defeat me, no one from the Empire will ever defeat me.

"I like your plan Isamu, but..."

The fangs...The claws of anger dig into my pit, tearing scorching gashes through my entire being. Now, really I shouldn't be so mad-after all this is boss lady, and she is the boss. But, it is unnecessary to send all of us after these three clowns they're just dirt. They're not by any means a part of the Empire or working for the clowns in any sort of way. If anything they're merely taking advantage of the situation at hand, with so much corruption, there was little anyone would or can do-members of the Empire were a part of that corruption.

These three men are scum, and need to be dealt with, but it doesn't require all of us. It doesn't require me to go or Akame; Leone will punch holes through them just fine while sending their limbs crackling away.

"There's a problem with that plan." Leone remarks.

"Yes...These three men have been in contact with Daiki for quite some time. I believe that if we focus on them, they will lead us to Daiki one way or another." Boss lady continues on with the train of thought.

Well, if this is really the case then I can't really complain or be annoyed about her decision. It meant these three clowns are actually co-tailing someone from the Empire. It is no longer just a matter of taking advantage of the landscape and doing what they wanted-brothels are legal after all. It is now a matter of them being in league with the rotten core, which meant there is some sort of agenda, which means they are now targets. And, if these three are co-tailing Daiki, who is very high ranking, it could mean that perhaps Onest has something to do with this.

I almost smile...Boss lady, she's quite the tactician.

"Fine."

Boss lady smirks at me, doing her little eye smile.

This woman...

"Does anyone else have questions?"

There's a bout of silence. I don't really have any questions, everything is simple and clean cut at this moment. We have our targets. The only thing left to do is eliminate them which will happen in due time. I'm pretty sure Akame has no questions as well, since the mission has been made clear, and well she isn't one to really question orders or anything of that sort.

"What about the girls?"

I'm actually very surprised brat would even ask the question, I'm not quite sure why. He seems like the type to think we're heroes fighting for justice, even though we murder and continue the vicious cycle. Completely naive and a fool at heart, I would think he wouldn't be concerned about the prostitutes for lack of a better term, and focus solely on his mission-making sure it's completed to perfection. Leaving no scoundrel alive and snuffing out all the scum. Now, this isn't a bad thing by any means, maybe brat will finally understand...

Even if we see the people we take out as corrupt and vermin, they have family and friends who still love them, who cherish them, and will desire revenge once we or anyone else take that precious person away from them. And, perhaps he will also see that the Revolution isn't any better than the Empire, one wishes to maintain control, the other wishes to take control, and all the while both spill blood over their priggish ideals. People are killed, just because, and no other reason. But, the people also don't stand up and fight for themselves...

The last one will be a point he will never see...Because, we fight for the people-Night Raid fights for the people in his mind.

"People die every single day." I stare at brat, just waiting for the sure to be valiant speech that will be coming out of his mouth. However, he can't argue with what I just said. Someone at this very moment is dying or being killed, at this very moment someone has their weapon drawn on another, and lastly somewhere at this very moment a child is dying either from starvation or because the clowns in the Empire.

"I know...But, I still want to-"

"He's not wrong, you idiot. Do you remember the public executions that you seen when you were out with me? Well those just don't stop, if anything they become too frequent." Mein says, tone clipped as her expression remains somewhat stoic.

Of course, I can expect her to understand a good bit because she's seen it with her own eyes-what makes the lives of these prostitutes any more important than a child's? The answer is simple, they are not more important, and if they die well then they die through whatever means. Whether it's Daiki, these three clowns, a sadistic customer, or they fall down a flight of stairs and break their neck-they will die. They could be put on those crosses in the capital square and killed for all to see, by no means would it be restrained to a brothel.

But, she also knows from experience just how corrupt and bloody the capital can be. This much is clear to me. Considering her appearance she must be descended from those in the West, but is also mixed because while her appearance is distinctive it is not head turning. Her eyes are pronounced, but they're not big and wide, her head is round but with some angles, not angled more so, and pink eyes is something that runs in the West.

I know this because while Sengoku had been in the far north, it was still well within the borders of the west, but outside the area of the Empire's reins. While there had never been any meetings so to speak, there had always been an unspoken agreement between us. They wanted their territory to remain their own, and people in my village didn't want anyone intruding. So, it had been mutual, and in time there were just a few marriages.

Yes, this brat is an idiot. Mein is right.

"There's always some old man or lady that will help them. It's a matter of them not being killed by these men. That responsibility falls onto us."

Brat looks at me, and I can feel everyone's eyes draw on me. Of course I just remain blank, not going to say anything further on the matter. There's always that kind old man that'll help them, or a kind old lady that'll bring them in, and both of them would make sure those girls were better off. Most of it will come down to their personal choice, but if we don't eliminate these men, those women will never get the chance.

Maybe I sounded sentimental just now, but I'm just simply stating facts.

It seems to take a few moments for it to settle in. Really, I can't blame him for being so naïve, but he's got himself involved in this, so it's high time he faces the reality of it. But, brat becomes less tense and gives an even nod, showing that he understands. At least I hope he understands, because I'd hate for there to be anymore interruptions caused by him because he can't think so far ahead.

Boss lady doesn't want these women to die, of course, why else take this mission other than to save their lives and ensure that other women won't have to endure what these women have?

"You'll all move when the sun sets. Tomorrow, Tatsumi and Isamu, you will both go to the capital and visit the bookstore."

"Bookstore?"

I just raise an eyebrow and cross my arms, not voicing my curiosity like brat.

"Lubbs here runs a bookstore in the capital. It's our undercover base should things ever go wrong, basically." Leone supplies. "Manga dork!"

Lettuce top shoots a glare at her, teeth grit.

This is vaguely interesting. I mean it's good and all that they have this place within the capital itself, but is there really a need for me to take off from killing scum to see this bookstore? I have nothing against lettuce top, and if he did build this store with his own two hands, which is possible, then I will give him his just due credit since it takes so much time to complete a task-even if he used his Teigu. But, it's more likely he used his own two hands.

So, I mean no insult when I say I don't have a desire to go, I just want to carry out my duty. I want to spar with Akame or blondie. I did not agree to this to visit a bookstore, even if it is an undercover base.

"I really don't want to go."

I am not afraid to say it.

"I understand you want to do your duty, but this is necessary, for both of you."

It's not the answer that I want. It just makes me mad that she is being this persistent about it. My time can be better used doing something worthwhile, I can spend my time fishing instead of going to the bookstore, or clean my swords, or take a mission. I know she does everything for a reason, even if I, or the members of Night Raid know or don't know those reasons. She's a sharp and sly one.

But, since I don't have the energy to argue I will concede.

"Moving forward, when you guys encounter Daiki tonight make sure to either destroy his Teigu, or bring it back. The second is more preferable. If it's one of the lost Teigu it'll be a great asset. Now that brings me to the subject of the newly formed group-the Jeagers."

Okay, hold the fuck up. Jeagers? First of all what kind of name is that...I know names don't matter, but that is some cheesy shit. Second, I've never even heard of them, even when people were spilling their guts, giving truth, half truths, and some of them revealing everything-never once did I hear anything about the Jeagers. This goes for those from the Revolution and Empire, and as far as I know there's the empire, of course, the Revolutionary Army which is nonexistent since they're isolated in the south, the West, and there's Night Raid.

Night Raid is the faction I've heard and have been told the most about, excluding the empire. Night Raid is doing the one thing no one else will dare to do, fight against the empire-head on. They're notoriety is very well warranted, even though some of them are brats, they wield fearsome Teigu, and they are all very skilled in their own respective rights. I'd say Akame is the strongest of the group, or perhaps that should go to Leone considering she goes from crazy to berserk when she uses her Teigu. Tatsumi has great potential, and considering his Teigu...

In any case they're nothing to scoff at.

But, being with these people as long as I have-it is their will more than anything that makes them powerful. I don't know everyone's back stories, save for Akame's, but regardless of they're hardships they've all come together under Night Raid and are fighting. The two people that died must have been great as well, perhaps one had been a general of the empire but decided to rebel and join Night Raid, and the other was a woman with cold cunning, but had her quirks.

But, the point being I've never heard of these Jeagers. Never once.

"Who the fuck are the Jeagers?" I ask, resting my elbow on the table.

"Isamu..." Akame mutters to me, so only I can hear her-Leone can probably hear her, though.

"Who are the Jeagers?" I correct myself, looking at Akame-she has that little smile on her face.

"You really must have been holed up in Gifnora." Mein quips.

"Yeah, no shit. We've been over this." I only shake my head.

"The Jeagers were formed fairly recently and are not so well known, but people are clamoring about them. You see, before you graced us with your presence." Boss lady starts.

I grumble letting out a long sigh.

She just eye smiles at me.

"We eliminated one of Onest's distant relatives, along with former Koukenji masters. I assume that must have been that man's breaking point. He hastily formed the group and it consists of seven people, and while they've been formed recently, they are lead by Esdese..."

"That fat fuck has his own personal execution squad, he must have the leader on a leash." I grumble, struggling to fight off my anger.

"Pretty much." Boss agrees with a similar look on her face.

"Who's Esdese?" Tatsumi asks while frowning.

"You've really never heard of Esdese?" Lettuce top looks very shocked as he fires off the question.

"No."

"We'll talk about that another time, but while there are many rumors about this new group, I know for a fact she is leading it..."

I shake my head, tuning the world out around me.

I feel a little weird.

Like I'm in remembrance...

That name sounds...Familiar.

"It's rumored that all of them wield a Teigu." Leone adds, a very serious expression on her face.

She crosses her arms over her chest, neck muscles taut.

How Unusual. It's not everyday I get to see Leone's game face.

Tatsumi looks a bit confused himself, most likely with the Jeagers than having to visit the bookstore.

"Yes, there is a rumor going around such as that, but as of now they've yet to be seen, and that rumor about them wielding Teigu has yet to be confirmed. But, I know that woman is leading them, no doubt about it. You shouldn't run into them tonight, but the off chance that you do encounter them, evade them." Boss lady finishes.

"You want us to run away?" Tatsumi throws the question out there.

Boss exhales a stream giving brat a calm but critical gaze.

"Akame and I are well known, which I don't mind. Isamu is also very well known, notorious I'll even say, though nobody knows how he looks. There will be a problem if you were to get a wanted poster in the capital, Tatsumi. It restricts your movements among other things."

Suppose I can't argue with that logic the slightest. If brat happened to be discovered, or if I happened to be discovered it'd be very troublesome. I'd always be able to move within the shadows, be able to move at night, but people will have their eyes out for me. Even the common person that is being oppressed at this very moment would be wary of me and report me the minute they chanced a glance.

We are much better off being able to move freely, and I suppose the only reason I can is because my wanted poster just has vague descriptions-not an actual picture. I never let anyone survive to tell the tale, and if I missed any, the Danger Beasts got them.

I know that if my picture was circulating like boss' and Akame's I wouldn't be able to enter the capital, at all. People would start screaming at the top of their lungs and running for their homes, or the hills depending on how ridiculous they're being. It is why for now I'm refraining from wearing a light blue haori, other than that being part of my description on the wanted poster, it equates with something during that turbulent time in my village.

Our uniform...

I'm brought out of my haze by Akame, she's giving me a gentle nudge with her foot.

"As long as we can move freely we can continue our mission, if all of us were well known...Well, it'd hinder things." Boss says, eyes closed as she puffs away on her cigarette.

"I didn't think of it like that..." Tatsumi admits a loud.

I'm not sure if he's thinking out loud or not.

"Big surprise, idiot. You don't think at all." Mein makes the comment that everyone, including myself, wants to.

"Hey, lay off!"

"Don't be such a baby, I've had to save your sorry ass, and if I didn't, he did." Mein points a finger at me, though her glare is for the most part directed at brat who just glares back at her.

Well, I guess she must be sour about me shoving her into the washer.

Both start arguing...

I'm taking this as my cue to leave. I'm sure it'll just be entertaining to watch midget and brat go at it like cats and dogs, but that will causes a high level of noise, and I hate noise. Don't get me wrong, in the Jukai it could get noisy, all of the Danger Beasts making their calls and noise to such a point it reverberated and in turn resonated in a such through the whole forest. It wasn't yelling, like these two are doing, it is nature. The vibrancy of nature itself. It is harmonious and resonating.

This anything but those two things, so yeah.

"Moving forward, this is how the Daiki looks. The three men are Akio, Katsura, and Saigo, and this is how they look." Boss lady affirms this whole thing, sliding the pictures forward so we can all get a good view of our targets.

"In addition to them, they have security. They've had their hands in these dealings and are guilty as well."

"We just can't let those bastards off!" Mein says, nodding sternly.

"All those bastards need to get it." Blondie smirks, and I can't help but pick up on her bloodlust.

While frowning, I look to the three men first. Though they are just scum, they have done enough to warrant Night Raid to take action, and rest assured we are going to take action. Really, they're not that impressive, they all have that smug sneer that somehow twists into a smile, no doubt were they born to the upper class and had more than enough wealth to get them anything they wanted. They are not related, even distantly, their bone structures, eyes, lips, noses, even their nostriils and forehead are all different.

Akio is fair skinned, the opposite of me, and has short black hair that seems to have gel in it. His most notable feature is a scar running down his face. Katsura is a shade darker than Akio, has light brown hair, and seems to have more intelligence than the first mentioned man. His eyes aren't as direct, and his expression is one of reticence rather than malice. Lastly, Saigo was the darkest of the trio and had a cold but prideful expression, his lips just upturned, his whole body language screamed out god complex.

All in all they're not that impressive.

Ignoring the bout of annoyance, I flick my eyes onto Daiki-the man of the hour. The man who may wield an unknown Teigu, and has these three men under him doing something nefarious. Now, unlike those three clowns, this man just looks strong. His expression speaks of his years of experience in battle. His hair is pitch black, stretching to his shoulder, a few bangs hanging in front of his eyes, his skin is fair, and his eyes are a sharp green. This man has to be in late thirties, maybe even late forties, and age meant nothing in this regard.

Unlike those pups that just start, this man isn't so violent and reckless. Just like all of the older people within the ranks, he will be careful in his steps, he won't kill someone needlessly just to try and move through the ranks, and he will always have a group of people with him no matter where he goes. There are competitions between these pups, and many people lose their lives.

He has a lot of enemies, a lot of people hate his guts, and a lot of people wish to take revenge.

Now, if he truly has a Teigu, he won't have a need for that group of people, but he will have the security, even if it's not his own, it's for those three clowns. Well, in the end these three men are just expendable to Daiki. Those in the empire have no love for their own, and kill them, sacrifice them, just as easily as the normal everyday people.

Death is unavoidable in the end.

"I'll be cleaning my swords." I give a lazy wave to boss lady, not really caring about anyone else at the moment.

"Hold on, Isamu! I thought we'd spar again."

Brat shakes me from my inner thoughts, my barrier of focus. The preparation of going on the hunt, settling myself into the mindset I need to be in, has been cast to the wayside by this brat's impulsiveness. Truthfully it aggravates me, and while I have no desire to spar with him, I definitely don't have an inkling of one at this very moment. I have nothing against him, nor do I think he is weak, but he is not resolved. He isn't like Akame and the others. Yes, he's joined Night Raid, but it can be for all the wrong reasons, and more importantly he is still a brat and can be dyed any color.

Maybe my standards are high, or I'm just frosty...Well, my standards are just high, if I was to be frosty at this very moment I wouldn't even be around this people, I'd seek solitude. So, I have no intention to spar at this moment. I'm hungry and that is that.

"No."

"Aw, come on. You don't have to go all out."

Not so much to my surprise, blondie decides to interject-as always. However, I just look at her for a few seconds and choose not to make a comment since that'd just encourage her to continue on with her folly. There is no halfway point with me, I've always given it everything I have-whether that was harvesting crops or training, whatever I do I've always put my all into it. It's impossible for me to even consider not going all out, being completely intense, it's how I am, and it's how I had been trained in the dojo.

"We have to get ready for the mission later." Akame says, directing all of her focus onto me.

"Come."

* * *

I follow after Akame, wondering just why I am listening to her.

"I have a few questions to ask you." Akame tells me as she opens the door to her room. It's neat, and nothing is out of place. Her sword is off to one side of the room, and mine are in the other corner off to the left. I avoid the shelf with a lot of model ships. I'm not going to even test the waters or limits of Akame's tolerance when it comes to her models.

She might kill me in my sleep.

I just shake my head at the thought and head for the closet. I open it, shuffling through my diverse wardrobe. a t shirt, jogging pants, two pairs of gray hakama, two pairs of black kimonos, and two pairs of blue haoris. I'm really tempted to get a light blue one, but will hold off for the moment. I get my swords next, and make myself comfortable on my futon.

Akame copies me and grabs her own sword, swiftly, but slowly exposing the blade from its saya.

A silence embraces us both. I can't say if it's awkward or not, and it really doesn't matter if it is because I nor Akame are going to say anything, but so I nestle myself in it. Silence is one of the few things I had in the forest, and one of the things that I've lost since I've been here. But, I am glad that Akame allows silence, and prefers it over talking. I can only imagine how much noise I'd endure if I was in blondie's room...

I point my sword up. pulling on the sheath until some of the blade is exposed.

"So..."

I stop what I'm doing and shift my eyes onto her. "What"

"It's nothing."

"Really?"

I let my head fall, a sigh escaping my lips.

"Yup." Akame sets everything down to clean her sword and begins the process of cleaning it.

Well, okay then...

Cleaning Murasame is a very meticulous thing to do. If the blade touches. or actually pierces flesh, It'll die because of the poison...It is a cursed sword or enriched with poison of some sort, but one hit, one kill. Hence why they call it a cursed sword. It is also one of the Teigu, a point which should be stressed, but I won't indulge in such folly. Cleaning a sword is a meticulous process, that can take hours with blades that aren't drenched in poison.

I even take my sweet time cleaning my swords properly.

Akame and myself probably sit here for hours just cleaning our swords.

So, she doesn't want things to get too awkward between us, I guess. Either way, I oblige her happily. I'm not so focused, so absorbed in my task that nothing else really matters, I can't even notice the room around me-my sole focus in on my sword. I don't even feel hungry or restless, nor do I feel tired. I have to clean these swords very well, considering who I've cut down recently.

I sheath my first katana, careful.

I slowly draw my second from its saya, beginning the meticulous process of cleaning and oiling it.

"What do you think?"

I startle, whole body jolting, way good time to just break the silence. I steer my hand away from the sharp edge of my sword, just by inches. It is official, if it wasn't before. Akame is socially awkward, or she had the worst timing, ever. If I hadn't been so quick to react, I'm certain half of my thumb or other four fingers will be hanging off at this very second.

"What the hell, Akame?!" I snap, shooting her a look.

I like having all ten fingers!

She isn't effected by my anger it seems, but she does look a little sorry for doing what she did. Why hadn't she just told me thirty seconds ago? Oh yeah, she's awkward. "Since you've been with us for three months, or longer..." Her gaze becomes pointed, clearly she is very serious, something I shouldn't, and I don't take lightly at all.

I am going to have my differences with these people. This was clear since I seen them in the forest. But, despite my differences I will have to get along with them and work with them towards the same goal. It's simple enough. Whether or not I like any single one of them is irrelevant, really, what matters the most is that we are working toward the same thing.

"Akame, what is this all about?"

She's already questioned me before, and I don't want to hear it a second time. When people get like that with me I will lash out.

I agreed to join Night Raid, and this will have to be enough, period. I've cast out any doubts with my skills and the fact I take multiple missions at once, or never say no to any mission that is tasked. Whether it's a petty gambler, someone who is killing women for fun, or someone exploiting the corruption, I cut them all down swiftly.

She looks at me intensely. I don't tear my eyes away from her own despite a whispering urge from the back of my mind telling me to look away. Her eyes are so bright and clear, it sounds strange, but there's something radiant about those red eyes...Something isn't placating her, something that I'm doing, because her eyes are direct and observant-not very soft, like that one time.

Maybe she's afraid of me running away something like that. Akame's seen a lot of death, many of her friends are probably dead, did die, it was the cruel reality of this world. But, she's also dealt with a lot of betrayal, people closest to her have tried to kill her, use her, trap her, set her up so she can be killed. People have run away from her, out of her life.

So, I guess my actions wouldn't placate her in the long run of things. I'm not as wild as I used to be, but it'll be a very long time before I tone anything down..."

"You've been with us for a few months now, what's your opinion?"

"Huh?"

"I told you that I would ask you, remember?"

I can vaguely recall her saying something like that.

However, I never thought she'd be dead set on doing just that. Not that she'd forget, she just has better things to do than get my opinion on Night Raid,

My opinion of Night Raid. Akame wants my honest, tactless, straight forward opinion, view, anything pertaining to the sort of and about Night Raid. Well, before I even ran into the trio my opinion of them had been pretty much the same-they have a lot of guts doing what they do, and I respect them for taking the fight to the Empire even if it is a little naïve. But, they were a part of the Revolutionary Army as well, and so I had to consider the full implications of that.

Revolution or Empire, it doesn't make a difference, people will still be oppressed in the end. Nobody is going to stand and fight for themselves...

However, Night Raid fights oppression-while the Revolutionary Army is the poster boy, it is Night Raid that is the embodiment. The creed. Though a few of them are just brats, there had been more with them, and they were all have pluck. They have a lot of guts to not just stand against the empire, but to take a direct fight to the super power itself. Anyone who even heard of the Revolution vaguely knows of Night Raid. Knows of Nght Raid and their deeds.

The strongest of them all-Night Raid.

However, my opinion isn't like that of amazed people or people who revile the very existence of Night Raid. Personally, they never confronted me until months ago, but before that I never even seen them. They never messed with me, so I never had an immediate hatred or strong dislike for them. They did what they did, and I did what I did in Gifnora.

Frankly it had been a very positive relationship, and a lot better than this one. For one I didn't have to be here like I am now dealing with all of this crap, morals, ideals, and just messy shit. I just remained in my home, in the forest, doing what I do best. I got to live in peace, I got to live in harmony with nature. Sure, it was full of danger at every single little step, still is, there's Danger Beasts of every kind, even plants, and when it does rain it is just terrible, but it is still my home. Even if I was getting soaked to the bone I didn't mind, not one bit.

Night Raid continued on with their notorious deeds of picking empire higher ups off one by one or by forty dozen. It left me with ample time to do what I do best, but Night Raid overstepped their boundaries. They came after me, dragged me back here, and basically boss blackmailed me into joining the team. Quite frankly, my opinion would go through a flip flop given recent turn of events and all.

"Does it really matter? I'm not leaving, just be happy with that."

"It does matter."

I can't help but narrow my eyes, my neck becomes taut, and my jaw begins to ache. I really, really don't want to deal with this bullshit, at all. I will never be happy that these fools dragged me out of Gifnora against my will just to recruit me, because they had wanted me on the team. I can't care less if they do, did, don't, or didn't but they still dragged me away from my home.

I'm not going to stab them in the back, or turn on them, or try to kill all of them.

Leaving is pointless because Akame-this little woman, has already made her piece with that.

She doesn't want me going back there, and will prevent it.

"Isamu, everyone in Night Raid is my precious comrade. My precious friend."

Akame bites her lip, lowering her head just so I can see a glimpse of her glimmering red eyes, and I can't help but notice she's shaking her head subtly. Well, as subtly as she can, which isn't very much depending on how one wants to look at it.

I stretch my head back, working the tension out of my neck.

Awkward...

I'm sure that if we had an audience there'd be a lot of people laughing.

"I think Night Raid is doing what must be done. Night Raid taking the full brunt of this war, all of this chaos, while the Revolutionary Army hides in far south like the cowards they are, relying on just a handful of people to do the impossible because they're so damn incompetent. Night Raid is the moving force, they've killed empire clowns, no one from the Revolution has even tried to fight." I mutter, sheathing my second katana swiftly, gripping the saya tightly, and set it aside with the first.

However, the fact there's this sort of relationship between Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army is unsettling. Those bastards will turn on us the second this is all over and done with, kill us, take our Teigu-if I have one, and if they can't use them they'll destroy our Teigu. Night Raid will fade away just like a shadow, all of our feats and deeds, our courage and valor, it will all be forgotten...Because power hungry and nefarious men that only seek to oppress others will see to it that it occurs in such a way.

But, for now the war is still going. Those cowards need Night Raid, so their hands are tied. I don't have much to worry about now in regards to that.

All in all though these people...Night Raid, despite their quirks, and how some of them just infuriate me to no end...

"You guys are all right. Have a lot of guts."

"Thank you for being so honest." Akame smiles.

For some reason she sounds very relieved that I answered the way that I did. I can't begin to nor do I want to understand why it relieves her, because we've had a similar conversation before if I can remember right, and we shouldn't be having it again. It's just my opinion since we've already touched on this, it's not necessary to do it a second time.

"Yeah, sure thing."

"I mean it."

I massage my forehead with my palm. "I know..."

"Make sure you have everything you need for tonight's mission, I get the feeling it's not going to be like the others."

I nod slowly, curious if this is her just fussing over me, or if this is what she always does with everyone else here. I guess it really doesn't matter when it comes down to it, either way she's sort of getting on me. "I got it."

"One last thing, I need your help preparing dinner before we go."

"Dinner?" I can only raise an eyebrow in question...I hadn't even been thinking of eating to be honest.

"Yes. We all can't fight on empty stomachs, and you need to shave. There's also some blood in your hair so you need to wash up, I'll help."

Should I argue against this...?

Well, it could be a little foolish to argue about on my part considering this little girl will just throw me out from my futon, literally. But, I've never been one to really care about such things and if I don't want to do something, well I won't do it. at all When it comes to food Akame plays no games, burn even an inch of meat and she'll raise her butcher knife with killing intent. And when it comes to me shaving and washing up she's even worse, if possible, and I really can't find the heart to dispute it with her. She insists I shave every single day, and watches me do it in addition to washing my back and watching me bathe. I'm not sure if she likes me clean shaven, or if this is another one of those things she has to be so persistent about.

I sigh while shaking my head...Akame is really like a mountain for being so tiny.

"Okay then, let's do this so we can handle the mission." I grouse, scratching at the back of my head.

Akame grins I think, before walking away and gesturing for me to follow her.

Well, on the bright side...

Is there a bright side to this whole stupid mess...


	10. Chapter 10

It's dark.

That is an understatement-it is not just dark, it's perpetually dark.

It's so dark that I can poke myself in the eye, and I'd never even see my finger as I was doing it.

Most people are afraid of the dark. All children are for the most part, believing in monster and ghouls, but as they get older they come to fear the dark for tangible, very real reasons. Danger Beasts.

Of course, being myself, I stride forward. I can 'feel' my steps, the echo in the far reaches of my mind, and with the same determination I pick up my pace in an attempt to find the light. To see the light at the end of this tunnel-isn't that what death is supposed to be, and enlightenment? They always say there's a light at the end of the tunnel, but as I look ahead all I can see is black.

I'm alone. I can sense another presence around me. Alone, in darkness.

But, then I see something. It's far, without a doubt, and the distance seems even greater than I really imagined it to be. I have to squint and focus with everything I have, and I can feel my strength wane rapidly soon after. My strength rarely wanes, like my endurance, and it shocks me. I draw on my rage and fury, rage for the Empire and all who affiliate with it, fury for all those who are a part of it, my rage and fury for being alive still. I draw on it, letting it empower me-it burns as hot as fire, scorching, but it's cold all at the same time.

I pull with my strength and I dig. I claw. I snarl and growl. The light is duller and duller as I come upon it, but it expands into an eternity. It's like a river, endless and reflecting-shiny even.

I approach, feeling nothing as I become immersed in it with each step. I don't feel panic-as if I were drowning. I just keep walking. Each step takes me deeper and deeper.

Soon, all I can see is scarlet. I can feel it on my skin, sticky and thick, warm; but the perpetual darkness lingers on the edges, pushing its way upon me. Stalking me. Mocking me. Goading me. It knows that I am aware of its encroachment, but it also knows that all I can do is lash out with rage and fury, and this only allows it grow stronger.

It takes me a while...

To realize...

That this scarlet...

Is...

Blood.

The blood of all those that I've slain.

And...I'm drowning in it. I'm saturated in it, covered to such an extent that I am filthy.

But, I don't feel panic, I don't feel frightened or scared, I don't see the scarlet swirl into faces of misery and anguish-their claws reaching out to me, jabbing and hate filled. Nothing forms from the scarlet-it's just barely still, but present, and doesn't end. It's not ending. I don't feel remorse, but I still pick up my steps. It's like I'm lead all of the sudden, and even moving my arms...

I strain...

I can't move my arms.

My legs...

The black lingers around, inching closer before backing off. It hovers, mockingly.

What does it symbolize?

Hatred?

Sorrow?

Loneliness?

Scarlet breaches the darkness, and it truly expands.

Sinking...

Sinking...

"Isamu!"

I'm taken right out from the prison-the mocking darkness dissipates, and the scarlet fades away. It is like waking up from a dream, and my eyes are back open to reality and not something out of this world.

First thing is first.

"What the fuck, Akame!?"

"I'm never going to allow you to drift off so much again!"

I clench my teeth.

"We have a mission, you need to help me cook."

"I know. Get out of my face." I'm practically growling, jaw so tight I can barely feel my mouth open.

With a deep scowl she merely looks at me with hardened eyes, and begins to inch away-red eyes trying to bore into my very being, her glare is heated and I'll even say poisonous, I can see clear emotions all over her features. Anger, fear, and even a hint of pain or desperation. I don't back off or look away, I meet her fierceness with my own ferocity. She may penetrate others and throw them off, but she isn't going to do either of those things to me. She will not do this ever again, and I'm about to ensure that.

Usually when I'm taken out of my thoughts it is a bit jarring, but this time it literally shook me.

I don't know why, but it just made me angry.

Akame also yelled in my face, which made me ten times more angry.

"Don't you do that ever again."

"You left me no choice."

I take a deep breath, exhaling, letting go of my rage and look away from her.

"Don't do it again."

I'm not letting it go.

"I will do what I must, Isamu."

"You will not do that again."

Akame is infuriating.

Akame is socially awkward there is just nothing else that I can fathom that could properly explain her odd behavior. I mean odd, as in that blank look she'd always get, and in the fact she is brusque. There had been the time when I almost lost my damn finger or thumb, I can't remember which it had been, but nonetheless it was due to her abrupt speaking manner.

It turns out she had a lot of cleaning stuff for swords-I guess it make sense since Murasame is her baby and all. You never take the short route when it comes to cleaning anything, especially a sword. Now, I am borderline obsessive because everything I've done-regardless of how mundane or epic, I always put my all into it. I've never held back, it's never been a thought.

I say this because Akame and I are in our own little worlds. Maybe realms is actually better, because while we are...About five feet away from each other we don't look, speak, glance, or even gesture in the other's direction. It's not a very awkward or uncomfortable situation sitting here-I'm sure a lot of people would feel awkward or put off with Akame, but I understand her, and if anything this feels natural. Like I've been doing this my whole life, and this is just another day in the endless cycle. In truth I've been doing this every day for months now.

We've been.

I keep my thoughts within, pressing my lips a bit tighter in a conscious effort to remain silent. There's no need to talk, silence is very nice. Silence is what peace must ultimately be, because silence is the absence of any chaos, any noise, any discord. I'm focused on cleaning my sword, such a meticulous process it can be, but it still must be done in order to ensure it was prime and ready for combat. Though, I donn't need to worry about my blades breaking-they never will. I still don't want them to be coated with swines' blood.

I feel more empathy and sympathy for actual swine-pigs, than I do the scum I kill. Than the people that bow down and let themselves be ruled and stomped on.

I'm evaluating things here.

Re-evaluating things, actually, as I clean my swords.

Obviously given my train of thought.

So, Night Raid is a part of the Revolutionary Army-they are its shadow assassin unit for lack of a better term, we take out all the prime targets and scum. Some are worth noting like Daiki, and others, like these three men we must eliminate aren't even worth mentioning. Night Raid seems to have its autonomy, as it operates on a separate basis than those cowards-who are still hiding in the south, by the way.

Does it make Night Raid lapdogs or does it make Night Raid the helm of this whole movement? Everyone that has been and is a part of Night Raid all made the choice to stand against the Empire, to fight against the Empire, and in all truth break their chains. Break the chains that held them down to be subservient to the Empire, to fear them, to serve them, to worship them, to join them just for the hell of it. But, in the way Night Raid-in the way I serve this whole thing, I can't help but feel like Night Raid is a loose end in the grand scheme of things.

I can't say what it makes Night Raid, because personally I am no one's lap dog. I have mowed down hundreds of thousands from the Empire and Revolutionary Army, who I didn't get the Danger Beasts did, and vice versa. For over ten years I slaughtered them, without remorse, without hesitation. Men, women, teenagers. Grunts, generals, lieutenants-they all fell to me. I've crushed their skulls, snapped their necks, crushed their throats-punched holes through them.

I didn't join Night Raid out of some misled sense of purpose or ideals, I joined to simply use my skills to get rid of the cancer, the very disease that plagues this world. To get rid of the Empire, to kill that no good far fuck Onest and that stupid little brat of an emperor-who can't see Onest poisoned his parents, in order to manipulate him because of his young age. I didn't join to help the Revolution, I have no grand plans to lead armies into battle. I joined so that the Empire, and all it stands for was annihilated and just a thing of the past.

However, it doesn't mean that the Revolutionary Army is any better. Most of their numbers are defectors of the Empire, and I won't hold my breath on things going back to how they are now or even worse, when those dumbasses get seats of power. They could very well make things worse-they just wanted to rule in place of the Empire, they wanted to make another Empire, another form of government. People will still bow down, still be weak, still be oppressed, and they will still die-young and old.

Nothing will change.

In the end.

You see, the funny thing is with Akame is that while she is awkward, I can just be lost in the haze that is my mind. She doesn't try to break me out from my spiral like Leone and Boss do, like Mein does in her own way, like Tatsumi does all the damn time, and if anything she does it only when I really start to entertain my darker thoughts. Those are the times she'd usually say my name, with some volume, jarring me from my hibernation.

She also keep provisions. Provisions as in food, stored on her person, somehow, at all times. I know this because I had been about to go out to hunt-I've seen some Evil Birds around here and usually their meat is a bit more gamey, but taste like chicken sort of. It's really an odd mix.

Provisions aside, I'm just not sure what to think at this moment. I'd prefer to be back in Gifnora. I don't want to be work for the Empire at all, or even be within its domain. I want to be loyal to Night Raid, but...

I shake my head.

Is there any sense to all of this...

Life...

Why is there a need for a government? Why do people oppress others? If the strong survive and the weak die, than why do the strong rule? Why don't they maintain the status quo, instead of becoming complacent? None of it has ever made any sense to me, maybe it's because I grew up in Gifnora, or maybe it's because I've always seen things in black and white, but at this moment it's even more abstract to me than it has been prior. People. Humans.

Of all the things on this planet we are the most violent and troublesome. It'd be no great consequence if all of us were just smashed to raw flesh, in my honest opinion. There'd be no more wars, no more famine, no more chaos. There'd only be nature and that is it, which is harmony in its purest form. Humans wouldn't be tearing down forests to build their homes, wouldn't be killing animals just because, wouldn't be cruel to animals, and for once everything on this planet could breath out in relief as the cancer was gone.

People are cancer, and weak people are even worse. They want everything handed to them, nothing is ever good enough, and they're quick to sell each other out. They battle over ideals, land, religion, resources, just because, money, and in all honesty it doesn't matter why people clash like they do, the only thing that matters is that they do squabble perpetually and never learn. They never stop. Cults and fanatic religious groups try to justify their actions through their very religion, justify killing children and shooting a little girl right in the face.

For their deity or deities that they worship.

Danger Beasts, animals, and everything else keep things simple. Danger Beasts will always try to kill and eat you-they don't care if you're black, blue, green, have one arm, three legs. They don't care, everything is the same to them and that is a target. A meal. Prey. Animals build bonds, cherish them, and love unconditionally. Both of these don't live nearly as long as humans-while the life expectancy is about sixty at this point in time, if I can remember right, humans have a full lifespan of one hundred and twenty years.

Most dogs die before they reach twenty, hell twelve. Most Danger Beasts die before they reach the same ages, most die very young being hunted or hunting, and taken away by the frenzy that occurred whenever blood was spilled. Some-like the centipedes, could live for several decades, but died early on. It was the way of the Jukai. Nothing survives-the strong, the weak, the feeble, and the careless. It didn't matter, the strongest fell to packs, packs fell to one, the feeble fell in between-truly there is no thriving in the Jukai.

Humans can live one hundred and twenty years, yet they are so fickle...So pathetic...

So lofty...

They didn't live in the same conditions I have, and yet they complain.

Yet they continue to have children, despite the world being so rotten and wretched...

Night Raid fights for the people-that is the vibe I'm getting, from brat in particular. If we are going to become servile and obsequious to these common people-who will not fight or stand up for themselves I will add, then I think all of this is doomed for failure. Nothing is going to change. There's going to be another war, in time, someone will rise to the top that is nefarious and cruel, there will be another Night Raid, there will be another Empire, there will be another Revolutionary Army, and If people can't grasp their life in their own hands, and forge ahead, then they'd always just want the easiest way out. The shortest path possible.

They will allow themselves to be ruled so they don't need to work. So they don't need to train to be strong, they can just rely on the King's Army to fight for them. Rely on Night Raid to fight for them. Rely on the Revolutionary Army to fight for them.

That is why there will always be these factions-just a different name and face, but it's all the same.

I'm sick of it.

It's pathetic.

Yes, it'd be no great consequence if they were to all be wiped out. The children and infants can survive, than be brought up properly so they aren't bowing their heads and grow to be strong, not indolent. However, that would mean the entire planet's population-just not the Empire, as there are parts beyond here, would need to die as well, and those children would need to be raised up properly as well. Things would be different, but there'd be no more wars or strife, no more famine or plagues.

I almost feel assured of this because there are groups of people, clans, tribes, etc that do appreciate nature and don't push their shit onto everyone else and their surroundings, but they are few and far between. This would ensure that everyone was this way, and not just a select few-as is the case now, and I can't think of one tribe or group of people that are like this now.

There will never be another group like mine though.

Perhaps these are thoughts for another time. I really don't have the means to see this through-I'm not going to commit genocide in order to overturn things completely, or try to father a billion children all by myself. In truth I really, honestly don't even want kids, and the prospect of trying to instill and drill things into their heads isn't one that appeals to me.

I-children in Sengoku Village had to grow up fast, so not counting us, children everywhere else were just a bunch of brats. They are more concerned about getting what they want than anything else, they can't see the bigger picture.

I also don't want kids because this world is twisted and rotten...I see no reason why I'd bring my child into such a mess, and I see no reason why people do it now. Perhaps it is just a means of money when and if the time calls for it, like what happened with Akame and her sister, and so many others. Regardless of the reasons though, another is still brought into this twisted and wretched life.

So, why...

Why...

Why did you have to be so stubborn and insist, Sensei...?

Big brother?

Why did you both make me do it...

"Isamu, we're going hunting."

"I'm not hungry."

I bite out my words, unexpectedly, though I'm not too harsh. I'm really not hungry, and I refuse to just let go of the rage I'm feeling right now the more I just ponder the simple things over. I'm going to hang onto my rage, and I do-I clench it with both of my hands and scream while tugging, until my strength is too much and I'm smacked ten ways from the left.

I imagine it's liquid, a potent brew, and put it into a bottle before corking it. Akame has caught me off guard again, thoroughly breaking me out of my train of thought, but thankfully this time I don't almost lose my thumb. I regard her calmly, with a coolness that I often feel whenever I'd just stare at the sky, or allow myself to zone out. Aware, but at peace-feeling, hearing, listening, sensing.

"I'm not hungry." I repeat, calmer.

Akame stands up and sets her sword against the wall. Next she puts all her cleaning materials away, as meticulous as she cleaned her sword-she cleans everything else up. I watch her, waiting to see what she is going to do or say to me. I know enough that she isn't going to try and guilt trip me, no she will haul me up to my feet or something along those lines, or take a few steps and give me the pointed look that she does while setting a hand on her hip.

"We're going. Leone wants to come with, and so I agreed because she's pretty good at hunting, too. You help me cook..."

I stiffen or freeze. I know my spine becomes taut and I can feel doubt and something else pouring over within me. Really. Really. Leone and I being together on the hunt is the last thing that needs to happen. It is for the most obvious reason, and I'm not even going to bother entertaining the thought, because I know full well Leone will try something off the wall. We're going to be going after Koga Tuna or the Evil Birds in the area, but considering Akame is fond of the elusive tuna we'll be going to body of water.

I swim naked.

Leone is crazy, and then she gets ten miles beyond crazy. I ponder what will, can, and may end up happening. None of it seems too favorable the slightest considering I do have to go on a mission when it is all said and done, and I would rather not be glaring the whole time because of these two. The chances of Leone making ana advance are far too high in this situation-I'm not arrogant enough to think that I can get any woman I want, but I see the glint in her eyes whenever she looks at me. I see the way her lips get a bit sharper.

Lettuce top would likely feel the need to make a comment and brat would feel the need to "comfort" me or ask what is wrong. I wouldn't answer, of course, as I am not going to divulge what happened between Leone and I. It'd give lettuce top ammo in his usual nonsensical obsession with women and anything pertaining to them, and it'd just make Tatsumi more troublesome than what he can be. Like running at those bastards, before any one of us had been ready to pounce. And, can't forget about his speeches.

If I have to suffer another one of his speeches, so help me I'm going to shove lettuce top's goggles right down his stupid throat...

No, most importantly of all I'm not going with because I don't trust Leone and she's quite frankly too crazy for my taste, as she never knows when to turn that crazy off even for the barest of a second. I also don't want her trying anything along those lines-as I am not stupid or naïve in that sense at all. She will not be getting frisky with me.

Hell no.

"Isamu."

"I'm not going."

I don't know how it happens, but my world is turned upside down, and the wind is knocked out of me.

"Akame..." I bite out, glaring at the little...

"You left me no choice. Now, let's go."

So, it turns out Leone had been standing outside of the door waiting for us.

"Isamu-"

I just snarl, heading for the waterfall.

I'm not in the mood...

We come out of our path, going all the way to the end of the rock platform before it dips off into water.

"We're going to get lunch for the day." Akame informs me, taking off her skirt and shirt-funny how I thought that was just one whole outfit, and not a shirt and skirt.

My thoughts are going all over the place-I never cared about this stuff before.

I sigh.

"Our prey will be the Koga Tuna and Evil Birds."

"Fine." I say a bit quickly, turning to acknowledge her, but I turn away noticing that Leone has a stupid smile on her face-she must enjoy a good hunt since her Teigu attributes to her habits. My instincts keep telling me to look away, normally I wouldn't really care. Her outfit is a little eccentric at best, but it's not like she's naked, but I get the feeling she might just throw caution to the wind. I also always listen to my instincts.

"What species of Evil Bird, Akame?" Leone asks, starting to slip off her boots.

I look to Akame, awaiting an answer.

Some species of Evil Birds could be fifty odd meters with a two hundred meter wingspan-they were gigantic.

"The ones that look like regular falcons and the ones that look like regular eagles."

I nod. "Their meat is a bit thicker than some other species."

"Maybe you guys could make a steam pot dish or something."

Akame nods. "Yes. There will be no tofu this time."

"We could put some turtle with it..." I muse.

"I can get one of the Giant Bears-they're like three thousand something pounds."

"Mmm." Akame nods firmly, smiling.

'Well, we'd better get to it then. Isamu and I will handle the fishing Akame, you nab some of those Evil Birds like you do so well."

As Leone says this she strips down to nothing.

And, I mean nothing.

I clench my eyes shut, scraping my hand from the center of my face all the way to the back of my head, before pressing my fingers into the side of my face.

"What's the matter never seen a woman naked before?" She puts a hand on her hip.

Akame doesn't seem to care that Leone is naked, though she does have a hint of exasperation on her face. "Leone..."

"I prefer to swim naked, all those clothes just hold me down. You know this."

"I thought that is just with the hot spring by HQ."

"Nah, it's universal."

She clasps her hands behind her head.

"What are you going to do about lettuce top?" I ask.

Leone snickers while Akame gives me a small, disappointed glare.

"I don't need to worry about him trying to peek in on me with you and Akame here, though it's mostly you."

"That makes no sense."

"He tried it once with Akame and she almost castrated him. He was use to being the only guy here other than Tatsumi, and since you've come here now there's three. Though, you're an actual man since you're like twenty four, and you've got my attention. It's a lot for him to take in."

"Please don't start." I growl.

"Did you know the male lions with the longest, bushiest, and darkest manes get all the females-the females flock to them. The reason this is, is because the longer, bushier, and darker the mane is, the more testosterone the male has. Basically he has big balls."

"Leone!" Akame makes a sound close to surprise.

"Isamu. I like your hair."

She grabs some of it and I lash away from her.

"You know, I wouldn't mind being with you. Lubbs doesn't bother me as much as he used to, that's because I've been spending a lot of time around you."

"You are ridiculous, and I mean it." I say a bit dryly, quickly slipping off my shirt and letting it drop to my side. The breeze feels really good today, it's a bit warmer than I expected, but this is probably because of the heat I can feel building up inside of me. That forest had humidity on top of humidity and then there was the rain that would roll through regularly depending on the season. It'd rain for hours and days on end, literally.

However there wasn't a naked Leone just standing around.

"Isamu, you aren't wearing any boxers."

"They're uncomfortable." I turn to Leone partly, keeping my expression as blank as possible. I can't let her know that I'm being effected, if only a bit by her nakedness.

I always swim naked, anyways. If I'm wearing all those clothes it'd just slow me down.

Oddly, Leone has a similar reasoning as I do.

I debate if I should just drop my hakama right here and jump in like I did with Akame. If Leone does try anything I'll just have to react and get her to stop before she gets very far. Maybe if I go along with it she'll back off, but I get the feeling that won't be the case.

However, now I'm hungry and I want a lot of tuna to eat, enough so we don't dig into dinner reserves.

"I swim naked. Don't try anything funny, I will go upside that block head of yours." I add, glaring at her. Sure that I've got my point across I slam my right foot forward first, suck in a breath, and then smash my way forward, lunging myself into the water.

I hear the surface give way above and Leone is quickly by my side. I glance up, noting that Akame's form is darting for the skies above before vanishing completely.

I find inner calm, bringing my focus back to my surroundings. Leone's fierce golden eyes eyes scan the bottom just like mine do, though there is more aggression on her part. A part of screams to jab her in the ribs or something like that, because she may spook them. When they dispersed, and one wasn't prepared to snatch out and grab them-they could be gone within mere seconds.

Literally...

They're that damn quick.

We still ourselves, and only a few seconds pass-though it feels like hours until a large group of the rare tuna make their way towards us. I suppose the waters are just right for them here, they must have a place where they lay eggs.

They move from side to side, their large eyes flicking as much as they can, relying on the movement of their body to pick up anything hostile. They're a good twenty feet or so away from us, so we don't have to worry about them possibly getting spooked just from being around us. Unless Leone makes a stupid face or does something abrupt, they will continue on their little merry way.

They move so slow-slower than those giant tortoises, but I remain still and completely focused. I don't blink, and there's barely any bubbles traversing around me as I keep my lungs still.

Closer and closer they come, remaining wary the entire time. Cautious, some speed ahead of others only to draw themselves back, while some stay with the rest of the pack and don't dare to venture out too far.

Leone is like a statue.

We both strike in unison.

The pack of fish are caught unaware and try to disperse, but I'm putting put the brakes on that right away and snatch at least ten in rapid succesion sending them rocketing up to the surface. I miss a few more, but they go crashing into one another and some more next to them, and I waste no time in tossing them up and out of the water once more.

Leone goes on her own attack, she's a blur of bubbles and yellow, a tornado of fish swirls around her caught up in her whirlwind, her kicks are very powerful, the fish are scared and confused, they only think of escape, and slam into each other, but that doesn't factor in the spiral Leone managed to create pulling them all in before they're sent skyward.

I grab as much as I can-the pack is dispersing, a few at time, but that'll quickly turn into hundred of thousands if I don't act quickly.

I push my arms up violently, propelling myself through the water and break through the surface sucking in a deep breath of oxygen.

It feels great to breathe.

"Wooo!" I shake my head furiously, oxygen really is a great thing-let me tell you. My hair is drenched, sticking my back like a second skin while my bangs are clinging to my face and actually covers one of my eyes completely. The sun beats down on me in its smothering embrace, despite it nearing its set, the heat is still very much potent, but the water keeps me cool.

"And, to think nothing went sideways..." I mutter while raking my hair back, returning my vision back to normal and look to my side spotting Leone going through a similar process as me, shaking and yelling, even grunting-her hair is literally all over the place like mine as she shakes herself.

"How many did you catch, blondie?"

"About four dozen." Leone replies with a predatory grin crossing her face. "What about you?"

I kick until I'm a few meters from the spot I jumped into the water from, allowing myself to relax, and going under a few times before answering.

"Counted sixty."

"We're going to have a feast!"

"Pretty much."

I nod slowly, keeping my eyes on the fierce woman right in front of me. Her boobs are very clear, obviously, but they're not completely exposed so I don't mind looking too much. It will have to come down to me looking away or her having the tact to cover herself up, and since neither of us aren't very keen on doing either of those things, well this is happening.

Usually, Leone's hair always looks a bit short to me. However, seeing the way it hung down, drenched, I really have to retract that assumption. Her hair is quite long, especially on the sides where it sort of sweeps out into spikes-extending all the way to the back of her head and then some. Her bangs are short, but not glaringly so as a few do cover those fierce pools of gold.

I won't make a comment about her body because...Aside from Boss Lady, Leone would be the next one in line to be most buxom. She has those hips, the small waist, and her two mounds of flesh, and that's not factoring in her legs and ass. Akame is more shapely and curvy, but it doesn't make her any less. She's also only about seventeen, or around there, so she's got a little growing to do still.

Shaking my head at this train of thought, I venture towards land.

"Time to get out of here."

Being around Leone who is naked is becoming too much for me, given where my thoughts are going.

"I thought you'd want to stay." Leone's grin is nothing short of lecherous, though she quickly composes herself. "We've got some time before she comes back, relax."

"Maybe we can eat some fish now?"

We have roughly over four dozen fish, eating a few of them really wouldn't take away from the meal, Lubbs prefers shellfish-lobster more than anything and Tatsumi isn't really a picky eater. I don't think we could eat close to one hundred if more fish, even with the three of us put together.

Well, maybe that is a stretch because I'd literally engorge myself back at home.

However, I'm not literally starving and hopping around on one foot because I'm came just a hair follicle close to breaking my ankle.

"Lunch isn't for a few more hours. I don't see why we can't." Leone shrugs, zoning her eyes in on me. I think we're having a silent conversation-or we're just staring at each other.

"Or, we can do something else."

"Okay, I'm getting out of the water!"

I freeze.

"If you activate your Teigu so help me..."

"I'd never do that..." She pauses, moving her hand.

Oh shit...

It's happening again!

"I have respect, in that regard."

I should have known Leone was going to try and do something like this. A million men would just gladly give themselves to Leone, however I am not a part of that million, and more importantly I don't want her going all Teigu on me. Those claws, and not to mention paws-which can easily crush a stone, by the way; is something that makes the perfect nightmare for a man.

Though, I have to wonder why I'm complaining, really. What man complains about having a woman...

"Leone..." I'm tense, too damn tense, and I hiss out a breath instead of the words I want to say. Something inside of me stops. As in whatever part of me wanted to get out of the water is all but silent, gone, and in its place is nothing. In its place is the rapid beat of my heart, which pulsates in my ears and throat. The only thing I can feel is Leone's hand, her body, and the heat growing inside of me. The heat growing between us. Something is building and...It's building fast...

"Fuck." I grip her hips as hard as I can, her body is so close to mine that it presses in order to distance itself from mine.

Or is it vice versa?

I only inch my head down a fraction so my chin touches my collarbone. It's enough for me to get a good look at Leone. Her smile is a feline as always, her hair a mess just like mine but there's something wild about her at this moment. Appealing...Her strength is surprising, as she latches onto me tighter than before. I let out a slow breath, adjusting to it.

"Are you going to tell me to stop or want me to stop?"

I can remember Harada saying something about 'blue balls'. Hajime had called him a stupid ass, and the two began to argue. To this day I still don't comprehend why Harada just wouldn't drop it.

It was some painful shit. If I remember right what blue balls is-it's when a man comes close to a release, but doesn't release.

I'm not about to endure some shit like that. I am not about to scream in pain because my balls hurt so bad.

I will not be experiencing that.

My silence and Leone's feline smile are the only responses.

My breathing becomes more and more shallow, but my muscles get more and more tense.

"Leone..."

"So impatient."

"I'm not getting blue balls."

"Wouldn't want that." She laughs softly.

I hiss out a breath before sucking another in, and exhale briskly.

Leone has some crazy rhythm, let me tell you.

I release...

I kick my legs on instinct, sucking in a breath.

I feel...

That feels...Really...Good.

Really good.

Even though the water is getting just a little cloudy.

So...That's what it looks like.

This is what it feels like.

"I have no...Words." I mutter, looking at her with a dryness I've rarely ever shown. But, I feel almost like I'm at peace, even my haze is gone, replaced by another more blissful haze of sorts.

I feel...Relaxed.

"What about you and Tatsumi?"

Leone gives me a strange look, but she relaxes in short. I thought I almost struck a nerve there, but she seems to have thought about this. Or, maybe she hasn't and she's not thinking at all, which wouldn't surprise me. "He only sees me as a big sister. And, that's one thing that'll never change...But, you on the other hand..."

I wait for a response.

"You appeal to me, I have impossibly high standards like Akame."

Is this what people mean when women can be secretive?

Leone isn't even being vague.

"That explains nothing and Akame doesn't have those sort of feelings. Not for a human, let alone a lump on a log."

"I didn't think you were so dense, Isamu."

I scowl, separating myself from Leone and make my way onto land. "You always have something to say. Stop wasting time and get dressed."

"I guess you're right, Lubbs will be here soon. Can't let him see me naked."

"You shouldn't be strutting around naked out in the open, anyways."

"Oh, now you want to complain?"

I give her a hard look.

"The alpha doesn't like when another puts their eyes onto what is his. You really are a wolf."

"I thought that this has been established."

"Yes, but I am a lioness!"

"Yes you are."

You little feline...

* * *

Leone and I prepare lunch. She puts her clothes back on, thankfully, and doesn't make another advance on me. Akame is present shortly after we start the fire, and seats herself next to us with three Evil Birds behind her. I note the the lack of turtle and Giant Bear, but we have more than enough here to get a good meal, so there's no need for me to badger Akame-even if it is justified since she stole my turtle tail, to go and catch a Giant Turtle.

Everyone else joins us eventually. I'm not sure what is it they were doing. Usually we eat inside, and Akame and I sneak a few fish before taking the rest back to HQ to share with the others. I've grown used to our tradition of eating around a fire, in the peaceful embrace of nature. Leone is here today with us, but that didn't mean I was going to stop what I have been doing for months now.

"Guys caught a lot this time." Boss lady notes, her eyes trail to the collection of Tuna, and then flick to the Evil Birds that Akame got. With a nod, she slowly starts taking a seat on a large branch Akame had set down prior.

I just remained cross legged on the grass, failing to understand.

"Isamu's a good hunter. Fast swimmer, too, those Koga didn't stand a chance. And, I always get my kill. You know that, Boss." Leone chimes in, grabbing one of the finished fish and taking it down in one gulp.

Akame grabs the bigger fish.

I'm not surprised.

"Yes, even though you take a week to do it instead of the designated two days."

I feel a chill, and I look at Boss Lady, raising an eyebrow. Her mechanical is hand clenching and in-clenching, and she has this weird sort of smile on her face. It's actually weirder than the smile that she always gives me whenever she's trying to piss me off.

Leone stammers, and I don't care to listen. to what excuse she comes up with.

"I'm glad at least one of the men here can hunt, it is so shameful that you both rely on Akame for food, and never both helping her. I don't think Lubbs even knows hot to make toast or a bowl of cereal, and Tatsumi only caught two fish that one time, and he never improves in that regard."

I snort, just barely containing my laugh.

"That's not true!" Lubbs is quick to shout.

Mein gets a laugh out of her own statement, as do all of the women here-even Akame is smiling a small smile. Mein, this small little girl, really is crazy, and just like me she isn't going to hold back. She is going to be straight forward and she can't care less about what anyone thinks or how they react. In short Mein like a mine field that spans on far an eternity, and every time one goes off, another goes off, and twenty thousand more follow that. It is no mistake that her Teigu is Pumpkin.

"I've gotten a lot stronger, though!" Tatsumi says in his defense, which isn't much if you ask me.

"And, I still have to save your ass!" Mein yelled. "Don't let your head get so big!"

"Are you going to shoot at me?"

Mein considers this-her case for Pumpkin and its attachments are just a few inches away from her. "No, I'm a genius marksman, and I prefer a challenge. You're still too arrogant and careless, so full of openings. I could shoot you with both hands tied to my ankles and blindfolded."

"Considering Tatsumi was raised in a village. He wouldn't have need to learn or hone hunting techniques. His village is within the Empire's domain, so they probably traded back and forth, until most recently. People in the far north, the south, the west, and a long time ago-in the southwest all had to hunt and be powerful because they lived alongside Danger Beasts. They didn't have the comfort of the walls like many do. That isn't to say that Tatsumi wasn't trained. He just hasn't had the severe and austere training that those who grew up outside of the Empire have."

I swallow, looking around. Everyone is silent, except for Mein and Tatsumi of course who continue to go back and forth.

I'm shaking my head so damn much it's getting redundant, and Akame is looking between all of us waiting for an answer. And, then her eyes just focus solely onto me, because unlike everyone else, I'm looking at her.

Akame is just an awkward person, my goodness.

I can almost feel myself shake with exasperation.

"Right, Isamu?"

"If he lives within the Empire's domain, that is indeed true." I nod, not taking my eyes off of her. She hasn't even bothered to look away from my stare, which surprises me. Normally, she'll turn away after a few seconds, but now she's holding my gaze intently like those times when she's serious. I'm not sure who is worse, Leone and her craziness-or would it be wildness at this point, I'll be safe and chalk it up to both; or Akame and her awkwardness.

They have just have this knack...For...

I don't know what they have a knack for, sadly.

It is just comedy hour in any case whenever the three of us are together.

"It just proves that you're an idiot, just like I was saying before. You remember when you fell into the mop bucket, Tatsumi?"

"Back off, Mein! You put the banana peel there."

"I'll back off when I don't have to save your sorry ass." She smirks. "Loser. You're the idiot that trip on the banana peel, what are you? Four years old?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up! You little shrimp!"

"Who you calling shrimp? You're like two and a half feet and your hair is more than half of your body!"

"How dare you!"

I shake my head, barely stopping myself from laughing at Tatsumi's last statement. Man do these two argue like a married couple. Mein's statement isn't exactly wrong, Tatsumi is an idiot of the highest degree, but she's not exactly the sharpest tool in the drawer either. She's not stupid like Tatsumi, but she can be an airhead when it comes to her anger, as in the fact it not only can blind her, but influence her.

My rage and fury are tempered, focused, and honed.

Wondering why my thoughts are roaming in this direction I focus on something far more important-an Evil Bird wing and some fish. I have to blame it all on these people, because before I was here I never had any sort of thoughts like this at all. I wasn't thinking about the Empire, or the people that lived inside of its walls, that were either being tormented or thriving. I really couldn't care less, as they've made their decisions to live in their conditions. They don't choose to train and be strong-they choose to be weak and ruled.

It's really not my problem, but now it is...

A loud smacking sound echoes as I rip more than half of the cooked wing off, tearing off a smaller chunk from the slab.

Mein couldn't have been treated right given her lineage. Even the common people, those groveling mites, were harsh and unkind. They spewed hate and venom, they threw their food at her, and even worse. No one tried to help her, and nobody wanted to. To those within the walls, those of the west were something of inferior, and if there were any weak westerners in the walls-well they get choked to death like that little girl.

It is safe to say Mein had enough, fought for herself, and started attacking these people that dared to treat her like dirt.

But, here she is fighting for those very people that were in the same situations or worse than she was as a child. Maybe it's not even for them, but for a greater cause, maybe it's something...

I see...Truly we all have our differences, but we're altogether as Night Raid-focused on one goal.

"You guys want to hear something interesting?"

It is not really a surprise that Leone is the one asking the question, nor does it surprise me that she is the one that tore me out of thoughts. They weren't even bad this time-it is about Mein and how she fits into Night Raid. Why is she a part of it-why is she fighting for the people that literally stepped on her? And, how did she ever get on with Night Raid in the first place?

"If this is about sake again..." Mein trails off, a hot look in her eyes, though she's glaring at Tatsumi. "I want to blast this jackass with Pumpkin, not hear about your infatuation with alcohol."

Blondie merely waves her hand, laughing. "You two love birds can go and make out some other thing. Nah, nah, it's not about sake, though. It's about lions."

"What is it?" Tatsumi asks, glad to change the subject.

"Idiot." I hear Mein grumble.

"Male lions that have the darkest, longest, and bushiest manes get all of the females. It means they have the most testosterone, the biggest balls, basically."

"Unbelievable." Mein sighs loud enough for all to hear.

I understand her plight, as Leone has said this one before-to me, in private.

"Isn't Isamu's hair wild Akame? Just like a mane."

"I'm going to count to three before I shove part of this bird's wing down your throat." I growl, jaw starting to hurt.

"I'll wager you. I'll shove a whole fish down Tatsumi's throat first." Mein retorts.

We share a look-I'm a little shocked, she's just smirking like before.

"I'd love to see you try that!" Tatsumi snaps.

"Me too." Lubbs adds. "Because I know Mein will do it."

"I like Isamu's hair." Akame says this bluntly, without shame, and without any hesitation.

I can recall vividly how she just runs her fingers through my hair, against my scalp, and at times-a lot of times, actually, she yanks and pulls. This is mostly when she's covering my whole head in white, since I do have a hard time getting some of my hair completely covered in the fruit smelling shampoo. I also remember how she refused to look away until I'd get fully out of the tub, but she'd always be a few seconds too late.

Once again, I just shake my head. There's like two different or three different conversations going on right now.

"Isamu."

"What?"

I'm running low on energy-these women are too damn crazy!

"I like your hair." Leone grins that feline grin.

I get up, announce I am taking my leave, do just that, and haul the rest of the wing with me in the process. I am not about to be this silly ass woman's entertainment, because I know she just enjoys riling me up. And, now I know that she has eyes on me in that sense, she might just try to make me irate, just to do what she did in the water-which I'm not going to complain, or lie, did feel good.

She won't be doing it again, anytime soon.

"I'll be ready for the mission." I give a careless wave, hearing Leone laugh.

She is truly satisfied with herself.

Crazy woman...

* * *

I know it has been made clear, but I will say it again.

I hate the Capital.

The night settles in and it is anything but quiet. There is no chirping of crickets, in place of that is the noise of people talking, and the gentle wind's rustling is the thick and pungent scent of Opium being smoked. There is no darkness, but bright lights that sort of form a haze-a haze to blind those foolish enough to their desires, and how can I put it...To whimsically fuck off.

I'm on a balcony with the others, I am not in my zone as I'm zipping across branches, I can still feel the support of the cement beneath my feet unyielding to my weight. Mine stays a few feet ahead of me, while I stay off to the side with Akame trying to get a whole view of the Red Light District. The ins and outs, the dead ends, the alleys, the less taken paths.

We split up as a group about ten minutes ago and went in opposite directions to this destination, though we were flanking each other. There were three routes to take that'd get us to this place the quickest. The first route was the shortest-it was just as simple as walking into the protective walls and then to proceed forward. By far this is the easiest and most simplistic way, but it couldn't work for all of us.

The second route was more than ambiguous at best-it was a straight path before cutting into the slum area, before banking sharply to the right away from that district and looping right into the Red Light District. It was a lot like a spiral, but rather than ending it vertically you'd just cut halfway in so it is still horizontal. The third and easiest route was to go right through the walls, including the area where the low ranking runts of the Empire's Army stood guard.

There were no red X's this time around, so we didn't have the danger of Danger Beasts.

"So, this is the Red Light District..." I pause trying to figure out the right word to describe how I am feeling right now. "How...Nauseating."

"Nauseating, seriously?" Leone snorts, barking a laugh. "Tatsumi said he was lightheaded the last time he was here, and you go and say that."

"Places like this don't really appeal to me. What's the point?" I look at blondie, genuinely curious.

"I guess when you have a fine ass at home your eyes don't roam outside."

"Shut up." I grumble, turning away from her and onto Akame.

"I don't really like places like this either, they don't serve any food." She says with her little blank look.

"You sure do like that one sandwich shop, though." Lettuce top comments.

"Of course," Akame gives him a blank look, "their bread is really good and it doesn't get soggy, there's also no limit to how many things I can choose. I don't really care for their cheese, though."

"Yeah, I know." Lubbs sighs, as if he's tired for some reason. "I had to carry four plates worth to my bookstore last time you were there, don't remind me."

"I must thank you for that, you saved my life." Akame bows her head.

"That's sort of an exaggeration."

"No, not really."

I shake my head at this whole scene and turn to Mein who is deftly avoiding all of the lunacy at this moment.

"Ready to get these bastards?"

"Yeah, so we can move onto someone, or people that are more important." I just keep focusing ahead, well below me.

The chatter. The activity. The people. The noise. The smoke. The depravity. I don't even try to process it all, it'd only give me a headache. I also don't want to process everything is going on just below me, because quite frankly in these parts of town it is always really bad. There's scum in high amounts, and those less than savory, but not quite scum.

Knowing these three clowns they're more than likely arrogant, and will run to Daiki when shit hits the fan. Unless they are trained-which I know they are not, they are not going to be coming at me-that's what their little security team is for. If they're smart at all they'll station their men throughout the building, while keeping higher concentrations around them. The more spaced out they could get the better perimeter they'd form, and even if just a handful were out and about-that majority with the trio could prove to be lethal.

If they are none the wiser they'll send out their private army to attack first, which would lead them to seek refuge and help with Daiki-who is going to be more inclined to kill them, if he doesn't from the outset. People like these three were like insects to people like Daiki-they had no uses, and were lower than dirt, the reason they did so well is because they served people like Daiki and were being strung along. They were less than puppets, still being controlled like them, of course, but it's not like Daiki has them on a leash.

That's completely different.

That means subservience, admitting weakness, admitting that one isn't greater than who is trying to get them to kneel-who makes them kneel.

So, the brothel we're going to be hitting is like every other brothel in this area, with nothing different, special, unique, or obscene about it. It is a multi story wooden building, built as wide as it is tall, complete with sliding doors and tatami mats. There's windows-wooden screened, on all levels, and I can spot a few of the sultry women just traipsing their eyes along the ground. Some are seated in the window sill itself with a long pipe in hand, the smoke leaving in long streams-escaping the red of their lips.

I must say it is a surprise that the Empire would indulge in such a thing considering they have doors here with knobs-in my village, and those outside of the Empire, have sliding doors. It's just like how in the Empire everyone has running water, while those not within its domain don't. It could make life a bit harder. Not having a toilet and an outhouse could really suck, but that's why everyone outside of the Empire are so austere and strong. We have no choice but to be those things or else we won't survive.

Again, I question-in silence of course, just what is the point...

What is the fucking point...

"I hear you on that. I get tired of these lowlife bastards, they're like gnats. I'd like to put a bullet right between Onest's eyes." Mein nods while meeting my gaze the best she can before pulling out her scope, and setting it over her eye.

I agree with a nod. "I'd really like to stab him right in the throat."

She grins a little bit. "We see eye to eye."

"Indeed."

She focuses back on her task. "I'm counting ten outside, they're on all of the levels. So, that's thirty in total. There's probably twice as much on the inside. Maybe three, there is enough room after all. Take a look."

I'm baffled as Mein hands me her pink scope. I take it, carefully, and put it up to my eye-closing my right eye for good measure. I see what has her so quiet-all of these bodyguards look the same, and it's to a point where it is unsettling. Same eyes, same lips, same height, same skin.

I meet Mein's gaze as she takes back her pink scope, we both have the same thought-the same hard look in her eyes.

Daiki has a Teigu.

"Without a doubt." Mein murmurs, eyes remaining fixed on me. "There's no way anyone can do that otherwise."

"Guess we're going to have to sneak in through the top." Leone chimes in.

I notice Mein inches away by just two feet or so.

"You really have a big mouth." I grumble.

Mein snorts, but I see her nod just the slightest.

"That's stupid, you'll get caught." Lubbs remarks, crossing his arms over his chest, closing his eyes for about three minutes. Is he really being this dramatic, or is he just lost in his thoughts? "We should distract them, then move in swiftly."

"We could kill them." Akame suggests. "They're our targets after all."

"And alert the rest inside, no thanks. The element of surprise is going to be in our favor, this time around." I cut my eyes at Akame before setting them onto Tatsumi.

"There's no way I was going to-"

"You need to learn to focus and temper your anger, Tatsumi. If they had just twelve more clowns we would have had to withdraw from that!" I snarl, not in the mood to hear his bullshit. It's so easy for someone like him to fly off the handle-don't get me wrong, I do fly off the handle, but as said before I've tempered my rage and fury, honed it to a fine point. It empowers me, consumes me, and it gives me strength.

"Besides, if we let those security guys live, we can take them out at the same time." Mein adds onto what I was saying.

"Chill out, Isamu." Leone looks at me with mild exasperation.

"The idiot almost did cost us the element of surprise on that mission. They nearly got Lubbs from behind but Isamu ran his sword through the person attacking him, and the second trying to take the advantage. I had to take out the rest." Mein retorts.

We trade another look.

"That was before and this is now. So, how about we just drop in on them?"

"It's too risky, too obvious." Lubbs mutters.

"I could go in the front door."

"Really, Akame?" Tatsumi is in disbelief.

I am too, sort of.

"I can eliminate them much easier."

"We are not doing it that way." Lubbs is quick to say, stern faced.

Somewhat.

"Since we all can't agree on a way to infiltrate this place I'm going to go my own way, and all of you go your own ways, because I'm tired of all of this talking. We'll meet in the roofs of this brothel just like Boss said, don't kill anyone. If you do, dump their bodies somewhere so no attention is drawn to us. At least for this moment in time while we're here, I don't care who sees the body when we leave. Hopefully your low light vision is good."

"Who made you the leader?"

I glare at Lettuce Top. "Nobody, I'm laying out the groundwork. If you want to charge at them head on be my guest, if you want distract them and move swiftly, be my guest, if you want o jump and crash through the roof like a stark jackass, go on right ahead Leone. If you want to unleash, well Akame..." I don't say anything more, because Akame is going to do what Akame is going to do.

"I bet you can't even do a thousand push ups with Leone or Akame on your back, so stop talking and get ready to move." I add the jab offhandedly, looking at Lubbs dryly.

Sputtering along with a glare is his only response.

"And, you can?" Leone sets a hand on her hip.

"I'll do two thousand with both of you on my back." Pushups aren't really a problem for me, I was doing them when I was three, and I've never been lacking in physical strength or might-how else can I carry a slab of meat weighing close to one thousand pounds through the Jukai if I didn't have strength? I've done thousands of handstand pushups, and those are so very hard that it's almost unfathomable at first.

But I do them, rep out.

Diamond too.

And, I was in the Jukai. And, truth be told the centipedes are voracious, the snarling apes are crazy, the insidious plants are so terrifyingly redundant that I hate them, and everything else that roams through there during the day. But, at night...Let me tell you. I run before I fight. Some of those Danger Beasts...Those eyes. How they prowl through, silent, with the only thing visible being those eyes.

There was nothing there...Nothing.

My point is I've had to adapt accordingly, and my training prior has only enhanced my growth. My instincts are honed, pure, my reflexes are like lightning, and my might is immense, my agility is peerless.

"Fine by me, don't break a leg." Lubbs jabs at me. "Hate to see your bravado go out the door because you slip on a tile."

"That's actually pretty funny, Lubbs." I admit, turning to him. I let my lips pull up the slightest.

I wait for no answer from either of them-I leap from my perch, enjoying the fleeting sensation of freedom. It fades away, but that sensation of being so light is replaced by the thudding of my feet and the rapid pounding of my heart. It'll be easy to get by them granted I have enough speed to zip by them; So long as they hear me running, and not see me running, I should be in the clear.

The tiles of the roofs I speed across don't interest me, nor do their sounds, nor in the way that they give against my weight. I compress, heave, and then throw myself forward with all the strength I have. One. Two. Three. Four. I shoot across four rooftops precisely before honing in on the brothel that is the target of my focus, and without any reprieve I propel my muscly body forward, letting my calves, quads, and powerful hips do their job.

It takes all of three minutes to close the distance, and another ten seconds for me to dart passed the so called security. Quietly, I press a hand forward against a tile, slipping myself into the building, and situate it back accordingly. It is dark, with the only light being the faint illuminations below me that must be coming from the lights in the rooms. It's not much to guide me, but I don't need my eyes to guide me through the darkness honestly. All of my senses are heightened, extreme, just like my reflexes, just like my strength, just like my agility, just like everything about me.

I finally take notice of Mein, Akame, and Leone.

Leone has cat ears on her head, a tail, paws-her hair has gotten longer than before, going all the way down to her hips, and she looks to have packed on a few pounds of pure muscle.

She is definitely a lioness.

Tatsumi and Lubbs come a few seconds later. Lubbs came from my left, several meters away, while Tatsumi came from my right.

Since we are all here I decide to proceed ahead, and with silence only developed through living in the Jukai for longer than decade, I lift the tiles-like ceiling segment to see just where our targets are at this point in time. The thick and pungent smell outside comes back to assault me, but it is ten times worse, and I have to cover my nose to keep myself from catching a contact.

I smoke, yes, but I don't smoke Opium. I'm not smoking whatever these women are, that have them leaning against each other, lying on the floor, and slumped against the wall, laughing at nothing.

Some huge pot of some sort is in the center of the room, and it spreads the intoxicating smoke like a furnace spreads heat through a home in the cold winter months. Basically, there is no way to avoid it-even where I am, if I'm not careful I will get a dose of this shit, and I don't want that happening for any reasons. I'm not going to be giggling and leaning against a wall.

If I'm right-which is likely, all of these women here came by their own free will. They wanted money. Drugs. Sex. They didn't care what happened to them as long as they got one of these three things, because at the end of the day they barely made enough money for the food that they'd eat. It is something of no reward, no satisfaction when it comes down to it-they are slaves to their own vices and desires, and slaves to these men.

But, as long as they get some smoke they don't care. They'll give their body to the filthiest and most wretched of scum.

I remind myself that I'm here to slay these three morons, slay Daiki, and then be on my way. Whatever happens to these women before or after doesn't mean shit to me, as they'll only continue on as they have. They will never change their ways or choose a better route-to be strong, to not allow themselves to be sold off like meat bags at a slaughterhouse. But, that's not my problem, if they want to do this the rest of their life then so be it.

But, I will not be coming here a second time just to save some whores.

A hand on my shoulder stops me from darting down and tearing through all of these fools, and not to my surprise it is Akame restraining me. Her gaze is set on me and refuses to waver the slightest. Knowing that I'm about to ignore her and go on a tear-tear through these stupid women, as it is an act of mercy in my opinion.

She tightens her grip on my shoulder until I ease back just a little.

I notice Mine struggles a bit as well. "I don't understand how these women..."

"You've got a lot of those slum wenches this time around." One of the men-Akio, to be precise says in something like a jeer.

"You know those wenches in the slums, they'll do anything for money or drugs." Saigo says, the snob and sense of entitlement just fumes off of him like the purple smoke swirling around the room.

"That's perfect. It'll be a crime if we were to kill all of these wenches on the streets, can't have corpses taking up our walking space." Saigo says, a smile turning from ear to ear once the words leave his mouth. "Well, at least we clean up the Empire's streets one broad at a time, people like this are nothing but wastes of space, it's an insult that they breathe the same air that people like me do."

The third man, Katsura-who had been totally silent, smashed a fist across the back of their heads. "Don't get so cocky, Saigo, Akio. All because we are in the good graces of Daiki at this moment doesn't mean it'll be that way forever. He will throw our corpses on the street as easily as you'd both throw all of these women's corpses into the streets."

"That'd be counterproductive." Akio muses, massaging where his ally's fist had connected.

"Indeed, we could dump them in one of the areas with Danger Beasts, their remains will be gone within an hour." Saigo comments idly. "Don't tell me you're getting soft, Katsura."

"Absolutely not, we just needn't kill needlessly. Even if they are garbage they serve their purpose and that is all that matters. This is a business, and a business has to be run accordingly. It can't have personal interference which you two are showing at this moment. Your arrogance is truly infuriating, Saigo."

"Drugs...More..."

"Get off of me!" Akio pulls back, jabbing his fist hard against her throat.

The woman doesn't move again.

Leone hisses, and it takes all I have not to roll my eyes.

"Damn it, Akio." Katsura is literally in the man's face, driving him into the wall towards the left.

"Why are you getting so vexed over a dumb broad from the slums?"

"We can always get more." Saigo shrugs, walks over to a woman and hauls her up by the arm.

"Saigo-"

"Saigo! Akio!" Katsura erupts.

She can't even say her last word.

Saigo and Akio does it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

The next woman he grabs comes out of her high, eyes wide and fearful.

He punches her throat.

"You stupid son of a bitch." Katsura blows right into Saigo, tumbling to the floor before smashing his fist against the man's face.

Akio tries to pull Katsura off, but a stiff elbow sends him flying to the floor. Katsura is on top of him a second later, fist flying down in a barbaric slug. There is no technique behind-he just wants to inflict pain.

Saigo comes behind Katsura, picks him up by the waist, and slams him head first onto the floor.

Hot damn!

The brawl continues, and I can't help but watch.

I realize Leone is about to grab me-my arms in particular so she can put the tiling back.

"Back the fuck off." I snarl, voice so low she only she can hear me.

I don't want those claws anywhere near me-I've told her once.

However, I am not going to comply with her request-I've seen worse than this and have done worse. I never spared anyone in the Jukai. Though, I've never really punched people's throats unless I was taking on a few hundred or thousand, I've not time to hold back or need. Also, I want Tatsumi to see this, I want him to remember this, I want him to understand why it is these men are killing these women.

Saigo, I notice has turned the tables, and now both are slugging each other. Akio has yet to get up from that elbow.

I imagine he feels like his head is spinning.

I put the tile in place, cutting off everything below from view. It is not because the scene...I had been expecting to see as much given the location of where we are, in places like this it's dog eat dog-and dogs roll in packs, honestly. The reason I put the tile back is because my whole being tensed, a reflex, something that alerts to me danger or just me getting ready for what is to come-reflexes, again.

I look at everyone, though they don't nod, they too feel what I am.

"Katsura. Saigo. You're both at it again, why am I not surprised? Akio, what are you doing lying on the ground?"

The voice is muffled, but I can hear the anger-tempered, but still tangible in the man's voice. In Daiki's voice, as this has to be our target. The man who has a Teigu. One of the unknown Teigu.

"Daiki-sama! I refuse to tolerate being in Katsura's presence any longer!"

"Look at all the woman he's killed, and for what reason!? To satisfy your bloodlust."

"You priggish-"

There's a loud scuffle until two booms resound.

I guess Daiki had enough.

Silence reigns supreme for a few long minutes, it stretches on for eternity, but none of us move from our posts. Energy is building, I can feel it-Daiki's aura is something dark and fierce, how many people has he slain to get such an aura?

I don't even flare mine anymore. I think I'd be capable of killing someone, if I do it full on.

I'm not even going to lie.

I haven't done it since I was fourteen, almost a decade now.

There's no way a man like this would ever have anything to do with the likes of these three pigs, unless he was merely seeking amusement. But, still it just doesn't add up. Daiki's calm tone betrays what he is really thinking and feeling, dark thoughts swirl through the man's mind, thundering just like the thunder in the Jukai, these three never knew or understood what they were really getting into.

And, evidently neither has Night Raid.

I was anticipating this...

All at once we destroy the roof-drawing the attention of everyone present including our targets. The fragments look like little platforms to me, if I could somehow be light enough, as to bound from one to the next, spin and flip, and if such a thing were possible...Is there a Teigu out there like that? There very well could be one like that, or even more mind boggling.

However, since I don't have such an ability I slice through them, landing hard on the floor-my sword is singing.

"I'm going to make you bastards pay for that!" Tatsumi cries out, anger contorting his entire figure.

"Daiki, do something!" Aiko cries out. "Security! Guards!"

I am not surprised that the room is now flooded, and there are people waiting outside of the doors, ready for a piece of our asses. I spot the devoid humanoids among the crowd, ten for every single normal person in count, so it is quite a lot. My guess is roughly twelve hundred.

I take note of my main target-Daiki. A sword is at his side-a Jian if my eye is not deceiving me.

"You want me to do something?"

I'm effected by the killing intent-the sheer enormity of the man's aura, but I withstand it.

Akio's eyes are wide. They widen even wore as his head is removed from his shoulders.

I vaguely have to wonder if there is a laser sort of sword, or pure energy-because that would mean the wounds would cauterize. Akio would be conscious for several minutes instead of a few seconds. Sometimes scum like this really do deserve to suffer-death is really too sweet for them. Too merciful.

"He just..." Tatsumi's eyes are so wide, I have to wonder if they'll pop-should I put a needle in them.

"Death is too merciful for trash like that." Daiku muses, slowly stepping towards the man's skull.

Splat.

"I find such people to be...A waste of space and the air that we breathe. Why is it vermin like them exist in the first place..." Daiki continues, he turns his eyes onto Katsura and Saigo, both men shocked and beyond at a loss.

"Daiki-sama, wait ple-"

Saigo doesn't get any words out-his torso is cleaved in chunks.

The spray of blood is well...

"Will you guys not intervene?"

"You are our main target, but if you kill them it doesn't matter, because you will all be eliminated." Akame declares, eyes completely cold.

I feel...Nothing. No killing intent. No rage. No anger.

Daiki smirks, then begins to laugh. He swishes he sword to the side, sending the smattering of blood flying onto a wall. It streaks, dying into the fabric of the walls itself.

"Daiki, we had a deal! You said that-"

Daiki's only response-a cleave of his blade, striking Katsura dead in the chest with such force it sent the man flipping back. He didn't run his sword clear through the man, but pierced through his chest a few meters instead. "Squabbling for power that doesn't even exist, goodbye Katsura."

Katsura croaks out, blood flowing from his mouth so dark-his body hunches forward against the long blade.

Daiki puts his boot against the man's shoulder. shoving him back. The air itself squelches.

Through all of this the guards remained firm, somewhat, knowing that they'd die anyways they chose to go down fighting.

I will grant them the killing blow that they deserve the.-I won't hold back at all. Anything less is an insult to them and to me.

"They've provided me with amusement...Their connections in this area were always quite peerless, Saigo especially had a hand in all of the dealings. I forgot the name of those brothers, but they also ran a brothel...That is until they were all killed. Killed by Night Raid, you guys are pathetic."

"You...Night Raid..." He pauses, setting his eyes onto me squarely. "Isamu...Toshizo...Weren't going to deny me the pleasure of killing them."

It can't be...

"You..." I slam a foot forward, so fucking angry...So furious...SO...

"You got through the guards without stirring anything. I see, and you killed Tunoichi I believe. He couldn't even draw his sword. You have grown much stronger, since the last time..."

"How dare you call us pathetic!" Tatsumi bellows, clenching his sword so hard I have to wonder if he'll put the full armor on and try to reduce this man to just a pile of pulp.

"Now I'm going to have to punch a hold through you." Leone's paw clenches menacingly.

Daiki seems to ignore as do I-to be honest I barely even register that Tatsumi is right there. I only know he's clenching so hard because his sword is rattling, the sound always clipping the edges of my awareness.

"The last time we fought was at the Maison bridge, Izumo Border, and the Fusha plains...It's been ten years. How things have changed since back then. Ten very long years."

"Too long." I snarl.

"Do you know this guy?" Lubbs is the one to ask, surprisingly enough.

"You're..." I can't even say his name, but it leaves my lips. "Yoshouda Momochi!"

"Daiki" grabs his face-like I do sometimes, though her grabs more around his ear and pulls. Instead of nothing happening like with anyone else, the flesh gives way, peeling off like a second skin-as if he were molting. There's no blood, no gore, no torn muscles or ligaments-so small that they are insignificant. A full head of black hair is the first thing to greet me other than pale skin and beady black eyes.

A scar ran down the whole length of his face, starting from the top of his temple, going beyond and over his lip, until it trailed off at the very end of his chin.

"I guess that decides the fact he has a Teigu." Mein says redundantly, Pumpkin ready to fire. "Let's end this quick."

"You look surprised to me see, Isamu. Like you've seen a ghost."

"Hajime ran his sword through your shoulder and nearly took off your entire arm!" I snarl.

"Yes, but that wasn't good enough for you wolves. Before he did that you ran me through with that very blade. Harada jammed his spear into my other arm while you did this to my face, while Hajime tried to take me out of the game for good, but I'm still alive."

I can feel heat, heat rising within me. Memories that I have long suppressed coming back. The war.

"It's unfortunate, you cockroach."

"It appears your friends don't know your history, given their reactions to what I've just said..." His eyes trace to all of them, and while I don't care to look I can feel their apprehension and shock-Boss didn't tell them, and I can't say I blame her.

"Perhaps I should tell them..."

"Go ahead." I say in two harsh breaths, words coming out like roars.

"Isamu here...Hails from Sengoku Village, it's one of those forgotten things as it'd shame the Empire. That one village nearly toppled the super power. Twelve years ago, the Empire tried to move onto Sengoku Village. Many factions were formed from clans or families, simple people and wanderers. While these factions battled each other, they also battled the Empire, and things were at an impasse with neither side willing to budge. For ten long years we battled each other, but things were tipped when the Partas Clan agrred to unify with one faction, together they were unstoppable, but due to machinations of the Empire the Partas Clan was attacked."

"And, of course those in Sengoku Village and in the Empire's ranks, they too were just a part of machinations. I was. Isamu was. But, that's changed now, hasn't it?"

His chuckle makes me breathe hate, and exhale rage.

"Isamu Toshizo, leader of the Fourth Squad of the Sengoku Wolves."

"The Sengoku Wolves?" I hear Tatsumi sputter it out in exaggerated, or perhaps exasperated shock, Leone says it with shock, and Mein even says it-her voice rising slightly.

It's not something people talk about. Just like what happened with the Partas Clan.

Tatsumi snaps his head at me before snapping it back to Yoshouda and repeating the process.

"Y-You mean this is the guy..." Lubbs trails off, looking shocked, and curious more than anything.

"That Boss has been looking for this entire time." Akame finishes, voice shaking the slightest.

Well, I am not going to be explaining anything to them.

Fuck...That...

"Thanks to my Teigu-Reanimation, I have assembled an army, in addition to restoring my arm. I'm sure you've taken notice of it by now, and the fact I've peeled off my face. The only problem is, it can be a little taxing, and while I can use it on a living person, it's much easier with a corpse. So, I have to kill a lot of people in order to amass."

"You..." Akame growls, practically leering at the man.

He brings his sword up to his lips, and licks at the blood. "Isamu, how about we show them?"

Basically, I kill everyone here including Yoshouda without any shred of mercy. I know the others are going to act, of course, but I will run down as many people as I can in as little time as possible. I'll fight Yoshouda to the death and will do anything to put him down.

"Looks like I've captured Night Raid-how wonderful." Yoshouda chuckles, his head teetering forward just the slightest. "I wonder if you're going to stay with them after this, you know as well as I do once you go back...There's no way you're going to keep a lid on your rage and fury. You are a wolf, once a Sengoku Wolf always a Sengoku Wolf-just as I am a Tiezo. There's only been one way for us."

"Slay evil swiftly." I say, slowly shifting into a stance. Looks like I'm going to need to clean my swords extra good this time around.

"Our own justice." Yoshouda says, dropping into a stance himself-with a nod of his head the room is now full of guards-we're close in, just an eight feet or so barrier, and how fast it will be gone.

"Already baring your fangs, Isamu. We haven't even gotten started."

I can't hear his voice-only the sheering rage in the depths of my mind, that drive me to kill this man before me. To want to kill him. To kill all of these people just because they're under him.

And, in the very back of my mind I have to wonder...

Even as the gap closes.

Even as Yoshouda closes in.

I wonder...Ponder...

Will I stay with Night Raid to the very end...?


	11. Chapter 11

Before the gap was closed.

Before I even had doubt about staying with Night Raid until the very end.

There was a conversation.

One simple word.

A simple thing.

But, it's not.

If Yoshouda and I were alone, it'd be bone-shaking enough. but, Night Raid is here as well, the people who know little about me, save for boss lady. This conversation is going to go in one direction.

One of us will be walking out of this building alive.

"Truth be told, I hold no grudge against you. We fought for our beliefs, we chose our sides, we battled with what was entrusted to us by or comrades and peers, our friends, and the village of Sengoku. There is no emotion behind it."

I can't suppress my anger. Even as I try to press it down with sheer willpower, tame it to such a degree I would be able to cut through someone ten thousand yards away through sheer intent, but I can't tame it. It's running wild, making me grimace and tense, my neck is taut, my jaw aches, and I can feel my teeth slip every few seconds as they clench too hard. Yoshouda has always been way too good with his mouth, out of all my former enemies during the war, he has to be one that ranked at the very top. His words are poison.

He remains standing where he is. Nonchalant. Cocky. It's not any different than it was ten years ago, both of us standing against each other-our swords closing the gap. Tiezo and Sengoku Wolf. Only this time, our comrades aren't with us, dying by our sides, nor fighting by our sides. There isn't fire and debris, the explosions of cannons rumbling the ground to bits.

We are both alone, the last of our own, but one of us is going to fall here. One of us will be free, no longer bound to the chains of our anger and hate-hate for the Empire, and anger for everyone...Everyone in Sengoku that was wiped out. Hate for humanity as a while.

There are still survivors-there has to be...

But they've dropped their swords.

Yoshouda and I haven't.

Despite all of that-I feel his words strike a nerve.

Because, it is the truth. There is no emotion behind it. We were entrusted dreams and hopes.

Our families.

Our comrades.

Our friends.

My safe haven of thought is poked and prodded, until it collapses to the poisonous discord of Yoshouda's voice.

"However...I loath the fact you've joined up with these fools. What are your reasons? Are you trying to tell me that they've managed to tame you, you wolf? The Revolutionary Army is compromised of defectors from the Empire, do you not see the hopelessness of this situation? The folly of your actions!? It is in human nature to pursue strife. So long as people want to rule over others-"

"Shut up!"

I turn my head, slowly, nothing like something that'd give me whiplash.

Akame is glowering at Yoshouda, her eyes glimmering fiercely, as if she's holding herself back from doing something. From crying. From screaming. She had also the one to yell shut up.

Really, I thought it'd be Mein.

Anyways, I've already come to the conclusion of what he was saying, long before the words had ever come out of his mouth. Long before we ever faced off for the last time like we are. I came to this conclusion when I was in Gifnora. Empire. Revolution. It's all the same damn thing when it comes down to it. Humans are lofty. Self important. A cancer that spreads without any reprieve, to engulf the entire world in the fire. Their ideals-their very existence brings discord into the world.

Nature is harmonious. There is nothing leisure about Gifnora. However, the storms that'd always roll through, the bright leaves, all the crazy Danger Beasts that roamed through there-how the canopy was always enveloped in mist and water vapor. It was a simple, natural wonder. A sacred place, that was guarded by the Danger Beasts-because there wasn't another place like Gifnora in the world.

The Jungle.

The Jukai.

Akame is devout to Night Raid's cause. She's devout to the Revolutionary Army's cause.

Questioning that, and even worse, degrading it, is more than enough to incite her wrath. Night Raid is basically her family, in a strange sort of way. She belongs with them, cooking her food, giving her blank expressions, and fighting the fight that no one else wants to fight. But, this also means that perhaps she can't see the bigger picture-the paradox of it all. The incongruity.

No, she can't-and that much is clear to me now, considering how hard and fierce she's glaring at Yoshouda.

Yoshouda and I can, and it has led both of us to this moment. Jaded from our experiences, death can be our only solace. For living in this rotten and wretched world, alone, without our comrades, without our families, it is death itself. We are alone.

I contemplate this all silently as I watch Akame try to stare down Yoshouda.

He isn't fazed. After all, who the fuck is Akame compared to Yoshouda? He was making moves and starting conflicts long before she ever entered her mother's womb. Long before she even drew her breath, Yoshouda was a renowned swordsman, powerful in both skills and will. An unmatched wit. No, he didn't wield a Teigu like Akame or Tatsumi. I haven't seen it yet, but it just asserts these mindless flesh bags.

Yoshouda is using his Jian as a weapon. He doesn't have a katana like Akame or some spear like Tatsumi. Nobody in Sengoku ever wielded a Teigu, but we didn't need Teigu.

"What a fierce young woman...A shame you're just a little brat, that can't see the bigger paradox of this situation. I could see you being part of the Tiezos. You'd be Isamu's mortal enemy, though." Yoshouda says with eerie calm, a smirk on his face.

"Stop with your sophistry."

Yoshouda sneers with contempt.

For the first time since I've been here...I see his intent to murder, I can feel his desire to run his blade through Akame and twist it while it's still stuck inside of her. She has it wrong, though, this can be considered sophistry. Onest uses sophistry, and it is how he's gotten himself into the position that he's in now. Yoshouda, is more or less making an observation. He's also trying to plant seeds of contention, or something, between me and Night Raid.

Really, as if things could get even worse...

Perhaps that is my cynical and jaded side coming out-perhaps Yoshouda is just laying down facts.

"For all your prowess and skill, you are a naïve and deluded little girl. It seems the events of a decade ago have been erased, and brats from your generation are clueless."

"Stop your jabbering, we're here-"

"Shut up, you monkey ass!" I can't restrain myself from yelling at Tatsumi, my whole body going stock rigid as my muscles heave. I could have gotten whiplash, considering how fast I whirled on the little brat, but I do have a strong neck.

They need to hear this. For all of them that don't know, which is everyone save for Leone, and Boss. The Empire, Onest, Budo, and all of those affiliated with the wretched thing, practically erased everything that happened. For anyone that wasn't born before that time, or wasn't around, the events were...Nothing. They didn't even know. The Empire is known for keeping a lot of things silent.

What happened in my village is what is happening to Akame and her sister. What is happening to the common people. Battle lines are being drawn. Empire and Revolution. People have to pick a side, those that don't are swept up into the melee. Families and friends go to war, turn on each other, and the gaps are closed with their blades.

That is the true nature of the Empire, and all it stands for. Be it democracy, monarch, whatever one wants to call it; there will always be war. There will always be oppression. Those in power control that, and monopolize it. They herd people up. People allow themselves to be herded up like livestock. More importantly, they need to hear this, Akame needs to hear it, so she understands-so they all understand the nature of the Empire.

The nature of government. How it is that one person can bring like minded people together, but also turn them against each other. How they can turn entire families against each other. It happened in my village, and it still happens to this day. The Empire plants seeds of dissent and chaos, some people away, others don't, and that gap is closed with blades or bullets.

Is there a need for a government?

I don't believe so...

Yoshouda takes a moment to smirk.

"Isamu and I...Like everyone in our village, before the Empire tried to encroach on us, were very close. We practiced kenjutsu together daily-we hailed from different families, but in Sengoku community and family always comes first. When the Empire encroached on our land, something tragic happened. There were those who wanted to open Sengoku up to them, others wanted to stay isolated, and others wanted to use the Empire's own gifts against them. In turn this caused a civil war to erupt, instead of focusing on the true enemy-we were at each other's necks. For ten years we battled bitterly, all of us only wishing to keep Sengoku in its pure state..."

There is a gripping silence, and I just stay stock rigid. Yes, this is my past, but it's not my past. It's a shared past between Yoshousa, I, and everyone else in the village. I have no issue if they choose to believe Yoshouda or not, but if they think I'm going to spill out things about my past to them, like we're all sitting around a bonfire-they are mistaken. I have no intention of doing such a thing.

Boss lady might, and that's fine, because she's going to do it regardless of what I say.

But, I won't be present.

"During one battle-the Empire attacked our village and burned the whole thing down to the ground. Their soldiers stormed into it, only to be cut down, but the fires were already started. Women, men, children, and infants all died that day-consumed by the flames that consumed our village...The Partas Clan-the Sengoku wolves sworn allies were decimated around the same time-some tribe in the north attacked them...Laid waste to their village. In the madness of our war, some of my comrades planned to burn down our entire village, however...The Sengoku Wolves and Partas clan stopped them..."

"Wait..."

Tatsumi seems to have one of those great clarity moments.

"I heard about someone being tortured a decade ago."

"You must be talking about Teizo Kurata." Yoshouda smirks, his eyes dart from one direction to the next.

Tatsumi's eyes are as wide as they can go.

I'm not entirely sure if Yoshouda is even here at the moment, or somewhere else entirely. "Isamu, his older brother, Hijikata, the leader of the Partas clan, and Hajime tortured him until he spilled. However, we all wanted the barbarians-those of the Empire to stay out of our village-yet we all fought amongst ourselves...If we all stood united, we could have toppled the Empire-it almost happened, it was just a hairsbreadth away from collapsing, but we were so foolish and naïve...Do you fools understand now?"

I just look at everyone gathered, finally drawing my focus away from Yoshouda, and I can feel my eyes immediately soften. I note they all look furious, but Mein's eyes have something close to understanding in them-as if she'd already come to this assumption. She has been remarkably silent while Yoshouda's been spewing his poison.

Though, I guess it is understandable why Akame looks so damn livid-since she is totally devoted to Night Raid. She lives for it. Lettuce top is infatuated with boss lady, and does everything within his power to capture her notice. Tatsumi believes he's some savior of the world, doing the dirty deeds, but somehow remaining clean, a knight in shining armor. Akame believes she's doing the right thing, her heart beats for Night Raid and the Revolution. Leone, most likely joined just because she had nothing better to do and enjoys a good fight. She gets to kill some fools that she's probably been waiting her entire life to crush with her bare hands.

However, I am not furious like they are-because I understand perfectly. No matter what we do-what people do a thousand generations from now, none of this will change.

Now, I understand why Yoshouda has this sort of Teigu-why it resonated with him.

Yoshouda has lost all value for human life, he can't care less what happens to them. He enjoys to see the terror in their eyes, the tears that stream down their faces as they beg, plead, and gasp for mercy. He enjoys seeing them so miserable and pitiful. He enjoys the way that their flesh squelches when he runs them through, how they choke on their blood-how they choke because their lungs have been shredded to nothing.

He hates people, as a whole.

More importantly he hates life and sees no intrinsic value to it, as there is none. Not even a sliver. His comrades, family, friends, and lover-they're all dead, as are mine, and I too find no intrinsic value in life. Not even the slightest. I watched the Jukai devour itself-plants ate each other, Danger Beasts at each other, the plants ate Danger Beasts, and vice versa.

Yoshouda watched people devour each other within the Capital's walls, always trying to get an advantage, and now...It's led him to this. A Teigu that reanimates the dead as moving corpses, the more he kills, the greater his power becomes. The greater the army he can amass.

No mercy. No remorse. No hesitation.

He's somewhere else, clearly.

I find myself glaring, my teeth grinding before they slip against each other, as Yoshouda looks me dead in the eyes. Teigu aren't such a mystery now to me, considering that Yoshouda wields a Teigu like he does. It'd have to come down to person's personality and what they suffered in their lifetime-for Yoshouda...

What Teigu will I wield, if I ever find one or have one? Will it be like this? Or something worse? Will I wield one that drains the life out of my foes and people alike? I can just grip them by their neck and start to suck in their energy before crushing it...Would it be a Teigu that could exterminate all of humanity, one that could cause shock waves so horrible that the entire world would split in half and devour itself?

And, yet-Night Raid, still doesn't understand.

Fighting for the people is a waste of time, there's no intrinsic value to life, and there's only pain and suffering, woe, hate, anger, rage, and fury in this life. In this reality. Happiness, love, joy, hope-the words mean nothing. There is no hope, no happiness, no joy, nothing positive in this reality, nothing worthwhile in this reality. In the end, there's nothing for us here other than misery and death, and just when we get a taste of life, we die...All so trivial and pathetic.

"There is only pain and suffering in this reality." Yoshouda says, shattering the silence with such ease, that I grimace-having been lost in my thoughts. "Hope. Love. Happiness. Joy. They mean nothing, these are mere tools people use to wrestle with the despair they endure every single day. Nothing good can ever come to be in this world. It is rotten and wretched."

"Your words are poison..." Akame hisses, teeth clenched so hard I can see her jaw.

"Do you desire children, little girl?" Yoshouda asks, a dark smirk crossing his face. "Children are consequences of our actions. Because we give into lust and desire. They are born into this rotten world, and it's up to us to set them on the right path, and even then-it's not enough."

"If I give it my all and if people-"

Yoshouda laughs loudly, cutting her off, and I have to keep my own scoff down at the sheer lunacy of Akame. Is she going to try and argue against this point? Children are a consequence of our actions, actions guided by lust and passion, and we either set them on the straight path, or the other path, and even then...It's not enough.

It's never enough...

"How many loved ones have you lost? Friends? Comrades? Do you think it'll end? There is no end to it, not until you're alone and your comrades are all dead. Until your family and friends are all dead, and then you'll die, alone. Your body will rot away in the ground, you will lose your beauty and life, your strength and vigor, like all of us-you'll taste the bitterness of death...But, I don't see death as a bad thing, now...I see it as my only solace. My only freedom from this wretched planet, full of rotten and wretched people."

"It doesn't matter! I'll do everything in my power while I am alive and breathing-" Akame starts, there's so much heat in her tone-befitting for her glare. But, Yoshouda cuts her off.

I'm thankful for it, because I can't stand to hear this sappy shit.

"To protect them? To make sure they don't die? How naïve of you, Akame. You wield the One Cut Kill, Murasame, and yet you have these childish thoughts of protecting. You are a killer, cold blooded and ruthless without a shred of mercy. I know you well enough, you don't even leave bodies behind. You leave pieces. It doesn't matter what you do, they will all die, eventually. Whether it's from natural causes or on the war zones, they will all die. Nothing you do will ever prevent that from happening. You will always be nothing more than a murderer and alone. You will die alone."

Yoshouda turns to me, again. "Isn't that right, Isamu?"

I can feel the pressure on my shoulders, nagging, weighing, and pestering me. All of their eyes are trained on me, wondering if I believe in the same thing that Yoshouda does. Wondering that if his words are getting to me. Wondering if I agree with them on all of these points, or just a few. The point being, they're all bearing down on me with their eyes, and it only makes Yoshouda words ring true.

Idealistic fools.

Yoshouda and I are both alone, our friends, family, all of them are dead...It's left us bitter and resentful, hateful and so full of rage and fury...We look forward to the day we are slain, as it will be our solace, and our only freedom. We are no longer idealistic, like we had been a decade ago-we see the world for what it is, and just how disgusting mankind is.

"Death...Can be my only solace. You and I remain trapped here, like rats. But, one of us gets to be free today. Free from this rotten world. There's no intrinsic value here, not when humans... " I say, just barely above a whisper.

Now, I mean intrinsic value in the strict civilization, human, people, sense where one lives around people.

In nature, not even Gifnora, there is always a sense of harmony and peace. That everything is all right. That everything is as it should be and one belongs in that harmony. The sun shines, the wind blows, the leaves rustle, the birds sing their songs, and the critters scamper around. It wasn't anything like waking up and hearing people shouting or arguing, a window breaking, or someone getting thrown through a window.

"You will never defeat the Empire with that ignorance, and you are the greatest hindrance, Akame. Do you not know the true nature of the Empire? Of government?" Yoshouda smirks.

Akame glares with hell fire.

"You all have pledged yourselves to the Revolution...To the Revolutionary Army, are you all so foolish to believe they won't kill all of you and take your Teigu when this war is over with? The Revolution is made up of defectors from the Empire, how will things change when people from the Empire will have power in the new government-how can things change is there is a government?"

"Shut up!"

"The Revolutionary Army is going to use you up and then dispose of you."

"Shut up!" Akame's voice nearly screeches!

Fucking shit-what has got into her?

"Murder all you want. Murder to bring in a new era. That doesn't change the fact those you kill have people who love them, and they will desire revenge and hate you, and wish to murder you as well. Governments are all the same, and people are sheep-they are _cattle._ Nothing has stopped me from butchering these whores. This isn't the first brothel I've overseen around here."

There is only silence aside from a few gasps and inhales or exhales-sharp and brief, though.

"Y-you're insane!" Mein snaps, quickly pointing her gun at Yoshouda.

"I'd like to snap your little neck...You wouldn't be the first little girl I've throttled, but enough of this..." He raises his sword.

"Isamu, it's time!"

I don't flinch as Yoshouda goes on a tear. I already know he doesn't give a damn about anything and thrives in suffering. His blade shines, cleaving through one of the woman close by, the blade embedding itself in her torso before he ripped it out. He pivots sharply, sweeping off her head just as she let out a scream. He doesn't relent in his attacks.

He stabs, slashes, gouges, and cleaves. Their screams don't relent at all, I think Leone or Tatsumi may be screaming as well. The woman's pitiful attempts of escape don't relent. It isn't until all of their heads bounc off the floor, rolling across its length-eyes wide in horror, mouth wide open, that their life finally fades after a few short seconds.

Their bodies however remain upright, turning a sickly pallor, and a head splits through the severed piece of flesh.

"You bastard..." Leone growls, smashing her fist into her palm. "How dare you!"

"H-he just killed all of those women." Lubbs stutters, eyes wide in shock.

Mein's hands shake, she tries to hide it, but I can see it.

"But, why?" Tatsumi barely gets the words out.

Yoshouda's brutality is shaking them up.

It is enraging Akame.

Leone sounds quite vicious, though, to be honest. It's not really warranted since Yoshouda does have a true point Sooner or later, these women would get beat to death just for amusement by some idiots. It's not like they were royalty, knew any of royalty, or have those connections inside to an Empire soldier that is worth anything. Which, at this moment in time, is rare.

These women would have had their skin flayed layer by layer, their eyes plucked from their skulls, and their bodies would be thrown out into an alley somewhere. It was just the sad truth, but if they were lucky enough, they'd remain in their jobs at brothels.

"I don't need you idealistic little brats interfering in mine and Isamu's fight, this is between us. Sengoku Wolf and Tiezo."

Finally the gap closes.

I ponder if I'll stay with Night Raid until the very end.

Until my dying breath...Should I be on the run and deemed a traitor to the new government...

I don't know...

I'm not wasting any more time, though.

I cut, cut, hack, slash, cleave, and downright butcher.

I dart towards Yoshouda through a shower of blood, shredding through the first five mindless zombies that try to impede me, but a whole eight more waves come at me.

Akame flies into action cutting through anyone within her range before they can even aim their guns, or raise their blades.

The room erupts into pieces-debris and bodies are flying all over the place, exploding on walls, shattering against wooden pillars, and the fight moves from this one room-to the entire brothel.

Mein is sprinting so fast all I can see are her pigtails, she has the rapid fire extension on-the bullets a beaming yellow as they fill everything.

Lubbs spins out of reach from several hundred attackers, his strings almost rippling before they stiffen and cut through flesh, wood, and stone with ease.

I just get out of the way from a collapsing wall-the impact shakes the bones all the way in my feet, and I brace not to fall as the shock wave permeates.

Leone is charging at hordes of these attackers-smashing into them fist first, sending them flying back through walls and wooden pillars. Bones crack and wood shatters, and the sounds rip through the air along with screams.

Blood splatters on my haori as I drive my scabbard through one flesh bag's eye socket, not stopping until it rips out from the back of his skull. I give a hasty yank, kicking the corpse away, and swing hard to my knee into the so called ambusher's ribs, and send us both crashing through a wooden pillar. I roll four times, jumping up to my feet.

Some of the attackers don't even have the chance to open their mouths before they are crushed under more debris. The mindless flesh bags scratch and claw, moving what little remains of them across the ground.

Some segments of a wooden pillar crash down, rattling the floor, and sending gore everywhere. Despite not being sentient or anything of the like, these mindless zombies still had blood and bones, and when they were struck...

The chaos continues and the screams only grow more and more rampant as does the destruction.

It's like this place is coming apart.

I'm on the attack not even a second after cutting and slashing, bashing and smashing-I bust heads open watching their bodies plummet as the life leaves them like a long gasp, stare as little chunks of flesh platter to the ground before drenching it in crimson.

I dodge the attacks, smashing my forearm into his ribs feeling the bones buckle, and arc forward with a quick pivot sending his arms flying off to the side before I stab clean through his neck-shoving forward; peeling his head back before his flesh splits open.

My blade glitters before my eyes, sprinkling blood on my arms and in my hair-seven more fall before me choking and gasping for oxygen before Leone crushes their skulls, but I don't stop there. I continue to sweep and slash, puling back and bringing my sword down with a two hand grip dismantling my attackers before they could even get within my arm's reach.

Blood spills out from them like geysers and their bodies separate into segments as they fall showing off parts of their spine.

I feel gratified as the steel clangs and pierces my ears, as my muscles tense and flex under Yoshouda's own strength, and I can feel a bubble of excitement. Not from the battle, but at the chance of finally escaping this hell.

I don't know where the others are, I keep seeing them flash passed me before turning into blurs or being chased away by the ever growing numbers-I know they're basing and cutting, slashing and shooting, punching and kicking, gnashing and clawing, but there's an entire army filing in, growing more numerous the fiercer we fight on.

I see Mein's fire barrage tearing away-Leone moving in the shorter girl's flanks in nothing short of a golden tornado, snarling, growling, bashing, crushing.

I turn my focus to the present, hastily blocking a blinding series-all I can see it the short instance of glint.

They can take care of themselves, and I'll take care of Yoshouda.

I have faith in them.

Two dozen or so mindless flesh bags try to brace against me, but they don't impede me the slightest. Fighting with fierceness won't do the trick-no, fighting with ferocity is the only answer, and it is something I have.

Necks split, heads lob backwards before rolling, and I give a primal scream.

My stride isn't broken at all.

I'm drenched.

The next clash brings me down to earth, eyes centering onto a shadow while my feet dig into the floor for support, and to no surprise the mats split in two from the force. The small impediment is enough to rile some of the normal people attacking, and with her usual precision-Mein leaves bullets in their heads from afar. Their deaths mean nothing, just like their lives didn't mean anything, and I press forward once more.

Yoshouda swings with both speed and strength, deathly precision and a finesse that couldn't be learned. His blade moves in every direction, it radiates, it encircles, and it separates into even more blades.

I block the first, bringing my blade up partly to just deflect the stroke, hastily turn, evading the second slash, and deflect another stab. His Jian is much longer than my katana, and even if it wasn't so, his Jian is a straight sword, and all he has to do is shift his weight from one ball to another, and it'd be a killing blow.

However, I've lived in the Jukai for well over a decade. The Danger Beasts didn't have swords, but they had ferocity and claws, teeth, and venom, and the insatiable thirst for blood. The next series of attacks to come, I spot before they can even start, and I shift forward-ducking under a swift horizontal slash. Press. Press. I don't let up on my advance, and within a heartbeat I'm before him.

Yoshouda smirks, swinging up from his hip.

I shift back-watching the glint trail passed my chin, nose, and my forehead-just cutting a few strands of my hair. His attack doesn't stop there, and with a small twist of his hip-the blade comes down.

"AGGHHH!"

Teeth grit, the exclamation hurts my ears-my arms strain as I shove aside the attack, and bring my own blade forward in a swift stroke. Yoshouda dodges it like I expected, but I manage to tear a cut through the sleeve of his shirt.

I lunge forward, unable to attack Yoshouda because one of his mindless zombies got in my way.

I thrust up, splitting through the flesh on the chin and piercing through the top of the skull.

"Isamu!"

Yoshouda is my target, the only person, the only thing that exists at this moment in time. Night Raid. Empire. Anything the hell else doesn't matter to me at this moment. First notion is to press, press, press. I know he has the reach advantage with the Jian, it's design allowing him swift stabs, and hacking, hair point slashes from any direction. He can rotate it rapidly, thrust out, curve in, and evade, and strike in the same motion.

However, it is the blade's length...

It's been a while since I've had to dance.

Dozens of attackers are stopped in their tracks, knocked off of the ground as if the wall known as Leone rammed right into them. Two dozen more, weaker and less able to defend themselves against her power, were sent flying backward. Only the ninety or so were strong enough to resist her first charge and gathered themselves for attack.

Dozens more find their balance disrupted before agony splits through them-just as Lubb's wires tear through their knees and ankles right at the joint. Men and women, they all scream in pain.

However, another hundred swarm around me, one woman charges ahead, without brethren at her side to try and distract me, my attacker found herself to be the sole focus of my wrath. It only takes me a few swings to deduce her strength, my wrists hardly jar, and I don't even grit my teeth. She can't withstand my power, and a short shift, she falls.

While the others charged-right into my comrades, I wheel back on Yoshouda, and am upon him a second later. My horizontal slash misses, as do the next two strokes, but my third-a diagonal slash coming from my left hip, nearly cut his wrist.

Wisely, the man in black had stopped his own charge and was gathering the Force.

I snap forward, moving so fast, my entire neck clenches.

In retaliation Yoshouda whirls about, drawing power from his turn. A storm of a glinting blades skewing out in every possible direction.

I leap high in the air, calves exploding, and I began my descent while flipping backward to avoid the deadly swarm.

Yoshouda falls on me again, but this time he has his army backing him up. Akame is cutting as fast as she can, Leone is bashing, Lubbs is slicing, Tatsumi is flipping all over the place, Mien is firing a millions rounds per second, and I myself am attacking like mad. I'm using both of my swords, all of my limbs, while Yoshouda is my focus, I see he's content now to play the numbers game.

I decide to chop down with my own weapons, human or not, I don't care. This fight only grows worse by the second, and if things get too out of control, those Jeagers may come along.

I note my blades severed at least ten arms at the elbow. They all scream, except for the flesh bags, and drop to their knees. An instant later their voices are silenced as I run them through all the same. With a single hard thrust. My blade cuts through their chest, protruding a couple of feet out from their shoulder blades.

"ROOOAAGGHHHH!"

Ysohouda hisses and I see something flash through his expression. Shock. He easily falls into defensive sequences of parries and strokes. However, I'm coming at him with a speed and ferocity that I didn't possess before I was in the Jukai. Lungs burning, I swing and swing, ignoring the shearing burn weighing down my entire body, raining savage blows down from all angles, the strikes coming so fast the air cuts close to me because the sleeves of my haori.

"That's right!" Yoshouda shouts, deflecting my stroke before it could cleave into his skull.

I duck at the last possible second, only to catch a heavy foot in my ribs. My fingers ripped into the floorboards, and I power through the strike. Yoshouda seems to double back, as he avoids two of my attacks that came in near unison.

In the split second it took for those attacks to come, Yoshouda was already whirling patterns intricate patterns with his blade. The glint of steel isn't even a warning, but a foreboding threat of instant death, and it forces me to duck, then chop in low at Yoshouda's ankles with a quick turn of my hips.

He leaps away, avoiding my second swipe, but lands clumsily. Another sequence of blows rain down upon me. Tracking each attack would be disastrous, and with his body out of position, I'm already forced to block a chopping strike.

The power of the impact sends me reeling, my arms-like my entire body, burning with lactic acid, covered in sweat, lower just an inch.

However, Yoshouda continued on with his attacks, though he was unbalanced and if left me more than enough time slide into his iron guard.

Yoshouda scrambles up to his feet in a flash, twirls his blade before him, and begins creating what would be an impenetrable wall of defense. Piercing the guard is useless, the sequence allowed Yoshouda to strike out whenever he wanted to, despite maintaining defense. He deftly parries my blade, redirecting it to the side as he spins away.

But I catch him on the chin with my elbow as I turned to round on him once more, the blow snaps his head back.

Now is my only chance-and I'm taking it. With all I have, I bring my knee up against the insatiable burn, and shake as every muscle in me screams on fire, pulsing and throbbing to the point tears pool behind my eyes.

I didn't connect full on-Yoshouda managed to block the blow with his wrist, but my follow through was too much, and I manage to smash part of my knee against his ribs.

"AGGHHHHHH!"

I feel hollow, even as my blade plunges through Yoshouda's chest, even as his blood sprays and drips onto me. I can't even hear myself screaming in rage-I can feel it, like a dull throb in my lungs, a blanket covering my awareness, but that is it. Clarity doesn't come back to me as I finally center my focus on Yoshouda-the man is smirking with blood drenched lips, his eyes already starting to haze over.

"I can see...Them..." Yoshouda rasps in my ear-his heavy torso slamming into mine as his life blood pours too freely. "Katsura, Kondo...Hijikata...Miyabe...Everyone from our village, Isamu..."

Something inside of me clenches at those words, along with this hollow feeling, I am now experiencing a strange sort of a pain.

"They're smiling...They're all proud of you and I...Make us all proud, for you are now the..."

Just as Yoshouda drops to the floor-so too do all of the mindless flesh bags that were under his control. Their bodies, and what little remains of some go completely still before turning into a black sort of sludge. Some don't turn into sludge right away, and instead the body remains, half sludge, and half flesh.

I take a deep breath, swinging both of my swords to the side. I grimace upon hearing the splatter of blood hit the walls and floor. Because my blades will never break, dull, or rust, it allows me to just literally mow through people. By the end of it, like now, my blades are so drenched, that there is a steady patter and pools just lingering around me. But, I can feel something inside of me nearly cave-the smell of blood, the bodies, the fight, Yoshouda's rotting corpse...

I'm the last...

"Isamu!"

My eyes snap wide.

Yoshouda's corpse is rotting!

I leap away from the now smoking husk of flesh, skidding along the floor until some blood was too slick and I had to rebalance with a quick half turn. I don't know if a Teigu can have a drawback such as this...But, considering the nature of Yoshouda's Teigu, if there is any Teigu out there with a severe drawback, it would definitely be this one.

A black spherical object with seemingly gems protruding out from it in every direction fell from his disintegrating sleeve.

"Are you okay?" Leone takes my focus off of the Teigu and carnage.

I look at her, and then at everyone else, and then at Akame who is picking up Yoshouda's Teigu carefully. It doesn't activate, glow, and the bodies aren't moving, so we're all good.

We are all covered in blood-Leone has it all over her face, by and on her mouth, in her ears. Tatsumi's hair is nearly coated in the sticky liquid, Mein's pink dress is hardly pink anymore, Lubbs is a walking dripping factory-some even got on his goggles, Akame doesn't look any better.

But...I'm covered in it...My haori is no longer blue, but a sickly red, rust-like color. It's all over my face, in my hair, on my hakama, drenching my feet and my zori.

I find myself with nothing to say.

Leone's eyes bore into me. "Say something, Isamu."

Something in me comes back to reality, and I am seeing Leone for who she usually is. That she isn't just a disembodied voice.

"We need to get out of here, now." Akame says, expression and tone breaking no argument.

I'm surprised I didn't say it first. This place will soon be crawling with Empire cronies and maybe those Jeagers.

"Right." Lubbs nods.

Mein and I trade a short glance-our expressions are almost the same.

"Careful with that Teigu, Akame..." Lubbs adds a little worriedly. "I hope we never have to face off against someone like him again..."

Thankfully, you won't lettuce top.

I am now the last...

"We'll meet back at HQ in any case." Leone latches onto my arm while she is speaking, her bosom is rubbing right against my side-no longer in her Teigu form, as I am going to call it from now on. I don't quite ignore the fact she's rubbing up against me, but I don't quite acknowledge it either, because I am somewhere else completely right now.

"Isamu and I will go together. If the Jeagers are something, they'll never catch our scent."

"Right, we'll meet back at HQ." Akame affirms.

I just don't know...


	12. Chapter 12

"This is the place."

We stand outside of an inn. Just nine of us. Me. Kondo. Hijikata. Hajime. Okita. Harada. Yamanami. Nagakura.

Hijikata gives Susumu, the ninth, a calculated gaze. His eyes glint in their ghastly manner, his face expressionless. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yoshouda entered a few minutes ago with eighty of his men. Katsura, Miyabe, Saigo, Yoshida, and Kogoro are in there as well with their own men. Together there's two hundred of them."

I trade looks with big brother and sensei. Their eyes are set. Okita and Hajime already have their swords drawn. Harada already has the point of his spear uncovered. Susumu has his own sword drawn. Yamanami has his hilt gripped tightly within his hand. Nagakura's whole posture screams that he's ready, from his glinting blade to his stony expression.

"Damn, Todou and Chuji have the other forces." Harada curses.

"It can't be helped, they have to cover a wider area than us. We'll deal with what we have now. Don't let Katsura or Saigo get away. Katsura pulls the strings behind the scenes and Saigo is a man of wiles, he most definitely can't escape." Kondo's tone is low, commanding. His eyes are focused on the inn-the room with light inside of it. The only room with light in it-that's bright, at least.

We all nod.

"They're planning something big..." Hijikata's eyes glint ferociously.

"They might set fire to this village..." Yamanami's normally gentle eyes are narrowed, a furious look burning within them.

"That's madness." I all but hiss, unable to believe what I am hearing.

"I'll get that bastard Katsura, don't worry. We won't give them the chance to do that stupid ass shit." Harada grins a wide grin.

"I'll get Saigo." I lock eyes with Hijikata and Kondo, my nod stiff.

This is a battle. Once we throw these doors open and charge in, swords drawn-there's no turning back. The Tiezo will have their swords drawn, those of the Cho, Shu, and Shi clans will have their swords drawn.

"Susumu, send word to Todou and Chuji. Move here with hast." Hijikata orders.

Susumu nods, running off to finish his task.

Again-we all lock eyes, a collective nod passes through our group.

I feel numb as I step towards the doors with Harada. I can feel my heart beating in my ears. In my throat. My gut feels unsettled and tingly. I'm not scared, just ready. I'm ready.

I take one look behind me as I clench my fingers against one end, drawing my sword with my right hand-Harada doing the same. Kondo stands behind us, everyone else flanking from both sides swords drawn.

There is no signal, no cue word, none of that. It's merely a feeling. Instinct.

I swing my side of the sliding doors open, already sprinting inside, passed the owner, and up the stairs. I see a man coming, teeth grit- before he can even spot me-my blade protrudes from his back before he can even draw his own fully.

The shock of his face exemplifies everything.

Kondo's blade flies free. Swift and powerful, making my cut look like a toddler's. His blades cleaves through the side of the man I missed, hailing from the Cho clan judging from his garb, taking out his lower ribs as he followed through. Kondo grips him by his sleeve before he can fall to his death, driving his sword deep into his chest.

"HUAAAAGGGHHHH-

"-AAHHHHH!"

"Look!" Harada snaps-sprinting towards a room where more than five dozen people were running out from. "Isamu! Katsura is in that room! Yoshida is too!"

"It's a raid!"

"It's the Sengoku Wolves!"

"They killed Eiji and Noboru!"

"There's only eight of them, kill them!"

"Yoshouda!"

Everything goes pitch black.

Blades shine and sing, glinting in the madness.

Blood and chaos. Noise and screams. Everything goes pitch black, again-the only light is our blades reflecting off each other. The lanterns flames are completely shunned by our fierce auras, our unwavering resolve, and they snuff themselves out. The darkness only grows with the glints. It all blends it until it deafens me and blinds-I know who my comrades are and who my enemies are. My light blue haori glares within the darkness, as do my comrades.

Anyone not wearing this uniform is my enemy.

They must be cut down or arrested.

I move without hesitation within the chaos-a great clarity washing over me as I see everything as if it's morning and the sun is shining. I hear everything so acutely, that my ears ring painfully. Despite my eyes and ears hurting-nothing of my senses is hindered. I sway passed one stroke, jabbing my blade deep into the man's back.

Before he can even scream his body is falling out of the nearby window-breaking through the wooden screen and curtain, his comrades are upon me not even two seconds later, and I'm forced to turn away, bringing my blade up in a series fraction movements. Blocking. Deflecting. Parrying. Binding. Stabbing. Deflecting a blade poised for my neck, second parrying three meant for my side, one long gait forward is all it takes for me to gouge my blade deep in my first attacker's chest.

A spray of blood flies in my face like mist.

I fell the next two. Jabbing the first right in the windpipe until he chokes out his last breath and his head peels off backwards.

I run through the blood splatter, screaming.

The second is more swift, but I'm more swift and jab my sword deep into his middle back-by his kidneys.

Faster. Faster. Faster. They're on me, swarming from all directions, blades swinging, curses flying, eyes glinting with bloodshot red. Their murderous intent is clear, but it's not why I sprint through every room. Thin the herd. Move. Move.

Whipping to the side as hard as I can, I slide on my knee-hakama tearing against the wood, my focus tracing up to the darting shadow above me. The shockwave of power above me signals Hajime's advance, his blade poised, body propelled like it was flung by a Mega-Class Danger Beast. I've no time to watch him smash someone through the wooden doors-more than a dozen men are upon me once more.

Sweat beads against my skin, slicking the skin of my wrists and torso underneath my chainmail and haori. I manage to bring down five, but another ten come to replace them. Harder. Harder. Faster. I move so fast I'm not even conscious of my movements or thoughts, everything blurs by in light and darkness, by glinting blades and screaming; my training takes over-those years of arduous and painful torture.

"Corner Isamu and Harada! They're after Katsura and Saigo!" Yoshida roars, putting himself in front of me. "Yoshouda with me!"

His men fly into action.

Hijikata and Kondo slam into them both, flying off into the next room over-the men that had been behind Yoshouda and Yoshida charge, screaming.

I scream-mouth plunged in iron as two necks just erupt, but I can't ponder this. I can't acknowledge it. I have to keep moving. Keep cutting. I can't compromise and I can't waver.

"Isamu!"

Okita flies from my side-his sweeping slash takes off three heads.

"I'll handle things on this side!"

"I have the other side! You have to get Katsura and Saigo!"

Nagakura's exclamation hits my ears just as Okita's-and I can decipher it, even in this chaos.

It doesn't mean I can move and let them both take over. I'm being swarmed, pressed, nearly cornered, I have blades pointed to gouge into me, and I maintain my velocity and momentum against the erratic attacks. I can't back down, I can't change course. Blades chip. Blades split. Nagakura comes beside me-his irate screams, his uncompromising powerful attacks, they all bend the hordes of attackers to his unyielding will.

"Go, Isamu! We'll handle things here!" Kondo screams over the yells and clash of steel.

"Isamu!"

Everything in me jolts alive at Leone's scream.

My heart thunders violently, as violently as my blood is coursing. As violent as my mind is whirling.

The inn. My comrades and foes, the dying that hang onto wooden railings, that scrape against the paper windows and tear through the fragile wooden segments, the chaos, the disorder, the screams, the darkness...It all fades away. It gives way to the moon, to trees and grass soaked with dew, to the fish that jump out the water close by every so often to catch their meal-mosquitoes.

I finally come to-noticing Leone's breasts.

Her voice was the only thing that broke me out of...Whatever that had been. Certainly I'm walking, but I felt as if I wasn't here, but there. Back then. During those days of the war. My very surroundings weren't what I'm seeing now, but the inn-the carnage unleashed within that very inn. The pieces of flesh with facial hair hanging from walls. Swords jammed through throats.

Her breasts are what center me back into this reality other than her fierce golden eyes.

I am aware that Leone is still clinging onto me. I am aware that I am walking. I am aware that I am breathing. I am aware that my heart is beating. I am alive, and I am aware of it, but I can't help but feel sorrow over the matter. Yoshouda could have cut me down-in all of our battles, most recent, and the past, nothing was ever cut and clear.

Perhaps I am stronger, and won through sheer might, but...

Everyone from the village...

Osen...

Something in my heart _caves._

It breaks, and it leaves me feeling empty.

Hollow.

Memories I've long since suppressed are coming back, and it's making me miserable. Remembering the screams-the fires...

I'd take the lead normally, sprint, lunge, just move with the purpose of a Danger Beast that was starving. I don't do that this time. I allow Leone to move me along at her own pace. Her mouths moves, I hear her speaking, but I honestly...It doesn't reach my ears. I'm not ignoring her, or even refusing to acknowledge her existence, it is just the simple fact her words don't reach my ears.

I'm somewhere else.

I'm back in that battle at the inn.

All I see is darkness and glinting steel.

All I hear are screams.

Oh yes, her eyes definitely should be fierce. Her golden eyes are so fierce and glowing-there is angst and anger, and pain burning within them. Desparation even, it seems, if I can read her correctly. The way her mouth moves, so fast-like all women, tells me that she is trying to get a point through my thick head, but this time I am too lost in my thoughts. I'm lost somewhere else completely, and I'm not entirely sure if it is even my thoughts.

It isn't the bloody river and pitch black hatred that I experienced before. It's the war-those turbulent years.

That bloody river had been quite the experience. I never liked the sensation of not being able to move, but during that whole thing-I didn't feel fear. I felt a smoldering rage. Rage over my weakness to not be able to move, to not be able to kick and push myself up above the scarlet that was drowning me. It is fruitless and I know it all too well. I will never be able to escape...

I am a wolf, and that'll never change. I will continue to swing my sword, cutting down vermin and scum, wastes of space and just heaps of flesh. I will continue to run my blade through hearts and stomachs. Itl'll never change, for this world is filled with strif and conflict. A man like me is best walking on his own path. No friends. No attachments. Just my power and prowess. No one can tame me. Not Night Raid.

Not the Empire.

Not the Revolutionary Army.

This empty feeling-that is pitted in my core, doesn't cease. I can't help but feel the urge to cry. The last time I cried was...I can't even remember when that time was. It's not the empty feeling drives me into sadness, but there is a pain...Pain in my chest, that just doesn't quit. It's the emotional sort of pain that will never go away, the wounds will stay fresh and open, they will never heal. Crying would something to ease that pain-a release to allow myself to just let go of what I keep bottled up inside of me.

Unfortunately, I refuse to shed tears. If anything this will give me strength-strength when I need it the most. When I unleash the full extent of my wrath, these jumbled feelings will only bolster that. Instead of relenting, I'll pursue. Instead of compromising, I will be obstinate. Instead of sparing people that plea with me, beg, cry and weep, I will kill them.

This all brings me back to Night Raid, oddly enough. They fight for the people. People that hate them, don't care about them, that view them as scum, that view them as criminals, that view them as heroes, that view them as martyrs, and anything else in the books of words thought up by lofty humans. It is no secret betrayal is a real thing. Betrayal comes from those closest to you. Betrayal is getting stabbed in the back by the person you call brother-that is your brother. Getting sold out by a friend.

The people aren't my problem. It's the Revolutionary Army. Just what are they going to do when this war is over? When the Empire is nothing more than rubble, debris, shattered, and disorganized. It is no secret that the higher ups in this faction will see me as a threat. See Akame as a threat. See Leone as a threat. They may find us invaluable now, but once this is over with...They'll turn on us. We will no longer be useful, and being so powerful-with Teigu on top of it. There's no way they'd ever let us walk away.

But, I can't dwell on this.

One reason is because I'm well prepared, that should betrayal occur-I will cut down anyone coming for my back, and that includes Akame. The second reason I can't dwell is even simpler.

Leone...

She's standing in front of me-both hands pressed against my chest, taut. She's keeping me in place, not allowing me to continue on for some strange reason. I would think this is another one of her shameless advances on me, but that look in her eyes tells me otherwise.

"What?"

"I want you to say something other than 'what'. You screamed when you plunged your blade through Yoshouda, the only time I heard a scream like that is when I'm facing off against a Danger Beast or several of them. You were primal and ferocious, filled with rage."

I give her a look. "What do you want me to say, Leone?"

She seems to relax, just enough to take her hands off of my chest, and cross her arms over her chest. That relaxing isn't much, because her eyes remain the same way, and her body is still taut like it had been just seconds ago. If I don't please her, I get the feeling she's not going to let me advance, and the stranger thing is, she isn't going to advance herself until she's satisfied.

I have no intention of compromising with this woman. If she expects me to say something after all of that...She's hit her head one too many times. Of course, she doesn't know the significance of the whole thing-Yoshouda and I clashing, just like in those old days, the significance of what the man was saying before the battle began. True, some of it was just baseless and insane, I don't agree with all of it, but he made a lot of good points.

What am I supposed to say now, to Leone? Who is she to me? A woman...A comrade...We spend time together, spar, eat-though Akame or the others are with us for the most part, we had our one encounter with each other in the pond. That was an experience and feeling I'll never forget. But, did that one encounter, and all of this truly...

No, there's no way I can say anything. I can't say anything to her. Akame. Lubbs. Boss. Mein. Tatsumi.

Anyone...

"Your eyes..." She murmurs, clutching both of her shoulders.

For many, they'd think that she's cold. As inane as it is, considering it's pretty damn hot even though the sun is down, but they wouldn't have the nerve to think that she's troubled or uncomfortable. But, she is, I can see it, and it's with me.

"What about them?"

"They frighten me, just like your scream. You know you killed more people than all of us combined back there..."

"Your point? They were all targets."

She does something unexpected, and latches onto me. It's not kinky, flirtatious, or anything of that sort. It's desperate and fierce, frantic, as if this is our last moment together and I'm riding off into battle to die. "Please don't lose yourself..."

I take a steady breath, and exhale. That's what her concern is? Me losing myself to the battle? To the blood and chaos? To thrive in that chaos, and to desire that chaos so I can continue to thrive? So I can continue to mow down people and satiate my insatiable bloodlust, to quench my never ending passion for battle and to challenge the strongest foes?

She could mean it in other ways, but I have a feeling this pertains specifically to battle.

I've lost myself, truly lost myself once...And that is when my village was burned down, and everyone, and everything within it. Animals. Women. Men. Children. Infants. My comrades and foes. Family and enemies. I screamed and screamed, and everything blacked out...I just remember coming to, a man with a long katana, I was drenched to the bone in blood, with kids that were half my age at best all around me. Scared beyond their wits.

The man proclaimed that I was perfect for the sword-that I already abandoned my humanity, and that through wielding it...

I'd become a demon.

However, I never went to the other side of the Jukai like those kids...I didn't die like some of those kids. I remained in the Jukai, fighting for my life, every single day, every single night-every waking second.

I know I killed during that time when I lost myself...But who and what...I can't begin to guess.

There's nothing there...

The ruthless and austere code we all followed-the Sengoku Wolves, will always keep me from drowning in bloodthirsty madness. Death without victory, victory in name only.

Slay evil swiftly.

"From tonight on, you're going to be spending more time with me...Akame, too."

That brings me out of my thoughts, and it's not one of those bone jarring jolts that Leone usually does for kicks.

Leone is nine miles beyond crazy if she thinks I'm going to be staying in her room. I am not going to get myself stuck in some triangle with Leone and Akame, I will do anything else besides that. Well, besides joining the Empire, that is. Anyways, point being...It's not happening. Akame seems set in our little weird schedule, thing, whatever it could be called. Leone will be shattering that, and I have the feeling Akame is a repetition sort of girl-gets stuck in her ways. Again, I'm not going to be put into a triangle with these two.

They're not going to pull me by my arms.

Lubbs would probably faint if he were in my shoes. No, he'd just sit there snickering like a little pervert and grinning ear to ear. He'd faint when Akame and Leone both come onto him at the same time.

"No."

"I'm not asking."

"And I am telling you." I bite out, getting a little aggravated. We've yet to move, and it's going on almost an hour since we've been here. "No."

"I'm not going to let you go until you say yes."

A sharp, heated surge of anger pulses through me. I can't even control it. It's so sudden, so abrupt, I can feel my spine shiver in a reflex. I am not going to be told what to do-I am not going to be put into a compromising situation. I do what I want, when I want.

"Why are you forcing the issue, blondie?"

Leone turns away from me for a second-face on my chest. The sensation of her breathing is an odd one. "Honestly, I worry about you."

Despite my anger, I know this woman isn't lying. We will be here all damn night if I don't say yes. Granted, I can easily drag her along with me if I so desire, it is really too troublesome. I'm not sure if she's worried about my mental, physical, emotional, or any other sort of well being. Quite frankly I don't need or want her worrying about it at all-I've been on my own for over a decade, nobody worrying over me, and I intend to keep it that way.

Even if that means I have to keep Leone, and everyone at an arm's length.

I don't want...Or need...

"Why?"

Leone huffs, looking away from me in what I can only guess is annoyance. Perhaps, it could be trepidation. "I'm worried you'll become consumed by power..."

"Worried that I'll be consumed by power? Or worried that power will be or is all I care about?"

"Is there a difference?

"Yes, you idiot. You persistent woman, that is so stupid. What do I look like to you?" I grumble, deciding to pick her up by the waist with my one arm, and wrap her left leg around my waist. She wraps her other one around my waist, and laces her arms around my neck.

Yeah, it's a little...But it's better than having her hang onto my torso-her boots dragging in the dirt.

Oh yeah-here's Night Raid's HQ. I'll leave a nice trail.

"Isamu! I'm serious!"

"So am I..." I grouse, scratching at my ear.

"..."

"You can spend time with me, Akame can, too. I'm not going to wrestle with the both of you over this. I don't have the energy." I grumble, trying not to snap at this woman in annoyance, but it is hard. She wants to play the silent treatment, or whatever it is she's doing, then will go back to being loud not even thirty seconds later.

"I'm not going to move out of her room into yours, though. I'm not getting involved in a triangle with you two."

Leone grins a wide grin, eyes beaming for a second. Whether it's from my handling of her with ease, some women are turned on by strength, or the fact I am saying yes in my own way-I cannot say. However, we are moving now, and she's isn't inhibiting me like before. She isn't bugging me-thinking I'm going to be solely concerned with power.

That I have this survival of the fittest mentality-the Jukai, the jungle...It saps that mentality and thought process away, quickly. Even the voracious centipedes fall victim, even the snarling apes and Danger Beasts that moved with absolute silence, they all fall.

"I refuse to have her act weirder than normal because I happen to leave her room."

"Sure, sure. No problem. You can be so dense, Isamu."

"Leone..."

To HQ we go!"

I look at Leone, annoyed. "You're not even three inches away from my ears, you moron."

She just sticks her tongue out at me, then does something that almost makes me stop.

She kisses me on the cheek.

"Akame isn't a robot you know...She just has a hard time showing and expressing her feelings..."

"Yes, I wonder at times if she'd even have feelings for a lump on a log, and I mean that literally...Her heart belongs to the Revolution, she doesn't even have libido. If she does, her turn on is serving the people."

Leone nearly busts her gut laughing.

* * *

"Leone."

"Hm?"

I sigh, unlatching her arms from around my neck, and her legs from my waist. It had been comfortable, she wasn't even heavy, and feeling her arms and legs secured around me brought a warmth to those areas. Though she tries to put up a fight, I overpower her, and set her down on the ground. I feel a little weird with her heat gone, but nothing I can't deal with.

"We're at HQ." I grumble.

"Already?"

"It's right in front of you. Shut up and get moving."

"Yes, yes."

This building is fucking huge. I still can't get over just how huge the damn thing is-to be able to fit inside of a mountain, that means there's _a lot_ of space. I find myself at a loss as I enter HQ...It's not because there's no types of lights on, and I'm thankful because it would have been painful for my eyes to adjust so quickly, it's because it's so quiet.

Maybe for once Tatsumi and Mein aren't bickering like a married couple.

I remember where the main room is...I think. I know there's quite a few rooms like this, but only one true main room-the place where everyone usually met to discuss everything remotely serious. Where Boss had her throne-like chair. In fact, I pass room after room. I pass storage rooms, rooms where Leone no doubt passed out from drinking herself silly-she even points out a few.

Up, down, up and down we go, I continue to move room to room.

Boss lady doesn't seem like the type that will be overly dramatic with the fact that I'm late so to speak. As long as I completed this mission, and got back, that was more than satisfactory for her. She may be more than a bit domineering, a trait all these women seem to share, but she isn't completely anal. Nothing had to be exactly how she said or wants it.

That better not change because I'm with Leone-who is infamous for taking longer than necessary. If Boss comes at me the wrong way, I may be tempted to jab her good with my blade, and blind her for the rest of her life. I'm really not in the mood for her games, her little mind games and emotional games, that are more like chess than anything else.

I turn into the main room, and find myself standing front and center, almost. Lubbs, Mein, and Tatsumi are all front and center, just about side by side, with enough room for Leone and I to squeeze in. Akame is by Boss's side-Yoshouda's Teigu resting in her palm.

Boss lady is of course at the very front in all of her glory. sitting comfortably on her fancy looking chair, those purple cushions look pretty comfortable.

Part of me is wrathful that Akame-that Boss-that those pigs in the Revolutionary Army will be touching Yoshouda's Teigu.

"Looks like you had a good time." Boss quips.

I think she makes the quip, because clearly, my expression says I didn't have fun. My appearance says I didn't have fun. My blood soaked clothes and hair, are clearly signs that I didn't have fun. My narrowed eyes, furrowed skin between my eyes, and the sheer ghastly heat in my eyes-which I can feel, are all signs that I didn't have a good time.

"Fun...Good time..." I snort at the insinuation.

As if battling Yoshouda-a man who had no regard for human life, animal life, and life in general-was a blast for me to have. It had been fun hearing him speak about the past, dredging memories that I've buried within the darkest and deepest pits of my mind. Memories that had haunted me when I was younger, that made me scream in the darkness of the Jukai. That made sleeping impossible as I could only see their faces...

Kondo-Sensei's and big brother Hijikata's heads...Rolling...Their bowels spilled all over the ground...

 _What are we to do if we don't have this honor, Isamu!? We can't allow ourselves to be beheaded by those barbarians-what of our honor and pride? You must do this! You must run and live! Live! Live and endure, Isamu!_

 _There's no point to living without you guys by my side! What is left in this world for me to cling to? To make me feel like I belong!? I've endured enough! Osen is dead! The Partas, our loyal and fervent allies are all dead! Todou and Yamanami! Nagakura and Hajime! Chuji! They're all dead-when you guys die I'll be the last one alive! I'll be all alone! I'll have to...I can't do it!_

 _You have to, Isamu! This is the only way!_

"I apologize. It is wrong of me to make that kind of assumption. But, you can't blame me for doing so. According to everyone here-you mowed down more people than they did put together." Boss lady says, leveling a gaze with me clearly knowing she just overstepped a boundary.

Did all these women have to overstep their boundaries with me? Did they all have to piss me the fuck off?

Did they have to constantly drag me out my thoughts?

"Can we just get this over with?"

"You don't talk to Najenda-san like that!"

I resist the primal urge to throttle lettuce top by his neck before crushing it. If he wants to chase after Boss's tail, well, by all means he can. I'm not going to stop him. But, he won't be trying to ram his head with mine, because I will rip it off.

"Yoshouda is dead. I ran my sword through him. His Teigu is in your possession. Those women couldn't be saved, but they didn't want to be saved anyways. Other than that, nothing noteworthy happened." I cross my arms, eyes burning with fury as I try to avoid their gazes. I am not about to get into a long winded and down right ridiculous report about what I did and how everything went up to the point I cut Yoshouda down, and all those useless women.

Those useless women...Parasites...

They're all better off dead.

Though, I'd be willing to bet there's nothing short of chaos in the capital at this moment. Someone was bound to stumble upon that ruined brothel-those sludgy, rotting bodies...Yoshouda's remains, what little is left of him. The bodies. The destruction. The arms and legs, the pieces of scalps and skulls that still had hair on them, how they stick to the wall-pitiful arms and legs, ankles and fingers.

These people better not get on my back again. Boss is under the impression my rage and fury compel me to thrive in battle. Compel me to battle. That's not the case. I do enjoy unleashing it upon people though, so they can just feel a tenth of my...But, I don't crave those kind of moments.

"I commend all of you for successfully eliminating the target. Excellent work. You've even brought back a Teigu, and it is one of the lost twenty." Boss lady says with a small smile. I carefully note that there's no mocking or teasing edge to her tone, and though she eye smiles at me, it's not just at me. It's at everyone gathered, and her teeth show as she smiles a wily smile.

Her words bring a smile to everyone's face. Lubbs is grinning like some fanboy that just got his cheek patted by some divine angel, while everyone else is just happy that they've done well. That they've brought the revolution one step closer to happening. Even Akame's smile is plain for me to see, and she doesn't even bother to hide it.

However, I do not smile. One reason is because I don't give a flying fuck about the revolution. The second reason is because I know Boss isn't done with her little speech, and judging from her sudden, subtle shift-something happened after we departed from the brothel.

"Which brings me to this bit of news..."

"Huh?" Tatsumi asks.

Idiot.

"Just ten minutes after all of you left, the Jeagers and roughly three thousand Imperial soldiers that were accompanying them stormed the brothel. Well, what was left of it anyways. They didn't find much in regards to us. Our trails and scents were all covered, so they had nothing to go off other than the bodies."

I stare at Boss, waiting for the punchline to come.

Am I really supposed to give a fuck about the Jeagers? They're probably a bunch of little stupid brats, and nothing more. It doesn't matter if they have Teigu-they're still brats. They think they are doing their duty by upholding the rotting infrastructure-believing they are bringing justice, when they only bring chaos and ruin to everyone. Deluding themselves into thinking that this is the right route to go.

"Am I supposed to give two shits about the Jeagers?"

"And, now you all see the person I've been searching for this entire time."

"I had no idea it was this guy." Lubbs mutters, scratching at the top of his head.

"Wouldn't have guessed that." Mein seconds, she eyes me with narrow eyes.

Boss smiles slightly, eyeing Tatsumi and I. I feel a little more at ease, and release the hilt of my sword. I won't speak about my past, because it haunts me, and memories are swarming that are haunting me at this very moment. Memories I don't want to entertain, but they still come and assault me. If boss gives them the low down on my past...I can't really be upset or aggravated over the fact.

We all have a past. I'd be upset if she were to have me tell all of them about my past-in a display of openness. I can't do such a thing, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to do it. I don't think I'll find candor with this group of people.

"Just remember that tomorrow you will both be going to the bookstore in the Capital."

I can shit a brick right now-I almost forgot about that stupid shit, and I thought Boss would just let that go. Evidently, she was extremely serious about both of us going to this bookstore. However, I am extremely serious about not going to that bookstore, even if I haven't voiced that thought verbally. I haven't due to the fact it is Lubb's bookstore, and I don't want to insult him-he built that with his own two hands, after all.

"I hate the Capital and everyone in it. I'm not going."

Akame gives me a look, clearly not satisfied with my crass and blunt way of speaking at the moment, but I just ignore her.

"It'll be good for you to familiarize yourself with the place, we might be staying there should things ever go wrong."

"I doubt that. You'd just find a new HQ and we'd go from there. I'm not going to the bookstore." I say this without any anger or annoyance-I think, and I raise my hand in order to stop Lubbs from saying something that will make me want to knock his ass out. While Tatsumi is quick to just show everything to everyone, Lubbs is quick to react.

"I mean no disrespect, lettuce top. You built the store with your own two hands, I respect that."

I turn to boss. "I find it useless and a waste of time to do this. What angle are you trying to play at here?"

"Isamu-"

"It's fine, Akame." Boss waves her off gently. "Isamu knows that I am a woman of wiles. If he didn't ask me such a thing, I'd be a little concerned. However, I can't explain that because if I do, my plan may not even work."

"The fuck?"

"A woman has to have secrets, Isamu."

"I smell a big pile of bullshit."

"It is what it is."

I turn my back to her, not offering a response to that. Boss is a woman of wiles-fighting with a calm, but burning heart. She doesn't fight with the same ferocity, rage, and fury as I do...She uses people and situations to further her own ends. She isn't using me, because she knows that is impossible, so she's using Tatsumi for something or another.

Just what the hell is she planning? Who is she trying to smoke out? Who is she trying to lure out? Why is she using Tatsumi and I for this task?

What is she after?

Tatsumi is a fool, after all. He'd never look beneath the surface or see things for how they truly are. Forever wearing rosy shades in a world ripe with strife and hatred-a deluded idealist.

A delusional young man.

I guess it's only fitting Tatsumi and I are both going to the bookstore.

Idealist.

Nihilist.

Delusional.

Disillusioned.

* * *

Morning comes and with it comes the sunlight. The sunlight merely serves to agitate me. I got little to no sleep. It's not so uncommon for me at this point, but it was bad last night. Leone wasn't in the room with Akame and I-I cleaned my swords like I normally did. Akame remained silent the entire time doing the exact same thing. We both went to bed soon after we were done. While Akame's chest rose and fell with a steady calm, my chest rose and fell with vigor.

Because I was awake. I'm not sure when I did go to sleep, actually. I can't remember. There were a few times I dozed off, the sensation something close to levitating before being slammed back down to the ground. It jolted me, and in turn my eyes snapped open, each and every time. Between Yoshouda's words, and just the overall mood I was in, sleep had been impossible.

However, regardless of how little rest I got, I have to be up and moving, otherwise Akame will do some technique where she tosses me out of my futon and flat on my back. This has happened to me more than a dozen times-to the point where I just grumble and grouse to Akame about her odd behavior, to which Akame merely stares at me with her blank little look, and then points to the kitchen.

Today, strangely enough, none of this happens. I am not flung out of my futon, Akame isn't standing over me with clear impatience, her hands aren't on her hips, and her face isn't set in her blank look. Akame is up and moving with some spry in her step, a gentle hum sounding from her as she moves about the room getting dressed.

I don't even entertain the thought of watching her get dressed. My hazy eyes just continue to focus and lose that focus as I wrestle between this reality and the dream scape. My body wants to rest, my mind is inclined to agree, but I can't drown myself in that inky darkness. It leaves me frustrated and annoyed, combined with the fact Akame is moving about half naked.

Fucking shit...

Akame is more slim than Leone and Boss, but she has a shapely and curvaceous figure that will definitely develop as she gets into her twenties. Her legs-without a blemish, are like ivory, so, so long and shapely. Her belly is nice and toned-not ripped with muscles like my own, but I can still see her muscles under her ivory skin. Her breasts while modest, are quite ample and plump. I think they'll be able to contend with Boss's and Leone's when she gets a bit older-granted I don't think they'll be quite as...

Rolling over and shoving one hand between my legs, I staunch the blood flowing. Normally, this happens when I wake up or am about to wake up. However, seeing Akame like this just makes it all the most intense. I've never lost control of myself in that manner-my encounter with Leone was something of sporadic and wild, and I wasn't going to not release-as that'd just leave me in pain and frustration.

"Isamu?"

"What?" I try not to jolt from her warm hands touching my back.

Fuck, these women drive me crazy, but Akame is going to drive me up a wall right now. She has no idea what she is doing to me at this moment in time. She isn't like Leone who will just push and push against me in this scenario if she was given the chance-Akame really isn't aware. Keeping one hand between my legs, and the covers situated so she can't see what I'm doing, I turn to gaze into her eyes.

"Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Leone are training."

"Okay?"

"We're joining them in a few minutes."

She tosses me more than a few chicken legs, and I do all I can to prevent them from hitting the futon. Catching them all with one hand would be impossible, and sure enough, a couple hit the blankets. Crumps and grease spread like a wildfire-the dingy stains very visible from my halfhearted, sleepy attempts of catching, and I can almost feel the sigh scratching at the back of my throat.

Well, at least my raging hard on is gone and Akame is now clothed.

I don't know what I'd do if one of those things didn't happen...

I munch on my chicken as I make my way to the bathhouse, very aware of the fact Akame is following after me while munching on her own chicken leg. I should be used to this by now-the human psyche can adjust and adapt to a lot, but for some reason, I still don't quite adjust to the fact Akame helps me bathe. Well, she mostly washes my back and hair-yanking on my hair every chance she gets. I admit that it is a bit too much for me to do on my own, but...

I find myself standing on the training grounds-full, washed up, clean shaven, and ready to get down to business. Tatsumi and Lubbs are both shirtless, doing push ups, sit ups, crunches-the basic physical exercises. Nothing like that wrist and finger training I had to endure as a child. Nothing like doing full body sit ups while hanging upside down from vines.

Tatsumi is performing his movements with more vigor and strength than lettuce top. I don't scoff or even have the thought to scoff, if anything I am most impressed. In the same way he puts his all into his sparring, he does the same with these simple exercises. Leone is just sitting down with her legs crossed, watching the two train until they work up a sweat and then some. Naturally, she is making her obscene, and downright stupid comments.

Mein, for her part, just cleans her Pumpkin and all of its extensions. She doesn't even gaze up at the two huffing and puffing. It seems a little too intentional on her part, but since I have this...Feeling that something is going on between her and Tatsumi, I guess it's not too much of a surprise that she isn't watching him without a shirt on.

Cleaning a weapon is also a meticulous task, and it's no different with her Pumpkin. It'd probably be one thousand times more than normal, considering it's a Teigu.

"Yo, Isamu!"

I almost freeze in place when Leone's voice hits my ears, but Akame's gentle nudge keeps me moving towards the trio.

"You need to turn off the crazy, you big mouth."

"Good morning to you too!" Leone beams at me, teeth showing as she grins. "How about you get shirtless too?"

"Yo, Isamu! How about we spar today?"

Naturally, that statement came from Tatsumi.

"Yo." I give a lazy wave.

I glance at Akame, but she doesn't meet my gaze-in fact I can't even see her eyes. The only thing I can see is this faint ray of scarlet on her face and her black hair. Maybe the heat is getting to her? Her outfit is mostly black after all, and even if she is wearing that skirt-she must get very hot on principle alone. Black absorbs heat and light, white reflects heat and light. Though, we could all be naked at this moment, and it'd still be hot. We'd still be hot. That sun is no joke.

Pushing the trivial thoughts aside, I situate myself a few inches from the trio. I'm not entirely sure if this sort of training will really benefit me. I could do more than one thousand push ups by the time I turned nine, and that was pretty much across the board. Chin ups. Pull ups. Sit ups. Handstand push ups. Even dragon flags-I was easily doing more than one thousand repetitions for all of them. This isn't factoring in everything else I did.

Physical might is nothing to scoff at-and I have tons of it. I'm just not too sure if regular push ups will do much for me at this point, other than giving me a good warm up, or getting a pump. I also don't have a Teigu. I can only assume Tatsumi is pushing himself this hard is because one of the perks of his Teigu takes a toll on his body, and becomes a hindrance more than a perk. Also, he doesn't know anything else other than to give it his all. Though, I am going to lean on my first thought.

"Hey, wolf." Lubbs says, giving me a rather infuriating smirk.

I laugh softly. It seems he has a lot of quips. Perhaps it's because he spends most of his time reading. "I almost didn't notice you there, lettuce top."

"How? He has a stupid chicken head." Mein says, immediately smiling when Lubbs rounds on her. "Well...Tatsumi does look like a scarecrow."

"Shut up!"

I scratch at my ear, already knowing what's coming. The massive wall known as Mein is going on a crash course with Tatsumi, and no matter how many times the walls bashes the moron, the moron will continue.

"The truth hurts, idiot."

"You stupid dwarf."

Mein is on her feet not even a nanosecond after 'dwarf' leaves Tatsumi's mouth, and I think it didn't even take her a second to register the word. Considering that she is now in Tatsumi's face, an amazing feat since she is so short, nearly screaming at the top of her lungs...Yeah, the word 'dwarf' registered within an instant. I don't think anyone has rankled Mein about her height in her lifetime, save for Leone, and that'd be within the last few years. Well, there's myself, but I haven't called her a midget since she's kept her mouth shut.

"Call me that again and I'll blow your head to smithereens!"

"Do it!" Lubbs goads.

"Shut up, you lettuce top!" Mein snarls.

"Hey!"

"I'll blow your green heard to smithereens too!"

Tatsumi snorts. "Yeah, right. That is if you can even aim your gun straight. I think you need glasses. Guess you're too short to aim right."

"I'll concentrate my firepower into a beam-even though your head is so gargantuan, I'm sure I'll blast that fat head to dust."

I rummage through my pocket, finding a few gold coins that I didn't care to just toss on the floor like I normally do. I'm not a gambler, but I will definitely win my cut, because Mein will blast Tatsumi's head-well try to at least. I'm sure the little bugger will dodge or run screaming like a adolescent that has yet to hit puberty, but in the end, I'll still get my cut.

"Isamu..." Akame is giving me her disappointed look.

"It'll make things interesting." I shrug.

"That's not funny..." She murmurs, poking me in my side a few times.

"I'll wager you thirty gold coins!" Leone waves her hand wildly.

"I'll raise it by ten."

"I'll raise by a hundred." Lubbs comments, snickering.

Akame's disappointed look isn't going to sway me the slightest. I can find some entertainment in this. I'll be able to get three thousand odd gold coins as well-even if I have that much at this moment or more, I'm not too sure, but still...This is some funny shit. I will pay to see Mein chase this idiot around the whole forest, blasting away at him.

"Are you guys placing bets!?" Tatsumi cries out.

"Sorry!" Lubbs laughs-he isn't sorry, clearly. "I can make a quick gold coin or thousand, so be sure to give it all you've got. I have a lot riding on this."

"Hardly call it a bet. I'd shoot this moron with my hands tied to my ankles, behind my back, and blindfolded." Mein jeers-it takes all I have not to laugh at her expression, she gets really worked up over Tatsumi. She aims Pumpkin at the brunette, a flickering light emanating from within the barrel. "Now, go ahead and run around like a chicken without a head on."

"Great, you're all here." Before any money can be made, Boss is upon us.

Mein's gun power downs, unfortunately.

However I am drawn to Boss at the moment.

There's...

There's a huge ass bag strapped to both of her shoulders. The thing makes her look twice, if not three as wide at the very least. Hell, it'd give me the appearance of being twice as wide easily. I can't being to imagine what she has stuffed in that thing-there's a hilt sticking out from her right side, presumably a weapon of some sort-or it could be a Teigu. I'm going to go with Teigu, because there's no other reason she'd haul around a huge ass bag like this if it wasn't for a cover, at the very least.

It could make her look a little suspicious, but if she is in the woods, and someone happens along-she'll be able to explain away that she's just camping out. Depending on her location, she wouldn't even be questioned, since the area could be overrun with Danger Beasts of all kinds, and everyone knows weapons are necessary in those parts. Even if they won't do any good against the more...Voracious ones.

"Boss!" Leone jumps up to her feet, giving her a curious look.

"I'm off to the Revolutionary Army's main base. I'm thinking they'll need the weapons we got from the Three Beasts."

"You're going by yourself?" Tatsumi questions a bit quickly. "Taking the battle ax with you, too? Isn't that a little heavy?"

Boss smiles a bit cockily, clasping the hilt of the ax and raising it over her head. "There's no way I can actually wield it, of course, but I can lug it around like this without much of a problem."

The damn battle ax is actually one of the Teigu I read about in that book! It doesn't even look like an ax if I have to be honest-it looks more like a bo staff, with two cleavers welded together on both ends, with two extensions welded in the center to support those cleavers. Its tip is gold plated, I think, but other than that nothing is noteworthy about it, other than having two cleavers on the end.

"I had no idea she was a bad ass." Tatsumi whisperes to lettuce top-as if we can't hear him.

"Of course she is. She used to be a general."

I scoff at that statement. No, generals aren't worth anything other than the shit they step in. There's no merit or skill behind their rank-only bloodlust and the insatiable appetite for oppression. I cut down generals as easily as I cut down new recruits-I'd jam my blade right on their collarbone and yank it towards me, splitting them in two, and the bone.

Generals aren't worth shit, I've cut down hundreds of millions of them in Gifnora. Once upon a time the Empire's generals had integrity and would never slay innocence-they were powerful and disciplined, but now...They're anything but. Boss had been a part of that generation-on the cusp between integrity and butchery. Between discipline and no self control. Between slaying innocence and upholding their duty to protect those innocence.

I keep my comment-the Revolutionary Army isn't shit-to myself.

"Akame, I'm going to leave you in charge. Everyone is to buckle down and train hard."

"Okay, I got it."

"Hey, can you be a little more serious!" Tatsumi almost cries out.

That statement seemed to get a reaction out of Tatsumi, and it is rather comical. He looks to be between unsure and a little afraid, even. I wonder if Akame told him that she'd kill him-or if Boss told Akame to kill him should he get in the way, or something like that. It wouldn't surprise me since I got told something awfully similar, though in my case that needed to be said, because I would have went for Boss's neck.

But, that was some months ago. I'm not wrestling with my carnal impulse to throttle Boss by her neck before breaking it. Now, I merely wrestle with my annoyance of her pushing my buttons, and those damned cigarettes.

"Don't worry, Akame always gets the job done." Lubbs assures.

I believe that...Akame takes this duty serious.

Silence creeps on us, until the sound of a lighter igniting its flame, and the subtle burning of cigarette paper cuts through that silence.

"I'm going to the base to try and recruit a couple of new members to the team. Although...I doubt they can afford to give us anyone that is ready for combat at the moment."

In short-there isn't anyone that is ready for combat at this moment. The Revolutionary Army-I can only think of them with more and more disdain, is still trying to gather up their strength in order to fight. The members are all trying to gather strength in order to fight, or, they're just going to rely on Night Raid to carve a path to victory. The mere thought makes me sick to my stomach. Oh yeah, we risk our lives day and night, while these fuckers just sequester themselves in the deep south-in the arid deserts where no one wants to go.

No general, or any rank within the Empire, wants to trek through that arid terrain. Even if the thorn in their side is stationed there, and they all know it-even that little shit of an emperor, they aren't going to move against them. They're going to focus on us-Night Raid, because we are fucking shit up and going on the war path. We are doing what the thorn should be doing. They're also not going to trek into the desert.

Boss is awfully shrewd, in addition to being wily.

A deadly combination to say the least.

She has something up her sleeve, but I can't begin to guess...She seems uneasy. Disconcerted.

I wonder if it is those Jeagers again...

"I'm sorry guys. I'm trying to get stronger, I promise..."

I haven't been thrown for a loop...Scratch that, I have been thrown for a loop as of recent, but not due in part to Tatsumi. Leone, Boss, Akame, Mein, and even Lubbs have all thrown me for a loop. Tatsumi on the other hand, hasn't thrown me for a loop. He has been relatively normal for lack of a better term, and hasn't done, or said extremely strange things.

This brat can't be so hard on himself. Up until whenever he joined Night Raid, he lived a normal life. He never had to battle for his life. He didn't have a sensei that pounded and honed his talents until they were as sharp as his blade. He didn't endure a war before he ever hit his teen years like me. He didn't fight for his life in the Jukai like Akame and her sister had to-like I had to, like all those children had to. He wasn't spat upon and treated like garbage like Mein was growing up.

I don't hold it against him the slightest. We all have lives, born into them, without any say. I didn't choose to be born in a time of war. Mein didn't choose to be half western. Akame didn't choose to be shoved into that forest with those kids. This kid can't expect to handle the entire world, and all of its burdens. But, he is a young buck and too idealistic-it can't be helped I suppose.

I'm not going to say anything to him, though.

"The Three Beasts you defeated on the cruise ship were the center of the Empire's offensive forces and members of Esdese's army. But, you and Bulat managed to defeat them. Esdese may be a powerful foe, but she suffered a devastating loss. When the revolution begins we'll have less to worry about. You didn't just save passengers, Tatsumi; you ultimately saved thousands of revolutionaries that will be needed in our struggle against the Empire. You're strong, Tastsumi. Don't sell yourself short."

"Bulat had faith in you. He believed that one day you will surpass him." Leone adds onto Boss's statement.

I take it Bulat is one of the past members that have fallen in the line of duty. I always did feel like this group is just a little too small-something was missing, that shouldn't be missing. He was something of an older brother to Tatsumi, that much is clear. But, if my memory isn't hazy-Bulat had been a general, or some former rank within the empire, before he defected over to Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army.

I suppose Bulat wasn't a bad person for Tatsumi to look up to or aspire to be...But, to follow in the man's footsteps, and not take his own path, to idolize Bulat, instead of finding inspiration and grit from the man's action-how Bulat lived...That'll be a mistake. And, I am certain Bulat wouldn't want Tatsumi to be like him completely-Tatsumi has to walk his own path, just like all of us do, just like Bulat did...To the very end.

Guess these fools aren't so foolish after all...They have resolution.

Feeling my gut turn in on itself I glance around-hoping to find the cause of it, and I do. It is Akame's small smile which is directed at me.

I crane my head up before scratching at my ear again-I'm catching all these strange and extremely awkward feelings...

"Take pride in yourself, Tatsumi. Survive. Try your best to become the man Bulat wanted you to be." Boss states, turning away from us and going on her way with leisure steps. I can practically hear the smile on her lips, I can see her subtle eye smile.

And, I have to speak my piece now.

If I don't Tatsumi will try to be exactly like Bulat, and that can't happen...

It can't.

"Tatsumi..."

Hardening his eyes to prevent himself from crying, he faces me.

"Don't walk the same path Bulat did, and don't become the man he wanted you to be. Don't idolize him. Ultimately, Bulat wanted you to walk on your own path, not the same path as him, and become a man. A true man. Never forget what he has entrusted to you, even in the heat of battle...In your darkest hour...Don't ever forget. Don't ever forsake it. You have a responsibility. "

Just as I will never forget or forsake what everyone...Sengoku Wolf, Tiezo, and everyone entrusted me with...What Yoshouda entrusted me with before he took his last breath and fell against me.

Tatsumi's voice strains as he clenches his fists so hard that they pale, he squeezes his eyes shut, and he takes a shaky breath. I can see a tear fall, but I don't reflect on it or comment. He quickly swipes his forearm over his eyes before opening them-though they shine, they are filled with resolution. Resolve.

That's the look. Now, Tatsumi will become strong...Truly strong. Nothing can hold him back now. The only thing that can hold him back at this point is himself. I guess he isn't an entirely stupid ass brat, after all.

"If you intend to spar with me, do it before we need to go to the bookstore. I need to eat."

"Isn't that a surprise, you're agreeable." Mein quips.

"Quiet, before I call you a munchkin or midget."

"You better not do that!"

"Awww~~Isamu is getting so soft!" Leone exclaims, flying right into my back and wraps her arms around me. She doesn't even try to stop rubbing her breasts against my back, and I am thankful I am wearing a kimono and haori. "I knew you had it in you! If anyone can tolerate Mein, nothing is impossible! You two get along so well, look at her, I bet she wants to kiss you!"

"Hey, shut up blondie!"

Before I can retort Akame is clenching at my wrist, tugging ever so gently. "Now that you've mentioned food, I'm hungry."

"Well, let's go then. I worked up a sweat over here!" Lubbs shouts. "I'm starving!"

Tatsumi finally says the two words I knew he'd say...That I was almost waiting for him to say.

"Wait up!"

"I'm coming with too in that case. If we rely on Tatsumi and Lubbs we'll all starve." Mein smirks as she says this, smacking Tatsumi upside the head for good measure.

"Ow!"

"Stop being a big baby."

* * *

Keep coming back to me.

Akame's statement still gives me that same feeling it did when she first said those very words.

But...

 _There's a tournament being held in the Capital. When you go to visit the bookstore it'd be a good idea to enter._

 _Why?_

 _Because..._

 _Nobody can challenge me at this point._

 _You are so full of rage, fury, pain, and...Hate...Isamu..._

 _Your point?_

 _I want you to get rid of it all so it doesn't become a hindrance._

Akame's words have a similar effect on me as does her missing presence. I have this urge to go back to her at HQ, but I know she'd shoo me away and tell me to go to the bookstore like Boss said. I can't fault her for being so, as she was in charge of us, and she takes that duty very serious. Still-it's been a long time since I haven't been in her presence, or her just being around me.

However, I don't dwell on that because...She's shoved me away believing that I am just this wrathful monster hell bent on slaughter and genocide. That I'm some power mad fool that revels in primal, carnal emotions. Why does she think I'm some power mad fool that just revels in my rage, fury, pain, and hate?

Who the hell does that little girl thinks she is to send me off like that?

I guess it doesn't matter in the end...

Nothing does...

I don't spend much time with Tatsumi. I have nothing against the kid, but since I share a room with Akame, it's only natural that I see her more than anyone else. There's blondie, but she just shoves her way in without any hesitation, and if she could push me down and straddle me-I'm almost certain she would. Point being-Akame and Leone are the people I spend the most time around, next to Mein.

That being said...It wouldn't matter if all three of them were with me at this moment, I would still detest the very path I'm walking on. Detest the buildings that I see-all of these homes, with people that I detest. Having the trio with me wouldn't starve off those feelings, if anything, I think it'd just make them more intense. Granted, I am not on Main Street like I had been before-that stupid golden arch of a building isn't within my sights, nor are the drunkards of so called Imperial soldiers.

This happens to be a business district of sorts. There's stores lining every side of the street that I am walking on. Bookstores. Sandwich shops. Liquor stores. Antique stores. Sweet shops. If there is anything that can be sold, it is here, and it is housed in a building that is between a floor and seven floors. The people here seem to be more positive and upbeat-the misery and angst isn't present on their faces like those on Main Street, but I can still see that many aren't happy. Many are afraid that they won't live another second. Afraid they may lose everything.

If only these people would grasp the point that they really don't matter, and never did matter. Their gripes and complaints don't reach the Emperor's ears-only Onest's grotesque and fat mouth reaches his ears. Their complaints don't reach the generals' or other lackeys' ears. If anything these gripes and complaints only fuel their need to slaughter these useless people.

Tatsumi doesn't look at this place with severe scrutiny like I do. Not with a keen eye like I do. He isn't looking for anyone that may be worth their salt, that could be a threat, that could be a spy of some sort. He looks at it with curiosity similar to how a child picks up a stick for the first time and examines it in their little hands. They don't know what it is-they've heard their elders talk about the long things that fall from trees, but they don't know themselves.

I guess these people are waiting for somebody else to save them, rather than save themselves...

Perhaps they're all better off dead...What are they other than wastes of space? They sit here hoping for someone to rescue them, when they can rescue themselves. How hard is it to stab a stupid fucking imperial slob in the neck? A little girl or boy could do it-why can't these grown men and women.

'Jeagers'

I keep hearing this being whispered among people.

A special police force.

Is this what has Boss so shaken up?

What in the hell has got into her...

"I like sparring you."

It seems that the women of Night Raid are not the only ones that are going to be breaking me out of my train of thought. Tatsumi and Lubbs are going to do the exact same thing, and if Tatsumi's recent big mouth is anything to go by...He will be putting Leone and Akame to shame in this department.

"You're not half bad yourself."

Tatsumi smiles at this. "I'll get stronger, and one day I'll compete with you on equal ground."

It's not a bad goal to have...But, we are worlds...Realms...Dimensions apart. I will not underestimate Tatsumi and think he won't achieve a level of power similar to my own...But, I don't have a Teigu. My power is something born from grit and determination. Forged from anguish and fury, honed with rage, fined by my wit and instincts. Tatsumi may actually surpass me in some respect-having a Teigu, but my physicality and my ferocity is something that allows me to not even wield a Teigu in order to take on armies.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Heh." He laughs a little, eyes closing for a second.

We can't go further into our conversation because we happen upon Lubb's bookstore-the sign 'Night' being the dead giveaway. The place is very nice, considering its in this district of the Empire. The door for the entrance isn't wilted or rotted-there isn't cracks and gashes. The handles aren't rusted to hell, and the handles are actually on the door itself, not on the ground. I have to wonder how many shelves are in his store-just lined with books and scrolls. They could be double or tripled stacked on some shelves.

"Yo, come on in." Lubbs gives us a salute, a cocky smile on his face.

I enter the bookstore and am first taken by the sun's light shining through windows on the side. There's three shelves that I can spot right off of the bat, with a ladder leaned up against one. I spot another shelf, smaller than the other three-with a rounded arch on top off to the side. A few feet from that is another shelf-longer than the others, the top is piled with books stacked rather neatly-there's four more shelves behind this one, not as tall as the other ones, but still pretty damn tall. The front desk-which it has to be, is clean-there isn't a book spotting it like the other places in here, and there seems to be logs of some sort.

Revenue, new releases, books saved for certain people, etc.

"Nice place you got here." I say, not at all mocking or disdainful.

"Hah!" Lubbs sets his hands on some books-the books on the shelf behind the long shelf, and a loud click sounds off...The shelf shifts inwards, leaving a huge gap in the center.

I hasten my steps a little-not following through on my impulse to browse the shelves for an interesting book, and I am even more surprised...There are cement stairs descending into what seems to be a little hide out or cubby hole. It is so simplistic and genius, that no one would guess that there's this hidden off room in this bookstore. Brick lines both sides of the 'entrance' with sturdy wood starting and ending the walls.

There's everything inside that would be in a hideout. A few couches, a few shelves with jars-presumably full of food. There's a couple of chairs, some lights for when it gets dark and someone feels the need to read or go through reports.

"It's my pride and joy." Lubbs remarks, sticking out his chest in pride.

"Come on. It's not like you built the place yourself." Tatsumi quips.

"Ignorance is bliss." I remark.

"At least someone can appreciate hard work." Lubbs comments, meeting my eyes for a moment before turning away. "I did build this myself, thank you."

Tatsumi gives him a disbelieving look.

"You're an idiot." Lubbs snaps at him.

"Hey!"

"Hey guys! This is our secret base, welcome!"

Frozen in place, I can't believe I overlooked Leone. How...

How could I overlook Leone?

I drag a hand through my hair, grunting when my fingers get tangled in knots.

"You're not exactly being secretive, big sis. It won't be a secret if you don't quiet down!" Tatsumi says quickly, looking at blondie in what can only be annoyance.

Perhaps it can be exasperation, but since this is Leone-it'd be exasperated annoyance.

"Mein..." I mutter, picking up a wanted poster of her. She has this grin on her face, one finger pulling down her eyes while she sticks out her tongue. I don't know if Mein made the posture when they seen her, or if this is just how they drew it up, but...Now this means that myself, Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Leone are the only ones who can move around without worry. Leone may not even be able to move without worry based on principle alone.

"Yeah." Lubbs laments a few feet from me. "Now only a few of us can move around the Capital...It could complicate things..."

"I keep on hearing about the Jeagers...Some special police force. Everyone is clamoring about them, even when Isamu and I were on our way here." Tatsumi says, changing the subject.

I can't help but notice Leone is focused on me, solely, and her eyes aren't full of mirth and mischief like usual. They are serious, and this is her game face.

"Yeah, it's because they're led by Esdese...She's a pretty big deal this day and age."

"Is she really all that dangerous?"

Lubbs sighs, looking rather annoyed with Tatsumi. "You really have no idea...Well, okay I'll tell you a story."

His words fall on deaf ears as I focus on Leone. Not only are her eyes drained of any mirth, her body language is something like a tree trunk being battered by fierce winds. She's so stiff, and to make it worse, she folds her arms over her breasts and squeezes the cloth that covers most of her arms. It isn't often I get to see Leone's game face, nor her ready posture outside of sparring, but I can see something else...

Fear. Esdese...One name causes her such fear...Causes her to feel so much dread. I bet if this Esdese were in front of Leone right now, killing intent spilling out-Leone would be on her knees or pissing her pants.

Both.

Esdese...The name is familiar to me-like I said it before many times, but I can't...I can't remember who it is or where they're from. I vaguely recall knowing someone that had this name, but it was well over a decade ago. All those memories I suppressed, and still try to suppress. That I'm trying suppress at this very moment in time.

Although...I can recall breaking two necks of so called generals that entered the Jukai with over a million strong-I cut down all of them, and then focused my sights on the two women. One had been ready to fight only to get her stupid fencing-like blade cut to pieces in the end, and the other one...Well, she didn't even put up a fight. I merely cornered her and hauled her up by the neck before twisting her head all the way to the right.

The opposite of the other woman, who's head I twisted all the way to the left.

I get creative. They all made the same gut wrenching pop and crack sound as the head was moved in such a way it shouldn't be, but still...

Twisting their heads in the same direction would have been boring.

Got to mix it up.

"Why would she do that, though? Wouldn't she just antagonize action against the Empire?"

"That's the whole point. By doing what she did, she can continue to head wars and fight, that's who Esdese really is."

Oddly enough-this time I'm broken out of my thoughts by Leone sighing and throwing herself down on the couch. Her eyes remain hard, trained on the ceiling above us. She seems to be in deep thought, some similar to relief if I dare say. Like she's glad she didn't make a stupid choice way back when.

"I made the right call not trying to take her on that one time all by myself in the capital...I mean you would have to kill millions to get an aura like that..."

The fact this Esdese even leaks her aura or killing intent is proof she hasn't killed nearly as many people as me. Yeah, there were four hundred thousand, yeah she may be some big deal, but these two facts alone...She hasn't killed millions upon millions, almost billions and billions more like me. I never did it at one time, but in total...I'm certain nobody has a kill record like me, not even Akame.

Esdese isn't at the point where I am now-I can't even leak my aura or killing intent, because it will kill somebody.

It most definitely will.

I don't care how strong they think they are, if I just leak a little of my aura or killing intent...They'd drop dead on the spot. If I do it full blast-they'd die without any question. I have to keep both under wraps constantly. If I ever let them get out of control it'd be nothing short of a calling card-everyone would feel and tremble at my presence.

It's enough when I just walk around and people hurry away from-I'm not even having evil intentions in mind.

"The way you guys are talking...She sounds like a monster."

"You can check her out yourself if you want. She's sponsoring a Martial Arts tournament. There's a cash reward for the winner, so you can win some money for your village while you're at it. You can learn and earn some good money, not a bad deal." Lubbs holds up what appears to be a flyer-the neat cursive writing shows that someone from the Capital had a hand in writing it.

My handwriting is pretty damn terrible, and I didn't have the learning tools that those in the Capital had when I was learning-we just had an ink and brush, and that ink had to be crushed by a stone. As complicated as writing can be when first learning, me and other children had to strain ourselves just to have the ink to write with in the first place.

"Maybe I'll enter...Blow off some steam."

"Wait a minute, Isamu-"

"I don't give a fuck about the money, you brat! You think she's doing this tournament just for the hell of it? If she's really leading this group of brats called Jeagers, chances are they have a Teigu that needs a wielder-if all the members wield them like the rumors suggest. The cash prize is just to sucker in anyone stupid or greedy enough to try and fight. There's going to be _thousands_ of people there-think of the sorting process. That's not the true objective that she has in mind. or who allowed her to do such a thing in the first place."

"Onest..." Leone mutters. "The one who yanks her by the leash."

I just nod.

"But, my village and people need that money otherwise they'll starve!"

"So have it! I'll take on everyone there at the same time-so you and I can go at it one on one. Save ourselves the time and hassle. I'm just looking to blow off some steam. Think about the real reasons why she is hosting this tournament! It's for recruits! It's to find someone who can wield a Teigu! She-they are looking for a certain somebody." I snap, ready to throttle this little shit.

"Sharp and sexy, I think I'm going to take you on this couch right here and now." Leone quips, sending me a rather sultry smile. Oddly enough, her comment and smile calms me down a little bit.

Good to have her back to her usual mischief, perverted, lecherous self.

A peculiar scent hits my nose. Is...Leone...

She is...

"No! You're not going to do that shit in here! I clean this secret room way too much to have Isamu's cum flying all over the place and you two sweating it up on everything! Go in the woods and hump each other like crazy, but you're not doing it here!" Lubbs all but snaps-eyes clouding with real anger.

"Somebody is jealous~" Leone sings in a chipper manner, sauntering up to me and latching both of her arms around my torso, leaning her head up at me with her feline smile.

"As if! There's more fish in the sea other than you, Leone, and besides..." Lubbs trails off, smiling this weird smile.

Ah, Najenda is his main.

Leone and other women are just eye candy.

Lubbs is keeping his distance from Leone though, and it's because of me...

I thought she had been lying when she said that to me, but evidently-she was telling the truth.

"I'm going to enter the tournament now, so..." Tatsumi trails off awkwardly and I can't really blame him.

Leone is hanging onto me, her breasts are pushing up against me and I know it's her doing. She is also grinding against me-right where...And, Lubbs still has that weird smile on his face, even as he says.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." He glares back at Leone and I. "Don't think about doing anything funny in here."

"Don't worry, Lubbs. I swallow, if worse comes to worst...I'll clean up." Leone kisses the air, continuing to grind against me-it's not very obvious, but subtle, and because she's being so subtle about it...

Fuck...

"Swallow what?" Tatsumi whispers the question as they leave.

"No idea."

Those two really are idiots if they couldn't get where she was going with saying swallow. What she is going to swallow of mine.

It's about to happen again...Just like at the pond. Leone is pushing me to a place I...

I'm torn between pushing Leone away due to her comment about swallowing, or just throwing her down on the couch and taking her right now...Rip off all of her clothes and just penetrate her with all of my strength.

I can't help it!

I don't want to get blue balls!

"You're impatient, Isamu." Leone laughs, clearly pleased, her hands start to trail and find a rhythm.

And trail...

"Shut up, you little feline."

I trail my hands. One higher and one lower.

I go with the rhythm.

"Leone..."

"Yes?"

"You really drive me up a wall."

She grins that feline grin, leaning into my ear. "I know."


	13. Chapter 13

Leone mewls in my ear. The sound is something close to euphoric and orgasmic, that it just drives me to a place I've never been before. Never before has a woman cried so pitifully in my ear. Never before have I left a woman so breathless, nor have I felt a woman arch her back so frantically as Leone has. Fuck! This woman just drives me crazy, drives me up a wall, and I can't even complain about it. I've released more times than I can count.

The sweat on our skin is drying, while some slips down on our bodies onto the sheets we both haphazardly threw onto the floor and couch in our desperate fight to take each other and mash our bodies to the point they wanted to push themselves apart.

I admire the bruise on her neck left from my lips and teeth grinding into her flesh. She lays with her head right between my legs body nestled comfortably in the space between them. Her hair falls beyond her chin, hiding her bright golden eyes that reflect in the glass of her sake bottle. She was fervent and passionate, driving me beyond my senses could bear several times, but in the same respect I've driven her into that land of the great beyond.

I trace the bruise on her neck, feeling a shiver run down my spine when she moans softly, her left hand gripping the inside of my thigh. I can't stand seeing the sake bottle close to us, so I pick it up, and throw it against the wall. It shatters in a loud noise that blares against my ears. She smacks my arm, moving her head up a fraction to say something, but I put myself on top of her.

"That is such a waste of sake, Isamu!" She complains.

I kiss at the bruise on her neck, the familiar heat and thud of my beating heart returning twice fold. I cup both of her mounds before I grip her leg, and push it all the way forward until it's by her head, and I thrust-feeling the heat and tension. She presses her palms against my chest, fingers curling in towards her palm as she pushes against me for a moment.

"Easy, Isamu. Easy!" She says, not quite trying to wiggle out from under me, but definitely putting up a fuss. "Slow, slow...Otherwise you're going to hurt me."

"You weren't complaining about my speed before..."

"That was before you put both legs over my head. Relax." She emphasizes the last word.

I smirk at the memory of doing just that-she had been quite surprised to say the least.

I ignore he plea to take it slow and easy. I draw myself out, grunting as I throb-the heat and tension gone, and I thrust back in. Leone closes her eyes as tight as she can, and lets out another moan, another mewl that sounds so pitiful, but enticing. She pounds her fist against my chest, and turns away from me. Tears pull at the corner of her eyes. I kiss at her face, a silent request for her to face me.

I thrust a second, third, fourth, fifth, until I lose count of how many times I thrust. She bears it all in silence for just a few seconds before vocalizing herself, loud and furious, her eyes redden, and her moans are a mix between pleasure and pain. Between euphoria and discomfort. One tear fell from her eye by the time I get so close to releasing-her walls close in around me, forcing me, begging me to release, but I can't, not yet.

She flinches away as I drive deeper into her hot, trembling core. I listen to her mewls and moans, her soft cries of broken syllables and pure gibberish. Her walls grow tighter and tighter, and her somehow she breaks free from my vise grip and wraps her legs possessively around my waist-growing as tight as her walls. I throb within her, and her walls respond with their own clenching, and she shudders, clenching handfuls of my hair and scratching at my back.

The arm she wrapped around my shoulders tightens as she slams her lips against mine-fierce and hungry. "Let me ride you."

"You're a trooper now?"

"Shut up."

I oblige her with her demana and sit myself up, but before I can settle myself down Leone shoves me against the couch with such force-I felt like the thing would tear in half, but as it stands, it just creaks against the floor. Her hands find their way to my ass and she squeezes, grinding herself against me. It seems to excite us both as she pushes me deeper and deeper, her pain moans echoing in my ears before she bites my neck like I did to her. I fill her and her muscles squeeze and wrap around me to the point it is overwhelming.

I look into her bright golden eyes, and she meets my own-she isn't quite smirking, but I can see that she is gratified, thoroughly. She is in bliss despite the pain she may be in at the moment. It slows down, and I realize she has one upped me, as I had no intention of going slow. She lets out a moan, starting from her stomach, edging to the back of her throat, and tickling the edge of my neck.

"Leone..." I hiss, clenching my fingers into her flesh at the hips before I feel bone.

She laughs joyously before finding a rhythm. I'd rock my hips with her own, but that'd be awfully hard considering my position at this moment. She's in control, and while I'd rather be the one in control, I don't mind her being on top at this moment. She draws me out from within her, just to slide me back in-the action makes me throb and press my head into her chest as I wrestle with myself.

She mewls one last time before I release-she tries to stretch it on, prevent me from releasing, but it's too late. She reaches her climax two seconds after me and just lets out a shriek-her entire body erect, revealing all of her soft flesh for just my eyes.

"That was amazing, I'd never guess you'd be so..." Leone breathes out, pressing her lips to mine.

We stay as one for a few moments as we ride the wave, we part our lips for breath, and Leone nestles herself into me. Gosh, this woman is just something else, and I mean in the bedroom as well. I don't know if she's been around the block more than once, or if she's just spent all of her time reading those books for this moment in time when she'd bear her all for one very lucky man.

"Did you know lion's penises are barbed, well male big cats in general. So when they enter the female, it is rather painful...They have sex for days on end, literally."

I give her a look. "Is there a reason why you're telling me something like that?"

"I'm thankful you don't have barbs and I do plan on rolling around with you for days on end."

"You're crazy."

"I know, but that's just how you like me."

I laugh, adjusting her weight-I'm starting to lose blood flow south, and I carefully pull myself out from within Leone. The feelings throws both of us off, but we adapt and she nestles herself into me, just kissing my neck and chest. "I don't know if I'd ever accept you if you weren't crazy."

"Listen, Isamu..."

I grimace, already knowing the words coming.

"You can't take what Akame said too serious, she doesn't know how to deal with-"

I shoot up within an instant, completely naked, and slip on my hakama before putting on my kimono and haori. The last person I want to hear about is Akame, especially in this moment. However, I can't be surprised that Leone went and ruined another silent moment-she has a knack for it. But, the thought of that little red eyed girl-what she said to me at HQ, shooing me away, treating me like I'm some mad beast out for blood-makes my blood boil.

For someone who wields what many consider to be a cursed sword, she has no right to speak to me the way she did, nor shoo me away the way she did. I don't want it to become a hindrance, I want you to get rid of it all. She's nothing but a little bitch for that-who was she to treat me in such a way? Like I should be locked up inside of a cage because of my rage and fury, because of my hate and pain. She who wields Murasame, who kills with one cut-without a question-where the fuck does she get off?

I look at Leone, any semblance of mirth or lighthearted feeling gone from my expression and posture. I suppose we were getting a little too into it, and I do have to enter the tournament to blow off some steam, and if I can help it, knock that fool Tatsumi around a few times so he finally gets some sense. I've surmised the fact I've been too light on that fool, and how he said my village needs it or the people will starve-news flash, there are people starving everywhere including infants. I hope he's not becoming sanctimonious, because if he is...I will whoop his little ass.

"Isn't it about time for you to go meet with Lubbs and get popcorn?"

I can't see Leone actually competing in something like this. The first reason would be nobody can really match her. The second reason would be that she doesn't fight or use her Teigu-not that she'd use it against such rabble in the first place, unless it is for a very good reason. She isn't careless or ignorant in that regard-she fights for a cause that believes in and nothing less will make her jump to attention. The third reason would be she wants to see Tatsumi and I compete-she prefers to be the spectator with popcorn or candy in hand.

Leone gives me a look as she finishes putting her clothes back on, rolling up the sheets we rolled around on, and deposit them off in a corner. I'm not sure if she's trying to glare at me, or just get a feel for my emotional state at this moment. "I just want you to understand that Akame hasn't-"

"Leone, there's nothing for me to understand in all honesty. Akame shooed me away like I'm a bloodthirsty animal, ruled by his carnal and primal emotions. She wields Murasame, yet has the gall to treat me like that? She dares to tell me to get rid of all my rage and fury, all of my hate and pain, before it becomes a hindrance, like she actually knows who I am. Fuck that, she's a little bitch!"

Leone grimaces, flinching as I raise my voice-the anger, pitted in my stomach, starts to burn furiously. It begs for a release and so I released it with my shout, because doing damage to this place will be an insult to Lubbs who built it with his own two hands. I'm not so far gone that I lack any respect for those who actually toil and struggle to make something of themselves, or build something with their bare hands.

Truth be told...I don't know why Akame's word have me so incensed when I play them back through my mind, why they vex me so, nor why they seem to have struck a nerve. Not every person can be a little cold, unfeeling little twat like her. I have rage and fury, and hate and pain-I've suffered and those feelings will never go away. She can walk around haughty-look at me like some mad beast, but if that's how she wants to be...If she wants to be sanctimonious...

"Try to understand, though...She's not good with emotions, she probably doesn't even know..."

"I'm going back home to Gifnora."

Leone latches onto me with a crushing grip, well, it'd crush just about anyone else. "You can't! What about the Revolution?"

I snort, not trying to pry myself loose. I missed the feeling of her arms around me, the warmth of her body against my own. I also don't fight to pry myself loose because it could send us into a mess of limbs.

"How many of those people in the Revolution are previous higher ups from the Empire? They joined the Revolution because they couldn't get their way, because Onest had them confined into a cell for trying to gain more influence, because that little shit of an emperor listens to Onest more than he listened to them, and I can go on...Do you think I'm going to roll over and let them kill me because these pitiful citizens clamor for my head-for your head?"

"Just focus on me, Isamu. I'll talk to Akame...I'll make her understand! But, you have to understand she can't deal with emotions-her own or other's people's, she doesn't know how to handle them other than suppressing them, and you're a bundle of emotions, Isamu."

I grunt, growing annoyed.

"We need you, without you there's no way we can hope to defeat Esdese. We need you!"

"Tell me something, blondie."

I sigh when I feel her arms slacken off of me, and I focus on her bright eyes as she comes to stand in front of me, head craned up.

"Okay."

"Why is it that we are here, fighting the fight that the Revolution is popularizing with the general public? Why are we killing these targets? Why are we fighting just so they can come at the last second and topple the Empire? Why are we doing all of the work while they hide out in the arid deserts of the south!?"

Leone's gaze is unflinching. She doesn't blink, nor does she even falter a step. I wonder if she's going to freeze into a statue. "Because they are cowards."

"What?" I question, blinking twice.

I didn't expect Leone to just come right out and say it so bluntly. I thought she'd be like Tatsumi or Akame and defend those cowards to the end. But, here is Leone being completely upfront with me, not the least bit abashed with what she has said. And, I know Akame would defend those cowards, start snarling and growling with me just like she got with Yoshouda. Tatsumi would go into another rant about fighting for the people and how we're the good guys. Mein and Lubbs really can't care less one way or the other-Lubbs is in love with Boss and Mein, well-she probably enjoys hitting the Empire where it hurts.

Honestly, it gives me a headache. Akame needs to get over herself and so does Tatsumi.

But, Leone being upfront with me is like staring at the blue sky-there is a clarity there that wasn't before.

"Then why did you..."

"I'll be honest with you...I joined Night Raid on a whim, just because it felt right at that time, ya know? I was drunk and just got done punching holes through some generals. I hate the Empire with all of my heart, and I'd never join their ranks even for a second. In the same respect, I hate the Revolutionary Army because it is highly composed of Empire higher ups that were exiled, put to death, just didn't get their way and left without a single word, the emperor didn't listen to them, opting to listen to Onest instead. However, Night Raid is my family. We may fight for the Revolution, but I'd like to think we are our own faction. There's the Empire, the Revolution, and then there's us-Night Raid."

I grunt, still a little surprised with her being so forward. "I'm not going to offer up my head, don't get the wrong idea."

"I have no intention of offering mine up either."

"I guess..." I trail off, not sure what else to say. I don't know what else I can say to be honest.

We both share the same views to some extent, but I don't see Night Raid as my family. They are my comrades in arms, but I don't see them as my brothers and sisters-I don't see Najenda as my mother. She's around my age anyways, which would mean she gave birth to me when she was like five. I just can't see them as my family-I may not be as flinty and frosty as I had been before with the group, but I'm far from being one of them.

I am not an idealistic fool who believes in this cause-Empire, Revolution, Monarchy, Democracy, Dictatorship, and any other form of government is all wrong and person rules over man. One person oppresses and subjugates...People are not truly free. There is no freedom. In the end there's no semblance of hope-to hope is the same to give up, the two are intertwined together. Like chips and a sandwich on the side.

If one is already strong of will...Hope and giving up mean nothing to them-they'll take their chances and risk, they'll grab opportunities with both hands. If they ever fight, they won't surrender-even if they have to bite and pinch-they'll die swinging. They won't beg, they won't kneel, they won't pleas-they'll grin and say 'I'd rather die with my head held high than beg!'

I guess...One of those people are Leone, and this woman has gravitated towards me...Chosen me...

"I've heard stories about the Sengoku Wolves, the Tiezos, and the war that took place. The Sengoku Wolves moved with a single mind, as a single group-no single person carried out the mission, and no single person killed. You all bore the burden. It was a time when everyone thought they were right, and none were in the wrong-a turbulent decade."

"You're not so ignorant, Leone."

"All because I'm sexy doesn't mean I have no brains or am blind to the world around me. Come on, I'm starving after riding you like a canoe. I know a sandwich shop close by. We have about two hours before the sign up closes."

Before anything else could be done-I signed up for the tournament. I didn't put my real name down, because that'd be stupid. For my name I put Syrus, and for my occupation I put vagrant. It's basically the same thing as a vagabond.

We're at this sandwich shop with fancy rustic chairs and tables, nothing fancy. There's people around us enjoying themselves, it is a bit more refreshing to see happy people for once and not miserable ruck.

The sandwiches are good, not small like that place Mein and I had went to. Those finger sandwiches can hardly be considered snacks, I don't want to spend a lot of money to eat a little bit of food. I'd rather spend money, and get a big meal out of it.

I shove the rest of m sandwich into my mouth, glancing at Leone as she scarfs down her own sandwiches.

Perhaps her metabolism is super, super high-given that she has that Teigu. Maybe part of her bio make up is now on actual par with a Lion, or something very close.

"So, were you serious about taking on all of those contestants at once?" Leone asks me this so casually, with a mug to her lips. I haven't even touched my mine yet, I don't care for booze while I am eating and got some juice instead.

Of course blondie felt the need to order a round of beer, and the server was either persistent, or knows one of us is loaded with money. So, in short that means I've got a few mugs.

"Mhm." I nod halfheartedly, resting part of my chin in one of my hands, deciding to down my first beer. No sense in letting it go to waste or letting Leone drink it, I'll likely be covering this bill. I'm definitely not going to let this crazy blonde get herself completely sauced so early in the day-at least if I can help it.

"I'll be rooting for you I'm even going to place some bets, if I have the chance." She appears to be very pleased with herself and grins a little bit. I wish I could return the enthusiasm, but I am starting to feel extremely exasperated.

I'm too tempted to say you are wasting your money, but I can't be that ignorant. I don't really care for it, and chances are I'll lay at least thirty gold coins as payment on our table, when it wouldn't even come to half of that. Leone would have to buy at least thirty more beers before it came to that, and not to mention another five pounds of sandwiches.

"Really, blondie?"

"Hey, if I can make some money, why not?" Leone gives me a look. "What name did you enter under again?"

"Syrus."

We both lapse into relative silence, and I enjoy the silence between us. It's harmonious, I dare say. The only sounds being made are us chewing, drinking, the people around us doing the same exact thing, or them making their exits and heading towards the direction of the stadium where this foolish tournament is being held. Some actually head back to their homes, as they go in the opposite direction of the stadium.

It's not until when we're the last people, I guess couple-as there had been several around us before, that Leone waves over our server. The server comes with little hesitation, and has her attention pointed on Leone like a laser. Perhaps these two know each other? I can't think of any reason why the server would look at Leone so pointedly if they didn't have a little bit of history.

"He's got the bill."

I almost snarl when the server turns to me with the same pointed expression on her face. Now it makes sense. This woman is concerned about making a living, which is understandable, but did she have to look at me this way? It reminds me of Akame and her accusing, sanctimonious little look she gave me before shooing me off into the capital. And, if possible-this woman looks at me even more intently than she had been with Leone. It is too strange and a bit too frustrating for me to comprehend at this moment.

I don't have women eyeing me because of my good looks. I spent more than a decade in Gifnora, I may be built like a stone house, but I think I'm rather rustic in that department. Tatsumi and Lubbs would likely be ladies men in all honesty, they have the personalities and temperament to be so-while I on the other hand don't possess either of those things to be a ladies man. Not that I really care.

I'm just trying to figure out why this woman is looking at me like this.

I throw forty gold coins on the table, and have to hold back my smirking sneer when the server's eyes go wide. How could I forget? This is just another one of those miserable sacks of flesh walking around jus hoping to live another day. She is merely concerned about money and nothing more. I know this because while her eyes almost bulge from her skull, she is quick to pick up every last coin I threw on the table.

"Thank you for your patronage."

No change, no nothing. I don't really care, but seeing this woman clawing at my gold coins like some rabid Danger Beast just shakes me up a little. Back in my village money had been a tool and nothing more. We worked for it, spent it, and got by when we didn't have any in high amounts. We didn't love money. We weren't like this woman clawing at gold coins-I bet if I tried to take back just one of my coins she would have shot me a scathing look before making some retort.

Leone tugs me along and out of the place before squeezing both of my hands in her own and crisscrossing them over her bosom so she sandwiches herself against me. I guess it's not too bad, save for her ass grinding against me with each step she takes, but I know she can't help that, so I just exercise my self control and walk at the same pace she is. The familiar hear of her body is welcomed by me, oddly enough-whenever we separate I'm left feeling cold and almost naked, I'm not used to the feeling and it is quite annoying.

As long she isn't making advances on me, I guess it's okay. I'm just a man, and Leone making advances the way she does-it's hard to keep myself in check, and at this point I'm debating whether or not I should keep myself in check when she does advance on me. She has already expressed her affection for me in more ways than one.

"Yo, Isamu."

"Yeah?"

Leone puts a little extra force into her steps, making me bite my tongue.

"What I said to you wasn't a lie, none of it was...And, I don't want you to leave me."

"I'm stuck with you." I grouse.

Her fingers tightening alert me to just how serious she is. She doesn't stop walking, as that'd make us late for me to compete in this tournament, but her tense back and stiff legs are all warning signs for me. "I really don't want you to leave me, Isamu."

Against my better judgement I nip at her neck-the spot where I left a nice mark. Akame may piss me off, but I'm not going to join the damnable empire, and as much as I want to-I can't go back to Gifnora, as I don't know my way back. The only thing I know now is the capital, which is something steadily developing as I go through more areas, HQ, and the forest around HQ. I'm not certain if I'll stick with Night Raid until the very end, until I draw my last breath, but I know that as far as things are concerned now...

I'm not going anywhere.

"I know."

"I have a surprise you after this tournament." Leone purrs, squeezing my hands tighter.

Anticipation and something else flow through me, consistent, but ravenous. If Leone say she is going to surprise me, or has one for me, then she isn't lying at all. She will surprise me ten times over and then some. I ponder what the surprise could be. Another sex position? Maybe she'll want me to drink sake with her and we go from there? Maybe she wants to spar with me and then roll around near the pond where we'd have some privacy. Or, is she going to just launch herself at me the first chance she gets?

I'm not entirely sure, but the thoughts make me smile. Leone is pretty amusing.

"Will you tell me?"

We're close to the stadium now, and other than its imposing height and size, the only thing noteworthy is just that. It's height and size. The stones or concrete that make it up look like every day materials. There's no gold or silver caps, no gold lining around the outside, no makeshift throne room situated on every single inch just to rub in the wealth.

There's also a whole bunch of people crowding around entrances, some becoming rather aggressive as they pushed and shoved each other. There was a shout about no cutting in line, but I blow it off. Is that person four?

"Mmmm..." She sashays her hips, pressing into me. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it? Just know I will rock your world. Knock em dead, Isamu. I'll be in the stands rooting for you."

Just as she says this we near the main entrance where the most people are gathered-leave it to Leone to go in the most crowded area. We release each other and go our separate ways. Leone into the line of people. I stride passed the people, not caring too much to look at them or observe. They are just here to have a good time, amuse themselves, or see bloodshed. Not that I really mind, I'm sure I'll give them their money's worth and make the wait worth it-but since some of them don't look to be combat adept...

Shaking my head, I get within a foot of the gate before an armored fucker comes up to me. I said it before, and I will always say it. I hate the empire, and that includes everyone who works for the damnable thing. This guard walking around so haughty is no different, and as he inclines his head to look me in the eye, I hold myself back from palming him so hard I crush his face. He can't be older than twenty at the most, and the way he carries himself shows that perfectly. Young punk with something to prove.

"I'm competing. Syrus."

I show him the card I got for my entry.

The guard takes his sweet time to go through his list, and it is a damn long one, but Syrus is a very distinct name. I don't think it'd be that hard to find amidst names like Tatsumi. and other more traditional names. I feel like a whole eternity passes before the guard nods a few times, finger pressing on the name I entered with before he turns his eyes onto me. "You're a contestant, thank you for entering Esdese's tournament. Come this way."

* * *

Well, turns out I had been wrong on some accounts. The stadium wasn't a grand or expansive as Main Street-I still say that upside down bridge thing is made of solid gold, or some sort of precious jewel. That being said this stadium's foundations-the materials themselves are all extremely high quality and durable. There are entrances and exits along the giant sphere-which has ten levels in all, each progressively getting further out from the center.

There is indeed a little throne room for lack of a better term, and I was pretty much just messing around when I was thinking that. However, I should have guessed that with the empire no expense is spared in showing off their wealth and prestige-there's curtains and everything inside of the throne room, and it was practically an entire section on its own. There's cement pillars with three gold rings on the tips of them lining the stadium's wall every few dozen feet.

In the center is a ring, something that is bringing me a great deal of annoyance. We should have the entire space to ourselves, why confine things to a ring? Why not fight until the end and all at once? I guess some people are coming here for a good time, not exactly a blood bath, but I'm going to put the brakes on this side show. I refuse to watch these people floundering about like a bunch of rabble.

Speaking of which there's also many openings where competitors can enter and exit from-twice as much as the entrances and exits for people to come through and take their seats.

I know this because I've spent the better sum of my time wandering around back and forth, sweeping my surroundings constantly. Tatsumi is in his own little corner, eyes peeking towards the ring every few minutes. I think I know what he is experiencing-the fact a bunch of people are going to be staring at him. It didn't make me nervous as much as it makes me wary.

I never did like people staring at me.

Finally coming to a stop, I lean against a pillar with most of my weight, and cross my arms over my chest. There are _hundreds of thousands_ here, there's so many people competing that all of the matches aren't one on one, some of them are five on five and even ten on ten. There had also been a one hundred man battle just this last time around. It was a tooth and nail fight, with no one walking away alive or victorious.

The crowd still roared, while they also booed.

I'm really not going to sit here and entertain this bullshit, to be honest. The whole point of this tournament is to find someone able to wield a Teigu, first and foremost. It could be something to snuff me out, but that'd be under the assumption someone is actually bothering with it. Before Akame and the others came to me-people from the Empire and Revolution were keeping their distance all the same.

The thought of having to sit through this is something that brings me a measure of grief. These fights are boring, save for Tatsumi, who has won five straight. I don't want to sit and watch these matches, all of these people battling with their meager abilities just to shout in triumph, when they weren't even noticed. It's boring, it's pointless, and people flaunting with they have no prowess or skill to back it vexes me.

Whoever is announcing is also start to grate on my nerves. How can he sound so excited for these ridiculous matches? If I don't know any better, I'd say Tatsumi is announcing at this moment-only he could be so dogmatically serious and driven in a simple task. I wouldn't be surprised if he were to commentate the match the whole time as well. I refuse to have this person announce my name with such a flamboyant, dramatic flare more than once. I don't want to hear it.

"After his first three brutal victories, Syrus-the Vargant is up against the man who has won every match with a vicious choke hold, Jiro the swordsman!"

"Good luck, Syrus!"

I nod at Tatsumi-no need to snarl at him for this announcer's stupidity, even if it is along the same lines. Goosebumps race down my skin, and I feel numb for a second as the people just erupt with noise-so overwhelming and deafening it reminds me of how the Danger Beasts would go into a frenzy back in the Jukai. I clench my fingers against my palm, taking a steady breath and move my neck from side to side. These people are here for a good time, but I am about to unleash carnage and wreak havoc.

I'm going to ruin the fun.

Standing in the ring-facing off against my foe who is seven feet and four hundred and eighty odd pounds, I find myself observing the two people sitting in the throne area. A blonde haired man who looks completely shady, and a woman with light blue and matching eyes. Her chin is resting on her head, and if I don't know any better I'd say she's asleep-even if my presence did draw her out of her slumber, she isn't invested.

I'd give my foe more attention if he just wasn't a brute of a man-half man, half ox thing...I don't care too much though, is my point. If he had the skills and prowess to go with size I'd be concerned, but I can see what he is all about. Brute strength and nothing more, which there is nothing wrong with brute strength, but if one doesn't have speed and flexibility-strength will only get one so far. One needs technique, so their strength is amplified ten fold.

Feeling a bout of rage, I narrow my eyes as my foe turns his eyes on me. "I was a third degree in the Koukenji Dojo. Your time is up."

With one violent flourish-one violent stomping of my foot, and I send a punch right for his neck. As I expected, he dodges, but he can't rebound against the second, third, fourth, and fifth that hammer into him. Swinging wildly, my foe aims to daunt me with a show of physical force, but in doing so leaves him wide open. Knuckles collide with cartilage, and I smirk when I hear the tell tale crunch of his nose.

"RAAAGGHHH!" I hammer away, fists colliding with bone, shins colliding with tendons and ligaments before tearing them to pieces. The ripping sounds reach my ears, but don't faze me. My last punch echoes with a crack as I force my foe's head around five hundred degrees. What is left of his face is just pulpy flesh-pulverized by my blows, his facial structure is completely destroyed.

With another strike I level the dumb brute into the ground.

"And, here is your winner-"

The little announcer stops when I'm just inches away from him.

"Let out every fighter in this competition. I want to face them all at the same time."

"That's not the way it goes-"

"Talk to your boss and get her to say okay! Or I'm going to break you in half, runt."

"Okay..." The stupid brat waves near the throne area, giving me this wary glance like I'm going to blindside him. Seeing the woman barely nod after speaking with the blonde man for a moment, he looks to me with some exasperation and concern. I'm not in the mood for a little shit like this-if he doesn't step aside, I am going to really break him.

"Well, she is okay with it, but I don't-

Without breaking my form or telegraphing, I lay a vicious punch into the little runt's gut and send him flying back. I squint as I see him crash through the wall far off to the left, releasing a horde of debris and smoke. Looks like I got him close to dead on. However, my hit seems to do the trick and keeps the stupid pain in the ass down on his ass and silent. I'm really not in the mood for back talk. I'm not in the mood to hear a little runt like this talk down on me with concern.

One by one the gates open, and hundreds by thousands the fighters all make their way into the center of the stadium while some hang off to the sides, looking at me as if I've lost my head or have four instead of one. Perhaps their confusion is over the fact we can't settle this all in the small ring presented to us, so now it's become a fight for survival. A fight to the finish. There is no ring out or knockout. Only death. There is no ring fight in, but we have the whole center of the stadium as our ring.

The crowd just erupts into cheers-so loud and tremendous are their voices that I can feel the bones in my feet shake. Their very shouts are reverberating through the ground itself and cutting through the air. It is nothing short of overwhelming to say the least. My toes instinctively curl in a few times as I adjust to the volume and energy of the stadium. It is electric, dense, tense, and just alive.

"You got a death wish or something?"

"Looks like the fool's pride has gotten to his head."

"I'm nearly three times bigger than you!"

"You see what he did to that giant he was up against?"

"I'm nine feet! It doesn't matter, he just caught him off guard!"

The remarks and comments fly from all mouths of every fighter in this tournament. They laugh and chuckle, looking at one another with the utmost confidence. Yeah, because I won't be able to do anything against this nine foot muscle bound moron, of this would be swordsman, of this trash talking brawler who has an iron chin. They figure they'll just crush me, and go on to win this tournament. The thought amuses me at least-these guys can delude themselves to such an extent.

Maybe it's my hair, or my simple way of dressing that does it? Is it my lean and muscular physique-how I'm not three hundred pounds of solid mass, like some of these people.

I smirk, jumping on the balls of my feet. "Let's dance!"

At some unknown sign, everyone jumps up and away from me before charging in with battle cries. Akame wants me to get rid of my rage and fury, my hatred and pain, but there is one thing she mistakes. If I level everyone here before me, it's not going to satiate me, and it won't make those four things go away. I will unleash them without any reservation or hesitation just so I can blow off some steam, but they'll never go away.

I know she's watching somewhere close, and I hope she doesn't blink at all.

I am unleashing carnage and I want her to witness it. I want her to drink it in and remember it. I want this to burn inside of memory so it never goes away. My foes are far too numerous and abundant-so I merely smash into a horde.

Despite their combined strength, I power through them with a loud grunt, knocking them aside. Before any single person can do a thing I'm in the air, both feet crushing a man's face despite the helmet he wore, and with the same force I slam both feet down on an attacker's chest, my fingers gouging into his skull until blooud pours down.

I flourish.

These fools act like they've never seen a head before-or perhaps it is because I pulled one off with my bare hand, that they're so shocked. Nonetheless they're too lax to react in time, too shocked at seeing the flying head to do anything against my blitz. The tell tale cracks pound against me as one body after the next darts away from me-blood and gore spewing out from every direction around them, the impact and strength of my blows sending both careening into the walls. I shift and shift, not giving them a chance to corner me or even press the tempo-I'm flying over them, sliding, flipping...

"YAAHHH!" I flinch away from the massive splatter of blood that flies across my face-so copious I can practically taste it, even though it's nowhere near my mouth. My wrist slips against the spinal cord-what is left of it, and I lunge away from a sword. Hundreds of more blades come at me, but I spear forward with little reservations, adding another, another, and then another onto my arm.

I don't stop my charge until I hit the stadium walls with my kills, teeth grinding down- as stone and cement bust the bodies in two, shaking every bone in my body as it thuds and thuds. The torsos are so mangled they're not even recognizable and combined with the debris that splattered the rest of their pulpy flesh-these fools don't even have enough left to put into a box.

Power, fury rage, and hate exuding out of my very pores, consuming me in an inferno that starts from my chest and spreads to my finger tips, scorching, but chilling at the same time. White hot but ice cold, euphoric but antagonistic...I move in a brief flash.

I have their moves scouted and I hold nothing back at all. My fists tear, my shins and knees split, my elbow cleabes, and my fingers squelch into flesh the second I feel no resistance I'm already pulling back in quick succession, blood streams around me, but I push myself back, kicking out as hard as I can and using my shoulders for balance. A few manage to get their hand on their hilts, and others actually have the gall to attack full on as I cleave through skull after skull and power through, tearing sinew, ligaments, and tendons.

I slam my fist into my hand, noting the heavy wet smacking sound of blood going against blood. I stare at the two small puddles by my sides listlessly, I'm a bit amazed that there isn't more blood dripping considering how brutal I have been. It's just a few drops here and there, plopping into the dirt every so often until it got matted and wet.

The corpses aren't all piled neatly. Some are in pieces, a leg and arm off a few feet, the torso a few more feet away, and the head near the walls. Dozens of the bodies were leaned up against the walls-spider web cracks right next to the still bodies. There's the gash in the stadium walls I caused is piled with more than the four clows I used to cause the destruction in the first place. And now that I have chance to look, I can see the people gathered in the stands are completely silent-their eyes are wide with fear and shock.

I have a few thousand more fighters to go through, and I make my advance. No need to let them live or gather their wits enough to fight-if they were true warriors they'd already be attacking, but because they aren't, they just sit there and cower before me. Any person who happens to be alive, I crush with the balls of my feet-my steps become stomps, and I don't discriminate between neck or head as I slam my way forward.

"What's the matter with the lot of you? Come at me! What happened to all of that confidence you had a few minutes ago?"

I dart forward in the blink of an eye and It's nothing short of a frenzy of fear and anger. Blades are flying cutting through the air, my shins and elbows are busting heads leaving just quarters and tenths behind, the splatter of gore spreading out for several feet. More blades come at along with fists, and I duck under one particular lethal attack, sweeping through everyone with one swing of my arm-the resistance is there and I grunt as I break through it. Cutting through four men before they can even raise their swords, cleaving across another's skull before he can get off of the ground, I distance myself from the shrinking herd of morons.

I jump into the middle of the chaos sweeping through another five people. Jaws break and skulls crack as I level the attackers in a single sweep, lunging off of the ground and gouging my heel straight into the first to fall's chest-beaming the group into the wall.

I have little time to do anything other than charge at hordes like a bulldozer-smashing into them and sending their limbs flying from their bodies. Bones crack and shatter as easily as the tree bark, and the sound is nothing short of horrendous for all those in attendance as they all cover their eyes. Blood splatters on my haori as my fingers gouge through one man's temples, with little reprieve I run my fist through him and sprint, straining against his cumbersome frame; driving him into my next attacker, and the next, and the next, until I'm barreling right through the walls

He doesn't even have the chance to open his mouth before he is crushed under stone and cement.

The chaos continues and the screams only grow more and more rampant.

My heart is thundering, my blood is boiling hot, I'm covered in goosebumps and I have the chills.

I feel alive!

I am alive!

My breath leaves me-I'm soaring above my foes, vision inverted before it returns back to normal and goes back.

I let out a wild scream feeling the back of my throat burn as hot as my blood, Bashing and smashing-I bust heads open watching bodies plummet as the life leaves them like a long gasp, stare as little chunks of flesh platter to the ground before drenching it in crimson. Two attackers beam towards me at the same time-showering me in a barrage of strikes, I'm hard pressed at first but it's nothing I can't handle.

I dodge the attacks easily enough, smashing my forearm into the first attacker's ribs feeling the bones buckle, and arc forward with a quick pivot snapping his head back with my heel-the cracks sounds off, overshadowing his scream on pain. The second tries to attack, but my fingers stab clean through his neck, crushing the delicate bones of his windpipe, and I shove forward.

My head fills with a strange heat, my teeth clench and clench...

I don't stop until his head is peeling back and the flesh spills open on his neck-spraying me.

I swing my hips, hard, turning around just as more fools are about to come down on me with a slash. I don't even pause as I grab two by the head and ram the first one into my knee until his nose is lodged in his skull. I drop him, smashing a hole through the second would be attacker-keeping it clean and simple. Another four dozen come at me, swords swinging...

I speed towards them, soles slamming against the earth as I sway and glide around their attacks, the things miles well be moving in slow motion since I evade them by feet instead of inches. I flourish in front of them, hand sharp as a knife, already arcing and lob off two heads, pulling back violently and tear through the person's sternum in my blind spot.

Another five dozen people come charging, screaming, fear and blood lust pouring out of them like a barrel of sake being cracked open. There's loud screams as I pull back on an arm, twisting it at the elbow joint and thrust it again to the left as hard as I can-the splintered bones through my next attacker's arm before splitting into his sides, and with a shout I careen both into the stadium walls-this time feeling the reverberation in my ankles. I repeat this action, moving from one to the next and to another, gripping, twisting...

The next three that come to me I make quick work of-punching holes in their faces.

I find myself faced down with ten of these fools, they're starting to group together and cooperate-not letting their fear get to them. It's already too late for that though. I've already run through everyone there is here to fight, there's no else. Before they can gather their wits I'm on the attack, snarling as I break bones, force bones to pop out from skin. I even rip an arm clean off from one my attackers before being merciful and ending his life.

They plummet as the life leaves them like a long gasp, their life blood drenching the ground. Some scream in agony clutching their wounds, but I silence them with a stomp, pressing their bodies and heads into the ground until they contort.

As fast it started it comes to an end with just a few pained groans and dying whimpers sounding off around me. I'm not fazed by the carnage and bloodshed around me-the carnage and bloodshed that I caused with my own two hands. Blood paints destroyed parts of the rings, the walls, the ground itself-many of the pillars ringed with gold have been toppled, the walls around them just splintered all to hell.

In Gifnora there'd be more and more opposition coming at me-the smell of blood and the thirst for that very blood, the noise of conflict, is a calling card for all of those Danger Beasts that prowl about during the day and at night. But, here among humans-there's no steady opposition growing more ferocious by the second, there's no snarling ape, no voracious centipedes, no insidious plants with acid that'll melt skin right off bone.

It's because they are humans and don't possess the ferocity of Danger Beasts-but I do possess ferocity!

I turn my focus on the rest of my foes-few in number, and I watch some weapons fall to the ground.

"I forfeit!"

"I surrender!"

"Please don't kill me!"

I feel myself laugh at the pleas for mercy, how amusing it is...They should be ready to fight to the death, this way be a silly ass tournament, but a warrior fights to the very end. To his dying breath does he swing his blade, bite, and claw. No warrior would grovel like these fools are at this moment-it'd be nothing but a pathetic display of cowardice, and would go against every the warrior stood for.

"Please, just-"

I silence the next plea, driving my palm into the man's face-noting the splatter went over both of our heads. "Aren't you all ready to die?"

I watch them seize up-Akame, wherever your little ass is, I hope you are watching this intently. Watch me with no shred of mercy, no shred of humanity slew through these fools before moving onto the only person worthwhile here.

I slew through three more before I'm knocked to the side.

"They forfeited, there's no need to persist." Tatsumi stands before the survivors-his hands and arms are shaking, a clear sign of the terror he experienced, but his eyes are filled with a grim determination.

"I will get to you." I say, brushing off my shoulder.

"You can fight me right now, don't pay them any mind."

To prove his point he draws his sword as swiftly as he can.

I haven't used my swords as of yet, and I plan to keep it that way. I'm not sure what it is the person is looking for that had the idea for this tournament-but one can tell a lot by a sword's cut on a person. The technique. The style. It's all as clear as the wound delivered to the fallen person. I really can't afford to make one careless slip up, however if I don't draw my sword...

No, drawing my sword isn't necessary. I can't run the risk.

"YAAAHHH!"

Tatsumi unleashes one hell of a battle cry, running at me as fast as he can before jumping overhead. I watch him sail right above me, before bringing his blade down with both hands. I twist away from the stroke, already having his next move scouted-and I block his kick that had been aimed for my face. Honestly, kicking below the waist is a dangerous game.

Keeping the kicks waist level and below is much more pragmatic and practical, there's little time to dodge or guard against them, and the person can't just reach up and snag a leg before the blow can even connect. This is one of the reasons I prefer to spar Akame, other than he acrobatics she keeps all of her kicks at the waist level or lower.

He unleashes a barrage of attacks, but his blade is the centerpiece of his attacks. It cuts and slashes the air with ease, producing small shockwaves that whip up my hair. It gives me a warning not to get too cocky and dodge as quickly as I can, as opposed to dodging by the barest of an inch. The second would be good if I am going for a slash right under his armpits, but I'm trying really hard...

"Draw your sword!" Tatsumi demands ramping up his attacks.

Snarling, I draw one my blades in a flash-slamming it against Tatsumi's before forcing him to skid back. The little bastard actually tried to get me to draw my sword by going for my face. He knew well I wouldn't be able to dodge or block that attack nor parry it, in doing any of those I'd leave myself open for another attack, and I'm not sure if I'd be able to rebalance quick enough.

"You're a persistent little shit, you know that?"

Tatsumi smirks in triumph. "But, I got you to draw your sword."

I shift my stance, taking a one hand grip, blade sideways-lined up with Tatsumi. "You're still so flippant with the matter."

However, before we can get right to it...Before I can thrust my blade through Tatsumi's neck and before he can swipe at my shoulder-The woman with blue hair is making her way down the stairs. The stadium had been silent before thanks to me, but now it is completely still...

Every part of me is on guard-the way this woman carries herself just screams danger. She is purposely keeping herself open, daring anyone to make a move against her if they're foolish enough, and when that happens they'll be cut down in the blink of an eye. Tatsumi looks to be confused and on guard as well, but he doesn't have the same poise that I do at this moment.

Her heels don't make a sound as she saunters towards the two of us, pulling a collar out of her pocket. The thing brings me immediate anger and trepidation-a collar and leash, something that proves one is submissive to the other. To be yanked and pulled around at the other's whim. Without a second thought I grip the hilt of my sword with both hands, feeling my callouses give against it-my restraint the only thing stopping me from trying to cut this woman down...

That smile...

"I've made my choice." Her voice is clear, a definite sign that she isn't from the Empire. "You will be my concubine..."

She puts the collar on Tatsumi.

"Woah! Wait, I'm not going to be-"

She knocks him out, hoisting him up under her arm. Clearly this woman has no patience and is domineering. It's ridiculous that I'm getting stuck with women that are domineering or try to be-and this woman may very well be the queen of such a thing. Knocking Tatsumi out the way she did shows that she isn't going to tolerate back talk or gripes.

It's her way or the highway, and this is going to cause problems...

"You will be my husband." She turns her eyes on me, and I do all I can not to snarl viciously.

"My name is Esdese...A pleasure to meet you, Syrus..."

This is the woman that has everyone on guard? The woman that leads the Jeagers? The woman that gives Leone nightmares? Yet, I still can't put my finger on her name and why it sounds so familiar...Perhaps...

"Would you sheath your sword? I'd prefer us to...Fight later on if you insist."

I sheath my blade slowly. My instincts are screaming at me to get as far away from this woman as possible, but I can't do that at the moment. Perhaps I'll be able to get inside the Palace and see Onest's stupid fat face. If that's the case I'll be able to tear his stupid fat ass up before taking my leave. But, this woman is going to cause problems, already is, and now she has her eyes on me.

A look similar to Leone...

I shake my head, wondering just how in the hell I've gotten myself into this mess...

Tatsumi, it is all of his fault.

It's Akame's.

It's Boss's.

"Come, husband." Esdese says, already a couple of feet away from me.

Maybe it'd be a good idea for me to make the best of this opportunity being on the inside.

Is this what Boss had in mind...Or is it something else...

Damn that woman.


	14. Chapter 14

This is just a little...I'm not sure what to call it, I guess a notice. It will be on my profile as well, and could be a little longer, maybe.

Lately, I've been working very long hours, and it is third shift. It literally, cuts right into my writing and sleeping time. So, the following chapters may be shorter by a few thousand words. It's only so I'm able to finish, and update them accordingly. Otherwise, it is going to take too long for my taste. Any new stories I upload will also be shorter, but it won't be by a lot. Everything should be around 3,000 to maybe 8,000 words.

I used to update in the mornings, but this will also change. I will update my stories at any given time. Night, day, evening, dawn, twilight, or dusk. Also, not to get too long winded about this-thanks for taking the time to read!

Happy readings!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm not sure how, when, or why it is even happening.

If I had an inkling of an idea as to why this is happening to me, I really couldn't care less. When is even more irrelevant. How is even more esoteric in its nature, but I still believe, and know, that I couldn't care less. Sleep is always evading me, even now. Between nightmares that are memories, and my turbulent emotions that see it fit to throttle my ass in the dead of night...I'm surprised I'm not insane. I'm surprised I'm not seeing the dream scape while I am consciously awake.

Maybe...

I am insane.

Maybe that's why I'm seeing Yoshouda-with that stupid fucking smirk creasing across his face, standing right before me as if we are sharing a bottle of sake. He has no weapons, and I have no weapons...We're not at each other's throats-we're just in a trance. His eyes are locked on mine, and mine are locked on his own. I grapple with this situation, trying to make sense of it.

Is it a dream?

Am I asleep?

Is this a nightmare?

Is this somewhere between life, death, and dreaming?

Are we in a void of nothingness?

Of the same inky black that swelled around the pool of scarlet I witnessed before.

Am I drowning in that very same scarlet pool?

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Yoshouda sounds the same as before. His demeanor, way of speaking, the way his eyes narrow, his hair, his clothes even-they're all the same. I'm still not sure if I am all present. I'm not sure if I have my mental faculties in tact. Doubt is creeping through my mind, and running through my veins-cold as ice, like hollow despair that rips at my heart.

To my surprise-Yoshouda takes a step forward. I can hear his zori crunch on the ground we're standing on-though I can't see the ground, as everything is black, save for myself and Yoshouda, but still...His movements make noise. It echoes in this barren darkness that just seems to close around us like a suffocating blanket. He steps and steps, until he's only a few feet away from me.

"Still grappling with this situation, Isamu?"

"I killed you." The back of my throat burns, like sandpaper is grating against it.

"Yes, you did...But, did you really think it'd be so simple?"

I don't know how to respond to that question.

Things are never simple in this reality. There are winners and there are losers. There are those who are strong, and there are those who are weak. The strong live, the weak did. The winners write history, and the losers turn into dust as history progresses. Even with this simplicity, things are never simple in this sham of a reality. Where there is life, only for death to come around. Where infants die. Where children die before ever being born. Where humans war over their ideals and religions, over who is right and wrong...Who is better and who is not.

I can breathe, ironically enough, but I can feel my breath catching as anger spurs into my spine. It burns as hot as lava, but is as cold as ice, and it makes me shiver and scream all at once.

"Nothing in this reality is simple." I finally find my voice, tone low, almost silent.

"Well, how about we play catch up then. You're playing hero with Night Raid-you are furthering the Revolution's cause, which is composed of defectors from the Empire. You went to that farce of a tournament, which was to simply find someone capable of wielding a Teigu. You laid waste to everyone that was competing, except for a few, thanks to that stupid little brat, and now you are going to get married..."

I know this, and I recall it all vividly. I relished in the carnage I caused at that stupid tournament. I enjoyed squeezing the life out of my foes. I enjoyed busting their heads so their brains flew all over the ground, I enjoyed stomping on their throats, crushing their windpipes, and listening to their sickening gasps and croaks. I enjoyed ripping apart that stadium with the bodies of my foes.

It gave me such a rush, for just a fleeting second. For a second, I didn't want to die, but I thrived in that chaos. I thrived in the sound of bones breaking and people pleading for mercy, just for me to snuff them out like the insects they are. However, that rush is gone-that throbbing within my chest is gone, as is the insatiable heat in my veins-the desire to spill blood and cause pain.

I am just feeling hollow and empty now, like always.

"You are a fool, Isamu..."

Normally...I'd lash out if someone dared to call me a fool. I'd like to believe I am the furthest thing from a fool. However, the fact I am furthering the Revolution's goal through Night Raid, going to get married to some woman who is loyal to the Empire...Perhaps I am a fool. Perhaps I'm the biggest fool on the face of this world. I know the nature of this war, but here I am...

"What the fuck do you want?"

Silence reigns supreme for long moments, like an eternity. Perhaps if we were in a place similar to something out of this world, we'd get to see a ripple forming between the two of us as we stand in the center of the universe. But, as it stands, there is no ripple, and we're not somewhere out of this world, or in the center of the universe, we're just in a void, I guess.

"I want to see you suffer."

The answer takes me by surprise. If we were awake, I am certain I would have fallen on the back of my head with my legs half bent. Yoshouda, myself, or any of our comrades hold grudges against one another. We didn't crave revenge, we didn't hurt other people believing it'd get to someone on our sides, we didn't go out of our way to make each other's lives a living hell. The Empire took care of that. We were just pieces on a board-the pieces and board are vaporized.

I suffer.

I suffer by simply taking breaths, being alive is insufferable.

I'd scream in Gifnora, in the dead of night whenever my memories became too much. When the image of a house collapsing on a group of people-children, mothers shielding their children the best they could...When the image of my comrades bodies carbonizing into ash, our homes burning until the wood was ash itself...Many people have tried to kill me, for over a decade I have been challenged, hunted, and chased through Ginfora by humans and Danger Beasts alike, but I survived...

I survived through all of it. I'm stronger, faster, more agile, more explosive, more powerful than I've ever been before, but at what price...Now am I so strong, excessively strong, that nobody can defeat me...Nobody can fell me in battle or cut me down. What I desire so badly-what I desired back in my village when everyone I loved, knew, and fought with, or against was dying, was being burned to ash, will never come. It never came.

I have to live with the memories...The images that flash through my head. The dreams and nightmares that torment me to such an extent that sleep evades me. To the point I refuse to sleep.

"Make no mistake, Isamu. I don't begrudge you, but I still want to see you suffer."

Yoshouda's voice echoes-throbbing in my ear drums. It tears me away from my morbid thoughts, forcing me to focus on him, and I do. My eyes lock onto him like a laser. It is an unconscious action, completely based on instinct and reflexes. On anger and despair, because as hard as I try to escape from what is standing before me, I can't.

"Why?" I grate out, my teeth clenching.

"One simple reason, I want you to just not understand how fucked up this reality is, but I want you to concede to how fucked up it is. I wreaked havoc in the red light district of the Empire, I controlled most of the brothels. I seen women come and go, girls come and go. I killed many women, sometimes because they were diseased, and other times because I felt like it. You must understand, there's no other way for us. I know you get satisfied when you hear that pop when you snap someone's neck..."

I wouldn't deny the last part, or any of what this man is saying. He already made it clear that he ran things in the red light district and had a lot of information. He manipulated and killed a lot of people. He did it for fun, just so he could see them struggle and hear them beg. But, I'm not like that. I don't just kill for my own amusement. I don't take amusement when I snap someone's neck or crush their windpipe with my bare hands.

I didn't kill children. I killed teenagers. I killed thirteen year olds. I killed anyone who came in Gifnora. If I didn't, the Danger Beasts did. If anyone is wielding a sword, they know full well what they are getting into. You don't wield a sword unless you're ready to die. Whether it is a man or a teenager holding a sword, they both know, full well what that means.

Just say when, and I'll draw. That's as simple as it gets.

"You're not like that bitch Akame. Your heart doesn't beat for the Revolution or for Night Raid. Your heart beats for your own justice. You're not moved by the woes of people or their plight, if that were the case, you would have left Gifnora to join this foolish war before that motley crew went out searching for you. How many nights did you not sleep in Gifnora? How many times have you screamed in your anguish in the dead of night?"

I feel tired. So tired. This conversation is just sapping me of any energy that I have. "What's your point?"

"I want you to wreak havoc. I want you to suffer. I want to you to feel despair. I want you to concede to the point, that in this reality, nothing good can come about. Nothing pure can remain pure. That in this reality, the only thing waiting for you is the pain of loneliness, the sting and bitter taste of death. I want you to feel hopeless! I want you to hate and to unleash all of it on the Empire and the Revolution."

Truth be told, I never really have conceded with the reality of this world. I know nothing pure can remain pure in this reality, children are proof of that. They go from babbling when they're infants to murdering when their adults. Nothing good can come about, because there will always be someone-something, lurking in the shadows, pulling on the strings of people's hearts. It'll push them to kill and destroy. Destroy what stability has just been founded.

However, I have never felt hopeless. I've felt despair and anguish, I screamed in Gifnora until my voice went hoarse, and I lost it. I screamed to vent my anguish and despair, but it never went away. It sat there, deep within me, smoldering, burning, scorching-always creeping up on me when I feel a moment's calm. When I feel a simple semblance of peace. But, never once have I felt hopeless. I have my skills, my strength, my instincts, and my wit-I believe in only what I can and these things that have got me by this long.

Hopelessness was never even a remote possibility with me, but hearing Yoshouda say this...It forces that very feeling-that sinking sensation to weigh me down. No matter if the Empire or Revolution wins-nothing will change. Death will still run rampant. People will still be lofty. Nothing will ever change. I will be but dust, my bones and body gone, but this reality-the world will never change.

Money. Politics. Religion. Land. Birthright. Just because. Love. Revenge. Hate. Despair...Regardless of who or what reasons they wish to use, conflict and war-enmity and strife, will always be prevalent.

It is in human nature to pursue strife...

"You surprise me..."

Once again, I am forced to turn my focus on Yoshouda. Outward instead of inward. "How so?"

"You didn't bother asking how I am here, or if this is really me."

"I assumed this was part of your Teigu's ability, maybe its trump card."

Yoshouda laughs, shaking his head. "You assumed right. You see, when I first stumbled upon my Teigu I was lost in my despair and anguish. I soon realized that my Teigu granted me the ability to reanimate the dead, but it required me to slay living people. I couldn't resist...These people walk around so lofty, as if their lives are more important than the next. I got to unleash my despair and anguish until I fell numb to it all. I just looked forward to killing, to running my blade through a stupid wench's chest."

I find myself wondering why Yoshouda did such things. Why he found joy in slaying pitiful people, but I understand. I had been the same way in Gifnora. No matter how much the people or person begged, no matter how buxom or sexy the women had been, no matter how wealthy the men had been, I still ended their lives. I crushed their skulls. I ran my blade through their throats. I slid my blade clear across their necks. I gouged their eyes and snapped their necks. I really didn't care,

I felt nothing when I seen the fear in their eyes-when I heard them scream. There had been nothing there. Nothing. Perhaps there had been a mere acceptance that they died, and when it comes down to it, were weak. The strong live and the weak die. I was strong and they were weak. It was natural order that they fall to me like the weaklings they were.

The Danger Beasts were stronger than them, and that's why they made meals out of them.

"My point is, Isamu...Eventually, I had no humanity left. Maybe that's not right, perhaps I tossed it away or turned my back to it, but either way, I still felt nothing when I killed. I only felt acceptance...A strange twinge in my chest that the person died by my hand, but I never felt bad or sorry, nor did I feel remorse. But, you lived in Gifnora for over a decade, your humanity was ripped away from you the moment fire was set to our village and you seen the old and young die. Gifnora only made this more intense, and you hardened your heart. You're not human, and you're not a demon...You're a wolf. You are a Danger Beast."

"Are you done?" I question, starting to see white and splotches of colors coming in and out. Perhaps I am awaking from this dream or whatever the hell this is. But, still, I want to hear what Yoshouda has to say-I want him to finish.

"Death will always be triumphant and nothing you do will change that. It is the nature of things. For every life, one or more are snatched away. You don't need to ponder over such trivial things...Just unleash and make people suffer, just as you suffer...Just as you've suffered, make others suffer. The trump card of my Teigu allows me to flood the person I choose with darkness, but it's the darkness already inside of them. Since you have so much rage and hate and fury, my trump card has already taken effect."

"And, that means?"

Yoshouda shrugs. "Nothing, I guess. You can't reanimate the dead or anything along those lines. But, you will never go back to who you once were. You will never have humanity, never again...You are a cold blooded killing machine, nothing less, and nothing more. You'd better make the most of this...Take a piece of Onest, kill him, or make him wish he were dead...But, don't do nothing!"

I try to move, but find myself paralyzed. Paralyzed isn't the right word. It feels like I am mere consciousness, and trying to move like I do in my body is impossible. But, it's the only thing I know, so I continue to try. Yoshouda fades away, the darkness fades away, replaced by a different black. I'm tingling. I'm breathing. I can feel myself coming to. Returning.

Yoshouda's words burn in my mind. They play over and over. Every syllable.

They remind me where I am.

The situation I've gotten myself into.

That Tatsumi has gotten me into...I can blame him for this.

Yeah.

The warmth on my hand, and its tingling.

Slowly, the weightless feeling I experienced is replaced by something else...I can't explain it, but it almost feels like a burden. Something that weighs on my shoulders and keeps me from being light, as I had been just moments ago. The darkness gives way, tunneling forward into a blurring surge of light. Hazily, my eyes open, and I take in my surroundings. My unfamiliar surroundings.

Surroundings that repulse me.

The weight on my side, slowly takes a shape and form. Lean and curvaceous, it fills out my vision. Blue is swirled in there-like one giant bird's nest. I realize that my vision hasn't yet fully returned.

There was a belief in Sengoku that when one went to sleep-they left their body. Their soul or consciousness, traveled unhindered and unbound through the entire universe itself. I had never been too sure, but there were those times when I'd be going to into a deep sleep, and my leg or arm would twitch. I'd jolt awake. Then I'd have an image of my slipping, or something along those lines, and the feeling would return, but there came a time when I wouldn't be jolted awake.

So, I guess I can understand where the belief stemmed from.

I'm adjusting back to this reality, I guess.

How funny is that?

I suck in a breath, cool air enters my lungs. The weight that had been pressing into my side becomes a little more forceful, and forms extensions. They take hold of me at my shoulders and side-trying to lay me back down. Naturally, I offer some resistance, not too much. I'm drained, and I can't even fully remember why. I had just experienced something I didn't experience before, and then, swoop...

I haven't experienced this type of drowsiness since...

It's been a real long time.

"Mmmm, Syrus..."

The weight has a voice, bold and sweet as it is, I can feel the malicious intent beneath it. I can feel the weight's eyes. Eyes of a predator.

"Esdese..."

This woman...Is familiar.

But, her eyes were...They weren't the same as that girl's. That girl's eyes has been soft and wide. Gentle. Eyes that shed tears when death was witnessed. Whenever they witnessed pain. They were not the eyes of a predator. Not like this woman's.

Time can pass, and people do change, but first seven years of someone's life...

"Are you ready to play?"

Leone has always been crazy. I believe she will never turn off the crazy, and even in death, she'll be laughing like a idiot. Her craziness didn't just stop in her lack of tact speech and downright vulgarity most of the time. It extended into every aspect of her personality. That included when we were rolling around. I have become accustomed to her feline side, and that being said...

This woman is off of her fucking rocker. I have never, ever experienced something ever close to this. Leone, as crazy as she was, would never go as far as Esdese has. As much as she liked dominating, she did like to be dominated. Esdese loved the struggle, the pain, and the intensity. She was the complete opposite of Leone, if I'd have to say.

Leone wouldn't tell me to wrench her arm behind her back, or wrench both of them behind her back. But, Esdese was a whole different person entirely. I never wrenched her arms to their breaking point, not that she'd let me anyways. I can only say that she enjoys the struggle-the strain that she feels pressing against me, and I suppose I can understand.

There had been something satisfying about being able to go all out.

"We broke the bed." I finally get out of her embrace.

"I can get another one. I don't think we should let that stop us."

I shake my head. Esdese must have went through puberty, but never developed those sort of feelings or thoughts. She had been ignorant and indifferent of them, probably feeling that they were just a weakness. But, humans love sex-the Red Light District was clear evidence of that. Esdese never engaged in any of this, though. I haven't until recently with Leone, but I had been prepared as a child.

When I became of age, I'd become a father shortly after.

This woman is going through an entire phase of her life, that had been nonexistent during that period of her life. Considering all of the horror stories Leone and Goggles have told me about this woman, I suppose the only thing she had been focusing on was getting stronger. But, fighting Danger Beasts would only get one so far, unless they went somewhere like Gifnora.

Where there were so many different Danger Beasts nobody dared to enter it without tens, hundreds of thousands of men. The plants. The grass. The trees. The centipedes. The monsters that roamed at night. Everything in that place wanted to eat. It was only about food. There is no strong or weak-food. Survival. That is what Gifnora is.

So, Esdese enlisted into the Empire and became a general. She now gets to quench her thirst for battle. Onest has her on a leash. I wonder what he may have over her, but given how the man is...Maybe Esdese sees him as the ultimate prey, and the little shit of an emperor is just a morsel. It wouldn't really surprise-someone of her caliber would never yield or submit to another.

How unfortunate...I would think this woman would have nothing to do with the Empire, Revolution, or Night Raid for that matter. She'd just be a juggernaut, that'd be wreaking havoc on all sides.

Is she waiting for someone to push her?

Am I that person?

Onest has a Teigu, if I'm not mistaken...

The ring I seen in the book Boos Lady gave me.

"What is going through that head of yours, Syrus?"

I can kill that fat motherfucker Onest. I have the chance. The opportunity. The little shit of an emperor is too heavily guarded, and too sequestered in the palace. He probably has soldiers sleeping under his bed-it wasn't much of a stretch. Onest is a different story-he likes to play two sides, and he isn't going to hesitate to saunter through the palace like he owns the whole place.

The war would certainly continue, but without Onest manipulating the little shit, it'd turn into a different kind of war. There'd also be no one to keep this woman before reined in. If I slay Onest-this woman has nothing to bound her to the Empire. She can become my greatest ally, or my greatest enemy. With nothing or no one to bound her, this woman would just wreak havoc. It all depends on how things pan out in the long run.

Killing Onest could be a mistake, as crazy as it sounds. I can mortally wound him. Make him wish and beg for death. I can take his Teigu, and maybe a few of his limbs as trophies. Without Onest this woman would be running free, and I know she'd target me. Everyone else would be swept up in our conflicts, and there'd be no factions left.

From her demeanor, survival of the fittest is Esdese's belief.

I know that such a thing is folly, so I have no belief...

Akame may be the only one that'd be able to stop Esdese and I, but she'd also lose her life.

Sting.

I jolt, momentarily at a loss as I'm brought out of my thoughts. White curtains swarm in my vision, fanning the breeze, and a slender, but muscular arm, extended right by my side.

"I take that as an insult."

The slap really didn't hurt me. Esdese didn't put much behind it.

It is the fact she jolted me from my inner realm reminds me of something. It reminds me of Akame, Leone, and Boss Lady doing the same exact thing. This woman is ten times more domineering than those three put together. The fact she takes it as an insult I'd space out while being in her presence also signifies she is quite arrogant. She is confident-overconfident in her skills and prowess. She is very proud, and she likes to boast.

She likes to toy with her foes.

This is the kind of game we're going to play then. Dominate and submit. I'm an alpha and so is Esdese. There's give and take. There's competition. There's a primal urge there as well, something that can't be explained.

This woman is going to push me, it seems.

"I'm done for now, I need to recharge."

Sighing, Esdese kicks away from me and stands on her feet. Wearing nothing, she stretches her hands high over her head, keeping her back to me. It is almost foolishness she'd have a mini tantrum about this, but she never experienced this phase of life before. I'm certain a lot of teenage girls got mad when the boy they loved paid them no mind or just told them no.

Also, I'm not going to release anytime soon. Esdese, evidently, is trying to have a child. It is the only logical explanation. Unless she is just blinded by her overwhelming feelings, and being pregnant would be a consequence of her actions and being so ignorant. I'm not sure which one it can be-she has some intention of making Tatsumi her concubine, if I heard her right...

She really is trying to get pregnant.

"You remember that guy you punched into a wall three days ago?"

I remain stoic. I keep my face impassive, But, internally, I feel nothing but shock. My heart rate doesn't quicken, but its thudding beat grows. Dense. Like someone sandwiched a stone inside of it. Esdese can't be aware of my real identity. If she were aware, she'd be behaving much differently. I'm certain she'd be trying to kill me because of how many Empire rabble I've slain.

Three days...We've been in the bed for three days...

"The one that was talking with the microphone?"

I make my response, tone not wavering or changing the slightest. It borders on disinterest and indifference. He had been nothing special, and quite frankly the way he called, commentated, and announced the competitors was downright sickeningly cheesy. Esdese had been so bored she started falling asleep, and yet the little runt with the microphone was beaming and enthusiastic.

A bumbling idiot.

Esdese nods, finishing slipping on a plain white, long sleeved shirt. "He is my comrade and subordinate. He's part of the Jeagers. His name is Wave. You'll be meeting him formally today, so try to keep your hands to yourself."

I've been hearing about the Jeagers a lot, and now this woman is talking about them. They must be something special, if even Esdese is talking about them.

"Who the fuck are the Jeagers?"

"The squad that I lead."

Esdese leads the Jeagers.

This is the woman Boss Lady fears. The woman Leone fears. The woman that continues to make waves throughout the Empire, and even outside lands and nations. This is the woman that leads the Jeagers. This is the woman that haunts Boss's nightmares. I've gotten so many warnings from people, I've heard even more things from people about this woman.

This woman is nothing but bad news. She is the last person you want to run into. Well, truth be told-that'd go to me, but this woman is famous. I am just merely a rumor for lack of a better term. Esdese is the real deal. I have to wonder what this woman did to scar Boss Lady. Boss Lady is petrified of this woman-she won't even speak her name. This woman scarred Boss physically, emotionally, mentally, and psychologically. But, what could she have done to put Boss Lady in such a petrified state...

Boss is missing an arm and an eye. Did Esdese do that to Boss? It wouldn't be a stretch to think or say that Esdese did do it. There's few people out there that would actually attack Boss, let alone wound her so badly. Akame or I would do it without question, if we were on different sides or no sides at all. Though, Akame wouldn't have let Boss live, and I wouldn't have either. Whether it's Murasame or sheer precision, we will always get our targets.

Esdese did take Boss's arm and eye, it'd explain why she is so petrified of Esdese.

Boss Lady...

I push the strange emotion away, focusing on the preset.

"You should train your subordinates better. Wave has the reflexes of mud."

Esdese looks towards the window. Her heads move in a nod. "He lacks discipline, but he wields a Teigu. I have other comrades, that are not as dense as him."

I know it's something special, but all because a person wields a Teigu doesn't make them invincible.

"Come on, we have to wash up and get to the others."

I am not opposed to washing up by any means. I can smell myself. It feels like I have a fourth layer of skin, like a sheen that is covering me from head to toe. Nothing is safe from the sheen, and I know it is sweat, and other fluids that had built up during our vigorous three nights. I don't even want to entertain the thought, which is why I'm all for getting in the shower with this woman, even if she'll try throttling me.

So, with that in mind I hastily throw myself up to my feet, invigorated to get nice and clean. There may not be that fruit smelling shampoo and body wash here like at HQ, but there should be something substantial that can clean.

However, as I am moving, I stop-Esdese moved a bare centimeter.

Shit...

Shit...

Esdese doesn't grab me by the wrist. She doesn't grab me by the shoulder. She doesn't grab my hand. She doesn't sink her fingers into my side. She doesn't do any of this when she makes her simple statement. She grabs me by my shaft, and pulls.

I immediately jam her wrist into a crushing grip.

I don't fuck around when it comes to my private parts. This woman will not yank or pull me along, she won't grab my loins and yank on them. Absolutely not. Even Leone didn't do what this woman is trying to do. When she is pulling, it is because she's reaching her climax and it's not a harsh, aggressive pull either. Esdese is trying to assert herself-she is forcing herself on me. She knows how wary I am with this, but she's doing it to get her way.

It wouldn't bother me as much, if she wasn't doing it in such a aggressive manner.

"Hrrgghhhh..."

Esdese pulls again, this time, harder. It's a good deal harder, and my body moves as she does. It's completely beyond my control. It's just how the body moves to compensate, and to prevent pain, from someone handling a man like this. I bear down on her wrist with more force, feeling her fingers starting to give and curl from my exertion.

"The fuck are you doing?"

"Leading you along."

I rein in my anger as best I can. This woman isn't domineering. No, that isn't the right word for her. Esdese wants people to grovel at her feet. She wants to be able to lead them along, or yank them along. She wants to be in control. Her thoughts and opinions are the only ones that matter. I know exactly what kind of person she is. She reminds me of a woman I encountered long ago-so proud and boastful of her skill.

Esdese also has no respect. The way she's grabbing me, and trying to yank me along, is a clear indication of that. I have no doubt in my mind that she's cut off dicks and balls, the little fucking sadist. How much of a thrill it must be for this woman to not only see a man groveling before her, but to take away the things that made him a man, as well...

Boss Lady would never do such things...I'd like to think she wouldn't.

With this in mind, I clench Esdese's fingers with more than enough force to break them. I focus on the digits of her fingers, in case she tries to hang on-I'd break her fingers piece by piece, and with purpose, I forcibly wrench her fingers off of me. "You ever try that shit again and I'll break your fucking fingers. I don't need you leading me along, I don't need a mother."

"Let's get something straight, Syrus-"

"I think we should, Esdese. I'll make this clear. I hate the Empire. I hate this palace. If you ever do what you just did again, or even try it, I will break your fingers. I'm not going to grovel, bow, kneel, or prostate myself before you. You will not dictate what I do. You will not dictate what I say. I am not going to be under your thumb. You're not going to lead me along. Tatsumi might be submissive enough to play the part, but you will not put a collar or leash on me."

Boss Lady didn't try this shit. She didn't try to put me under her thumb. She did use the prospect of clearing my name of all the members of the Revolution that I killed in Gifnora, but that had been a natural lure. She had been feeling me out, watching my every move, my blinks, my breathing, how I moved my head, and just about every other detail.

She didn't, and hasn't rolled around with me. She didn't grab me by the shaft, and try to lead me along. Maybe if Esdese had been leading us to the bed, I wouldn't have reacted so violently, but since she wasn't doing that, I had no choice. I've got to make it clear she isn't going to control me, and by no means do I like my current scenario.

And, I blame it on Tatsumi.

No, Akame...

That haughty little shit.

Esdese does something. It's something that's caught me off guard completely. I'm so taken by surprise by her action, that my heart jolts in its beat, and my breath quickens for a few moments. There is warmth, but cold on my cheek, and it goes to my lips, soon enough. I blink, staring into Esdese's, sharp, blue eyes. She has a weird smile on her face, her teeth are showing, and she's got her legs pressed together.

Maybe it'll be better if I don't shower with her. At this rate, I'm going to fuck around and get her pregnant. I definitely don't want, or need a child at this point in time. I also don't want the seedy Empire to have that sort of leverage over me. Perhaps Esdese is aware of my nature-my need tor personal space, and by getting pregnant, she has something to keep me tied down to her.

By no means, would it stop at one child. She'd want more.

I can see her saying I want two dozen children, and she'd have a straight face while saying it.

"You're such a wolf, Syrus." Esdese purrs. "Come and ravish me."

I shake my head, starting to move away from her. This is getting a little crazy. Is this what Tatsumi would be enduring, had I not entered the tournament in the first place? I'm going to blame this on Akame-if she hadn't started running her stupid mouth, I wouldn't be in this. I feel like Esdese is trying to literally milk me, though it's not milk coming out of me.

Once I'm a good distance away, I relax. I'm still naked, but it doesn't bother me. Esdese is naked too, having taken off her shirt when she got fired up again after kissing me. I think she is really trying to get pregnant. This is sheer fucking lunacy, of the highest level, I can't even consider it. But, it is happening, and I have to prevent it by all costs.

Esdese pouts. It's a strange expression to see on her face, but she smiles shortly. "Fine, we can take a break. We have to meet the others anyways. Don't leave this room."

I give her a look. "Okay?"

"I say that, because I don't want there to be an...Incident. It'll be hard for me to make you a general, if you go being wolfish."

* * *

I took a shower after Esdese. I locked the door, and for extra measure I shoved her onto the bed. The woman would become a serious problem if I let her have her way and didn't put any boundaries between us. The term getting walked all over and used couldn't be more fitting. Esdese wouldn't care the slightest that she's walking all over and pissing me off.

So, it's better I lay the out there from the beginning.

Once we were all finished, I got the lovely opportunity to walk through the maze of a palace. It's white walls, gold lining and decorations-the exquisite candles that burned on some of its floors...It is really getting to me. It makes me sick. So much flash and braggadocio. There's people starving on the streets right now, dying there from starvation, and in these walls...

What the fuck is this shit?

I have little time to work through my knotted emotions. We come upon a room. The door is made of high quality wood. It has a nice shine to it as well, and its knob is sparkling in the same manner. Once again, it's just so much flash. A showing of wealth. I have no doubt these door handles are made of gold, or have gold in them, I'm surprised there's not jewels encrusted within the walls.

In the room are two large windows, situated at the front. There is a table, and there are people sitting at this table.

I look away, spotting Tatsumi...

Oh, Tatsumi.

I really have nothing against him, personally. His idealism just annoys the shit of me, yes, but I don't hate him or anything. Do I wish he'd talk less and get a grip? Yes, of course I do. But, my opinion of him...I guess I don't really have one. He's just a teenager, who spent most of his life in his village. He was thrust right into the middle of this was, and having never experienced something like it before...

Well, he's been like a fish to water.

Blithering on about the Revolution...

So, it is with redundancy, that I say he is an idiot.

Tied to a chair with the same collar on as yesterday, he looks like a wounded pup.

Tatsumi, you are a fucking idiot...

Deducing looking at the sorry sight of Tatsumi is no longer useful, I turn my eyes onto everyone else in the room. I take the time to take in each of their appearances. There are only two girls present-probably in their teens, and the rest are men, though there's a few teenagers as well. I recognize one-the one I hit three days ago and sent flying. There's a girl with black hair, that oddly reminds me of Akame.

It's Akame's sister, clearly.

I ball my fists. I never did like glaring or being glared at. It's sort of pointless, unless you're exuding aura or killing intent. The little shit I punched three days ago is doing just that. Glaring at me. His eyes are set on me, and just me. The skin between his brows is wrinkled and tight. He's angry. He's salty. He's mad I sent his dumbass flying with one punch.

I stride away from Esdese, making my way over to him. He's sitting on the table top, next to Akame's sister. One of his shoulders is all out-more than enough that somebody could bump into him on accident or on purpose. I'm not sure why Esdese would even bother with some stupid ass fool like this, even if he does have a Teigu.

I can feel all eyes on me.

I'm just a few steps away from little shit, he's still giving me the same glare. There's a little confusion on his face. He's not sure if I'm going to walk passed him, take a seat next to him, or just roundhouse kick him into next month. But, despite all of that, his body isn't on guard. His eyes aren't set in a hyper alert manner, he isn't ready for what I may do in the next split second.

I can kill him, but certainly, I'd be swarmed.

Not worth it.

My body is unyielding like a tree trunk. I hardly feel the bone of his shoulder as I ram my own into it. My simple action makes the blond dude with some weird head adornment and equally weird get up, frown, and look shocked. It makes a girl in a green get up look shocked. Akame's sister looks annoyed more than anything, and curious as to what is going to happen next.

For his part, when I shoulder checked him, well he did nothing. His body turned mechanically, like it had been on a swivel. He tried to stop it from turning, but I hit him too much force and at the right angle, that his body could only follow the path I put it on.

"Hey man, what's wrong with you!?" He yells, recovering from his half crouched, falling position.

I look him in the eye before I speak to him. "The fuck you looking at?"

"I'm still trying to find out!"

I remember that both of my swords on my waist. This dude's eyes changed, for a split second. He took a more aggressive step, belligerent even. He's ready to throw down, or so he thinks. I've been tangling with Danger Beasts for over a decade, in Gifnora of all places. The place that is known to devour itself, and had its own weather.

I'm not going to back down either, though.

"Take another step and I'll knock your head off your shoulders."

I jump away, fast. From my peripheral, I spotted something glinting, and coming in fast. Where the punk and I had been standing is now stabbed through by a large chunk of ice. It is easily sixteen feet in length, and about half of that in sheer width. It comes back to me. People had always talked about a woman that was merciless and just lives for war. She is said to be a demon in battle and wields an Elemental Teigu.

It seems there is some merit to what those people had been saying. Standing before me is the woman everyone knows and is afraid of. Boss fears her. Leone fears her. The whole population most likely fears her. She wields an Elemental Teigu, ice to be exact. However, I know I can't kill her-this is where having a Teigu could prove to be an advantage to not having one. Also, it'd be a long and vicious battle. There's too many people here.

Boss and Akame would also harp on me if anything happens to Tatsumi. Leone, Goggles, and Mein would too.

"Syrus." Esdese points at me, then jabs her finger at the guy I bumped into. "Wave."

She points at the black haired girl.

Her attire is too similar to Akame's. She wears a black skirt and a black top, though it's not sleeveless like Akame's, and she has full length black stockings. Where as, Akame only wears a bit shorter than knee length socks.

"Kurome."

I shake my head-that is the deal breaker.

Kurome and Akame are sisters.

She points to the next girl.

The one in the Empire get up that the women wore when they weren't wearing the armor. It is a far cry from what it had been years ago. Back then the women wore boots, white stockings, a skirt with shorts underneath, and a sleeveless, form fitting top. I see it's changed to some odd green top, a green skirt, the same white stockings, and knee high, high heeled boots.

"Seryu."

She points to the blonde and the dude wearing a mask, who I have tried not to look at. I know what his Teigu is, I've seen it in the book. His attire and those scars on his chest-his burnt, but healed skin. He's part of the Empire's burning squad-the very same squad that set fire to my village, though the internal warfare didn't help things along in that respect.

I don't even care about blondie...

"Run and Bols."

I don't care about their names.

"Stylish and Tetsu aren't present, but you will meet them later on when we attack a fortress. Now..."

I tune out Esdese.

I don't care about names, or what we're going to do. The only thing I care about is running my sword right through the masked man's heart. He is nothing more than an object of vengeance. If I'm gauging his age right, he would have been about eighteen when all of that happened more than a decade ago. Whether or not he had been a part of the squad that set fire to my village or not, I can't say, but the fact of that matter is...He's a part of it now, and his Teigu is solely aimed for that.

"Therefore, Tatsumi here will be my concubine."

Esdese's statement somewhat rattles me from my inner realm, but I'm feeling too much rage and fury. I have more than an inclination to kill this man...I can feel my hands starting to shake. It isn't fear that is making them shake. It is severe and extreme emotion that is making them shake. It's me struggling to keep a lid on my fury that is making them shake.

The lid snaps off, and my sword is just a centimeter from the man's face.

Run and Kurome are already on the move, and before they get too far-I leak out more than a little killing intent.

"Hold!" Esdese shouts.

They all stop.

Certainly I won't kill this man. Esdese already knows this, and it's why she waved off her underlings. I just have something to get off of my chest, and I want to do it right now-so that when I do encounter this man again, on the battlefield, he knows I'm coming for his head. He may have a wife and child, but other men do as well-he burned down entire houses...He had burned families. Little girls and little boys.

"I've got a bone to pick with you. I see you as the object of my, and the people you've burned vengeance." I bite out.

The man lowers his head-if he wasn't wearing a mask, certainly his eyes would be sad. But, he understands as well.

"I understand. I deserve it."

I sheath my sword, fortifying my walls once more.

"And, Syrus is going to be my lover, husband, and the father of my children. Though, I think he needs to learn a little more etiquette. I don't see you and that old man Budo getting along too well, but it'll be interesting to see that play out, definitely. Let us depart for the besieging of the Revolution Army's fortress." Esdese says.

"We're leaving now?" I ask, looking at Tatsumi briefly.

Esdese has a predatory smile. "I am not patient."

Yeah, no kidding.

It's my luck to be stuck with impatient, domineering women...

However, I have a shot at Onest...

Esdese intends to make me a general, so I will have to meet him.

I will take a chunk of him.

I wonder if Boss Lady is grinning right now.

Probably...

My teeth are close to sliding because I'm clenching them so hard.


	16. Chapter 16

I have to say...I'm mad. I'm angry. I'm mad as a bitch. Smoke and fire sweep throughout my vision, ashes and flares of fire billow in the breeze. The image is haunting. Infuriating. Grating. The fire sweeps as far as my can see. The smoke is thick and suffocating. This is a rage I can't control-it's almost like it is pulling me and I'm wrestling against it. It wishes to overtake me, consume me, and devour me. I am tempted to allow it to devour me, but, with my fists clenched to the point of paling...

I barely fight it off.

Bols...

This is all because of him...

"We should increase our pace." Run comments.

We're twenty or thirty kilometers out...Roughly twenty miles, give or take. It's not much. At full sprint, I can get there in a few minutes. However, Esdese is deciding to take her time and we are walking the whole way. Save for that blonde named Run-he's high above us, soaring a few meters ahead to constantly give a readout of our geography.

Pain.

Pain and nothing short of it erupts in my skull.

Pulsing.

Throbbing.

It's right behind my eyes and at the back of my head.

I grip my skull, squeezing and seething quietly.

I don't spot anyone else except for Tatsumi and Esdese next to me. Tatsumi looks to be in deep thought-no doubt he's going to try and convince Esdese to swtich sides, but this woman will not hear any of it. Stylish maintains a distance away from my presence, never even creaking his focus into my direction. Seryu is flanking him, along with this little dog-like creature...

The little creature that can turn into a hulking beast with multiple limbs...

Kurome and Wave are lagging back-the fool seems to be trying to speak to her, but she's not even entertaining the prospect. However, if she is anything like Akame, she's already grown attached.

Stylish and Tetsu...Well, I will say that Stylish is eccentric to say the very least. Between his lab coat, khakis, and streak of white going through his crazed hair, not to mention his glasses...This guy looks like some mad scientist. The type that experiments on people. I consider who and how Esdese is, and I know for a fact that Stylish does experiment on people.

No doubt about it.

Tetsu doesn't look like a world class nut case. He seems to be around Wave's age, maybe just a year or two older. Judging from his facial structure, I'd say he's around nineteen-so not quite as old as Boss and I, but from around the same generation-give or take a five to seven year difference. Tetsu wears a simple outfit-black pants, a blue kimono, black haori, and white zori.

Also, unlike Stylish how yammers on, and Wave and Bols who can't stop talking, and Seryu who goes on about bringing justice-Testu is quiet.

The forest, sprawling with vegetation is calm. It is a stark contrast to how I feel. I turn my eyes up, taking in the spectacular sight of the moon in all of its glory, high in the sky and bathing everything in its lucid glow. Part of me is calm. Being able to see this simple wonder, calms me on the deepest level. But, another part of me remains restless.

I make sure to check if we are being followed.

Esdese isn't exactly taking precautions to keep her presence secluded. This woman is just inviting trouble to come right up in her face. She is most likely the arch nemesis of the Revolutionary Army. Well, that could have been me, too, at one point...Not too long ago. But, now for certain, it is Esdese. If she can provoke a response out of this fortress, before they even get there, well, she's going to take that opening like a Danger Beast sinks its fangs into flesh.

While I'm on the subject...No one else is bothering to conceal or seclude their presences either. Well, except for Tetsu and I. I've made it a habit to basically extinguish my presence completely, to the point I don't even technically exist. I don't think Tetsu is such an extreme case, but his eyes are observant and focused, listening, searching, watching for anything that may be off.

"Syrus."

I don't jolt hearing my name come out of her mouth. I turn in her direction keeping my expression the same as it had been thirty seconds age. Minor annoyance. Esdese is just a few inches away from me, staring at me with all intent and nothing less. I find it to be more than a little unnerving to say the very least. This woman just finds it fit to completely jolt me from my thoughts, and then look at me with such a gaze.

"What, Esdese?"

I hold back a snarl.

Thankfully, Run proceeds on.

"The fortress is just up ahead, just past the clearing." Run yells from his high post, pointing at the dim torchlights shining way in the near distance.

I am going to say that this is more than foolishness. If this is really a Revolutionary Army fortress, it is laughable. They are doing everything wrong there is to do wrong. While torchlight is essential at this time of night, it would be more prudent to just lay low and seclude the fortress in some form. Is it spitefulness? Boldness? Is that why the Revolution has made themselves a target.

"How many do you see, Run?"

"More than two thousand. It appears that the fortress is almost filled with them."

"Looks like we've struck the jackpot. This will be a good test. Tatumi and Syrus, you will both remain with me and simply observe." Esdese declares.

Really, I think she's making a quip.

"I'm fighting, to hell with that."

I am more than furious with her insinuation. As if this woman who lives by the mantra of the strong live and the weak die, will ever tell me what the fuck to do and how to do it. She isn't in the right frame of mind to begin with believing in such an ideal. It can't be applied to humans, in all honesty. Certainly, humans fight over territory, but it is nothing nearly close to the scale of it in nature.

Esdese is going to be a problem, and if I don't distance myself now-in all aspects, I will be bound to her. I'll be bound to her by my unborn child, or children, and that is something I WILL NOT have over my head.

"This is an exercise in teamwork for the Jeagers. It is an observation for Tatsumi. This isn't a full scale annihilation, you don't need to get involved with such weak mites." Esdese has this weird smile on her face, as if she's amused or anticipating my reaction.

Are Leone, Boss, and Akame the same?

Do they say and do certain things to anticipate my reaction?

And, now my instincts scream...

A horrible truth.

"Do you intend to subjugate me, Esdese?" I bite my words out, not at all snarling, but there is severe gravity to them.

I fix her with a harsh glare.

I will not, and will never be subjugated, or anything along those lines. I know what freedom is, and I enjoy it. I will never be chained down or bow my head-I will never make myself subservient. I will not be made like a cockroach. I will not grovel or kneel.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Rebellious behavior isn't tolerated, and your rage is still flaring..."

It makes too much sense now.

Boss basically said this very same thing, though she worded it differently. It was more of a bribe, a jab, something to just extend and stick. Nonetheless, she was, and is, putting herself above me...

Esdese is trying to subjugate, but she is pro Empire, and I can not and will not entertain the thought. This woman has real live issues-she's almost delusional in every sense. If she thinks she can make me submit like some mortally wounded Danger Beast-though even they wouldn't, they'd sooner die than submit-this bitch has another things coming.

It begs the question...

Is Boss Lady doing the same exact thing.

Is that why Leone and Akame are so bent on me...

No matter how or what people say, no matter how people say it-they all mean the same thing...

How, do I miss, Gifnora, right now.

"Why are you so intent on making me grovel?"

I am starting to hate this woman.

"The weak serve the strong."

I'm going to need to leave as soon as possible, though I'd like to wait before I can take a piece of Onest, and his Teigu. I can't be around this woman. Her foolish ideology, which she refuses to bend on, is already sickening to me. Esdese truly sees life as survival of the fittest. She doesn't see people for people, but as competition. As food. As nourishment. She won't eat them, but that doesn't mean they don't serve her purpose-being a predator.

I don't know if Boss Lady had been like this, or never could bring herself to be so bloodthirsty and callous. I'd like to know, but I never got in depth with her about such things, and usually left things as basic as possible. She gets on my nerves more often than not, and annoys me, so interactions between us are quick and to the point, with her little teasing thrown in there.

If Esdese took Boss's arm and eye, perhaps Boss didn't yield to this...

But, then, what about these fools belonging to the Revolution that got wiped out?

That doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters is establishing the fact this little bitch will not be making submissive or submit. The only thing that matters is establishing the fact I am alpha, and Esdese is beta. This woman isn't stronger than me, no. She may wield a Teigu-an Ice Teigu if memory serves me correct, judging from the tattoo-like mark on her chest, but that doesn't mean she is stronger than.

She just has a clear advantage since she can probably make an ice ball the size of a meteorite or comet. She can form, shape, bend, wield, and channel ice all with a thought. Not even thought. It's all on a subconscious level, like how we breathe or drink. When we drink-the flap to the windpipe closes, blocking liquid from entering the lungs-when we breathe, our nostrils flare, our chests expand and contract, the oxygen flows through the entire body.

If humans had to handle this, and everything else that happens without our second thought, we would have been dead a long time ago. How could we ever manage the digestive system alone, in a conscious effort to digest food? Between protein, carbs, and then producing waste...

My point is...

Esdese can perform at a level, that other people can't, and she can do it with ease. Naturally, without her Teigu-her reflexes must be extremely fine. Her movements must be something akin to beautiful. Her strength must be impressive, granted she is a woman. It isn't to say that she isn't strong, but she doesn't possess anywhere close to the physical might that I do. Her speed must be awe inspiring.

Throw in the Ice Teigu and Esdese can dance and make her foes grovel all day long.

"Let's get something straight. I can break you in half, like a toothpick." I snarl, meeting her eyes with a fierce, flinty stare.

"There's no denying that." Esdese says, tone soft, but her smile is wide. "However, I wield a Teigu, and in my case, it does make a difference."

I'm tempted to just grab her up by her ankles and neck right now, left her over my head, and really snap her in two. At the very least I'd twist her arm behind her back, lift her up, and then drop her right over my knee. I'm not sure if she thinks I am joking or serious, or if I can't perform the deed. I've done it before to people in Gifnora.

I will do it to her, too.

"I don't give a fuck. Without that Teigu, I have an advantage over you, and nothing beats brute force."

Esdese smiles, wrapping her arm around mine. "I won't argue with your last statement. All is useless before overwhelming, brute force. You've proven that already..."

I can almost hear myself growl.

She really isn't going to put our business in the bedroom out there.

She better not.

"Maybe I can give you a Teigu and we can have it out. Onest might be a problem, but I can talk him down, enough."

I feel a measure of happiness in that. "I wouldn't be against that. What if he is hardheaded?"

"I'll stab and slice him so many times he'll look like Swiss cheese."

Seeing Onest a gory mess would be hysterical, I admit.

"You'd really give me a Teigu?"

Esdese nodding throws me off, more than I am ready to admit. "Of course. I am serious about making you my husband and the father of my children. You need a Teigu. Even if you don't need really need one because your physical prowess. It'll be foolish if I have a Teigu, but you do not."

I mull it over, considering it. "You put that in cut basic."

"What can I say? I don't care for long winded discussions or disputes. Simplicity is key. That's why I kill my enemies. If I don't, they'll just rear their faces again, but they can't since I sliced their faces off."

Tatsumi shivers-Esdese's grin is something close to crazy and enthralled.

I'd shiver too, but since I have more experience, I can only shake my head.

Esdese is fucking nuts.

"Guys, I have some news."

I stop dead in my tracks, and turn to see Run land on the ground with a light frown on his face. I shuffle all of my thoughts away, taking a deep breath as I bring myself back to even and reality. I don't know if I'm going to fight or not, but I'm always ready. In any case, I welcome the interjection between myself, and Esdese about to continue on about slicing off faces.

"Watch towers have too many guards?" I ask.

"What's up?" Waves asks not even a second later.

"Shut up and maybe he can tell us. He was just about to before you went and opened your big mouth." Kurome quips.

Wave looks stunned. "I was just wondering!"

"You've been talking this whole time. Can't you give it a rest for a couple of minutes at least?" Testu adds, tone filled with more than a little impatience.

"I don't get you two." Wave glares at the two of them.

Kurome just munches on her sweets.

Testu doesn't even look at Wave.

"Stop ignoring me!"

"Wave, quiet." Run says mildly, brows remaining furrowed. "We have to go the rest of the way on foot. Syrus's intuition is correct, there's too many people in the watch towers."

"I could destroy them." Seryu volunteers.

"With your rockets and irate shouting, I don't think so. We'll just keep moving, for now." Tetsu remarks.

I ignore the scene altogether after about eight seconds of seeing it. Tatsumi, Lubbs, and Akame always had their weird dynamic. Leone and Boss too for that matter, had a weird dynamic. Mein, well...Put them together, and they dynamics were ridiculous. I didn't think it'd be to the same extent here in the Jeagers. While dfferent, there are similar group dynamics here.

Lubbs is always poking at Akame-like Wave pokes at Kurome. However, I can say-for now, at least, that Lubbs doesn't hold a romantic interest in Akame and vice versa. Judging from how Wave is so...Friendly with Kurome, and she doesn't exactly just brush him off with disdain, I'd say there's something more than just being comrades between them.

Stylish is the weird one like Leone. Tetsu would be like Mein-he seems more serious and driven. Seryu and Wave would be most like Tatsumi. Naive and believing they are bringing justice and doing their duty. Esdese and Boss couldn't be more different though. I get the feeling, and it is often, that Boss genuinely cares about me and doesn't want me to die or leave the group. It's a strange feeling, one that I can't describe, but she'd be remorseful if any member of Night Raid perished.

She'd press on, duty bound to the Revolution, but that didn't mean she wouldn't weep in private.

Esdese would merely say they were weak, and whoever killed them was stronger.

She may kill the person who killed her comrade, but it wouldn't be out of revenge or spite...

She'd do it because she wants to.

And, Bols...

Fuck him!

I don't belong here with these people. I don't belong near them. They're subjugated to Esdese. Subjugated to the Empire. Loyal to the Empire. They don't have the grit nor the resolve to make a stand against the corrupt and dying system. The Empire has been crumbling for years. Akame, Lubbs, Leone, Mein, Boss, and even Tatsumi-they've all got guts, at least.

These people are gutless.

"Syrus, with me." Esdese says.

I make my way to her side, which isn't very far-I'm not in the mood for her games.

I'm...Really...Not...

Several dozen meters ahead of us are is the fortress, and from out high vantage point, I can see everything with a great clarity. Lanterns and fire burn atop the watch towers-four positioned on each end of the fortress. Cement pathways interconnect the four pillars, serving as a constant perimeter sweep. If and when someone or something comes around-the whole fortress would know.

There's a lot of people in the fortress-from what I can see with my eyes, and feel with my senses...Some of them are in their late twenties, others are around fourteen. They are men and women. While age means nothing when it comes to rank, one has to be severe and disciplined to attain the rank of general at a young age, and that didn't include having the strength-both mental and physical.

As a general one had to plan as well as fight. Strategize as well as improvise. Be patient and know when to act. It required more than just brute strength, but brute strength is the key, and really only stepping stone. If one didn't have the strength or skill-they'd never be a general. It required a perfect mixture of strength, skill, intelligence, patience, and wit.

The Revolutionary Army wear a strange sort of armor. It resembles, but is starkly different than the armor those in the Empire wear, currently. The woman don't wear a green outfit like Seryu, and their armor is a bit more robust, than bulky, like the armor the men wore. It is of a grayish-white color, as opposed to the full on dull gray of the Empire armor.

"You have a strategy?" Run asks, focusing on Esdese.

"I think I'll leave the strategy to all of you as a group. There's only so much training, drills, and other such things can do. There is only so much you will accomplish or learn if I am right there. As my subordinates and comrades, you all must be functional, and able to function in the real world. You must be able to battle in a real war. Together or alone."

"Is it okay if I ask a question?"

"You are permitted to speak, Wave." Esdese says, nodding to him while finding a perch atop a nearby rock formation.

"What did these people do?"

I shake my head at the question, and I am not the only one.

"That is such a stupid question." Kurome says, looking aggravated. "You smell like a fish and are starting to think like one. Don't start talking like one."

Wave falls back in disbelief, sputtering, gasping...

"Moving on..." Testsu sighs, glaring at Wave.

"I will answer your question. For those of you that don't know, now you will. Aside from this fortress being in an advantageous location, and it belonging to the Revolutionary Army...The people in this fortress are responsible for plundering villages loyal to the Empire. They've hung and burned many people alive in the name of the Revolution."

"Are you...Sure?" Tatsumi asks the most redundant question...

"I know they're our enemy, but I thought they were supposed to be more welcoming." Wave comments.

But, I too, must know if what she says is true...

If it is, I can't and won't...

I won't...

"You're fucking kidding me?"

I don't try to hide the disdain I feel. If this is who and what Akame fights for-if this who and what Night Raid fights for...

"It is very true. Tatsumi. Syrus. Wave. Three village heads-Enjii, Enishiro, and Yashiharu were all found hung. Their families were hung with them. In addition to them, exactly three thousand Empire soldiers and four commanders were found hung or burned to death..." Esdese tone drops, becoming like ice.

I clench my fists, I know what's coming next...

"That includes their children." Esdese finishes.

"They didn't..." Wave bites out. "They did not..."

Tatsumi can only look on in disbelief-everything that he's been standing on is now crumbling.

If the Revolutionary Army is doing things like this, it makes them no different than the Empire.

I can't further their goal, and that means...

I will leave Night Raid.

"We will rain down the hell fire of justice upon them!" Seryu says, fists clenched to their limit. There is hatred in her eyes, but a sinister-twisted smile spreads across her face.

"They must suffer for taking the lives of the young and impressionable!'"

"So, we just kill all of them." Kurome says, half munching on a cookie. "We should get on with it. I'm kind of hungry."

"But, you're eating right now." Wave remarks.

"Mind your own business."

"As Jeagers, it is our task to wipe this unsightly blemish out. Whatever we do, it must be done swiftly and with the most dexterity!" Stylish exclaims.

Seryu nods in agreement with this crazy mad man of a scientist. "Justice should always be dealt directly. Attacking from the front and overwhelming them with brute force is the only way! "

This girl is nuts, like, bat shit crazy. I can see her going on a mass murder spree while screaming justice. She is a product of the Empire. Twisted and corrupt, but, on the surface she seems like a sweet girl. Perhaps she has two personalities-a part of her couldn't accept the things that she did, and her mind found a way to cope with it. Certainly, she wouldn't be bloodthirsty on her own...

If this girl had been taken under someone's wing...

Like Budo.

"Sounds a little risky." Wave comments.

"It can work, provided we send them into disarray." Run remarks.

"Once Seryu blows the doors out I'll take out the first wave of people. Kurome, can you cover my flank?" Tetsu presses ahead.

"Sure." Kurome nods.

"I'll leave the stragglers to you, in that case. Bols, you'll cover Kurome's flank. Stylish, you capture any that you can."

"Affirmative, leave it to me."

"Got it."

I watch them approach the fortress.

Their footsteps aren't light or stealthy at all, if anything, it's like they're going for a stroll in a district of the Empire, about to get sandwiches or brew. It is the exact opposite of the way Night Raid does things. We are swift and silent in our approach, we may leave bodies behind, but none of our targets can even scream when it comes down to it.

In comparison, the Jeagers would let their foes bellow and scream.

It takes them about five minutes to reach the fortress. At this point I can't see them, but I can definitely feel their presence. The sky becomes alive with a bright flare of red and orange, almost as hot as the sun-an explosion rips through like a tidal wave, and the tell tale booms of large doors falling reverberates through the air.

The attack begins.

Run takes flight.

Not the Revolutionary Army is quick to act.

Seryu had been the first to attack-her scream had nearly deafened over the explosion. Just ten feet away; Kurome springs into action. Her blade cuts deep and clean, her movements are something between sporadic and rapid. It is a stark contrast to Akame. That girl is extremely swift, and broad. Kurome emphasizes wrist movements, and adjusting her fingers-she can twirl and flip her blade with ease, basically.

A rare breed, to say the least.

She shows little fear or hesitation, whirling about, she appears to be surrounded by thousands of blades. She begins slicing legs clean off at the knee and ankle, slicing clean through at the hip and abdomen.

Tetsu is just a moving blur. He is like a dart that had been whipped. His foes come at him with blades and guns. In short he is smashing people, vanishing and leaving another trail of mayhem in his wake. His blows may not pack brutish power, but he is firing them so fast, and his aim is so perfect, regardless of how much strength is behind them-they're going to do extreme damage.

Run maintains his pursuit of stragglers. With a bow and arrow, he rains down death on the cowardly and unresolved. They can't even scream, or turn to look at him. When one arrow connects, another thousand accompany it.

Wave maintains a close distance near Kurome. Whether it is unconsciously, or on purpose. He doesn't use the sword on his back, but rather uses his fists and shins as weapons. He kicks. He punches. He elbows. He knees. Perhaps he doesn't want cut through their foes with ease like Kurome, and the others, or maybe he doesn't draw his sword because it is a Teigu,

Of course, it's a Teigu!

An armor similar to Tatsumi's. I can't remember its name, but I know it is similar to Tatsumi's. It is either

These Revolution fools never stood a chance. In fact, they never stood the ghost of a chance. It was always going to be a massacre, it was just whether Esdese or the Jeagers would be the first to do the deed. Maybe Esdese found it all amusing. The Revolution people scrambling to mount a defense, to try and start an offense, to becoming hysterical and running away, and some even seemed to consider begging for mercy.

Not that they'd ever get the chance.

They didn't get it.

In my opinion it is sloppy. True, they completed the task, and true-the fortress is now in flames, and anyone unfortunate enough to be within it-alive of dying, were going to suffer until they lost consciousness due to inhaling smoke. These Jeagers all work separately, handle their tasks respectively, and fight alone. It is different from Night Raid.

Everyone works in unison.

Tatsumi's eyes are wide, but barely composed. He's trying to stay composed, despite seeing the inferno-and the people who caused it in the first place, striding back towards us. Tatsumi is scared out of his wits, but for me, this is nothing more than paltry. It is child's play. Anyone can raid a fortress and set fire to it-but to sly everyone, and leave without ever making a sound or leaving a trace, is remarkable.

It is almost amusing he looks so shocked.

He's probably afraid of these Jeagers and petrified of Esdese. He must think the Jeagers are a severe threat, like everyone else. It's almost as amusing as him being shocked and mortified at the brutal efficiency the Jeagers work with. He may even think that Wave, Run, or any single one of those people walking right now may attack him cold blood. He may think of them as cold blooded killers.

Or, maybe he is seeing similarities like I am. Maybe he's contemplating a way to escape a go back to Night Raid. Maybe he's still thinking about trying to bring Esdese over to the side of the Revolution. That is nothing short of folly. This woman will never switch sides or change her allegiance. If either of those things happen, she'll be against the Empire and Revolution.

She'd do nothing more than wreak havoc.

"Get a good look, because this is what you both will be doing...Tatsumi, you will learn how...Isamu, you will be the one wreaking havoc."

"If you want to learn how to be sloppy, just remember what they did." I comment. waving at the inferno meters away from us.

Esdese simpers. "Oh? Would you have done it differently?"

"I wouldn't have blown off the front gates. There's no sense in doing something like that. It's not like we're in the middle of a full scale battle during war. Kurome, Tetsu, and Wave could have took out the guard towers. Seryu, and those two other guys would have pinched the Revolution people, putting them at a disadvantage. The whole time, not a sound would have been made. I'd be surprised if everyone within the next forty mile raidus didn't hear those idiots screaming while your people took their sweet ass time killing them all."

Esdese takes all of this in, and then smiles. "After what you did in the arena, you're really going to say all of that?"

"It is what I do best."

"No arguing that. Maybe you are right, about that strategy. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're an assassin."

I snort, shaking my head. "Folly on your part. It's only common sense to attack swiftly and with little noise. An assassin would chill out in a toilet and wait for the target to take a dump, stabbing him or her right up the ass while shit is coming out of it."

At this, Esdese laughs. It's not hysterical, and it's not filled with madness. It's genuine, and light. "Very true! I still prefer my methods. Maybe if you lead your own squad, you'll be able to implement some of that, but I won't be obstinate on the matter."

"Trying to provoke everyone and anyone nearby associated with those in that fortress into a fight...Unbelievable." I sigh, resisting the urge to scratch my head.

This little battling loving, battle craving woman...

How is she a general?

"Should round them up instead of letting them scatter. That's why they're stationed in the southern deserts right now. Cowards."

Well, I can't exactly argue with those points.

As a strategy, her first point is more than sound.

Her second statement is also valid-the Revolution are cowards, and after what these people did...

I'd say the Revolution is no different than the Empire.

"Hrrghhhh..."

I'm not sure what happens, but when I see Bols...When I set my eyes on him, all I can see is fire. All I can feel is rage and fury. Something inside of me withers, ready to snap, about to snap. Sanity. My grip o reality. My emotions. I'm not sure, but I can feel...

The skin pulling on my palm does little when my hands clench harder.

I hear my exhale-harsh and long, a furious breath.

Bellowing with rage.

I don't see people. They don't exist. Words don't reach me. I can't hear them. I can't see a mouth moving. I don't know if Tatsumi and Esdese disappear, along with the entire world, but the only person I see is Bols. That stupid mask. That charred and hardened skin. Those scars on his chest. His stupid ass face that I can't see.

"Syrus, calm down..."

Esdese barely, just barely brings me back. It serves to annoy me, more than anything. What is holding me back from squashing her stupid head like a pumpkin right now? It isn't the fact I'm surrounded by her comrades, and it isn't the fact she has a Teigu. My instincts are holding me back, for the most part. A small voice in the back of my head, a gentle nudge, but...

More than anything.

"Bols..."

Never before, have I struggled to form words.

Have I sounded so...Animalistic.

"Bols..."

Something restrains me, just barely. I don't need to look to know it is Esdese. If Wave says one word to me, I will break his neck, and she knows this. She also knows I will beat the high hell out of Bols and show no mercy. More than anything-she knows the rage and fury I am wrestling with at this moment, that wishes to consume me until I am gone, and my body is just housed by a primal ferocity,

"With me, Syrus...You can't have an outburst like this around Budo."

 _If Budo does see such an outburst, he'll be wary from the outset...He'll do everything in his power to stop me, and I can't allow him to interfere. No matter the cost._

* * *

It is a different kind of strain. It isn't like muscles being engorged with blood and lactic acid, breaking down from strain and struggling. There are few sensations in the world that can't be explained. That can't be put into words. Getting that pump would be one of those feelings. Forearms so engorged I can't clench my fingers all the way, no matter how hard I try.

Certainly, blood rushes south, and there is a pump, but...

Esdese really has tenacity, I will say.

Sighing, I flush to toilet-watching the yellow liquid fly down the drain. The water gushes out in mini waves, before spinning towards the hole where all the waste would be sent away into the plumbing system.

It had almost been a struggle to pee.

Between my groggy state caused by sleep, and my sedative state at this point in time due to Esdese being persistent, taking a piss almost became a pain in the ass. I really, really can't complain-besides a pump, the sensation of releasing, and everything building up to that moment, is one of those sensations that can't be described.

In the same sense, the rage and fury I felt yesterday is still fresh...

"Syrus."

"Damn it..." I grouse, adjusting my hakama and turn towards the door-away from my reflection. "What?"

"I was wondering if we could shower together. Tatsumi got me all excited."

I'm not sure how I should or can take that statement. If Esdese comes in here, and just grabs me, ready to have fun...There's going to be issues-I don't want to think of her thinking of Tatsumi while we're in bed. I almost forget the fact-at least at this moment in time-Tatsumi is Esdese's concubine for lack of a better term. I know he wouldn't even touch her-between nervousness and wariness, he'd only talk.

But, still, the point remains.

"I don't know how to take that."

Esdese opens the door, wearing her long sleeved shirt and nothing else. She really does have a nice body. Sleek and graceful, but still buxom. It's not like Boss Lady-now she is voluptuous. There's nothing sleek about her, even her legs are wholesome, though they are covered by pants. It's almost a shame I can't admire Esdese right now.

"I think there's only one way you can take it. You and I. Bed now."

"The thought of being intimate with you, because Tatsumi got you excited, doesn't appeal to me."

Esdese frowns, striding towards me with purpose.

Clearly, she didn't like that answer.

"I haven't touched his loins or his skin, he won't even look me in the eye. Besides, he's my concubine. Even if I have sex with him, that doesn't change the fact you are my husband. My heart belongs to you."

"Oh, hey mom! Are you going to shack up with Tatsumi again?" I mock.

"That's not funny."

It is with an iron grip that Esdese clenches my hakama. If I had been naked, most definitely she would have grabbed my private parts. Thankfully, I'm clothed, so she can't, and this too, seems to bother her. She's irked because I just mocked her. If one of our sons or daughters-who won't come into the world so long as I can help it-asked her if she's going to sleep with Tatsumi.

Yes, we have kids, and then they see her hugging up on Tatsumi.

Daddy, why is mom hugging that stranger?

Oh, your mother is just bat shit crazy.

But, you're my daddy, I don't want momma holding him.

Of course, they'd start crying.

Don't cry now, kids. Your mother is just nuts and it can't be helped, we still love you.

If that isn't some dysfunctional, straight out of a manga shit, I don't know what is.

Esdese's grip relaxes, and she leans into me. Her hands peel away my kimono and brush against my skin. She digs her nails in, not hard, but not gentle either. There's a small, giddy laugh that escapes her lips before she taps her hands on my chest two times, very fast.

"I'm not sure how you do it...But, you really get me going. You're always challenging me." Esdese hovers in front of me. "A shame Tatsumi had to go and say something foolish last night. I'd be inclined to grab you."

"Esdese, it's like you didn't go through this phase when you were fourteen."

Seriously. Esdese hit puberty, probably got those feelings-those physical feelings, but she just figured she'd deal with it. It had been something she had to adapt to in order to continue living. Now, untouched feelings and emotions are starting to bubble to the surface. I'm not sure if she's going to be a silly teenager, amusing as that sounds, it is frightening since she is so powerful.

If someone tells her no, she might just cut off their head.

"I have a question, Syrus."

So, now I'm being ignored...It seems...

"I'll keep in mind I'm speaking to a general of the empire."

"You're more intelligent than Tatsumi. He didn't bear that in mind when he began spouting his nonsense."

Esdese simpers, but the feeling I get hearing that simper isn't pleasant. There is something dark laden in there. I can feel anger as well, but it's strange since it is coming from a laugh. Maybe it isn't the laugh itself, but what Esdese is feeling inside. I have to remember she spent most of the night with Tatsumi after I made it clear I didn't want to roll around anymore, and the fool probably said something stupid...

Along the lines of join the Revolution.

He probably got pretty idealistic, too.

Esdese is the furthest thing from an idealist.

I rub at my eyes, sighing, trying not to feel tired.

She better not get on a soap box.

"What do you think of the Empire?"

"I hate it."

"The Revolutionary Army?"

"Cowards. No different than the empire. I hate them too."

Esdese watches me, eyes steady, sharp, and intense. She's watching my every move, like a predator does when it stalks its prey. Slow. Methodic. Precise Meticulous. Elusive. Tatsumi put her on guard, and given how I am, she's even more on guard based on principle alone. She knows of my inclination to throttle her, very well, and is no way ignorant of that.

I'm not sure where she's going with this.

"What about the people?"

"What about them?"

Esdese swipes her hand through the air, aggressive, angry. "What is your opinion?!"

I take a breath, count to ten, and exhale. "They need to be strong and fight. But, no one really trains the masses."

"Not everyone can handle it."

"Then, they should have no choice in the matter."

Esdese muses. "You believe people should be self sufficient?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I should join the Revolutionary Army?"

I shake my head, feeling way too much irony. Tatsumi did go and say something along those lines. The stupid little moron. Does he not think before he speaks? Does he consider how his words sound? Now, I'm getting the whole nine mile interrogation thanks to him-when I'm out of here, with Onest's Teigu and a chunk of his flesh, I'll be sure to punch Tatsumi.

I also shake my head, because Esdese joining the revolutionary Army is sheer folly. Some of her subordinates were bound to be in there, higher ups that didn't get their way, etc and so forth. Esdese being part of the Empire is folly, as well. Someone like her isn't usually bound to one side or the other, they destroy both, and try to set something new in place, or let nature take its course, so to speak.

"What the fuck kind of a question is that, Esdese? It's folly."

"Just answer it!"

I bite my tongue, feeling a jolt of pain. I guess it makes some sense for Esdese to be doing this consider she wants to make a general of some sort. If I have inclinations of defecting to the Revolution it'll look bad on her, definitely. The last thing she'd want is such a blemish, even though she'd kill whoever would speak to her so boldly. I'd also make an enemy out of her.

Right now, she isn't an enemy, technically. She hasn't tried to harm me. If I take a chunk of Onest and his Teigu, we may not even be enemies then. I didn't cross her directly or betrayed her, at all.

I wonder where her head is at in all of this.

"You'd never join them. I'm surprised you joined the Empire. Usually people like you don't join factions, and destroy the factions that are in play. But, the empire has everyone that is aligned with them on collars and leashes, so I don't see how you'd be any different. You have to follow the status quo or you'll be ousted."

"Are you saying I shouldn't be a part of a faction?"

"Pretty much. Like I said. People who are as strong as you don't give to one faction or the other, they destroy them, or they build something new that overshadows the old. It's almost a shame you are part of the empire..."

"You've given me many things to...Consider and think about. I'm glad I'll be with you for the rest of life. You've given me a chance to view things from a new perspective. Thank you for your honesty. I couldn't expect Tatsumi to give me such an answer. He's too much of an idealist and too naïve."

No arguing that.

But, I don't know how I feel about Esdese's statement.

It's like she's getting attached to me, or already is...

Extremely attached...

I'd never have to deal with this in Gifnora.

I wouldn't have to deal with Esdese.

I wouldn't have to deal with the Jeagers, Night Raid, or Tatsumi.

I wouldn't have to deal with the fact the Revolution-the faction I am fighting for with Night Raid, commits the same acts of cruelty that the Empire does.

Things are black and white in Gifnora. Simple. Not confusing at all. Food. Water. Shelter. Nothing more, and nothing less.

There is no strong or weak.

No winner or loser.

Now things are gray. They're blurred. Confusing. Stupid.

Annoying.

And, I hate it...

I hate it...

I miss the simplicity of Gifnora.

"Syrus."

"Yeah?"

Esdese hooks her arm with mine. "I thought you were fighting your rage again...Come, let us go to the others, they are waiting."

"What are we doing today?" I try to focus on the present, shuffling my maze of thoughts away.

I try, at least.

"Training exercise involving Danger Beasts. But, before we do that-we're going to meet with the team, and then you and I are going to speak with Onest and Budo."


	17. Chapter 17

First thing is first.

Esdese is serious.

She is serious about giving me Teigu. She is serious about making me a general. She is serious about cutting into Onest should things not go her way. Her stance reminds me of a predator ready to pounce, but there is a wariness there. Caution. The prey that the predator was sizing up was too large, too nimble, or just too aware of its surroundings.

The predator could no longer stalk and rely on stealth. It has to go on the chase, and simply kill its prey. The prey will run either way, and if it escapes, that means no food for three days.

I wonder how much of a risk this is for Esdese. To not just give me a Teigu, but to make me a general as well. Truth be told, I can play that part. I'll play the part long enough to get a Teigu, but I will not be a general. I won't lead the Empire into victory, and I won't try to fend off the waves of change that would eventually see its collapse in due time, like some fool. I know the times, I can see the writing on the wall.

If I take a chunk of Onest and his Teigu, it could reflect badly on Esdese. However, in the same light-it could just show that I'm a wild animal with no loyalty and no regard for anyone but myself. It really depends on how I do it, when I do it, and just how bad I leave Onest wounded. Taking an arm will more than suffice, but in order to keep Esdese's slate clean, an arm would just be a token. The fact I took his Teigu will show where my priorities are, but those fools in the royal court could scream something about a coup.

Esdese and I were working together and I failed to kill Onest. There'd be murmurs of a plot to kill the little shit of a king-a plot that had been hatched by Esdese and I. The thought probably doesn't bother her all that much, now that I think about it. Esdese just lives for war and conquest, she really couldn't care less what people say or think about her, and if anything, that just plays into her advantage.

This woman would be a problem if she wasn't so attached to me. But, I get the feeling since I've caught her interest in that regard-even if I do inflict punishment on Onest and take his Teigu, her feelings won't change. Power and strength means everything to Esdese, and I have more than enough. The prospect of strong children must also excite her, but on some level-like every woman, it brings her great joy to consider it. To dream about it.

It's little more than an assumption at this point, on my part. Onest should be the biggest problem, and Budo as well. In their respective regards, both men were going to be obstacles. Esdese welcomed the challenge, and I just lived for these sort of moments. If they wanted to step over lines and boundaries, I would raise hell and not hold anything back. I doubt even the two of them can contend with Esdese and I.

I...Need to attack Onest as quickly as possible and escape. The longer I remain here, the slimmer my chances become. Chances of destroying Onest and chances of escape, are both slim. But, I can't act too quickly. If I can get a Teigu, it'll benefit me immensely. There's also Najenda's ulterior motive in all of this-that I'm starting to piece together, slowly.

Considering how Tatsumi and I are, she accounted for us to be here at this moment in time. She expected us to compete in the tournament. Everything up to this point has gone according to her plan. But, she knows Tatsumi doesn't have the presence of mind, or tact, to do anything worthwhile in this place in regards to strategy, and she knows that I really don't have the patience for this sort of thing. Is she banking on one of us taking the initiative and doing this, or does she expect us to escape and return to HQ?

Najenda used to be a general of the Empire, during a time, before it was rampant with corruption. She is tactical, I dare say she is a genius in this regard. They trained her well. Her talents and intelligence were refined to a sharp point. Her plans could span on for months or weeks-they could go extremely long term. She isn't one to be shortsighted and just focus on the here and now-it is paramount that she focuses on the present, but without preparing for the future, everything now could be for naught.

As far as I know-nobody in the Revolutionary Army has ever stepped foot in the palace. There were deserters and defectors, of course, but they were never this far in the palace. They were always kept at a distance per Onest's order. The soldiers that defected to the Revolution never went beyond the very entrance of the palace, and if anything, got to see a glimpse inside whenever they had the chance to step through the doors. Tatsumi and I are the only ones who are on the inside now, and we can act.

We can do anything, technically.

However, I consider Najenda and the way she thinks...How she plans...Perhaps she's just expecting us to escape and nothing more. She'll be happy that we are alive, rather than completing an unspoken mission, and dying in the process. But, if we are able to execute the mission-by all means, Tatsumi and I, or one of us should. Tatsumi is likely to keep Esdese entertained with talks of ideals and turning over a new leaf-it will annoy her, and I can use that to my advantage.

Only I can execute this mission. I have the necessary experience, calm of mind, and tact where I can complete it. I'll do this, and make Onest wish for death. I'll execute this to perfection, and give Onest a fate worse than death. I'll execute this unspoken mission and take away Onest's Teigu, and his arm. Doing so, I will have brought the Empire itself into checkmate.

 _Infiltrate the palace. Map it out. Mark every place of significance. Keep it subtle, don't make it too obvious. Assassinate Onest if able._

Boss Lady is quite the woman, I must say. She isn't the most powerful or skilled woman I've encountered or seen, but she is by far the most intelligent and shrewd. She doesn't need the strength to pick apart the Empire or her targets-her plans to do that for her right down to the T. It is just a matter of finding someone to execute the action, to put it all into play. But, being so shrewd-she should be stronger. If push comes to shove, she should be able to stagger Budo enough in order to escape.

I don't think she can do that, though.

But, she doesn't have to.

I have my missions and I will execute them.

Tatsumi does his part and I will do mine.

This can very well be the last thing I do for Night Raid.

I take a breath, exhale, and come back to reality.

Steam surrounds me like mist and water pounds against me in streams. I'm pretty used to taking baths, but showers have always been nice in comparison. I don't get the feeling I'm sitting in my own dirt. It's also faster and doesn't require me to measure out water and keep strict track of the temperature of that water.

Blue eyes settle onto me, sharp, steady, and focused.

"Esdese..."

"You shouldn't look so annoyed with me."

I gnaw on the inside of my lip, sighing, groaning, before I finally grunt. In every sense of the word, this is what marriage is. I give my body to her, and she gives her body to me. It is a selfless love with no reservations. Neither man or woman seeks to dominate the other. Esdese still has this problem, but I'm not going to complain about it. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy feeling her strain and struggle.

Esdese has no problem baring herself before me. Excitement and arousal push her and make shame just an afterthought.

We haven't been joined while we shower, but that doesn't mean I ca exactly shower in peace. Oddly enough, I miss Akame's quiet and gentle presence. She never intruded or pressed herself on me. She only washed my back and my hair, and my shoulders too, actually. I can ask Esdese to wash my back, but we're in a shower, so it's a stupid thing to say, and she'd just take advantage of that situation in the worst way possible.

I really wish she'd get a grip...

I exhale, hard.

It happens a few more times, chest expanding and shrinking, lungs cooling and warming. I find my grip on her slender shoulder, just as she leans into me with a mewl on her lips. She's pressing, straining, and pushing. She finally bucks and convulses in pleasure-her climax reached its peak and she is riding high in the clouds.

Esdese simpers with a soft smile. "Relaxed now?"

"I'm feeling pretty good."

Which isn't a lie.

"Good, after this we can speak with those two...I don't need you losing your temper." She sets a towel in my hand, full of sudsy soap. "Soap me up one last time. I have to make sure I'm clean being around that filthy slob of a man."

I clench the towel, but don't abide her request. I have just about everything squared away and taken care of. I've talked about just about everything that I want to talk about, but there is just one thing. I really can't believe I'm about to have this conversation, and on top of that, be the one to initiate it in the first place. I really never entertained ideas like this, let alone something like it happening to me, but it is...

That's what matters.

"Syrus!"

"Stop shouting, woman!"

I set the towel on her slim neck, trailing it down to her generous mounds of flesh. I have a strange satisfaction in the way she jolts and moans at the simple gesture. I move over to her tattoo-that is in fact a mark her Teigu, and start to soap between her breasts. I fight my urge to grab her by the neck and throttle her for yelling in my damn ear.

"We need to talk."

She taps her foot on the tub. A sign of impatience.

"Fine, but soap me up, too. Just don't talk."

I abide her request, covering her in suds. Better to keep her docile. "If you're serious about us being husband and wife, you need to end this shit with Tatsumi."

"This again?"

"Yes, this again." I retort, trying not to sound snarky, as that isn't my objective. "What the fuck are you on?"

"He doesn't even touch me."

"I don't care, that's not the point. I don't want to think that you're in the mood because Tatsumi got you excited, or you did something with him and am coming to me afterwards to ride your high. Or if it is the other way around."

"This is foolishness."

"Damn right it is. We wouldn't be having this conversation now if you had some damn sense."

"I'm done talking about this."

"No!"

"The thoughts of the weak don't matter to me!"

"I'm not weaker than you. I will break you in half like a toothpick!"

"What's the problem?"

"Daddy, why is mom hugging Tatsumi? I don't know kids, your mom is just something else. But I don't want mommy hugging up on Tatsumi like that, he's not my daddy, you are. Now don't cry kids, your mother is just bat shit crazy. I can't help it if she's hugging up on Tatsumi. I tried to talk to her about this years ago before we had you and your brothers, but she didn't listen to me."

"That's really not funny."

Clearly, my witty retort leaves a bad taste in her mouth. Esdese looks like she swallowed a sour fish and raw eggs together. Yeah-I'd love to have such a conversation with my children every single day because Esdese is so far off in left field that she is no longer in the field! Still, she needs to comprehend the severity of all of this, especially if she intends to raise them up as warriors.

Our children won't accept anyone but Esdese and I-their parents.

"Fine."

Esdese concedes after about five minutes of deep thought.

"Esdese."

"I said fine!"

I get out of the shower, wrap a towel around my waist, and take a good few steps away from the tub. Water is dripping off of me, mixing with the heat in the room, and I can feel sweat starting to mix in with the water. It is bothersome to say the least. I'm going to have to go back in the shower once this woman vacates the room, or I'm going to be drying myself off extra thoroughly.

Esdese doesn't want to really budge on this matter, and I'm not budging either. It's going to lead to her trying to grab me by the shaft and yanking me into submission. Fuck that shit. She isn't going to be doing that to me. I'm almost surprised that she doesn't see the consequences of this if we have children. It seems that she can't see rather than doesn't want see.

Keeping the fact Esdese isn't very agreeable at this point in time, I open the door and hover in front of it. Hopefully the cool breeze and dissipating of steam cools both of us down and brings us back to reality. I'd rather have her pout, jump up and down, and scream like a little girl having a fit, than have her trying to make an aggressive move on me out of anger.

I wouldn't need to worry about her trying to grab me, or forbid-she uses her Ice Teigu on me. I don't know its effects, but if it comes into contact with a limb, that limb will freeze, and then, it will shatter. I will kill her if she even dares to go that route. I will bite her throat and rip her head from her shoulders with my teeth-she may shatter my limbs, and I may die, but the bitch is going down with me.

Esdese took Boss's arm and her eye-there's no doubt about it.

None.

"Act your age, not your fucking boot size. Are you a woman or some horny, strung out teenager starved for affection and a good fuck? If you think you're going to give birth to my children and run around with that idealistic fool, you must be smoking crack or opium. I intend to raise my children to be powerful, when and if I ever do have children, I'd prefer if their mother wasn't shacking up with the guy just three doors down and then some. I'd prefer if their mother wasn't just focused on screwing around."

There's no response.

Esdese just gets out of the tub-not bothering to cover herself up.

I'm not sure what to do, but when I see her left foot shifted forward just slightly, I stand my ground.

As I thought-things are going to break down and we're going to fight. On top of that, we're going to fighting naked. Well, it doesn't surprise me, and quite frankly I don't care. I'm more than willing to fight naked if it means keeping her hands away from my private arms. When Esdese is horny and in the mood, I'm a little wary, but if she's upset...

Not going to chance that.

I can't help but snarl before growling, loud. I may sound ridiculous and downright asinine, but I'm still doing it. Danger vibrates all around me, and it screams in my ear drums to the point they ring. When she is just outside of my reach, when the ringing in my ears becomes too much, and when I finally feel my restraint slip, I stomp on the floor while growling.

"Back up, now. Esdese."

"Or?"

"Back up, bitch."

It is something close to a whirlwind.

Esdese's fist crashes into the wall-cracks spread around like a spider web.

Esdese stops in her footsteps. "Bitch?"

I ram my elbow into part of the door with an irate shout. The wood that protrudes out to house the door splinters before it cracks right down the middle-the wood behind that, splits in two before exploding inward.

"You take one more step towards me with your aura flaring like that and I will knock your fucking head off..."

Her aura is...

I will say it's got me on edge.

I'm not going to flare mine, though. The last time I flared it full blast was when I was twenty two. Squadrons of Empire and Revolution soldiers found Gifnora to be the battlefield. My simple act of unleashing the full extent of my aura was enough to kill several people on the spot, others were driven insane with fear and left shivering in their own waste and vomit.

Ultimately, the Jukai consumed them completely. The centipedes had a feast and the snarling ape had a good time pulling soldiers apart piece by piece. I'm not even going to delve into the memories of the night monsters that just...

I take a breath, focusing on my heart.

It's racing, just a bit.

The Danger Beasts that roam during the day in the Jukai are hunters, normally. I mean that they are always on the prowl, and when they kill, they consume their prey. There is the innate predatory instinct in all of them. There is a distinct fire and gleam to their eyes. Powerful, agile, fast, nimble, their spirits burn bright. They don't toy with their prey, and they don't prolong suffering.

However, the Danger Beasts that come out at night in the Jukai are not like this. Their eyes are blank-nothing is in them.

I've never seen one consumed what it kills.

One of them had chased down three hundred Empire soldiers and four hundred Revolution soldiers. It cornered them just before the jungle floor morphed into a cliff face that jutted out in the river just on the other side that had begun to slowly consume the land above it. It was like watching someone with extreme skill toying with a novice, if not worse than that.

One by one, it crushed them under its paw or picked them up and bit them in half. Limbs were ripped off with the greatest of ease by its claws-longer than tree trunks.

The screams that filled Gifnora meant nothing that night.

Nothing came in that direction, and eventually, the screams stopped.

When a Danger Beast falls, more often than not they are silent. This is because they are hit with so much damn force that they are usually left in pieces or two halves with their organs shredded in gory pulp. The plants' acids could eat away at the largest and most powerful Danger Beast-day or night wandering-within the span of a minute. The rare time one lived to be of an old age, they'd sequester themselves in darkness and pass on.

There is grace in their passing.

Nothing like people. Humans. Those soldiers screamed until they were silenced. It was nothing short of pitiful and pathetic.

Esdese grins, taking a deep breath.

Thankfully, she brings me back to reality. I'm not in the right state of mind to even be having such memories at the moment.

"Am I wrong for having a concubine? Many noble women have many concubines. Both sexes do, in some cases."

"Am I with them right now or am I with you? I don't care about fat fucking glib nobles that spend their time fornicating in half eaten, half chewed food. The fuck is the matter with you? You're talking about having my children and yet you talk about nobles and their filthy fornicating."

"Fine, I'll concede with that. I suppose I stepped over some boundaries...Maybe I've become too accustomed to nobles and their ways."

"Can we just get this stupid conversation over with?"

"I would think you'd be more cheerful considering you will be getting a Teigu."

I entertain an idea I've had for a while. "How about more than one?"

"Not possible..." Esdese narrows her eyes, seeming to think about it. "So they say at least. It's reasonable to say the King who had them made could wield all of them in unison."

* * *

The room I am staying in with Esdese is on the thirteenth floor of the main palace. It is on the west side, near the gardens and torture chambers where she kept anyone that she bothered to show mercy to. Onest's personal chambers-where we currently are is exactly eighty floors above our own-located on the south side of the palace, facing the Western nation.

There's a thousand different ways to get here. I memorize the way Esdese and I took, and stay careful not to branch off into different possibilities. For now, this is the only way that I know, and I have to keep the images fresh in my mind before I draw them out on paper. The palace is nothing short of a maze. Stairs, drop offs, balconies, and secret passages made navigating it almost impossible.

But, I am certain I am now in Onest's personal chambers. The scent that is wafting around, of red meat, damn near raw, is a dead giveaway. I heard this man spent most of his time eating and is a glutton, but smelling what had been meat before it went in his belly is proof enough. Bottles of wine-decorative and extremely expensive were placed on equally expensive shelves.

He may not sleep here, but this is where he spends any and all of his spare time. Besides, he wouldn't even sleep in his bedroom. This man has the entire palace to prance around in like a fat fool.

But I can relax.

I won't be doing much talking-Esdese will be handling that.

Esdese Is handling that.

Still...

"Give him a Teigu?"

This is...

"Make him a general?"

Checkmate...

It doesn't surprise me that there's such a quiet animosity to his tone. I don't even entertain the vague idea of looking him in the eye. For someone like this round bellied bastard, the simple action is enough to draw ire. He can act like he's soft spoken and modest, but this motherfucker is the scum of all scum. Being in his presence fills me with nothing but disgust. It is repulsive. I can feel my skin crawling like it wants to shrivel up.

How could Esdese...How can Esdese honestly tolerate this man? How can she tolerate being in Onest's presence like this? It's ridiculous, nothing short of asinine and unbelievable. Even if she wasn't as skilled and powerful as she is-her looks alone, would always ensure that she is ten thousand yards away from Onest at all time. Pride and dignity would drive her to great lengths. If Onest even traced her leg, certainly she'd kill herself.

The fact a vile man like Onest even traced her skin, would be enough to cause her despair.

As powerful as she is, Onest doing that, would be nothing but a death wish.

"I don't agree with what you're saying."

"Budo, with all due respect. You are old and set in your ways." Esdese points at a candle burning close by. It filled the room with a pleasant scent. A backdrop to the stormy confrontation about to take place.

"You may be powerful, but you have much to learn. As a general, you should know better."

Esdese sighs, opens her mouth, and says simple words.

"A candle burns harshest before it is about to extinguish itself. Call this prudence on my part."

Budo growls, audibly.

"Don't think I won't put you in your place, woman."

"My place, Budo?"

I know about this man. Budo is renown and famous, even when everything was breaking down into chaos over a decade ago. Budo is an example of what the old Empire is. Solid. Stout. Dignified. Life is always hard, but living in the Empire back then wasn't a battle for survival. However, I wonder if Budo is the stoic man he's trying to push himself off as.

It's clear that Esdese and Budo don't get along. I assume a battle must have taken place, and somebody managed to get the better of the other. Perhaps a sort of stalemate occurred-but when egos like this collided, every move down to the last turn of the feet meant the world. Their pride is on the line, after all. I don't have such foolish notions. The human ego is one of the biggest problems and the cause of idealism, and the battle thereof. Beyond this-it makes one feel as if they are more...

I turn my eyes to Onest.

Calm and reserved. He looks like he is just standing by. He's just watching these two powerhouses go at it, like he's some innocent bystander to it all. However, I know better.

Onest put these two against each other. Budo will never stand for Onest being in the seat of power that he's in. Budo supports the young little shit of an emperor and the only reason he hasn't splattered Onest is because the fat slob is an adviser to the little shit. It poses a problem. Budo is bound by duty to tolerate Onest, but should the man make one wrong move, Budo will act. Esdese being present is a cushion for Onest.

"He defiled the stadium. He turned a tournament into a bloody massacre. He doesn't need a Teigu! Just like you didn't need one!" Budo's voice barely rises, but the tone of it is severe.

There is anger there.

I don't know what had been said for Budo to react so strongly. Truth be told, I'm hardly paying any attention. In situations like this, it's just better to observe. I've always been observant anyways, and this is sort of my field. I'll talk once I'm certain I will have an advantage. Perhaps I'll make a quip to Onest.

"All the more reason he should have a Teigu. We'll annihilate the Revolution within a fortnight." Esdese snorts at Budo.

"I have severe doubts of that. He may topple the Empire and become a threat a million times worse than that ragtag group of rabble known as the Revolution." Budo's tone increases in volume once more , he flicks his eyes on me. Stony. It's clear he is irate. Is Esdese trying to piss this man off on purpose? I haven't even said a word and he's sending me looks like he wants to send me flying.

I understand being wary-considering what I did in the stadium, but for outright hostility...

"Budo, this is getting old."

"He will not be a general and have a Teigu! I refuse to accept that! Gozuki..."

That's a name I haven't heard in a long time.

A name I hate.

A man I hate.

Gozuki, the man who had wanted to turn me into a demon. Who had big plans for me. It makes sense, but also doesn't make sense, that Budo is bringing this up, now of all times. Certainly the two knew each other, in the long run, but they were on separate sides of the field. I try not to remember Gozuki, and the memories I have are hazy.

There's blood and screaming and laughing. I feel nothing but rage and fury. Hate burns deep inside of me. The smoldering embers of rebellion scorch the pit of my stomach, burning my throat. Above all-there's a joy to killing. A joy to killing this man. Joy to mayhem and destruction-seeing that bright flash.

I shake my head.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"What does that man have to do with anything? He nearly got his face punched in, but managed to escape with just getting his right eye completely destroyed. He's been dead for over five years, now."

"Gozuki spoke of a child he tried to take under his wing. That student was violent and had psychotic fury."

"And you think that boy is my husband standing before you right now? It seems like your old age and caution is starting to get the better of you, Budo."

Budo does the unthinkable and slams his hands on the table. And, here I thought Budo was stoic and somewhat reserved. That'd be a problem if I, or anyone is facing him while he is using his Teigu. If he's levelheaded all of the time, it'll nearly be impossible to goad him. But, seeing Esdese rattle him and his actions to that rattling, it's clear he isn't as levelheaded as he presents himself to be.

It would be possible to goad this man into destroying his Teigu, by focusing all of his power into one attack.

"He may not be that boy, but he is cut from the same cloth!"

Esdese sighs softly. "Your reasoning is skewed at best. Afraid of a little competition? It's been a while since you've had to flex your muscles and show why you are a general in the first place."

I stay silent, not at all going to add in my fifty cents. Budo and Esdese have their horns locked at are jousting for who can impale the other the quickest. I'd be a fool to step into the fray. Whatever enmity is between these two-it goes way back to when Esdese first joined the Empire. That is the only thing that really makes sense, because Esdese had to have been born outside of the Empire's domain. Budo was born inside the Empire's domain.

"My family has loyally and faithfully served the Emperor and the Empire for many centuries. We have an impeccable record. I was born into this-I was trained from a young age in just not battle and war, but in books and politics. "

Esdese gives him a look. "Is there a reason why you're telling me something like that?"

"I don't want you or your...Husband thinking that I've lost my step or edge, and to remind you why I am in the position that I am in."

"Fair enough, but he is still going to wield a Teigu."

"I refuse to allow that."

Onest laughs, adjusting his weight in the chair. It makes a lot of noise compensating for his weight, but finally the noise stops. He looks me in the eye before a small smile forms on his face. "I have an idea that'll settle this."

Budo just growls, eyes starting to glint.

"What would that be?" Esdese ventures.

The smile on Onest face makes me sick. "Go to Gifnora and survive three days and three nights in there, with the rest of the Jeagers as well."

Budo growls, but remains silent.

He's trying not to step over boundaries he set for himself.

What a fool.

Esdese snorts. "Certainly it isn't that necessary that we have to venture all the way to that place?"

"I'm sorry, but until I know that he is competent, I can't agree to giving him a Teigu..." Onest eyes me carefully. "If he is weak, it'll just be a waste."

Gifnora's is a savage warfront between land and sea. Heavy swells buffet the land, eating rocks and ruins alike.

On the western flank the waters crashed against sheer cliffs and shardlike escarpments. Ancient ruins wound through the cracks in the rock echoing with the pounding of the waves. Monstrous winged creatures make their homes here in the myriad of cuts and ledges–resident reptile fliers and seasonal migrants dived for fish in the rich, cold waters of the trench that abutted the Jukai. Some of the fish turned the tables, pulling their hunters into the water.

On the far side of the Jukai is a slow sinking that brought waters gradually inland. Where once lowland forests and floodplains stretched, the high tides started to drown the land. There were still many beaches in the more sheltered inlets between the rocky headlands. These were the transitory homes of giant turtles and carnivorous seals. Patrolled by huge predators and scavengers, these sequestered swamplands were every bit as turbulent as the western cliffs.

Gifnora's temperamental geology rendered its coast and places inland a crumbling maze of cliffs, trees, valleys, and half mountains fused with trees jutting out of and over a savage sea. The jagged projections provided protected ledges for seabirds and other wildlife to nest upon and precipitous lookouts for predators to scan for prey below. On the eastern shores of Gifnora, where the streams flowed down into rivers, and where those rivers flowed into the the sea, and the land was slowly sinking, much of what had once been floodplains or low jungle was drowned in growing swamp. .

On the eastern side of the mountainous spines that bisect Gifnora, a network of rivers, fed by runoff and springs, weaved through a wide land of gentle country swathed in low scrub and patchy grasslands. These lowland flats and wide grassy valleys were home to the largest of the land's inhabitants. Towering beasts and brawny plant eaters chewed the grasses and mowed the jungle perimeter, keeping it at bay, while giant, predatory beasts stalked the herds at a distance. In their midst, legions of insects went about their secret lives, mimicking the epic struggles of the dinosaurs.

Water is always the lifeblood of any ecosystem, and nowhere was this more evident. High rainfall for much of the year ensured that a constant flow of water worked its way across, into, and under the Jukai. The crisp alps of the mountains would also melt, sending down torrents of water in wide, splashing streams. This constant flow sculpted the landforms, carved deep gullies, and leveled the grasslands.

It filled holes to create pools and murky swamps and fed the ravenous jungle that swathed most of the island. It defined and sustained much of the land's geography and fed all of its inhabitants. These extensive aquatic systems of streams, rivers, lakes, and swamps were home to many of the island's unique life-forms. Microscopic, but vital, algae bobbed along, drawn by the current. Swarming silver flashes of fish, numbering in the millions, wound like underwater trains through the boughs of wet-footed forests.

Long-necked birds and thin-snouted fisher-reptiles stalked through marshy sinks. In the deep black-brown water of the wide, slow rivers, giant killers slipped unnoticed by the prey they marked. The tangled jungles of Gifnora are, without doubt, the most impressive forest and jungle complexes in the world. Gnarled trees the size of city blocks erupted in knotted root jumbles from the broken, volcanic earth.

Entire ecosystems existed within the great boles of single trees, in the branches that towered for thousands of meters in every direction, all with unique species coddled among their leaves and vines. Undergrowth, taller and denser than full-sized trees elsewhere in the world, choked the sodden ground thousands of feet below the light-gobbling canopy. Snake-like vines, green tendrils, and strangling creepers crisscrossed, struggling with one another in a slow fight for light and water.

Fungi the size of mountains jutted from sponge-damp wood to vomit clouds of toxic spores into the sodden air, and thick seas of rotting leaves pooled between buttress roots, several feet deep in places and writhing with hundred meter thick centipedes and acidic slugs. Understanding where one species stopped and another began was a task in the green melee. All kinds of organisms, plant, animal, and something in between, twisted around and through each other in a savage dance for survival.

This was an extreme environment that rewarded extreme adaptations in its inhabitants. The jungle sweated in an everlasting twilight. Leafy branches, high above, stole light before it could filter to the floor, rendering a world in muted green during the day. At night cool moonlight was echoed in luminous pools by light-emitting creatures calling insects to their doom.

The creatures of the jungle learned to use this darkness to their advantage, concealing themselves in its protective embrace or developing means to pierce the unrelenting gloom. In the battle for water, light, and food, each had its own card to play. Plants defended themselves with toxins, only to be eaten by creatures with immunity.

Prey hid beneath camouflage, only to be detected by a hunter's heat-sensitive organs. Scaly armor met bladed claws. Sharpened teeth crashed on hardened horn. Lapping tongues recoiled from poison.

An ecosystem of its own, distinct from the lightless depths of the broken jungle floor is the lofty canopy. A green maze of dizzy spans, whiplashing branches, thorny vines, thick tendrils, and shifting leaf walls. Wind, either gently caressing or violently shaking, rendered the canopy a world in perpetual motion. Gifnora is a transitory environment, a place that water, light, and life passed through on their way to the earth. A place of constant renewal and birth-for everything dies, but their bodies became nourishment for the Jukai.

The creatures of the canopy clung in this no-man's-land by whatever claws, talons, fingers, stubs, or any limbs they had. They were swatted by elements in service to the inexorable pull of gravity. These inhabitants of the jungle's ceiling did all they could to interrupt and steal what water, light, and life they could as it passed through, clashing with the land creatures, savage things clinging to a tumultuous existence.

Ceaseless rainfall carved deep rifts, cracks, pits, wide and narrow valleys running towards the ocean. Rains from higher elevations settle in low spots and depressions, warmed by heat, collecting nearly all biological matter that has entered a state of decomposition. The result being dark soup of decay, a rich ground for an entire niche of invertebrate life, the giant scavengers that fed on the soup. With sunlight rarely touched these deep and dark places, and so a number of arthropods, bugs, insects, arachnids, and other creepers had evolved to feast on the dead.

A few examples are a worm like creature that nestled itself in an armored shell, while its soft, pink body contained ten jaws to entrap and kill fallen prey. Scorpions and centipedes that can batter the trees that tower high into the clouds, spiders that weave webs that can ensnare the mammoth vulture-like Danger Beasts in the Jukai, and millipedes that sprayed out a toxic mist to paralyze their prey before consuming it.

This isn't even the beginning-there were millions, perhaps trillions of different kinds of these many legged monstrosities.

Rising above the green shag of the jungle, like the spires is the great spine of Gifnora. The mountainous ridge that ran its overwhelming, awe-inspiring crooked length across the horizon. Flanked by lesser peaks that broke the choking tree line, the central rise was a row of jagged, snow capped summits. Harsh elemental forces of wind, snow, sleet, and rain just barely back the jungle's insistent efforts to colonize these rocky heights.

Ancient eruptions and lurches of the earth had created these heights long ago. This harsh land, which is as much sky as rock, as much water as it is land, is the domain of only the toughest plants. Green scrub, leafy springs, and rock-hugging vines, they were hardy survivors capable of squeezing life out of the stone they clung to. Flanking them, and growing more nurmerously, were thousands of carnivorous plants-thick as trees, with spiked maws that split down the middle like a snake opening its mouth.

Within, their acid could burn through anything.

In turn, the stumpy plants were grazed by thick-skinned herbivores, the insidious plants were grazed on by herbivores that built an immunity to its acid, quitters of the harsh competition of the jungle. They were content living in the windblown uplands. Some were agile rock runners, fleet of foot. Others were lumbering brutes but held to the stone with iron grip. Following them all were the flesh-lusting predators, slaves to the scent of life-sustaining meat.

Truly, there isn't another place like Gifnora in the world.

"You've been there before. What's the matter now, Esdese?" Budo questions strongly.

Interesting.

"The strength I seek is strength in victory. I need a foe. The strength I seek is only realized with victory or defeat. There is only battling the reality of harsh, cruel nature in that place. Victory doesn't exist there. I found a strength there, but it was a different strength...It didn't suit me very well."

Onest clears his throat. "If Syrus agrees with this, you guys can depart whenever you are ready."

I look at the man-he must think he has everything figured out.

It's going to be sweet when I tear his ass up.

But, for now, I'll play the part.

"I see nothing wrong with it. It will be a waste if I die after getting a Teigu because I'm too weak."

"We'll meet back here when you return, then get you your Teigu."

I hold my smirk down.

Checkmate.

Najenda...Boss...

I wonder...

Is this your plan...

In any case one thing is most important...

I'm going back home.

Things can finally be black and white.

Simple.

How I've longed for simplicity.

Gifnora.


	18. Chapter 18

Yo! People! Everyone who is reading this! I have a poll on my profile for this story, so go to that poll and vote and vote and vote some more! Vote until you finger gets a cramp! Thanks a ton, because it'll really help and does help!

* * *

Preparations for Gifnora, if there even are any...Well, there isn't any preparations. You can load up on guns and ammo, swords and axes, and everything else. One million soldiers can march in there. The end result will always be the same. Gifnora will consume them. If the beasts don't get them, the insects will, if they don't, the plants will, if the plants don't, the monsters that lurk in the depths will swallow them whole. If there is one thing someone needs going into Gifnora it is the unflinching resolve to kill-the propensity to kill.

Screaming in fear and terror, in anger and fury-all of that is meaningless in Gifnora. Action mattered. If I had spent my time screaming and howling, instead of hacking and slashing when I had been in those hairline life and death fights, well, I wouldn't be here right now. This may sound arrogant on my part, but I view it as a simple fact. Gifnora isn't Mount Fake, or the Marg Highlands. Budo himself-Esdese herself, neither of them desire to step into Gifnora.

And, it's not like people just go to Gifnora. There's not a thought among empire clowns getting drunk that has to do with going into Gifnora. Even remotely. There are no maps of Gifnora. If there had ever been expeditions into the area, and I'm certain there had been, all of those ended in the demise of everyone entering. It didn't matter if there were ten generals, or if Budo had been there himself-Gifnora would have swallowed them whole.

I'll give credit where it is due. Budo is the last man-the last person in the Empire who adheres to the old ways. Before things turned into tyranny and the people were oppressed. He'd march into Gifnora with no fear, with his best men and women, and he'd set out to make a point. The point being that Gifnora isn't the all consuming super organism it truly is, but just another place. Another jungle. Another forest. That being said-he's as much of a problem as everyone else who supports the broken system.

He is also foolishly naïve.

Gifnora is always shrinking, and growing, all at the same time.

The palace grounds are relatively easy to maneuver around. The soldiers and their barracks are located in a lot of areas, but the area I'm in happens to be in a lower part of the palace. Once one enters the gardens, it is immediately to the right of the path. Of course, away from all the snobby, wealthy, and miserable higher ups that liked to parade around.

I'll say where I am is a little extravagant, but at least it's a little more rustic. Rather than the architecture, the weapons and armor were all made to draw a lot of attention. There was a great deal of pride, and they were right to be proud. But, they shouldn't be so proud. I can forge a lot better than they can, and there are people outside of the Empire that are masters swordsmiths.

I quickly see that Wave is like Tatsumi. Sure, they are different fundamentally, but they are almost two peas in a pod. They're going around and greeting everyone that will be accompanying us into Gifnora. The usual hello, nice to meet you, I hope we can be good comrades. The same old deal. Seryu is among them, saluting troops like the obedient fool that she is. Run and Tetsu are by far more conservative. They don't engage the troops. I don't even know where Run is, but Tetsu is just standing off to the side like I am observing everything.

Kurome, well she just snacks. She munches on her cookies. I can see Akame sitting next to her, munching on some Danger Beast leg or thigh. It is a shame that they're mortal enemies, but they're on opposing sides. Empire. Night Raid. There's no moderation or middle ground, and that doesn't just pertain to these two. Everyone currently is on two sides-Empire or Revolution. Those who are trying to tread in the middle will be forced to pick one or the other eventually.

"You look worried, husband. Everything all right?"

I tense a little, torn out of my own little world at Esdeath's volition.

It is common knowledge that the women of Night Raid all do this to me. It is common knowledge to me and them, at least. They cut me out of my thoughts. Akame was taking it upon herself not to let drift off too much, recently. What sets Esdeath apart from them is the fact she is far more abrasive, and loud about it. Leone grins and touches me. Akame glares at me while gripping my shoulder or hand. Boss eye smiles and grins-boy, does that really grind my gears. Mein-I shoved her into the washer, so that speaks enough right there.

However, neither of them worry me. Esdeath doesn't worry me. What worries me is that we're walking into Gifnora with people who are ill prepared. I don't care if a fucking general and commander are present, you can have twelve here-the minute we get in the Jukai shit is going to hit the fan, and bodies are going to be dropping. We're going to be leading more than five thousand men and women into that savage place, and they're all ready to die-at this moment, they know the danger they're getting into...

For now.

"I'm worried about this expedition." I focus ahead of me.

The chatter. The activity. The people. The noise. I don't look at Esdeath in any case, I don't acknowledge her hand tracing over my torso. Tatsumi and Wave are still going soldier to soldier, giving them pep talks. Letting them know they're all going in Gifnora together and will be leaving together. We're all little boy scouts that have to wait for our balls to drop.

I shift, grousing.

Esdeath's hand slides a little low.

She'd better cool it.

I don't know if Budo would approve of us rolling around out here. Esdese can get very loud, very aggressive, and very passionate real quick. We'd be thrashing and writhing in all our naked glory for everyone to see. I would entertain the thought more-but Tatsumi seeing me naked, and everyone else for that matter, doesn't appeal to me. I hope this woman has enough sense, not to push this. We'll both be getting into trouble for letting out our wild sides.

"It is necessary. Onest wants to play this game, so we'll just throw it back in his face. I am concerned myself, but I'm bringing some generals and commanders along that have experience. Many of these men and women are ill prepared for this expedition."

Oh, well of course. Esdeath uses from cold logic there. These people mean nothing so long as I have a Teigu. As long as I get a Teigu. I can replace all of them easily enough. Take out some generals and commanders, and Onest has no choice but to put me in a high ranking, if not one of the highest ranking positions in the Empire, or it's military.

More to the point all of these men and women can be replaced by me, and that just isn't true. While I have no love for them at all, I can't replace them. Each and every single one of them serve a purpose-like well oiled gears. Like a carriage being pulled by horses. Some were the horses. Some were the wheels. Some were the bolts that kept the wheels in place. Some were the wood extensions that connected the carriage to the horses. Without one or two, the rest would fall. The rest will fail. They can't be replaced.

I'm not going to replace them.

This is just ridiculous. How is having so many people coming with us going to do anything? The plants are going to eat them before the Danger Beasts ever do. The plant's acid is going to dissolve half of their body, and leave the other half to drop to the ground. Once those Danger Beasts came out-I can say more than half our numbers are going to drop. Monsters and beasts. Behemoths and fucking monstrosities. They are going to swarm from every possible direction, and there will be panic.

Wave is going to attack. Tetsu is going to attack. Esdeath is going to attack. That stupid fucker Bols is going to attack. Kurome might have a panic attack right then and there because of flashbacks. Run is going to take flight and attack. I don't even want to think of Stylish, but certainly, he will attack. Seryu is going to attack. Certainly some soldiers will attack-but the common, mutual thought is going to be run away.

This is going to be a bloodbath and nothing short of that. A massacre. I know these are my enemies-my mortal enemies. The people I hate the most, but at the same time, I can't stand a death going in vain. A death occurring for no reason. Onest and the empire send hundreds to their death, execute thousands more, so I shouldn't feel this way. Those sheep will march into Gifnora, scream while they're being wrapped up by the giant spiders, and scream when the spider bites them and turns their inside to much.

For duty.

For honor.

For glory.

For the empire.

I can't stand it. I can't stand thinking about this. I have no problem going into Gifnora alone, I welcome that. I welcome it with a sincere heart and tears in my eyes. Tears or relief and happiness. I have no problem going into Gfnora with the Jeagers-but thousands of men and women...I have a problem with that. I never sacrificed my comrades in the fourth squad, I never let them throw their life down for me-Never.

I have no intention of doing that now.

"They're all going to die!" I snap, losing patience.

My outburst captures the attention of everyone present-even Tetsu looks in my direction, eyes a bit wide with surprise. I can't care less at the moment. Esdeath better get a fucking grip. If she's going to be enjoy the rank of being a leader, she'd better take that full fucking responsibility of being a leader. That meant caring about those under her, and ensuring each had a role assigned best fit to their capabilities. More importantly-she couldn't look at them like mere sacrifices.

She isn't a leader if she does that. She can drop the rank of General and just become a hunter for hire. She doesn't need the title. She probably enjoys the title.

"Come with me." Esdeath's tone breaks no argument.

I dare say she's demanding me.

"You fucking piss me off." I growl. "You...Piss...Me...Off...You stupid fucking..."

"You want to finish that?"

I don't back down. "You're pushing my fucking patience, damn it..."

"Come with me."

Do all the women in my life now have to be so domineering?

Against my better judgment, I follow Esdeath. I am conceding to following her, and it's a huge mistake on my part. She wants to dominate me and now she sees this as a sign of submission. Now she's going to start pushing me, and I'm going to have to put things in perspective. I'm going to have to really hurt her, so she just understands where she stands with me. Teigu or not-if I wrench her arm behind her back and slam her over my knee-she is going to scream in pain.

We end up going into our room. I should have figured this woman is horny. She is just out of control, like a damn teenager. I can only say she's never, ever had a physical relationship, a romantic one, or just a relationship in general. She's on cloud nine million-well beyond cloud nine, and she is in sheer bliss.

I make sure not to react as she shuts the door and goes to bed. I don't even give a flinch or grimace as she slips off her long boots. I am inclined to just ignore her, because clearly she is trying to seduce me. She doesn't take her sweet time to slip off her boots usually, and she's being extra slow and deliberate about it. It's not even seductive as it is awkward.

Then again, Esdese is learning, and I am part of that learning experience. I don't know how I should feel about this. On the one hand, it excites me. I know well enough what happens, and everything that goes along with it. Esdeath on the other hand is just learning, and she is an eager learner. She knows that if I put my penis in her and release, that a child, or children will come forth. But, she isn't prepared to take care of them. I also don't want her to be the mother of my children.

This fucking sadistic bitch-I don't want her passing on _anything_ to our children.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Esdeath demands, slipping off her last boot. "Looking so angry before you ravish me, I'm afraid you might actually hurt me."

"Tell me something..." I look at her intently. "Why in the hell can't you get a grip? You're acting like sex starved teenager right now. Are you a damn nutcase or something?"

"Is it wrong for me to crave you?"

I visibly tense, so much so, my muscles flex.

Esdeath looks hungry.

"Answer my fucking question, you fucking basket case."

Esdeath glares. "This is all new to me."

"You've never had a relationship with someone?"

"No. I spent my time hunting Danger Beasts, and when that got old and joined the Empire. I've been killing rebels since. There's not much time left for me to indulge in what I considered to be a pointless endeavor. At the moment in time at least."

I get it now. This is going to sound corny as hell. This is weird as hell to even think. Somehow, I awakened the sexual and sensual creature that lurked deep within Esdeath. I don't know what I did, how I did it, or anything else, but...The point remains that I've done something where Esdeath not only feels lust and the desire to feel a man inside of her, but I've awakened love, or the need to love and be loved.

I can't even understand this.

"Do you get what I'm saying?" Esdeath asks after a silent few seconds. "I am so horny I could devour you right now, I will hear none of your objections. I want you. I need you."

I try to shake off this heavy feeling that just swamps over me, but I can't. My head is light, and I feel dizzy. My heart is racing, beating and beating, faster with each breath. My stomach is twisting and goes numb, I can feel my private parts swell. A part of me is feeding off of Esdeath. A part of me is anticipating this woman coming to me and just tearing off my clothes. A part of me wants her to grab onto me and not let go.

I want her to.

I want to rip off her clothes and bite into her neck and draw blood, and suck until she screams in pain and I leave a big bruise on her neck. I want to repeat that process and feel her wither under me in bliss and pain. I want to feel her teeth nip at my jawline and trail to my collarbone. I want to feel her hot breath on my skin.

"I'm not going to release inside of you." I declare, hardening my gaze and tone.

My body may want it, but I need to use my brain.

Until the world is a peaceful place, I won't have children. Since that will never happen, I will never have children. They deserve far more than this rotten world with rotten people. They deserve to live a life in bliss and laugh all day and night. They deserve to only laugh, and to never cry. They deserve to be happy, and feel love. They don't deserve sadness or to shed tears. They don't deserve to know or feel what heartbreak is. They don't deserve to know that burning in the pit of their stomach is hatred.

They don't deserve sorrow or despair. They don't deserve desperation. They deserve nothing of what makes this world a _rotten and despicable_ place to live. They only deserve happiness and joy. But, I know they will grow up, and they will have to endure terrible things. They will wail and cry, they will feel hatred and despair, they will drown in sorrow...They will want to experience these things on their own when they get old enough, and they will hear nothing of what I have to say about it-especially if they're a woman.

I will not cross this bridge. I won't have kids with Esdeath. I won't have kids with Leone. I won't have kids with Akame. I won't have kids with Boss. I won't have kids with a woman that runs a humble sandwich shop in one of the Empire's districts. I will indulge in the act. I will indulge in the momentary bliss and relaxation that release bring me. I will indulge in it. But, I will not do anything more than that.

"Why not?" Esdeath hisses, locking onto me.

"I have no desire or intention to have kids anytime soon. If I can help it, I will never have a son or daughter. I will release on your body, in your face, and even down your back and torso. I'll let it spill into your mouth, if you so desire it. But I will not release inside of you."

Before things get too far out of hand, I'm going to steer this back onto battle. Esdeath lives for it, so it should be enough to sway her from this. She won't forget it and she'll interrogate me later on, and I will snap at her, but for now-I don't want to cross that bridge. I can't let this woman drive my logic out of the door with pure physicality.

I can't.

If she ever does carry my child...Onest will hold that over my head. I can only shake with fucking rage. Pure fucking rage. That man is sick. He'd do something so sick and twisted I'd lose my fucking mind. I'd kill him. I'd kill everyone. The people who allowed it to happen, the people who had nothing to do with it, and the people trying to calm me down. I will kill them all. I will be lost in darkness. Consumed with hatred. Boiling over with rage and fury. Pure and distilled, with no end in sight.

"I don't understand..." Esdeath's eyes shift-I can't tell if there is sorrow there, or unacceptance. "Our children will be powerful. They will kill Budo at the mere age of seven, they will rule!"

"The thought of them ruling this crumbling Empire makes me sick. The thought of them being born into this rotten world makes me sick to my fucking stomach."

"They will still kill that old man."

It is every woman's dream to bear children. It is every woman's nightmare to think that the man they love doesn't want them to bear their child because something is wrong with them. Perhaps, it is for this reason, I close the distance between myself and Esdeath, and wrap her up in a hug. Comforting her. I squeeze so hard she has to wrap her arms around me and dig her nails into my back. She gasps, trying to breathe in and out. I squeeze harder, and she can barely get a gasp out-her nails dig into my back, and I feel my skin breaking.

"This world is a rotten and despicable place filled with nefarious men and women." I say, putting my nose in her hair. I can feel her relax by the simple action, and she breathes out, kissing my chest. It is gentle, and tender. Not at all like her hot passionate kisses that involved gnawing on my flesh.

"My children deserve better, so much better. Children deserve so much better. No tears. No sorrow. No despair. They deserve to be happy. I want them to laugh and giggle, I don't want them to cry. I don't want them to know sorrow and hatred. I don't want them knowing and feeling what we have, what we do, and what we will in the future."

"Syrus..."

I sigh, releasing this ferocious woman from my iron grasp. She lets out a loud sigh, a small smile on her face. She sucks in a breath. Her breasts rise and fall with her chest, not blocked by my strength any longer.

"I will never feel right bringing children into this world. Something innocent and pure, brought into a rotten world. How twisted can someone get? How twisted would we be doing that? How can I bring something so fragile into a harsh world-there are men that would kill a child, an infant, and worse..."

"Syrus..."

"I'm not fucking around!" I snap.

"I had no idea you had these thoughts and concerns. I'd say we can train them, and make sure they're strong, but that won't suffice in this...It won't sway...This is something you will never change your mind on."

Esdeath looks at me with new eyes. Soft and shimmering. The hardness that comes from battle is gone. The jaded edge that came with losing her entire tribe is gone, for just a moment. In her eyes is smoldering emotion. There is love. There is a small innocence as well. A woman who will pamper and coddle her children, not subject to harsh training. She removes her hat, and brings it to her bosom, putting it over her heart.

She breathes, running her hands over every part of me. She puts her hands between my legs, and she entertains herself. Not at all aggressive like before. She is curious. Playful. A little shy, even. I don't mind being her playground at the moment, as long as she can concede and understand where I am coming from. As long as she can concede with the fact I don't want kids, ever.

I just can't do it...

"It won't." I admit. "I'm always going to have this view on it."

"I...I will respect your wishes, then." Esdeath murmurs, hand pressing into her bosom. "I will respect your desire to not have children. But, know that I desire children, lots of children. I want to be a mother. But, I concede to your request."

"Thank you, Esdeath." I hold her close.

I don't feel weird doing it, oddly enough. This woman wants to be so close to me-if it were up to her she'd climb inside of me and nestle herself there. I guess this is why I don't feel weird, because...

I want to hold her.

I need to.

* * *

Esdeath and I have a little fun after our serious conversation I had too many thoughts on my mind, and Esdeath had the sex drive of a hormonal Danger Beast right in the middle of mating season. The only way we'd calm down enough to speak to anyone else was through release, and I released. She lays next to me, legs intertwined with one of my mine. She's rubbing me up and down, just enjoying our privacy.

"Syrus..." She breathes, rolling over. The sun kisses her fair skin, and highlights her scars from battle. I don't mind seeing her scars. She is in pure bliss right now.

"We should probably get back with the others." I suggest.

"I think Wave and Tatsumi are handling it well. Seryu is there to help things along, if need be."

"Those little brats." I snort.

It is ludicrous to think of Wave and Tatsumi leading men and women into battle. Between their naïve nature and sheer stupidity, I'd fear for the longevity of their live altogether. Seryu would probably have better luck-but since she's a sinister, twisted, and demented little troll, I think the soldiers would be in more trouble. Seryu would turn on them, or something along those lines. I can see it happening-you're all evil for retreating! Die!

Calm down you little bitch.

"I need people capable of battle and being capable in battle. I may be the leader, but that doesn't mean I can't teach them certain skills. Eventually, they will need to combat the Revolutionary Army hiding like cowards in the South and Night Raid. I can't have them making foolish mistakes. I lost four of my subordinates because they made foolish mistakes. They were too arrogant, too emotional, too prideful, and they lost their lives because of it. They weren't able to make the right decisions."

She really has such a eloquent way of saying-they're just my grunts, but I want them to be more. I am certain Kurome, Run, and Tetsu can lead. Kurome isn't really an option in the long run, since she'd just throw the men and women away. That just leaves Tetsu and Run left. They are both level headed enough, and calm enough, to formulate strategies, plan ahead, and deal with stress when the time came. This can also mean that only they will really stay side by side with the empire, even when defeat is imminent.

"Speaking of that..." I squint-the ceiling seems so high at the moment, and blurry. "When are we supposed to leave for Gifnora?"

"Considering where we are going, rushing is dangerous." Esdeath replies, sitting herself up. "I figured three days should suffice for preparations and getting everyone in order."

I guess I can agree with that. If things move too quickly, nobody is going to be prepared. At least this way, they can brood at night, and worry, and fret, and worry some more. They can resolve themselves to kill at all and any costs. They can firm themselves, so they don't scream in fear and run away. Lastly, they can say any last prayers before they meet their maker. They can bid family farewell.

However, in the long run, this whole expedition is going to fail. These men and women will be killed. Trampled. Pulled apart. Their insides turned to liquid nourishment for spiders and other creepy crawlies. Esdeath may not even escape from this. Kurome may not. It all comes down to if they're ready to kill or not, and if they're ready to give up their heads.

I can see Esdeath being wrapped up by a spider, and that spider pushing its egg right on her. In a few weeks, the egg will hatch, and Esdeath will have a billion hideous, venomous things crawling all over her. Biting her. But-this woman has experience, a lot of it-so she shouldn't suffer this fate-but everyone else coming with this, I can't say the same.

She eyes me up, grinning. "That also gives me time to..."

"Satisfy yourself? You're unbelievable, Esdeath."

"I don't see you complaining or stopping me."

I laugh. "I'd be a stupid ass to do that."

There's two reasons I say this. Esdeath is a babe. She's a killing machine, but her body is one in a million. Sleek and curvy, she's streamlined to perfection. The other reason I say is because I will not-I will not get blue balls, at all. It's never happened to me, but I will not experience that pain. I don't think Harada had been over exaggerating when he said it was the most painful thing in the world and could break a man down to his knees and make him cry. Also-Esdeath is sexy, she's convincing, and she's turning me into her playground.

"I guess you would be." Esdeath agrees.

She turns to look at me, still sitting up. She doesn't cover her naked skin from my view. She is as open as a book, and she is comfortable about it. I wonder if she'd be this way with Tatsumi-or any other man for that matter. Would she keep herself dressed and tread with what little moderation she has? Or, would she drop all of that like she has with me?

Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about it.

"We should really get going." I tell her.

"General Esdeath!" Budo is at our door, pounding on it. "Make yourself decent and answer this door!"

"Fucking Budo."

"Stupid son of a bitch." I echo her sentiment, hastily pulling on some shorts Esdeath had been kind enough to give me last minute.

Esdeath makes herself decent. She puts on a shirt and some shorts, sitting herself up on the bed. She's really taking her sweet time, and I want to tell her to hurry up before the stupid asshole starts knocking again like some madman, but I refrain from doing that. Pissing Budo off just seems so right, and so funny. I bet the old clown hasn't laid up in bed with a woman for decades. Hell, I bet he didn't ever roll in the hay with a woman.

"Esdeath!"

"That's General Esdeath to you, Budo!" She snaps, getting out of the bed. Her fists are clenched at her sides, and I dare say-she's prime to attack. "Do I need to smack you again to remind me why I am General!?"

There is just a moment of silence, and Esdeath is at the door. She opens it. Budo is standing there, frowning, arms folded over his chest. This stupid ass really thinks he's scaring me, or letting me know where I am in the hierarchy here. I find it nothing short of amusing. This is why I hate the empire. Someone like Budo wants to march around acting like he's all of that and a bag of chips, when the dumbass is past his prime, and living on the legacy of his family. That's not to say he isn't powerful or skilled, but he will always draw it back to his family.

Not the fact he's skilled and strong.

"I'm busy." Esdeath's tone is lethal, and if I could see her eyes, I bet they're as cold as a glacier. "Why are you pounding on my door like some dumbass?"

"You can roll around in your bed with this ruck at some other time." Budo hisses. "You're a general, and you need to be out there gathering everyone for this expedition."

"I'll delegate that to you."

Budo isn't amused. I can see his face, and it's like granite. His eyes are glinting. His teeth are gritting, and I bet he wants to call Esdeath a less than savory name or two. If he wants to be a hard ass, I can see him taking a step in this room and squaring up with Esdeath. She'd eat that up, and I know without a shred of doubt, she'd throw down right here with him.

It'll be the perfect chance for me to escape, but...

But...

Fucking Boss...

Damn it, I want to leave now. I really do. It's the perfect time. However, I'm not finished mapping out the palace-squaring in on Onest's room. I haven't got my Teigu yet. I haven't got Onest alone, where I can take a chunk of his flesh, and his Teigu.

"That is not my duty. My duty is to guard Emperor Makoto. You are the general Onest picked for this mission. You organize the soldiers, choose commanders, and get everything organized."

"My subordinates are handling it."

I adjust on the bed. There's an inkling of Budo about to step into this room, and if that happens, Esdeath is going to attack him. Hell, I might attack him if he takes too much of a step. A step is enough to close the distance, and deliver a killing blow. People like us, a step is enough to wipe through dozens of men and women-this room, and this entire side of the palace will be in ruin.

"Those little brats." Budo spits, eyes filling with disdain. "They lack the experience necessary."

"I am leading the expedition, not them. That doesn't mean they can't organize the soldiers and make sure everything is ready before we depart. I need capable people in battle, not just a bunch of mindless brutes. I'm sorry you can't lead a pack of ants, Budo-you're just a mindless brute that performs one duty. However, I can do more, and my subordinates will do more."

"You little wench!""

Only anger and hate are on Budo's tongue as he speaks. This is more than just a rivalry. This is enmity. This is hostility. A simple rivalry would never escalate like this has, in the span of less than two minutes. Granted-Esdeath and I were relaxing, granted this dumbass came pounding on our door, and granted...I'm not sure, but I am seeing hatred. I am seeing fury. Budo and Esdeath hate each other. Is it him believing her to be an inferior woman? Is it he believing he is past his prime? Is it both?

Before this goes any further-I'm going to mildly...Mildly interject. If I have to throw hands right now, it's going to be nasty. I'm going to break Esdeath's nose off instinct and I'm going to break both of Budo's jaws. They're going to hammer my ass, definitely, but not before I fuck both of them up. I'll target those wounds while I'm fighting them, and then break them in two.

Better to avoid that.

"Esdeath, we really can't leave all of it to them." I say, tone low. "We need to pick the commanders, we also need to separate the soldiers. We have experience to do that."

She turns to me, and I shift-ready to attack or defend. Her eyes are empty, dark, cold as fucking glaciers. She will kill, and she will not feel a thing. I've seen that look before-the look of shutting everything down and becoming a killing machine. This woman was one step away from going on a tear. If I hadn't interjected when I did, I have no doubt Budo would be through four walls by now. Esdeath would be after him like white on rice, and I'd be sitting here looking like a real dumbass with my thumb up my ass.

"I guess you're right." Esdeath turns away from me. "We'll be out there within the hour."

Budo growls, but shuts the door.

"I was about to rip his fucking head off." Esdeath growls, throwing herself down on the bed. She hits the pillow four times, before jabbing her elbow into it. "He repulses me."

I nod, not going to comment on that. Her hitting the pillow or her comment.

"Seriously...Why are you here?" I ask, raising my brow.

Esdeath hums. "I'm not even sure right now, and I don't care."

"What are we going to do for an hour?"

Esdeath climbs onto me, arms laced behind my neck, and she arches into me. "Isn't it obvious?"

I look at her, feel my body shaking, and feel my shorts get too tight. I'm not sure why I even bothered to ask her such a stupid question in the first place. It's obvious what we're going to be doing.

"If Budo pounds on this door again-"

"I am going to grab him by his puny testicles and rip them off." Esdeath growls.

"Ow!" I flinch, feeling blood ooze out from my neck. "The fuck are you doing?"

"Venting!"

* * *

There's so many people present, I don't even try to look at all of them, or keep count of them. I'm standing at the head, with Esdeath and the rest of the Jeagers. Of course we're going to take center point in all of this. Budo's old panzy ass won't step a foot near Gifnora, and I can't blame him for feeling that way. His armor is bulky, he's bulky, and he'd just be a giant piece of meat for the taking.

Seryu, Wave, Run, Tetsu and Tatsumi are organizing everyone the best they can. Esdeath and I only offer small tibids, as it were, to how things should be organized and leave the rest to them. It's a good exercise for Tatsumi who has his head so far up his ass most of the time he can't see straight. Seryu is a born natural, but her zealousness plays against her. Wave is no different than Tatsumi. Run's solemnness allows him to see the bigger picture, but he also fails to see the bigger picture because of that.

Tetsu is more methodical in his approach. He goes through each person, walks them to groups, or shifts them around until he is satisfied. He'll walk from one length of the field to the next, and back again, without as much as a mutter of complaint. Even when it is clear Tatsumi or Seryu are fucking up the system he's trying to implement, he takes it all in stride and improvises.

Kurome, Bols, and Stylish flank them and do what they can to assist the organizing of so many soldiers. I doubt either of these three know how to lead or organize. They'd just be support or back up, in a sense. They are killers and just mow people down. That is where their talents are. Stylish-from what I gather is full support thanks to his Teigu, but that can only go so far. Not everyone wants him near them, and they don't try to hide this fact either. I'm thinking there's some process where he's making someone half a machine.

Kurome and Bols are just killers, pure and simple. Bols burns. Kurome cuts. Kurome is a twisted little something considering what Teigu she has, and Bols...Well, I can't stand the damn bastard. He serves a purpose here in these walls of the Empire, in the Jeagers, and in the Empire's playbook, but he doesn't have any of that with me. The second I am able to, I am going run my sword through him or cut off his head.

I get the feeling that Stylish will be the first to fall by my blades, though. The look he's been giving Tatsumi since the little runt arrived is one of wariness and disbelief. It's not the disbelief that has one with wide eyes of amazement. It is severe scrutiny. If I have to guess it is the alias Tatsumi used at the tournament-he won't observe me like that because Esdeath will have his head, but Tatsumi isn't so lucky. His cover hasn't been blown-but this man is going to be keeping his eyes on him.

In turn that means he's going to be keeping his eyes on me. He may not be at this moment, but when I escape-if Tatsumi does before or after I do, this man will be right behind him. He is going to tail Tatsumi all the way back to Night Raid. Of course, Tatsumi won't be alone, someone from Night Raid will be with him-Akame, most likely. He is going to find the hideout and launch his attack, but given the cliffs surrounding it-he is going to use some sort of gas, or fumes, to put everyone down at the right moment.

Of course there is someone so shrewd within the Jeagers, but that also raises a question. What is he doing-or what things is he doing that aren't being known or discussed with Esdeath. This man could have a million different things going on, other than his duties in the Jeagers, and he completes those tasks on his duties for the Jeagers have been completed.

Esdeath couldn't care less what he's doing. She'd never even care to know until he dies, or something goes wrong that has everybody wondering just what the hell Stylish was doing, and why Esdeath hadn't been more firm in dealing with him. It's going to kill her reputation a bit if this man is way off of the deep end, and is doing things that can possibly shame her and the Jeagers.

"What do you think, Syrus?"

I shuffle my thoughts away. I imagine them as pieces of paper being folded and slipped into a pocket. I have my rough map of the palace already complete, and nobody will be able to tell what it is by a first glance, or staring at it for hours. They'll just chalk it up to a waste of time on my part. My first mission is complete-I mapped out the palace for Boss Lady.

"I'm not the general here, you are."

"I understand that, but I am asking for your opinion."

My second mission is attaining a Teigu-if Onest is going to see it through on that. There's a chance he won't. Esdeath will cut him to pieces if it comes down to that, but I doubt it'll get that far. Whatever these two have, it isn't exactly mutual, but they're scratching each other's backs. Esdeath has no aspirations for political power, that's nothing but folly in her eyes, and Onest, being at the top of the power chain, doesn't have to worry about someone as cunning as him, but a million times more powerful trying to take that spot.

My third and last mission will be taking Onest's Teigu. If I am able, kill him. I'd like to kill him, but a part of me wants to give him a fate worse than death. Death is too merciful for that dumb fat fucker. I want to turn him into Swiss cheese. I want to skin him alive and throw him into a pot of boiling water. But, even that is too merciful since he'd die from shock. In the end my best bet is to cut off his balls, cut off his dick, cut off his arm so I can take his Teigu and a trophy along with me, and then finally, put a centipede or hornet down his pants.

My sadist thoughts of the fat fuck aside, I look at Esdeath and remain quiet for a few moments. I observe all of the soldiers. All of the lieutenants that are smoothing things along. Truth be told it doesn't matter how we organize these people. When we get into Gifnora more than half are going to be killed on the spot. The other half will straggle around before being picked off. The Jeagers themselves could be swallowed whole by the monsters in there, Teigu or not, they let their guard down, and they'll be devoured.

The organization is more than likely just to ensure travel is efficient. If everyone is all over the place, we're going to be traveling for two weeks, as opposed to two days. People are going to take shortcuts, they're going to sit down to take breaks, more than necessary, and there's going to be those that just don't want to listen and will be hindrances and nothing less than that.

As it stands I see nothing wrong with our formation. There's between ten thousand and twenty thousand soldiers total with us. Their grouped up by one thousand, spaced apart by a few meters. There's groups of a few hundred and a few thousand soldiers spaced out among the regular formations. They'll bring up the rear and middle, if I have to guess. We'll be walking a few hundred meters apart at any given time, but always within shouting range, as we can't be too far ahead, or behind each other.

"I see nothing wrong with it, Esdeath."

"Why do you have that look on your face then?"

I press my hand to my forehead, try not to sigh in irritation, and pull it across my scalp. It just doesn't sit well with me that Onest has all of these men and women lined up to march to their deaths. Of course, right now, they're all resolved to face death. In the name of the Empire and in the name of honor for the corrupt regime, they'll laugh at death. But, when they see one of their own, with half of his or her body hanging from a plant's mouth, and that half fall, spilling out blood, guts, gore, and waste-they're going to have a change of heart.

I'm not even sure why I care. These people are all evil, when it comes down to it. Veterans like the man I cut down on my first assignment are wily and bloodthirsty. They don't show it. They will play the calm part. They'll just kill a person, but there won't be laughter and there won't be a grin. It's just the cold stare, with no emotion in the eye. These younger ones are the people that will grin and laugh like maniacs as they cut through people.

They're the ones that drag women down the street by the hair, pull them into an alley, and slit their throat, or cut off their heads. They toss the head aside where it rolls into a heap of garbage. The body remains where it fell, in garbage as well. People see this nameless woman without a head-the horror and fear in her eyes is plain to see, but they won't bury the corpse. They won't even close her eyes.

Then there are women-like those in that brothel and opium house that will be killed for no reason. Those men we cut down had went around punching those women in the throat, every single one of them. Snapping their necks would have been more merciful. There would have been pain, of course, but there wouldn't be overwhelming terror. They wouldn't have had to clutch their throats, crying silently, as they pass.

"Am I under your microscope or something?"

Esdeath simpers. "Not at all. You just have this flinty glare going, and it's making me curious."

"You know there's an old saying A jungle consumes itself. A jungle has its own weather. None of these men or women are going to walk out of Gifnora alive, Esdeath. Run, Tetsu, Kurome, Bols, Stylish, Seryu, Wave, and Tatsumi may not even walk out alive. They may have Teigu, but that doesn't matter in the long run. This isn't a place where there's more docile Danger Beasts-Gifnora is where the Super, Mega, and classes that aren't even named yet reside."

"So, you're saying that only you and I are strong enough to walk out of this place alive?"

I hold down a snarl, and hold down the urge to grab this woman by her wrist and ankle, and smash her back over my knee. I don't want to hear about the strongest survives and all of that shit. Gifnora taught me a lot. The strong die. The strong are gained up on by those weaker. Strength in numbers. The weak kill each other. The strong kill each other. The Jukai consumes all of them, with no remorse. The dead are nourishment for the ground.

"I'm saying only you and I have the experience necessary to survive being in such a harsh environment for three days and three nights. Our emotions won't overrun us. We won't be consumed by fear."

"Thanks for answering my question." Esdeath smiles. "Only you and I are strong enough."

"I don't want to hear that shit. It's not about strength!" I bite out, clenching my hands into fists. "You said it yourself-the strength you seek is different, and the strength you found in Gifnora wasn't what you were looking for."

"That is true. But, power is power."

I'm not going to even retort to that. Esdeath is right-power is power. Brute force is brute force. No matter how someone wants to slice it and decorate it with words, power is power. Just like a sword is designed for killing. Just like murdering for any reasons-perceived as noble or not, is just that. Murder. One can sugarcoat it and decorate it, but it's the same.

I'm also not going to retort because her thought process is far too simple. Her outlook on life is black and white. I had been the same way-in Gifnora, where things are black and white. However, Esdeath hasn't spent the last decade or more in that place like I did-her philosophy, and her outlook, are all wrong and backwards. She should be the gray area, like most people are. Like Tatsumi is. Like Boss Lady is. Like Run and Wave are. Instead-she sees things how she wants to see them, hear what she wants to hear, and that is it.

I am not going to be with this woman after I get my Teigu-when she is in a deep slumber because I throttle her in the bedroom, I am going to go after Onest, fuck his shit up, and make my departure. She-and everyone else won't know what the hell is going on until Onest either screams like a little bitch, or someone stumbles along blood leaking out of his room or see one of his balls on the floor outside of his room.

That's going to be a real tear jerker.

"I won't argue that point. I'm just saying it is a waste for all of these people to die."

"Not if you obtain a Teigu. You're worth a million more."

I shake my head and maintain my composure. The Jeagers are walking up along with lieutenants. It's about time to finalize everything, assign leadership roles, and go on our merry way into a massacre. Therefore I can't and won't snap at this woman like I want to. I won't grab her by the neck and slam her into the ground over and over until she concedes to my point.

"I can't replace them, Esdeath. I don't care what you say. They'll leave gaps that can't be filled. The quality of these new soldiers that come out of the Empire's academies and Dojos is lacking, even those older are subpar at best. Those that are like Budo, or hold the same skill set, are few and far between now. If they die, you're going to have a bunch of green, idiotic fools running around swinging swords."

"And, if they are weak as you say-they will die. That is the way things are in this world, Syrus. I don't see the problem with that."

"Fucking shit..." I bite out. "What is wrong with you? How are you a general with that mindset?"

"Power." Esdeath says simply.

It's clear the Empire is doomed. It's been clear for a long time now, but with someone like this being a general, it is doomed. Esdeath is the type of person that'd tell a person we're going out to combat, show them some moves, and then let them fend for themselves. If they're strong, they'd survive, and if they're weak, they'd die. Never mind the fact they were ill trained and ill prepared-never mind the fact their talents weren't honed, and every scrap of their potential was ripped out and honed to a fine point.

Another example is paying funds, and the people one is supposed to train aren't developed. It's like throwing out money, just because, and seeing no results come from it.

"I'm starting to think we see things differently."

"In time you will see things my way."

I grip her wrist, hard. "You're not going to yank me around on a leash and collar. I'll break you and fold you like a piece of fucking paper."

She yanks her wrist away. "Fine, but I don't want to have discussions like this."

"You're a general, that's your duty."

"Which is why I'm letting Wave and the others handle this. They'll be able to handle discussions like this while I go back to doing what I do best. Mowing down people."

Esdeath is hopeless, and this is the last woman I want to bear my children. They'd grow up with some twisted personalities, all thanks to this woman's own twisted views.

"How is everything on your end?"

I put my focus on the others approaching. It's better to do so. If I focus on Esdeath anymore, I'm certain I'm going to lose my temper and we're going to come to blows. That wouldn't be the best thing considering my Teigu and last mission is hanging in the balance with this.

"Smooth. Everyone is ready to set out, we're just waiting on the call." Run replies.

I nod, looking at the others.

"Some have a little doubt, but they're still ready." Wave explains.

"Doubts are like bugs and should be crushed when they become pesky." Esdeath replies.

Wave looks aghast. "You don't mean to kill them!?"

"Esdeath!" Seryu gives her the same look.

"Of course I'm not going to kill them. But, doubts are weakness. And, those that are weak die. Just know that you can't help or save everyone, Wave. The same goes for you Seryu and Tatsumi. Stick to your duties when we get to Gifnora and nothing more. If you allow even a sliver of emotion to get through, you will die, understand?"

"Because emotions are a sign of weakness?" Wave questions, brows drawn together.

"No, because they are a distraction. You idiot." Kurome interjects.

There's twenty lieutenants altogether besides the Jeagers and Tatsumi. Naturally, they pay me no attention and only speak to Esdeath. They're all older, gruff in appearance, and all share that same look. They're all the same. Dragging a woman into an alley by her hair and cutting off her head or just skewing her slowly, and cruelly. I don't mind letting Esdeath take point with this-it's about time she starts acting like a general, and less like a soldier. It's one thing to have the rank, but it's another to fulfill that role.

Budo and Esdeath really leave much to be desired in that aspect. One walks around with a holier than thou attitude-Budo. He won't leave the palace under the pretense of guarding that little shit stain of an Emperor. That means he really has no part in how new recruits are trained or brought up. Esdeath just has a I don't give a flying fuck attitude and everyone can die, as far as she is concerned.

I wonder if this is what drove Boss Lady out of the Empire. I'm not stupid enough to think she was never a part of this corrupt regime. She would have been a part of it just before things went south in every aspect. I'm not quite sure if Night Raid had existed back then, if it did, I never heard about it, and someone formed it before Boss Lady left.

The only explanation or logical answer would be Boss Lady founded it, but considering we're taking out key figures in the Empire-something the Revolutionary Army can't do...

Boss Lady founded and started the Revolutionary Army, and because of the battles...She had to form Night Raid to speed things along. Of course she'd do something like that, and it explains why she is missing an eye and an arm. Esdeath got her-the two battled it out, and Boss Lady lost. Esdeath loves to kill, she loves to fight, and she revels in it.

Really, Boss Lady never stood a chance.

"You okay?"

I look at Wave, trying hard not to swing off. It's one thing if a woman is going to cut off my train of thought, it's a whole other issue if a man does it. It pisses me off when Edeath, Leone, Akame, or Boss Lady do it...But, it makes me angry when a man does it.

"I'm fine." I reply, looking off into the distance-the direction we're going in.

To Gifnora.

Now I will know my way there from Night Raid's base.

"Are you worried some of these men and women are ill prepared?" Tetsu asked, voice calm.

"With me here, they have nothing to worry about!"

I ignore Stylish. I tap Esdeath on the shoulder, gesture for her to follow Tetsu and I. The men she was speaking to follow after us-mostly because Esdeath is following us and they have no choice or say in the matter.

"I'm worried some of these people aren't prepared." I tell her.

"What makes you say that?" One of the men ask me.

"They're used to fighting people, weak people at that. Most of them go after the petty thief. They have no experience battling Danger Beasts and there are Danger Beasts in Gifnora that are not known." Tetsu explains further.

"I assure you, they are more than prepared." A few of the men say.

It makes me sick.

And, clearly it's pissing Tetsu off.

"In that case I want four of you to lead the four units that concern me the most. We can't afford to break our formation, or allow them to break down once we get in Gifnora. It'll mean the death of us all."

"Who are you to order us around? You little brat?" One the men snarls.

Esdeath squeezes his shoulder, turning him around. "He's part of the Jeagers."

"With all due respect, General Esdeath-he is too young to be speaking on such things. He has no experience."

Esdeath grins-and I know this grin.

"You know I can kill you with just a thought, correct? Tetsu can kill you with a flick of his wrist. Did you forget he wields a Teigu while none of you do? Four of you will lead the units he's concerned about, and the rest of you, along with Syrus and I, and the Jeagers, will lead the rest. Do I make myself clear or do I have to assert myself?"

Everyone save for Tetsu and I shiver. They fear this woman, and for good reason. However, I don't fear her, at all. I am cautious around her due to her unpredictable and asinine nature, but other than that-there's no fear. I'm sure Esdeath killed a few dozen high ranking men and women when she first came in, and continued to after that until everyone got the point she wasn't to be trifled with.

I barely hide my smirk and contain my laugh.

What a sad state of affairs, and Budo is nowhere in sight.

"We understand, General Esdeath."

"Assist them, Wave and Bols." Esdeath orders.

They get right on that and the group disappears into the sea of soldiers. Everything goes according to plan, because units are shifted around until Esdeath looks satisfied with what she sees. I suppose now is the time for a speech and explanation as to why we're going to Gifnora, or just letting everyone know that is where we're heading.

I'm not going to lead that speech.

"Everyone! Stand firm!"

I note Tatsumi looks a little shocked as the sea of soldiers all stand at attention. They're not looking directly at me, or anyone before them, they are all looking past us. Picture perfect and exact. At least they are good with that. It'd be really sad if these men and women couldn't even get something so simple as that right, and it'd all be due to negligence.

"Our journey to Gifnora will take two days. We will rest on the way whenever it is needed. Groups will be spaced about by two meters, or two hundred meters. There will be smaller units in between those larger units. We will cover our flanks, the rear, the front, and above. We should arrive to our destination by nightfall-we will wait until day light to enter Gifnora."

"Salute!"

The sound is deafening, and I cover my ears.

Everyone present salutes, except for me, of course.

Even Tatsumi does.

Dumbass.

"Our first stop will be about fifty miles from where we are now. Until then, everyone is to move with vigor. Understood?" Esdeath shouts.

"Understood!"

You poor fools, little do you know...

You're all about to die.

But, at least Esdeath has enough sense to not enter Gifnora at night. That only means she had been in there during the night, and encountered those monsters that came out. Silent. With cold, blank eyes. No anger. No fury. No bloodlust. Just nothingness-I dare say they don't even have a consciousness...They just know one thing, and that is killing.

"Let's move out!"

"Salute!"

I snort, stepping in stride with Esdeath. Footsteps and chatter sound off behind me, and for a moment, I'm overwhelmed by the sheer noise of it. It's like stepping into a contained building, with people shopping or something, and they're all talking. The voices stretch and echo and they distort. Footsteps blend in.

"Let the games begin."

"That's the spirit, Syrus." Esdeath coos.

"Is there a reason why that old man isn't coming with us? Morale would be at an all time high."

Esdeath laughs, tilting her head at me. "He's a sanctimonious fool who sequesters himself in the palace."

Good to know.

I didn't think taking out the great and mighty General Budo would be so easy...And, it certainly won't be, but it'll be easier than I thought. A hot headed, holier than thou, stupid little fool who would rather waste away in the palace than doing anything worthwhile...

That means Onest will be easy pickings.

Perfect.

"What an old fool." I spit, shaking my head. "He leaves much to be desired."

"See? I told you we'd see eye to eye eventually. I feel the same way about Budo-I can't stand him and he repulses me."

Contrary Esdeath-we don't.

You lead the Empire.

Boss Lady leads Night Raid and the Revolution.

And me...

I have nothing or no one.

I'm alone, and have been...

For a long time.

But, I will be back where I belong and where I am not alone.

"I guess you have a point there."

"When you look at me like that, I want to roll around with you, Syrus."

"You're unbelievable."


End file.
